Just My Luck!
by emmettlover24
Summary: Edward leaves. Bella is changed and becomes a rockstar. Bella and the Cullen's meet again 123 years later. What does the Volturi have to do with this? Will Bella accept the Cullen's back in her life?If she does will her and Edward live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**Just My Luck!**

**SUMMARY:**

_**Edward leaves. Bella is changed and becomes a rockstar. Bella and the Cullen's meet again 123 years later. What does the Volturi have to do with this? Will Bella accept the Cullen's back in her life?If she does will her and Edward live happily ever afte?**_

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this story&&chapter! I kind of know where I am going with this but I might need some of your help along the way! If you didn't know already I have another story also! You should defiantly go and check it out from what I heard it's really good! Well enjoyy!**

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Twilight in anyway, shape, or form. **

CHAPTER 1.

The Concert.

BPOV

"Please just come to the concert with us Bella" Angela pratically begged me.

She has been bothering me all day! I just didn't want to go.

"Come on Bella, ever since '_you know who_' left, you haven't been the same. You never come out with us, you never eat, you are like a zombie. Please just come to this one concert with us this is the last thing we will ask you to do with us. We will never ask you to do anything again." Jessica added.

Angela and Jessica wanted me to go to some concert with them. It is true ever since _he _left me, I have never been the same. I eat once a day, I never go out, I am like a zombie. I cry every night and I decided if _he_ does ever come back, I will welcome him back with open arms. But _he _won't ever come back for me. He left me here to die. I mean seriously who would want a clumsy, plain old human. No one would, that's who.

I bet you Charlie paid them to do this! He has also been bugging me and telling me to go out with my friends, but I can't just bring myself to do it.

"PLEASE BELLA" Angela and Jessica begged.

I caved.

"Fine. But I won't like, and I won't have fun." I grumbled.

"YAY! And trust me Bella you will have fun. Now get some rest. The concert is in Los Angela's and we are driving up early so we can get good seats." Angela said. They each gave me a hug goodbye and left my house.

Charlie still wasn't home which I am thankful for. He called and told me he was going to be late and to go ahead and eat without him.

I trudge up the stairs to my room.

Why on earth did I agree to go to the concert.

I threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and hopped in bed. I guess I will go to bed early since I don't have anything else better to do.

Before I went to bed I opened my night stand drawer and pulled out the letter Edward wrote Charlie the day he left. I remember the day like it just happened yesterday.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() END OF FLASHBACK ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_"Come for a walk with me" Edward suggested._

_"Okay" I was worried. Edward was acting very strange ever since my birthday party. _

_We didn't even go that far into the forest before Edward stopped and turned around to face me._

_Edward took a deep breath before speaking._

_"Bella...We're leaving." He spoke in a unemotional voice. _

_I thought he was joking at first but his face practically screamed "THIS IS NOT A LIE"._

_I was trying to come up with some excuses._

_"Why now? Another year-" I was cut off._

_"It's time that we move Bella. After all, we can't stay in Forks much longer anyways so why wait. I mean Carlisle is claiming 33 right now and he can barely pass for 30."_

_I stared at him confusingly. He just stared back at me coldly. Not even looking me in the eye._

_"When you say we?" I started off._

_"I mean my family and I" He replied kind of harsh._

_I was getting dizzy. I had to grab hold of the tree to keep me from falling over. How can this be happening to me. I thought he loved me._

_I tried to gain some confidence. I couldn't show him how weak I really was. I didn't want to break down in front of him, not now anyways._

_"Fine. I'll just come with you."_

_"It's not the right place for you where we are going."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me." Tears were starting to build in my eyes. Making it hard to see._

_"Bella...I'm no good for you."_

_"Edward. You are the best part that has ever happened to me in my life. So don't be stupid."_

_We argued back and forth some more about my soul and my birthday. But he doesn't get it. My soul already belongs to him wherever he goes my soul goes with him. And I don't care what happened at my birthday. It was accident. I don't blame Jasper at all for what happened. It was on instinct and I am a danger magnet, so it was bound to happen sometime. And deep inside of me I kind of wanted Jasper to bite me because then I would probably be a vampire by now._

_He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose._

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke his words hard and strong._

_Everything was finally coming together. He doesn't love me._

_"You....Don't....Want....Me" I could barely get the words out._

_"No"_

_My world came crashing down._

_"Come on Bella be serious."_

_"I am being serious."_

_"I mean come on I am sick and tired of being someone I'm not. I'm not human Bella." He paused but quickly continue. So fast I could barely tell there was a pause. " Don't get me wrong or anything I will still love you.... in a way." The way he said the last part sounded like a lie. It sounded like he would never love me again._

_"No Edward, please don't do this. You don't have to do this." I was pleading him now not to leave._

_"Bella, please listen to me. You. Are. No. Good. For. Me." He spoke each word individually._

_I couldn't think of anything to say back to him. I probably looked like a fish because I kept on opening and closing my mouth._

_"If...." I took a deep breathe." If that's what you want."_

_He just nodded._

_Right then my whole body went numb, I couldn't feel a thing below my neck._

_" Before I go though, I want to ask you a favor"_

_"A-anything" I got out between ragged breaths._

_"Don't do anything stupid and just be safe, for me"_

_I just nodded my head._

_" Thank you. Now I'll make you a promise in return." I felt a little bubble of hope inside of me._

_"I promise you that this will be the last time you see me. I won't come back and I won't put you through anything like that again. It will be as if I never existed" He finished._

_It felt as if the world was betraying me._

_He smiled gently but it didn't reach his eyes. _

_"Don't worry Bella, your only human, you'll eventually forget about me" He kissed me on the top of my head. And ran off into the forest. _

_It took me a few seconds to register everything._

_My legs started to move, my brain didn't know where I was going but apparently my feet did. It felt as if I have been running for hours. Until I just collapsed and it all went dark._

_ END OF FLASHBACK _

I didn't do anything for a week after Sam Uley found me in the woods. The doctor was throwing around words like cationic.

I folded the note back and put it away and went to bed.

The night was a dreamless night. Weird.

I usually wake up screaming.

For the first month Charlie came rushing in making sure I was Okay. But after that he stopped coming in knowing it was just me dreaming.

I woke up at 8:00 am.

Jessica and Angela would be here in a hour or so.

I pulled myself out of bed and took a quick shower.

I got dressed in the first things my hands could touch.

Which coincidentally ended up being a pair of jeans and a blue blouse.

I put the blue blouse away and got out a t-shirt and put a jacket on over it.

I quickly dried my hair and went downstairs to wait.

I just ate a few Ritz crackers.

Not long after Jessica and Angela arrived.

I ran out in the cold rain and jumped in the back seat of the warm car.

"Hey Bella! How was the rest of your night." Angela asked. Jessica was driving.

"Wondrous" I replied in a monotonous tone.

"Well that's good. We are going to have soo much fun. Trust me you won't regret it. This band calls themselves 'Heaven's Angel's'. They are the most popular band in the whole continental US. We are luck we got tickets to them." Angela spoke for the first time.

The rest of the car ride we spoke about school and other uninteresting stuff.

We got to Port Angeles around 11. We ate a quick lunch and went shopping for a little bit. Angela bought a pair of shoes and Jessica bought a new pair of big lime green sunglasses. Even though I don't know why she would by them. It's rarely ever sunny in Forks anyways.

We went to the place where the concert was being held.

It was 7:55 and the concert started at 8. Which is good.

The lights dimmed down and people walked out onstage.

Ohh. My. God. Are those.....

**CLIFFE! I know it's only the first chapter and I already have one of those annoying Cliffe's. Sooo Sorry it's soo short! I promise that I am going to try and make all the other chapters longer. Who do you think Bella is talking about.??? REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone! here is the 2nd chapter for you all! hope you like it! Thanks for the people that reviewed! I love them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not under any circumstances own Twilight or anything related to Twilight.**

CHP. 2

Not exactly as I planned.

Bella's Point of View

Vampires.

I couldn't believe it. It was pretty obvious, they were pale, amazingly beautiful and there voices sounded like Bells.

I started getting all these memories from when _him_ and I were together.

The meadow, our first kiss, the time I realized he wasn't human, him staying over at my house, and him saying he loves me.

"Uh. I'll be right back. I...uhh..gotta go to the bathroom" I told Angela and Jessica.

I didn't even give them time to answer I ran for the exit and to where ever the bathroom is. To my surprise no one was in the hallway's. Strange.

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door and ran into one of the stalls and locked it.

I started to sob. I don't know how long I sat there sobbing but for all I know the whole concert could of went by. I controlled my sobbing and went to the sink to was my face.

I was bending over washing my face when I came up and saw the last person I wanted to see. Victoria. She was dressed like a janitor.

I looked over by the door and it was open with a janitor cart.

"Why look who it is." Victoria sneered. I just looked at her in shock.

She didn't even give me time to reply before she shoved a sock in my mouth and tied my arms and legs up with ropes. She shoved me in a trash can and we started to move, so I assumed I was on the Janitor's cart.

I didn't move or anything. With my luck she will kill. I hope so because I would rather die than live with this unbearable pain.

The next thing I knew a door was being flung open and I was getting roughly taken out of the trash bag. She threw me down on the cement. We were in a alley way. She yanked the sock out of my mouth and threw it behind her. I took my chance then.

I screamed. She slapped me and hard. I let out a whimper.

Victoria laughed at how weak I was.

"Oh Bella, where is Edward. I figured he would of saved you by now." she said in her childlike voice pretending that she cared.

"He...He...Him and his family left." I said in a sad tone.

"Well weren't you like some sort of pet of theirs."

"Was"

"Well then this changes things" she looked like she was contemplating on something.

She smiled wickedly.

"Here is what I'm going to do. I am going to torture you before I change you. I was going to kill you but since Edward doesn't seem to love or what anything to do with you anymore I am going to change you so you will have to live the rest of eternity without him and knowing that he doesn't love you." with that she began to torture me before I could even breathe.

She picked me up by my feet and threw me against a door. I heard a bunch of bones crack. I screamed out in pain.

She stalked over to me and slapped me before grabbing me by my throat and throwing me into the wall.

I was now bleeding.

Her eyes turned pitch black and she got in a low crouch.

She pounced and bit me.

She started drinking my blood and fast. I was starting to slowly lose consciousness.

Then Victoria was being pried off of me and I heard unfamiliar voices.

My eye's were fluttering closed. That was until a shot of pain came.

I screamed.

"Missy. Get her away from her NOW! Take her to the house and stay with her, we will be there shortly." a man ordered.

The pain was unbearable but not as bad as the pain from when Edward left me.

It was getting worse, it felt like I was on fire.

I screamed again. I couldn't even think straight. I heard more voices but i didn't know who's they were. I couldn't make out the words.

It felt like I was a fire ball flying through the air. (**it's because a vampire is running with her. Make sense?)**

I don't know how long I was suffering from this unbearable pain but it slowly started to fade from my toes and fingers. But as it was doing that the pain was getting worse where my heart is. I let out a whimper. I wish I could just die. Death would be so peaceful. You wouldn't have to worry about being popular, or falling in love. When you die you will be in your own imaginary world.

My heart was starting to beat faster and faster.

Until it stopped. I then realized what I had become. I was now a vampire.

I inhaled. I could sense that people where in the room.

"Hello. Are you okay" I opened my eyes to find someone right up in my face.

I did a back flip off the couch and was in the corner in less than one second.

On the other side of the room were what I assumed to be seven other vampires. I mean they all looked like vampires.

I was in a crouch.

There were four guy vampires and three girls. They guys made a arrow, sort of, with the girls behind them.

They meant no harm.

I quickly got out of my stance and stood up.

"I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to do that, it was a instinct. I'm sorry." I apologized. I was also shocked by the sound of my voice. It sounded so beautiful, like bells.

"No, it is us that should be sorry. We shouldn't have been standing that close. And do you know what you are." One of the guys questioned.

"This might shock you guys a little bit, but yeah I know what I am. I'm a vampire."

"How do you know if no one told you though" A different guys asked.

"I'll tell you that later. When I know you better." I didn't know if I should trust them yet. They look safe but never know.

" Okay then so what's your name" One of the others said.

"Isabella Marie Swan. But I prefer to be called Bella." I said.

"Well my name is Jason and everyone calls me Jay." He was tall and buff. He was one of the two standing in front. He had dark blackish brown hair that went down to about his ears. He looked like he was 5 "11" " And this is my mate Christine" She came up and he wrapped her arms around her. I about broke down crying. That could of been Edward and I.

"Hi. But everyone calls me Christy." The girl finished for her mate. She had long curly blonde hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. She looked about 5 '5'.

The couple stepped aside and a different couple stepped up.

"Hi. My name is Missy but it isn't short for anything and this is David my mate. But everyone one calls him Dave, or Davey. "

" How many times do I have to tell everyone not to call me Davey." The guy said irritated.

The girl looked exactly like the first one but had jet black curly hair that went down to the middle of her back and also stood about 5 "5" also. The guy had short black hair with some very small curls in it. He looked like he was about 5 "10".

"Hello." The guy which name is David said.

"Hi." I shyly replied back.

That couple stepped aside and the last couple took their place.

"Hello. My name is Tim and this is my lovely mate Taylor-"

"But everyone calls me Tay." She finished for him. It was really weird the girls looked like they could be triplets if they wanted to. All they would do is change their hair the same color. Taylor had firey red curly hair and just like the other girls stood about 5 "5". Tim stood about 5"9" and had brown hair that went down to his eyebrows and was the same length around his whole head.

They stepped out of the way and the last guy stepped up.

"Hey, my name is Mathew but everyone calls me Matt." Matt looked about 5 "11" to and his hair looked exactly like Tim's but a dirty blonde color.

There was an awkward silence.

" Maybe we should tell our life stories about how we got changed and yadda yadda." Jay said.

"Okay." I said.

"How about Bella you go first. It would be nice to hear a new story about someone else for a change." Tim suggested.

"Sure, but you better get comfortable because it's a very long story." I said.

We made our way over to the couch. Until I felt a pain in my throat.

"Ouch" I said and threw my had up to my throat.

"Damn it. I forgot. You need to feed. But one thing. We drink from animals not humans. Is that okay." Matt said.

"That's fine, it's okay, I was going to ask if I could feed off animals anyways. It's not right taking the life of a innocent human." I said.

"Yeah I know. Talk about it." Matt replied.

"Come on everyone! Let's go! Then when we are finished we can come back home and tell our stories." Missy said.

"Just follow us." Tay finished for her and with that we took off running into the forest. There house was huge. It was like almost twice the size of the Cullen's house back in Forks. Like the Cullen's their house was separated from civilization. It was in the middle of the woods in a clearing.

Everyone stopped and I stopped too.

"Okay Bella, it's very easy. Just follow your instinct. Just close your eyes and smell the air around you. Listen for anything that might be close by or far away. Follow your instinct." Jay said.

I did as I was told and smelt a heard of elk not to far away. With that I ran and tackled one of the larger elk. By the time I was finished I had drained three elk, two deer, and grizzly. I wanted to cry when I attacked the grizzly. It reminded me to much of Emmett.

To my surprise my clothes were spotless. I met up with the others and we headed back to the house.

We walked in and sat on the couches. There were two love seats, two couches, and one recliner chair.

I took the recliner chair, Matt sprawled out on one of the couches, Tim and Tay took the other couch, Missy and Dave took one Love seat, while Jay and Christy took the other Love seat.

"Okay start whenever you want Bella. The floor is yours." Dave said.

"Thanks. But like I said before, you better get comfortable. It is a very long story." I warned them.

They just nodded their heads to show me that they were listening.

I took a deep breath.

"It all began when I moved to Forks..."

**Well that was the 2nd chapter! hope you like it! I'll let you know about the powers and such next chapter! Until next time! REVEIW PLEASE!**

**emmettlover24**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! sorry it took me soo long to update! I have just been really busy with my friends! I'm really sorry! It's just that there is only two weeks left of summer and I have to enjoy it while I can! Because I am going to be in 8th grade next year! And my friends and I will all be going to different high schools and all and I want to spend as much time as I can with them because I want to remember them forever! I will try to update as soon as I possibly can! PROMISE! Anyways! Thank you soo much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! Now I'll let you go so you can read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any songs that are going to be in this story.**

CHP.2

Telling stories

Bella's POV

I told them the whole story. I knew I didn't know them that well but they saved me. Even though I would of rather died. The pain from when Edward left me was and is still unbearable.

By the time I finished I was practically dry sobbing.

It was storming like crazy outside. Strange. It was clear skies and sunny outside before I told them my story.

I was hearing remarks from them as Christy ,Tay ,and Missy were soothing me also saying words about the Cullen family.

They were all saying things like:

"How could they"

"They are lucky I don't go hunt them down now and kill that ass hole"

"If we ever see them again, they are going to pay"

I sobbed for hours and they stayed with me soothing me through the entire time.

I finally calmed some of my sobbing.

"T-thanks you guys. You r-really didn't have t-to see that" I said my voice breaking a few times. Once I was done sobbing it immediately stopped and the clouds just darkened.

"No, no need for apologies. You are practically family now. Well that is if you want too of course" Christy said. I have a feeling me and her were going to get along the best.

"Of course, I would love to join your family" I said embracing each of the girls in a group hug.

"Goodie. Because now we can get started on getting stuff for your wardrobe and buying stuff for your room." Tay said excitedly. She reminded me so much of Alice. Her outfit practically screamed. I LOVE FASHION AND SHOPPING.

I just laughed.

"By the way Bella, Taylor and I pose as the parents and the rest of you are the kids." Tim said.

I just nodded my head.

"And we are in a band called Heaven's Angels and we were about to quit because none of us liked being the head singer. But if you want to you can be the head singer and even change the name of the band and everything. We really like being in a band and all it's just that none of us like being head singer and all." Jay said.

Oh God. I hate singing but I never actually really tried. And now that I'm a vampire I just might be really good at it. Plus I can sing all my feelings out I feel towards the Cullen's.

"I guess I could try it. But I want to change a few things first." I said looking at my hands at the end.

"Anything. As long as we can be in the band still." Jay brightened up.

"Okay first off, I want to be called the Heartbroken Angels. Second, I want to sing about my life, about my love and hate towards the Cullen's. That way I can let all my emotion out." I bravely finished off.

"That sound's like a good idea actually." Dave said.

"Yeah, it's a very good idea." Matt spoke for the first time.

Hm. I wonder what happened in their lives.

"Before we do anything, do you mind telling me about your live's and everything" I asked.

"Oh yeah sorry, we completely forgot. You know vampires get easily distracted." Christy said.

"I will go first, second Jay, third Missy, fourth Dave, fifth Tay, sixth Tim, and lastly Matt." Christy said.

"Okay" I said and nodded my head in her direction showing her that she had my attention.

"Okay as you know my name is Christine Abigail Marie Jackson. I was born in 1886 and was changed in 1904. So right now I am stuck in a 18 year old's body but in vampire years I am really 123 years old. I was at my friend's house when it happened. Her parent's weren't there, they were on vocation somewhere in the Bahamas. We heard a noise in her kitchen so I went to go check it out. But no one was there so I went back in the living room and someone was on top of her. I didn't realize what they were doing until they dropped her with blood on their face. They looked at me and slowly started to walk towards me. They told me what they were and what they were going to do to me. He bit down on my neck and that's when the pain began. I was in my own personal hell for three days. When I woke up I was in the middle of no where. With a paper on top of me. It said that the rest of my family was killed by some attacker. I had two younger twin brother's a 2 year old sister. I was heartbroken and sat and cried for days. I was crying until I noticed someone was with me. I slowly looked up at who it was not even bothering to get in a crouch in case of an attack. Standing in front of me was the reason I still exist and am sitting in this room today. Jason. Right then and there we knew that we were in love. At first I thought the whole thing of love at first sight was a bunch of bullshit. But I thought wrong. We spent around a decade before we ran into Tim and Tay. We stayed together for a couple decades before we ran into Matt, Missy, and Dave. Now here we are another member joining our family. Oh and my powers are I can see the future and it's 100% accurate, and I can scream and knock vampires out. But only vampires can hear it not humans. I don't know why exactly though. I also love shopping and have a passion for fashion. " Christy finally finished.

" Wow" I said. I felt bad for the girl. Damn. This girl reminds me just like Alice but looks totally different.

"Your turn Jay." she said.

"Okay"

"Well as you already know my name is Jason but everyone calls me Jay. My last name is also Jackson. I was born in 1884 but changed in 1903. Both of my parent's were already dead. They died in a plane crash when I was 2 years old. I was the only child along with my parent's therefore I had no aunt's or uncles. So I went to go live with my mom and dad's friends. They took me in and cared for me. When I was 18 I moved out of the house and moved to California. There I fell in love, I was going to propose to her but one night when I came home I found her cheating on me. I got a job working as a car salesman. So one night I was on my way home from work when my car died. I thought it was strange because I just bought this car a week ago with my employee's discount and I have been saving up. It was dark out side and was by the forest also. I got out to go see what was wrong. I went to the front of the car only to find someone standing there. No words were spoken. He pounced at me, I don't know why he stopped but he did. And I am eternally grateful for that. I was in a unbearable pain for day's. I woke up and found my self in a small shallow creek in the middle of the forest. My throat burned and I could sense something nearby, I went towards the smell. It was a mountain lion. I pounced and drank it's blood along with a few other animals. I was a nomad for a year and already had my new born stage out of the way. Which from the stories I heard from other vampires it was weird how quickly I got my new born stage out of the way. A year later is when I ran into my Christy. I was just running for fun when the sweetest smell hit me. But it wasn't human, it was a vampire. So i ran toward the smell. There lay Christy sobbing. I took a slow step toward her and she immediately stopped moving and slowly lifter her head, right when our eye's met I knew that I had fallen in love. We got married and changed our names to Jackson. We traveled the world, that's when we ran into the Carmichael's" Missy and David." Then after we met them we ran into the Kendal's." He pointed to Taylor, Tim and Matt" We stayed together we went to school a couple time's therefore we had to change our last names different so we could be with our mates. Of course Taylor and Tim didn't go since they were posing as our parent's. If it wasn't a few months ago we started the band and here we are now. And my powers are super strength and speed and telekinesis. You also better watch out because I love to pull pranks and it won't be long until I pull one on you." He finished but at the end he looked mischievous.

He also lost someone he loved when he was human, just like me. He reminds me so much of Emmett.

Before I could say anything. Christy said "next" and then Missy began.

"My name is Missy Anne Carmichael. There isn't much to my life. I don't remember much of my human life. I do remember when I was born, when I got changed, and how I got changed. I was born in 1882 and changed in 1900. I faintly remember my parents and friends. The last thing I remember is that I was in Colorado skiing with my friends. We got a cabin that was on a mountain. I was getting dressed and I told my friends to go on ahead without me. We were going shopping that day. I finished getting ready. I was putting my coat on and was about to walk out the door when I heard a noise up stairs. I figured it was one of my friend's. So I waited. They didn't come down for about 10 minutes. I decided that it was nothing and was about to walk out the door when something grabbed me. I screamed and tried to bit him, but that only broke my teeth. He bit down on my neck. I screamed out in pain but it eventually ended three day later. I woke up and saw him starring there I looked at him and only wished he would catch on fire and die and that's exactly what happened. He caught on fire and he died. I soon found out that my powers were to control the elements. I used water to put the fire out. I faked my death not to long after I made a avalanche occur and made it look like I was caught up in it. It successfully worked I went back up to the cabin and stayed there. They closed it down because they didn't want to have someone else die because of a avalanche. I stayed there I didn't drink or anything. I didn't want to be a monster I wanted to go to college. I stayed there for months I just sat on the bed doing nothing. Just thinking of stuff, trying to remember my life. I decided to go out and do something after a few months of just sitting there doing nothing. I got up and went to go explore the wilderness. I hunted and I drained animals instead of humans. I still stayed in the cabin but hunted once a week. One day I was just sitting there when I heard someone outside. I walked outside and the wind blew. The most sweetest blood passed by me. I looked over from where it came from. There was a boy there. I ran over to him. I could tell his heart was starting to slow. He begged for me to kill him but I gave him the option for him to be changed. I was begging that he would choose this option. I was surprised at what he said "As long as you never leave me and you stay with me forever." I almost started sobbing at that. I bent down and bit him. I almost killed him but I pulled away. I ran him inside too where it was warm. I felt bad for doing this to him every time her yelled out in pain. But after three long days it ended. He woke up and immediately hugged me. I hugged him back. I told him how he were to hunt only animals and no human's. He agreed with me and I took him on his first hunt. He told me his name was David" She looked up at David smiling. David smiling back down at her." We told our stories about our lives and everything. We stayed together. We decided it was time to move. We went to Barsolona,Spain and that's where we met Christy an Dave. We stayed there, we stayed hidden from the human's eyes. We moved back to the states. We went to Alaska and ran into to Tim, Taylor, and Matt. We have been together ever since. My power as you already know is to control the elements and invisibility" She finished off.

I just nodded my head understanding her.

"Next" Christy said.

"Well, My name is David. I don't remember anything from my human life. I faintly even remember from when I was changed all I remember was getting dared to go to the haunted cabin. I barely made it, but I do remember what Missy looked like from my human eye's and her telling me what she is. The pain was horrible. When I woke Missy told me how she hunted only animal's not humans. I went on my first hunt. I knew I was in love with her. It wasn't long until we moved to Barsolona, Spain and met Christy and Dave. We stayed together and went to Alaska. There we met Taylor, Tim, and Matt. We went to school for a little bit but not very long. Here we are now. In a band and one big happy family. I can change and feel emotions and teleport. " Dave finished off. Wow his was way shorter than the other's.

Taylor, Tim, and Matt told me their stories.

I found out that Taylor is stuck in a 22 year old's body and Tim is stuck in a 23 year old's body.

Taylor was changed in 1902 and Tim was changed in 1901, just like _him._

Matt was 18 years old and was changed in 1918.

Taylor had the power of changing appearance and freezing time.

Tim had the power of persuading and can tell you if any other vampire or human has any powers and what they are and do but he can only tell if your are within a 10 mile radius of him..

And Matt had the power of Reading Minds.

We sat in a awkward silence once everyone was finished.

"Oh. My Gosh!" Christy squealed.

Matt laughed. "That's your typical Christy." He said under his breath.

I just looked at him weirdly. He just laughed again.

"I completely forgot to show you what you look like." Christy said while running up the stairs.

I heard some bangs up stairs and after a few seconds Christy came back down holding a full length mirror.

She set it against a wall and told me to come over there.

I got up and walked over to her.

I gasped at what I saw in the mirror.

The girl in the mirror was drop dead gorgeous. She would give Rosalie a run for her money.

They girl had long dark brown mahogany hair that went flowed flawlessly down to the middle of her back. She had very few black streaks in it. She was very pale an had curves in all the right places. Her eye's were different though. In the bright red eyes of hers were little tiny brown flecks.

After a few seconds of admiring this woman Christy said " So do you like"

Oh My God. That girl is me.

"Speechless, I know, that's how everyone is the first time they see their reflection as a vampire." Christy said.

I just nodded my head.

"Come on, let's go shopping. You can borrow some of my clothes for right now!" Christy exclaimed.

"Okay" I said but clearly not as excited as Christy.

"Bella, before you go would you like to know your powers." Tim said.

"Sure." I said I was truly curious.

"Well, you have a mental shield, you have super self-control, you can control the elements and your a copy cat." Tim said.

"Uhh. What's a copy cat." I said clearly confused.

"Well your the first one I have ran into that has that power. But I am assuming that you can copy people's powers and make it your own." Tim tried to explain to me.

"But how do I receive the powers" Well isn't this interesting I am could be the most powerful vampire known to well...vampire.

"That you have to figure out on your own" He said

"Oh" I said casually.

Missy came up and pulled my hand.

"Come on, you can borrow some of my clothes for now, we have to go shopping, buy you a new car, and buy stuff for your room." Christy rushed.

She was headed up the stairs. That's when I finally got a good look at the house. The walls were a bright light yellow. The couches were white. The carpet was a soft frizzay. It was similar to the Cullen's mansion but different and bigger.

Missy and Christy gave me a quick tour of the house.

The house was HUGE! It had four floors a 25 car garage, a battle room, a music room, and a pool area.

All together there were 42 rooms on all four floors together not including bathrooms or closets.

There were 10 suite's, 8 guests rooms, 10 game rooms, 2 home theater rooms, 5 chilling rooms, 4 offices, and 3 library's.

There was a library on each floor except the third floor. A office on each of the floors, a chilling room on each of the floors except there are two on the fourth floor. a home theater on the first and third floor, there was two game rooms on the first floor, three on the second, two on the third and three on the fourth, two guest rooms on each floor, and three suites on each floor except the first. The first floor only has one.

There was a HUGE closet and bathroom in each of the suites. There were bathrooms and closets in the guest bedrooms too but they were defiantly not as big as the ones in the suites.

"And here you go, this is your room Bella" Christy opened to the door to one of the suites on the fourth floor. It was absolutely beautiful. It had a window seat, and a place to where you could walk out and sit on the roof.

I suddenly felt a burning where my heart used to be.

"AGH" I screamed and fell to the floor.

I started screaming in pain.

I heard everyone come into the room.

I was in pain for about 5 minutes.

Then it just stopped.

"Bella are you okay" Taylor said in a panicky voice.

I sat up.

" Yeah I'm fine. But I have no clue what that was though." I said.

"Oh My God Bella. Your invisible." Christy said while looking down at me and pointing.

I lifted my hand up.

I screamed a a blood curdling screech.

"Chillax Bella. It's just a new power you received. That's probably what caused you the pain." Tim said.

"Will that happen every time I get a new power." I was scared. I did not want to go through that much pain every time I get a new power.

He just laughed.

"No, probably not. It's probably just because there were so many powers that you absorbed at once." Tim explained.

"Good." I said relieved.

"Now can we go shopping" begged Cassie.

"I guess, but be home before midnight tonight." Tim said giving in.

"But that only gives us 14 hours to shop." Missy complained.

"Well then I suggest you start going now, shouldn't you" Tim said.

"Okay let's go now girls. But you have to change your outfit Bella." Missy said to me. I looked down on my clothes. My clothes were all scratched and bloody.

Christy disappeared and came back with a dress.

"Here put this on. "Christy through the dress at me with a pair of flats.

It was a baby blue strapless dress with a few designs of white flowers on it. It went right to my knees. The flats were white. with a small blue bow at the tip of them.

I hesitated before I walked into the bathroom and put it on.

I brushed through my hair to make it look half way descent.

I walked out of the bathroom and heard many gasps.

"Oh. My. God" Missy said each word individually.

"What does it look bad." I asked worried. I knew Edward was lying when he said I looked beautiful in Blue. That's all he is, is a liar. He never truly loved me. He was just using me as a distraction.

"No. Blue is the perfect color for you. " Christy said.

"You look AUH-MAZING!" Missy screeched.

"Now let's go. "Christy said.

With that I was towed down to the garage and jumped in a midnight black Ferrari.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ _after the shopping trip *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^_

I can't believe I am going to say this but shopping isn't that bad.

We got home right when the clock hit midnight.

We got everything I needed. I got two new cars, a whole new wardrobe, stuff for my room, and lot's of other things too.

The two cars that I got too. I go a Blood Red Ferrari, and a Midnight Black Austin Vanquish.

They are going to be shipped here in a few days.

I got a king sized circular bed. The comforter was black with splattered paint with some peace signs and hearts on it. I got matching pillows for it to.

Everything was being shipped in two days exactly.

I can't wait!

This family reminds me so much of the Cullen's. There are Tim, and Taylor that remind me of Carlisle and Esme. Jason and Christy remind me of Alice and Emmett. David and Missy remind me of Rosalie and Jasper. And last but not least Matt he reminds me of _him_.

STOP IT BELLA. They were your past and now this is the future. You need to forget about them just like Edward said to do.

What am I thinking, I can't forget about the Cullen's they were my family once upon a time. They saved me on many accounts.

But they left me heartbroken, and helpless. I would still be human and with Edward if they didn't leave. I didn't even get to say goodbye. They just left.

I don't blame them either, I was just a plain old ugly human. Why would any of them really love me.

But what if they did come back. What would I do? Would I forgive them? Or tell them to leave me the fuck alone?

What would I do? Love or hate them?

**What should Bella do? Love or Hate the Cullen's for what they did to her? REVEIW!**

**emmettlover24**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! COMPUTER CORD BROKE!

**IMPORTANT!**

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to update for awhile! **

**My laptop cord broke and it's not charging it! Soo yeahhh! I will try my best to update**

**if I can on my mom or brothers computer if they will let me! Sorryy! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**emmettlover24**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Well this is your next chapter but before you begin reading I need to tell you somthing.**

**I know that the stories when the other characters were changed weren't really supposed to happen in**

**the 1900's. But I really don't care. I couldn't think of anything else. I know a good author would care **

**but I am writting this story for fun, so yeah. To tell you the truth I am really not the story writting type of **

**girl. Well that's all I gotta say so you have two choices now. Either quit reading because my ideas don't**

**'fit in' with the stuff that is really supposed to happen in the 1900's or you can continue reading my stories **

**and enjoy them. After all it is a **_**fanfiction**_** you can write about whatever you want no matter how extrodinary**

**and out of character it is. Well now you may read the chapter I just had to get that off my chest. PEACE :D**

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the Cullen's or the songs that will be in my story. But i do own**_

_**Taylor, Tim, Missy, Christy, David, Jason, and Mark.**_

The Vision and Questions

CHP.4

EPOV

Why,why,why did I leave my angel. That day in the forest was the worst day of my entire existence.

I told my only love that I didn't love her, it was the blackest kind of blasphemy.

I don't do anything in my room. I just lay here in my room and mope. That's it, besides huntin once

a month.

Actually no one is the same in my family anymore.

Alice never shops, she just hunts,mopes around(not as bad as me of course,but still it's prettty bad),

and glares at me everytime she get's the chance.

Jasper is depressed because everyone else's feelings are depressed and he feels horrible and he feels

that it's all his fault for my decision to leaving Bella.

Emmett never jokes around anymore and I mean NEVER. He doesn't even smile when he see's a human fall.

Rosalie is the same as always but I know she misses Bella too. She also regrets being mean to Bella.

Carlilse and Esme feel as if they lost a daughter. They are also depressed since all us 'kids' are depressed.

No one is the same since we left Bella.

I decided to look into the family's thoughts.

_This is all my fault we left Bella. If I only had better self control, Bella would still be with us.- Jasper._

_Why did we leave Bella, I don't have anyone to give my bear hugs to now or tease now- Emmett._

_This family is falling apart now. Since we left Bella no one is the same. Even I miss Bella-Rosalie._

_I lost my daughter. I lost another child. Why is this happening to me. I miss Bella very much- Esme._

_My family is now falling apart ever since we left Bella. Why did I ever agree to leave her.- Carlisle._

I was getting ready to read Alice's thoughts when she went into a vision.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Alice's Vision ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_There was a cascut being lowered into the ground. _

_It was all the way in the ground now, I saw the tombstone._

_In loving Memory of _

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_If you knew this girl. She would have brightened _

_your heart just like she did with everyone else that_

_knew her._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* END VISION~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

.God. What have I done?

My Bella, my Bella died. She is no longer living. She is gone forever.

BPOV

_**103 years later**_

"Matt, if you so touch me one more time. I am going to throw you out my window." I threatend setting down my magazine

I was reading.

"Poke" Matt said and and poked me on the side of the head.

I glared at him.

"Uhhh..Umm... I think I hear Missy calling me. Coming Missy." Matt said, but yelled the last part.

"I didn't hear anything." I said with a wicked smile playing across my lips.

"Uhh..Gotta go." Matt said and ran out the door.

I gave him three seconds before I ran after him. He was hiding in tree outside.

"Ohh..Matt come out, come out, wherever you are." I said when I was right below the tree he was hiding in. I pretened too look around everywhere for him.

I turned invisible and climbed up the tree he was in.

He looked scared he couldn't see me.

I turned visible.

"There you are" I said sarcastically.

He screamed. He was about to jump out of the tree but I grabbed him before he could.

I held him by his foot from the tree limb. The tree was about 50 off the ground from where we were.

"Hmm..On second thought." I smiled evily. I dropped him and he plummeted to earth. He did a double backflip before landing on

his feet.

"HAHA" Matt shouted at me.

"Lucky."I muttered under my breath.

Matt ran inside before I could do anything else to him.

I just stayed up in the tree to think.

Since the _incident_ my life has turned around.

I have a new family that actually cares for me, that would never leave me like _they _did. They are ALWAYS there for me when it gets rough for me.

I mean yeah I still love the Cullen's but the weird thing is, is that I also hate them.

I love them for leaving me, because if they didn't, I would have never gone to the concert with Angela and Jessica, which means I would have never met

my family that I am with now.

I hate them because they made me love them, they used me, then they left me. I loved Edward with all my soul and he took that away the day he left me.

He left me without a soul because when he did leave, he took my soul with him.

I jumped down from the tree and went inside the house.

"Hey Tay." I said as I walked into the house.

"Hey"

"Do you by chance know when our next concert is. I want to go ahead and figure out what songs I am going to sing and what not." I asked her.

"It's going to be in Port Angela's but we are sending out letters to every town around it. Telling them where our concerts are going to be in the

next weeks. I know it's weird but we sent out 7 free tickets to our next three concerts including back stage passes. To only two different places.!" Tay finished off. Well

isn't that interesting. Well who ever it is, they sure are lucky.

"What town's are we sending the letters too?" I asked. I was truly curious.

"Well, we are sending them too Port Angela's, Sequin, Hoquain, Aberdeen, and..."Tay trailed off.

"And" I encouraged I had a feeling to where she was getting ready to say.

"Forks." she said looking at me.

"Oh...Okay.." I walked up to my room to figure out what I am going to wear. If I am lucky the Cullen's won't be in any of those towns. But with my luck they will probably be the ones winning the tickets.

**Okay. That was a chapter for you. Yeah I know it wasn't the best chapter yet and it was rather short, I just had to get some stuff in there for my story to work. Keep reading and REVEIW! PEACE OUTT!**

**emmettlover24**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everyone! here is the next chatper for ya! ENJOY!**

**DISLCAIMER: I do not own Twilight :(**

The tickets

CHP 5

Edward POV

I was in my room moping like always. I tried to go provoke the Volturi but before I could even step out of the house I was tackled by Emmett and Jasper. Alice saw what I was going to do, so she had Emmett and Jasper take me down. And since that plan didn't work out, I just sit in my room all day hunting only once or twice a month. I miss Bella, and it's all my fault she died. And now I am even more depressed because we moved back to the one place where it all started. Forks. Yeah, we are enrolled in Forks high, I do not want to go, but Alice says it might make things better. I doubt that. I remember the day she told us we were movie back to Forks.

[][][][][][][][]]][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][]]]][][][][][][]][]][][][][]][][][_**FLASHBACK**_ ][]][]][][[][][][][][]][][]][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][]][][]][]][][][][][[]][]]]][][][]]]][][

_"Family meeting downstairs. NOW" Alice yelled from downstairs. I ignored her and stayed in my room._

_**Including you Edward.**__ Alice said through her mind._

_I still ignored her and stayed up in my room._

_Suddenly my door was kicked in and there stood a very pissed off pixie with my brothers standing behind her._

_"Now Edward we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." I pretended that she wasn't even there. I closed my eyes again. Until I was being lifted by my arms. I tried to get out of the grasps of my brothers but I haven't hunted recently, so I am not that strong._

_Emmett and Jasper sat me on the couch and they took a seat right next to me. In case I were to run or anything else that I might think of._

_" We're moving." Carlisle spoke. Big whoop. We move all the time, it's nothing new._

_" So. We move all the time. Now may I just go back up to my room." I can't stand being here. It tortures me to see my family like this. No one is complete without Bella._

_" Yeah. We are moving but don't you want to know where too." Alice chirped. She seemed some what excited I tried to read her mind but she was blocking it from me._

_" Sure, why not. It's not like I have a choice anyways."_

_"We are moving back to.... Forks." Alice said the last part so fast that I barely caught it. Even with vampire hearing._

_"No. No. No. No. NO. We ARE NOT moving back to FORKS." There is no way I am going back to Forks._

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{ __** END FLASHBACK**_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{]{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}

As you can tell. I lost that argument, seeing as I am in my old room, in my old house, back in.... Forks.

A ear piercing scream came from downstairs breaking me out of my reverie. But it didn't sound like a scared scream. It sounded like a excited scream.

I ran downstairs to see what Alice was screaming about. Probably a good shopping deal or something.

Everyone was downstairs, looking at an over excited pixie. She was holding a letter in her hands.

" What's that in your hands." I asked Alice.

" IT'S SEVEN TICKETS TO SEE THE BAND THE BROKEN HEARTED DEVILS! WITH BACKSTAGE PASSES. THEY ARE TO ALL HER NEXT FIVE CONCERTS" Alice squealed.

" Big Deal." I said. Then I looked at Alice, she was hiding something.

" IT IS TOO A BIG DEAL IF SOMEONE CERTAIN IS IN THE BAND... THAT WE ALL LOVE AND MISS" Alice was way too happy now. He had Jasper jumping up and down too.

"Who is this certain person" Emmett questioned.

"BELLA" Alice screamed.

No way. It can't be Bella. How can it be Bella. Bella died, Alice saw it in her vision, Bella died in a alley way.

" It can't be. Impossible." I whispered to myself, but the others still heard me.

" If you think it is so impossible. Then you tell me what this is." She threw the envelop at me.

I opened the letter and read it.

_CONGRATULATION! You are the lucky winners to our next FIVE concerts. They will be held in __Port Angela's, Sequin, Hoquain, Aberdeen, and Forks! You also get BACKSTAGE passes to see the one and only The Broken Hearted Angels! I really hope that you can make and hope to see you there! The first concert will be held Friday September 24. 7:00 pm. At the Arena. _

I reached back in the envelope and got something else out of it.

There was a picture of six people. Just by the looks of it you could tell they were all vampires. There were three boys and three girls. All the girls looked exactly alike just different color of hair. One had blonde, one had black, and then the other had Mahogany.

It looked exactly like Bella, it isn't possible for it not to be Bella. And to have even more proof there was Bella's signature right underneath her picture.

Everyone that was in the band had a instrument in their hands. Bella had a microphone in her hands, and the others had all sorts of instruments in their hands. I am guessing that is what instrument they are playing.

Today was Thursday. That means the concert is tomorrow! I looked up from the letter only to find my family with bags in their hands and ready to go out the door. Alice threw me a bag, which I assumed was to be mine. I shoved the picture, tickets, and backstage passes in the envelope and ran out the door, with my family on my heels.

My Bella! She is alive! I hope she will take me back! I decided to read the family's thoughts.

_Bella is alive! My sister is Alive! I hope she takes Edward back!- Alice_

_I can't believe Bella is back! I am getting waves of happiness and hope off of everybody! I hope she takes him back- Jasper._

_BELLA BELLA BELLA IS IS BA-ACK! SHE IS ALIVE! AND A FAMOUS SINGER!- Emmett._

It was funny because Emmett was trying to sing!

_Bella is back! But I feel so bad from how I treated her when she was human! I hope she takes Edward back- Rosalie._

_Bella is back! Now the family can be whole again that is if she will take Edward back! I hope he is okay- Esme._

_My loving, sweet daughter is back! I hope Edward is okay and I hope Bella takes him back- Carlisle._

They all seemed to be worrying about me. And I agree with them, I hope Bella will give me a second chance.

We arrived in Port Angels around midnight. We a suite at a hotel that was right next to the Arena that the band would be performing! Now all we had to do was wait!

I went on a quick hunt to pass time! When I finished it was only 4 in the morning! I wish time would just speed up, so I can see Bella again!


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! Well here is chapter six! It's a LONG chapter lemme tell you but it's mostly because of the lyrics! Sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just that I have been spending a lot of time with the BESTIES because summer is unfortunatly coming to a end :( This is my last day of summer! So that means school starts tomorrow a.k.a Tuesday. a.k.a August 18,2009. Well read on lil chillens.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the songs on here. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

The Concert

CHP.6

BPOV

It was Thursday and the concert is tomorrow! I don't know why I am so nervous it's just that I have this strange feeling, that something is going to happen.

I know it's nothing to be concerned about but I don't know.

" Hey Bella, do you want to go on a hunt before the concert." Matt asked me standing in my door way.

" Sure." I got up and followed him downstairs where the others were. Currently we are living in Forks, it was my idea to move here! I thought it would be a good idea so I can get rid of all my problems. It kinda worked but I still miss the Cullen's more than anything in the world. I try to be happy for my family's sake.

And Matt and I are closer than ever. He is my absolute Best Friend! I can go to him for anything. Yeah I will admit that he drives me insane but I still love him. But like a brotherly love, not like a mate love. We did try to be mates for a while but it just didn't work out. So we are just really really close friends.

We went on a quick hunt. I tackled two deer and two mountain lions. They were magically delicious!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Concert Time----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey, Missy do you know if the winners of the tickets are here?" I asked. I wonder who it is. Well I guess I'll find out at the end of the show!

" Yeah, I checked with the front gate and they said they are here! He said that there were three girls and four boys." She replied.

There was a knock at the door.

" Come on in" I shouted just a little bit to loud.

Tim stuck his head in.

" Five more minutes until show time girls." He said.

" Okay. Just let me finish putting on my mascara." Once all us girls were finished putt on our make-up and outfits. We were ready to go.

All us girls were wearing matching outfits.

We were wearing Dark skinny jeans and the band t-shirt. The shirt was mainly black and the words were a Neon colors with a heart that looks like it was torn in half. It was low cut and showed some of our belly. The jeans had some rips and holes on them, but enough to were it makes it look cute. And we all wore Neon high heels.

The boys wore matching outfits also. They wore jeans with the band t-shirt with normal tennis shoes.

We all stood back stage waiting for the guy to tell us it was time to come out on the stage. I peeked my head out throughout the curtain. It looked like there was at least 5,000 people there. The concert was defiantly sold out!

Tim walked out on stage.

" Well helllooooo Port Angels!" Tim shouted into the micro phone.

There was tons of screams.

_Okay you guys! This is what we are going to sing tonight! Soulmate, Addicted, I'd Lie, Gives you Hell , White houses, Forever and Always, Call and Return, All hail the heartbreaker, You'll think of me, Slipped away, I told you so, and Come in with the Rain._ I sent to everyone before walking onto the stage.

They just responded _okay._

We all walked over to our places. I walked over to the microphone, Matt walked over to the guitar, David walked over to the Bass, and Jason walked over to the drums and Missy and Christy stood behind me with their microphones. Christy and Missy usually were the back up singers and dancers or any other instrument that was needed.

" Why helllooooo Port Angels. How are we doing tonight!" I screamed into the mic.

I just heard screaming. Lot's and lot's of screaming!

" I can't hear you" I screamed into the mic.

This just caused them to scream louder.

" Well I just wanna thank you for coming tonight! It really means a lot to me and the band! You guys are the best fans ever! And whoever won the tickets and backstage passes can you please wait till after the show to see us instead of when it's our break! Thank you! " I said.

" Okay. We are going to start off with the song Addicted( by Kelley Clarkson)! Hope you like it!"

" Wait. Bella, before we begin can I tell you a joke" Jason said into his mic.

" Sure, Jason. But make it quick the fans want to hear the music" I joked with him. The fans laughed. We love to make jokes in the middle of concerts and joke around. The fans love it!

" Okay, just say addicted after everything I say." Jason said.

"Okay." I don't think I have heard this joke before.

" Okay. Alcohol."

"Addicted."

"Drugs"

" Addicted"

"Smoking"

"Addicted"

"What hit you in the face" He was now trying his best not to laugh.

" Addicted" He burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaa! Do you get it! a-DDIC-ted. Hahaha it sounds like a dick did! Because I said what hit you in the face and then you said addicted!" He was laughing along with everyone else in the Areana.

" Hahaha Jay. Real. Mature." I said sarcastically.

" Okay now who wants to hear some music!" I screamed into the mic.

"WE DO" The crowd shouted back!

" Okay! Well this song is called Addicted!"

_It's like your a drug  
It's like your a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time_

And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around

It's like your a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me

And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like your a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but youI'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me 

I finished the song! The crowd was screaming like crazy!

"Okay. The next song is called _Soulmates_! I think this is a good song for those of you who are out there that hasn't yet found there soulmate. Or those out there that thought you had a soulmate at one point but they decided to leave you and never see you again! Because that's what happened to me!

" Aww" The crowed said.

"It's alright! I am glad he left because if he didn't I would of never made it to where I am now!"

"Okay here it goes!"

_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find_

Is it possible Mr. LoveableIs already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

If there's a soulmate for everyone

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

The crowd erupted into cheers.

"Hey Missy and Christy, I think they liked it don't you." I joked.

" Yeah. I think so" They replied in union.

"Okay. This next song is dedicated to my ex. I never see him but if I do. Well, first off I will probably ignore him, and secondly when he see my face I hope it gives him hell! Well that's what the next song is called. It's called ' Gives You Hell'." I screamed the song title. (**Okay. I tried to fix a couple words in this song but my stupid computer wouldn't let me. So yeah whe it says man and he's. It's supposed to say girl and she's.)**

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hellWhen you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell

I finished the song off and the lights went off on stage.

The lights went back on.

" Okay everyone. The girls and I are going to take a break for a while, while the boys sing. Then we will come back and finish up the concert!"

"Awwww." The crowd was dissapointed that we were leaving.

"Come on guys. We aren't that bad are we." David said into the mic.

"You guys don't like us do you." Matt pretended to sound hurt.

The crowd erupted into cheers. So loud I had to cover my ears because it hurt them.

The girls and I walked off stage and into our dressing room.

Once the dressing room doors were shut. Missy turned and looked at me.

After a while of her staring at me I blurted out " What do you want?" I asked.

"You didn't smell them." She said.

"Smell who." Missy chirped in.

"The vampires."

"No I didn't smell them. Could you tell how many there were." I was worried. What if they meant harm? What if they weren't vegetarians like us? and most importantly Who are they?

"I smelt 8 of them. But they were in different sides. So when we go back on. Try to look for them." Chirsty said.

The rest of the time we spent reapplying our make-up, and fixing our hair and out fits.

Tim came in the room and told us it was time for us to go back on stage. We walked back on stage.

Christy sent me a message through her thoughts.

_Don't forget to look for the other vampires Isby._

_Don't worry, I won't._ Isby was my nickname they sometimes called me.

"Hey everyone! Did you miss us!" I screamed into the mic.

I heard them shout many things.

_Ohhh yeahh! _

_Definatly._

_Finally you guys are back._

I thought I heard the once voice I thought I would never hear again but I ingnored it. Thinking it was just my imagination playing pranks on me again.

"Okay. Well this song is called Call and Return. I hope you like it."

_You promised me starry night skies  
They just remind me of your shining bright eyes  
I'm missing your voice at nighttime  
This sepa-separation seems-seems a sad crime_

B-b-b-but don't don't don't think think think I  
Forgot you you you  
Are are are oh so sweet I I I-I know

If only you were here  
Things would be more magical  
If I were there  
Right now would be more radical  
You're so not near  
I'm wishing I could place a call  
And feel closer to you ohh-ohh

The miles of air and road and land  
That separate me from all my plans  
We're having having having fun  
But something something tells me I miss someone

B-but I hope hope hope you didn't forget me, I couldn't  
Forget you the whole time I always knew I knew

If only you were here  
Things would be more magical  
If I were there  
Right now would be more radical  
You're so not near  
I'm wishing I could place a call  
And feel closer to you ohh-ohh

Say that you're into me, just let me know how it will be  
If you don't know, don't say so  
I'll wait 'til the perfect time, think of all the perfect lines  
I'll make sure if I let you know

We've got movies on our list to see  
Things to do just you and me  
Calls to make from here to there and back  
We've got fun to have and days to spend  
Stars to see or just pretend  
At least for now just keep things right on track

Haha. The funny thing is I would never do anything with Edward again. He left me alone in the woods. I mean yeah I still love and miss him. But I also hate him for leaving me heartbroken in the woods. He left me there to fend for myself. I mean come on! I'm a danger magnet for pete's sake.__

Say that you're into me, just let me know how it will be  
If you don't know, don't say so  
I'll wait 'til the perfect time, think of all the perfect lines  
I'll make sure if I let you know (x2)

I looked over in the crowed after I was finished.

I nearly ran off the stage at who I saw. There stood the one and only Cullen's. They all had there eyes glued to me.

Rosalie held an expression of hurt, sorrow, happy, and a little bit of jealousy. But why jealousy? Emmett looked happy, sad, hopefull, and shocked. The rest of them held the same expression. Exept Edward. I didn't dare look at him. But it still doesn't make sense. Christy said there were eight vampires. I guess I'll find out at the end of the concert. But why are the Cullen's here. How did they find out I was famous or whatever. OhhhMyyGoshh! What if they won the tickets! They would be going to my next five concerts.

"This is called Forever and Always." I whispered into the mic.

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

Were you just kidding?  
'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened, please tell me?

'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hideLike a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes  
Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure

So here's everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so

Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything  
Back up, baby, back up  
Did you forget everything

'cause it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
'cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always I don't think so yeah

That ought to teach Edward. I'm going to let him hear me out on how much he hurt me.

"Okay. This song is also dedicated to my ex." I shot the Cullens a glare." He just hurt me so much that I hate him. But I love him in a way too you know." I looked over to the Cullen's again. They all looked hopfull for a second." I love him because if he wouldn't of left me. I wouldn't be here right now" I smiled as the crowd cheered.

" Okay! This is called all Hail the Heartbreaker"

I_ had the notion that you'd make me change my ways  
My bad habits would be gone in a matter of days  
I had the feeling that you'd open up my eyes  
To a whole new world that had since been in disguise_

But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are

So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far

I had the notion that you'd make me forget the world  
But your undecisive mind shows me that  
You are "just another girl"  
I had the feeling that those looks you gave me were real  
What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams  
Maybe then you'd know how I feel

But that day will most likely never come for me  
And it's just my luck to end up getting stuck  
To everything you are

So tonight I'll sit and pick apart your pictures  
And overanalyze your words  
But the truth is that I've never fallen so hard  
It's taking everything in me  
Just to forget your sweater so far

I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin

I can honestly say  
That I never, ever, ever felt this way  
Your lips, your eyelashes, your skin  
These are the parts of your body  
That cause my comatose to begin

I will sleep another day I don't really need to anyway  
What's the point when my dreams are infected  
With words you used to say  
I will breathe in a moment  
As long as I keep my distance  
I wouldn't want to go messing anything up

So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about you constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door

So don't go worrying about me  
It's not like I think about this constantly  
So maybe I do, but that shouldn't affect  
Your life anymore  
I knew it the moment you walked into the door

I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll let you get the best of me  
Because there's nothing else that I do well  
I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
I guess that's how this one's gonna go I'll be the giver and you'll be the taker  
You've got me down on my knees and I proclaim  
All hail the heartbreaker 

" How was that Los Angels" I screamed into the mic.

" Well I hope you are doing okay because we still have SIX more songs to do before we leave tonight!"

The crowd was about to complain before I inturrupted them again.

"But four of them are New Songs!"

The crowd cheered!

"Okay this is called I'd Lie"

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hairI'm laughing cuz I hope he wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And.._

[ chorus ]  
I could tell you his favorite colors green **(just pretend his fav. color is green and stuff!)**_  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister beautiful, he  
has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
[ Lyrics found at /bNt ]  
Doesn't he know I've had him  
memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let anybody see him cry  
I don't let no body see him  
wishing he was mine

[ chorus ]

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his  
favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he  
has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love himIf you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie 

"This next song is dedicated to a certain family that left awhile ago. We did everything together until they decided they didn't love me anymore. The funny thing is there house is White and this next song is called White Houses! ENJOY"

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promise each other it's 'til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the six of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day_

Alice screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
Summer's all in bloom  
Summer is ending soon

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of painOn a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
We gave each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses [x3] 

I pretended that I was out of breath.

"Well, the band is going to take one more break and then we will come back with four new songs." I said into the mic. Before the crowd could complain the band and I walked off the stage passing the other band along the way.

" Good Luck." I said to them as we passed them.

They just nodded their heads.

Once in the dressing room I about broke down but I held my ground.

" Bella, did you see who the vampires were" Missy asked me.

I nooded my head but didn't speak. I just looked at a little dot on the wall.

" Who were they?" She asked me again.

"The Cullen's.'" They all gasped.

"But I thought there was only seven of them." Christy sounded confused.

"There is. That means there is another vampire somewhere else in the arena." I didn't know who the other vampire was.

There was silence in the room for a little bit.

"Bella."

I looked over at Matt.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to go back and live with them again" He sounded upset.

I burst out laughing.

"Y-you actually t-t-think that I w-would go back i-i-into their f-family" I said in between chuckles.

No one else was laughing along with me so I stopped and got serious.

" Why would you think such a thing. You guys are my family and I won't leave you guys. Leave the band. Hell no. I am staying with you guys. Forever." I seriously spoke.

A smile spread acrossed all their faces.

I opened my arms wide.

"GROUP HUG" I shouted.

They all ran into my arms.

"5 minutes kids." Tim said.

We broke apart and went to go stand on the wing of the stage. We got there right when the other band was saying their thank you's and goodbye's.

The boys walked over to their positions unlike us girls. Instead of walking we did cartwheels, and flips in the air to get to our spots. The crowed cheered us.

"Okay let's give up one more time for the ' Dirty feeverish basement singers with a rash' one more time!" I yelled into the microphone. The crowed screamed and cheered. Wow what an odd name for a band.

Once the crowd settled down some I decided to speak.

"Okay like I promised, these next four songs are brand new never heard before songs! " The crowd screamed. Wow, I'm surprised they haven't lost their voices yet!

I was getting ready to talk but Matt once again inturrupted me.

" Hey Bella, Missy, and Christy." Ugh. He said that in his cheering voice. This is our cheering song to pump up the excitment.

"Hey what" we shouted back.

"Shake your booties" He shouted.

"No WAY"

"I said shake your BOOTIES'

We looked at eachother and nodded our heads.

"OKAY!" We started jumping around and shaking our buts singing "Jump, shake your booties, jump, jump, shake your booties, jump, shake your booties, jump, jump shake your booties" We were dancing and singing to the beat of the drums. Everyone was dancing around and laughing with us.

" Sorry about that. We do that randomly all the time when we want so excitment in the air or we want to embaress oursleves.!" I laughed.

"Okay let's get back to the singing." I said.

" Okay this next song is called 'You'll think of Me'"

_I woke up early this morning around 4am  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
But that's OK  
There's nothing left to say, but_

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your stuff and leave my pictures  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me

I went out driving trying to clear my head  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
What we should have been  
So

Take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and take your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your stuff and leave my pictures  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot betterBut you'll think of me

Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
Don't worry, I'll be fine  
I'm gonna be alright  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
I'll be over you  
And on with my life

So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
And take your stuff and leave my pictures  
'Cause we have nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me

So take your records, take your freedom  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
Take your space and all your reasons  
But you'll think of me  
And take your stuff and leave my pictures  
'Cause we got nothing left to weather  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah

And you're gonna think of me  
Oh someday baby, someday 

I don't know if I should be singing these songs because I garuntee you the Cullen's will bring it up later but O'well, life is all about taking risks. Because it's not like I actually mean what I say in these songs.

"This is 'I Told You So'"

_You said you needed your space  
I wasn't where you wanted to be  
I didn't stand in your way  
I only want you to be happy  
And so how surprised am I to see you here tonight_

Well, oh, can't you see that for worse or for better  
We're better together  
Please, just come back home  
And don't say that you're sorry  
And I won't say I told you so  
Sometimes in our lives  
We get to where we wonder if  
The long road that we're on  
Is heading in the same direction  
When it comes to you and me  
We're right where I know we should be

Oh, can't you see that for worse or for better  
We're better together  
Please, just come back home  
And don't say that you're sorry  
And I won't say I told you so

Sometimes it's like we're deep in nothing but love  
And the slightest thing can grow so foolishly  
Please

Oh, can't you see that for worse or for better  
We're better together  
Please, just come back home  
And don't say that you're sorry  
And I won't say I told you so  
But I told you so  
Should have known better  
Than to leave me, baby  
Should have known better  
Than to leave me, darling

"Okay. Like most of the songs this one also has to do with my ex. He used to sneak in my bedroom window and watch me sleep. And so that's why this next song is called 'Come in with the Rain'" said.

_I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't want to go there anymore and I  
know all the steps up to your door  
But I don't want to go there anymore  
Talk to the wind, talk to the sky  
Talk to the man with the reasons why  
And let me know what you find_

I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain  
I could stand up and sing you a song  
But I don't want to have to go that far and I  
I've got you down, I know you by heart  
And you don't even know where I start  
Talk to yourself, talk to the tears  
Talk to the man who put you here  
Don't wait for the sky to clear

I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
to call your name  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain

I've watched you so long  
screamed your name  
I don't know what else  
I can say

But I'll leave my window open  
Cause I'm too tired tonight  
for all these games  
Just know I'm right here hoping  
You'll come in with the rain

I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't want to go there  
anymore.. 

"Okay you guys! This is the last song of the night! It's called 'Slipped Away''"

_Na na  
Na na na na na_

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly.

[Chorus]  
The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day i foundIt, won't be the same  
Oh

Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

[Chorus]  
The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why.  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

[Chorus]X2

Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you.  


The crowd cheered for about five minutes straight without breaking!

"Well I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight! I really appreciate it! So does the band! You guy's are the best fans ever! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I blew kisses out to the fans.

"And also if you won the backstage passes you may comeback now!" Then We walked off stage.

I walked into the bathroom and washed my face. Then I went to my part of the closet and grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top to change into for the winners of the backstage passes.

I quickly changed while everyone else sat around and waited.

"I wonder who the winners are" Jason asked. Totally spaced off.

"I have an idea"I muttered to myself.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

I walked over and opened it.

I gasped at who it was. It was someone I thought I would never see again! It was....

**Okay! Well there is your first chapter! I hoped you liked it!!! Any idea who this person is! I'll tell your right now, it's not any of the Cullen's.**

**SONGS AND ARTISTS-**

**Soulmate-Natasha Bendingfield**

**Addicted- Kelley Clarkson (there is another addicted that I was going to do but didn't it's by Simple Plan)**

**I Told You So- Keith Urban**

**Slipped Away- Avril Lavigne**

**Gives You Hell- The All American Rejects**

**You'll think of me- Keith Urban**

**All Hail the Heartbreaker- The Spill Canvas**

**Forever and Always- Taylor Swift**

**White Houses- Vennessa Carlton**

**I'd Lie-Taylor Swift**

**Call and Return- Hellogoodbye**

**Come in with the Rain- Taylor Swift.**

**Okay that's all the songs that were on this chapter and there will be many more songs coming too! But there is this one song that would be a good song for the stories that Edward leaves. Bella is changed and becomes a rockstar. They meet years later kinda story. It's called 'Party Like a Rockstar' by Jt Experience. I don't know why I didn't use it. I couldn't find the lyrics. But you guys should find and listen to it! It's upbeat and a good song! Well REVEIEW! Ta-ta-tip-tip toodle-ohh for now!**

**emmettlover24**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! SOOOO SORRY it took me sooo long to update! I mean with school starting and all! We already are getting booked up on homework. And plus we already had two MAJOR projects and like 3 tests so far and it's only the third week of school. But I'm liking the 8th grade so far. And on the weekends I am busy with my friends because I wanna spend as much time as I can with them because this is my last year with some of my closest friends. Also volleyball will be starting soon. And the teams are REALLY unfair. It's supposed to be equal but it's sooo not! Well I'll shut up and stop my complaining and let you read the chapter! **

CHP.8

The Concert: Part 2.

EPOV( Edward POV)

It's finally time for the concert! No one in the family can wait! I am praying that Bella will take me back. We showed the guys our passes and he said something into his little headset and then let us in. We got to where our seats were and sat down. We were only around five rows from the stage. That's when I saw her, I saw her head peak through the curtains, but I doubt any of the humans saw her. I barely saw her, even with my vampire seeing. She didn't even notice me though.

There were around 5,000 fans in the whole arena, sold out no doubt. I was tapping my foot, getting a little impatient. Right then someone, definitely a vampire, walked out on stage. I assumed he was part of Bella's coven.

" Well helllooooo Port Angels!" The guy said into the mic. Everyone in the whole arena screamed, including Emmett and the rest of the family.

"You will never believe who is back stage right now. It's the BROKEN HEARTED DEVILS!" The crowd erupted into another fit of cheering. Except me, I just realized what the name was. It was the BROKEN HEARTED devils. I broke Bella's heart that day in the forest, she named the band from me breaking her heart. I have a feeling this is going to be a long concert...

He pointed to the right of the stage and all the lights dimmed. I saw figures walk out on the stage. A spotlight turned on just the band. There were six people all together on the stage. There were three guys, and three boys. One of the boys was behind the drums, one was holding a bass, and the other a guitar. There were two girls standing on the left of the stage with microphones in each of their hands, I assumed they were the back up singers. And then last but not leas, my beautiful angel. Bella. Wait, no she's not mine anymore, she probably belongs to someone else now.

" Why helllooooo Port Angels. How are we doing tonight!" Bella's beautiful bell like voice rang through the arena. God she was beautiful. She had long mahogany hair, big golden eyes, and red plump lips. It looked like her and the other two girls could all be triplets except for the different colored hair.

I had to cover my ears from all the screaming along with the rest of the family. I decided to check in on the family's thoughts.

_I can't believe that is Bella up there. She has changed so much. Her outfit is adorable too.- Alice._

_WOW! Bella is looking great, but there is this glint in her eyes, but I couldn't detect what it is. But something is defiantly there. I can't wait to see her after the concert, I need to apologize from what happened at her 18th birthday.-Jasper._

_I can't believe she got what she wanted. She always does, she has the perfect life now. But I do feel bad for the way I treated her when she was human. I will need to talk to Bella about that, well that is if she will talk to us.- Rosalie._

_My lil sis is up on stage in front of thousands of people. She is smoking hot. I wonder what her voice is like when she is singing? I cannot wait till after the concert to hug her after all these years.-Emmett._

_My daughter, my daughter is up there and I am actually seeing her for the first time in years. I still can't believe she is alive. I am praying that she will give us another chance. We only left to protect her.- Esme._

_Bella. Bella is up there on stage in front of thousands of people. I wonder if she has any interesting powers? I will have to ask her that after the conert.- Carlisle._

" I can't hear you" She screamed again and smiled the most beautiful smile ever. It felt like the whole building was shaking from all the screaming.

" Well I just wanna thank you for coming tonight! It really means a lot to me and the band! You guys are the best fans ever! And whoever won the tickets and backstage passes can you please wait till after the show to see us instead of when it's our break! Thank you!" I don't think I will be able to wait for the whole concert to see Bella, but I am going to listen to her. If that's what she wants.

" Okay. We are going to start off with the song Addicted! Hope you like it!" Well this song has ought to be good, just by the sound of the title it sounds good.

"Wait. Bella, before we begin can I tell you a joke" The guys asked from behind the drums. Bella rolled her eyes and smiled.

" Sure, Jason. But make it quick the fans want to hear the music" Bella joked with him. Ahh, so that's his name, Jason.

" Okay, just say addicted after everything I say." The guys that's name was suposively named Jason said.

"Okay." Bella sounded uneasy when she said this. She looked confused.

" Okay. Alcohol."

"Addicted."

"Drugs"

" Addicted"

"Smoking"

"Addicted"

"What hit you in the face" He was now trying his best not to laugh when he said this. It looked like he was going to blow any second.

" Addicted" Bella said laughing along with the guy.

"Hahahahaa! Do you get it! a-DDIC-ted. Hahaha it sounds like a dick did! Because I said what hit you in the face and then you said addicted!" He was laughing along with everyone else in the Arena. Emmett was laughing out of control, but I didn't think it was that funny. No one should be talking to Bella like that, I don't care if was a joke or not.

" Hahaha Jay. Real. Mature." Bella said as sarcastically as she could. Soo Jason has a nick name.

" Okay now who wants to hear some music!" Bella said, turning back around to face the crowd.

"WE DO" Everyone screamed back at her.

" Okay! Well this song is called Addicted!"

**(I'm not going to write the lyrics for this chapter for the songs, only for some of them.)**

In a way that song was a good sign, that I am always on her mind. That she still loves me. But in a way it's like she is saying that I'm a bother to her. We will see if she still loves me with her next few songs. Let's just pray that they are all a good sign.

"Okay. The next song is called _Soul mates_! I think this is a good song for those of you who are out there that hasn't yet found there soul mate. Or those out there that thought you had a soul mate at one point but they decided to leave you and never see you again! Because that's what happened to me!" She sneered the last part. Well that's not a good sign. It's all my fault she is acting like this. It's all my fault she feels like this, I don't deserve to live anymore.

The whole crowed awwed at her, feeling sorry for her, which made me feel even worse.

The next part she said, nearly had me running up to her onstage and begging for forgiveness and apologizing for everything.

"It's alright! I am glad he left because if he didn't I would of never made it to where I am now! Well here it goes!"

**-----------------------------------------------lyrics----------------------------------------------------**

Oh. My. God. This is all entirely my fault! She hasn't found anyone else to love her. Which is a plus for me. But that just makes me feel worse, she was never able to love anyone. I was her soul mate but I left her. I left for her protector her, but she doesn't know that. She actually thinks I don't love her. She thinks I left because I didn't want her anymore.

"Hey Missy and Christy, I think they liked it don't you." Bella looked back at the girls. They were smiling widely at the crowd. So, the girls names were Missy and Christy. The two girls looked at each other.

" Yeah. I think so" They replied in union.

"Okay. This next song is dedicated to my ex. I never see him but if I do. Well, first off I will probably ignore him, and secondly when he see my face I hope it gives him hell! Well that's what the next song is called. It's called ' Gives You Hell'." Okay now she just answered my question. She hates me. But all I can do is talk to her.

**lyrics**

Okay, I get the point and it's true. Every time I look at her up there, which actually I haven't taken my eyes off her ever since she got on stage. It does give me hell. It gives me hell because I threw anyways something as precious and beautiful like her. It gives me hell because I know that I will probably never end up with her.

" Okay everyone. The girls and I are going to take a break for a while, while the boys sing. Then we will come back and finish up the concert!" Bella said pretending to be out of breath. The whole audience awwwed even Emmett.

"Come on guys. We aren't that bad are we." A different guy said. To make the boys feel better the crowd screamed louder than ever.

"You guys don't like us do you." The third one said, a different one from the first and second guy. I tried reading their minds but it's like their minds aren't there. I can't read them, it's like something is blocking me.

"Well that first part went just swell I think." Emmett said.

"Yeah, beside all the meaning of the words to her songs, and her making nasty comment's about me a.k.a her ex boyfriend, it went pretty well." I said sarcastically.

"Well the first song was a good one about you. At least you are always on her mind." Alice chirped in.

" Yeah, but that also means that I'm always bothering her and she doesn't like it." I spat back at her. I put my head in my hands trying to block out all thoughts of people around me and just concentrate on the music. I could feel my family's stares on my back.

"Okay everyone, now that the girls are gone it's to get the PARTAYYY started! Right Matt and David." So the other two boys are named David and Matt. And the other one that just spoke is named Jason.

"You got it Jason" The other two boys responded.

"Well this song is called Starstruck." The guys that I assumed to be Matt said.

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes,  
Makes a man go (whistles),  
That's the way they all come through like (whistles),  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya (whistles),  
That's the way she come through like (whistles),_

'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight (to knock them down),  
'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight,  
to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
Out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce

Tight jeans, double D's makin' me go (whistles),  
All the people on the street know (whistles),  
Iced out, lit-up make the kids go (whistles),  
All the people on the street know (whistles),

'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight (to knock them down),  
'Cause I just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up tonight,  
to knock them down

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
Out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce,  
How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce

Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
This is the same old dance that you already know,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
I got my gun cocked tight and I'm ready to blow,  
Push it baby, push it baby,  
Out of control,  
This is the same old dance that you already know

I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints  
Out,  
Now,  
L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce

" Well wasn't that just spectacular!" The guy named Matt said in a gay voice. The whole arena shook with laughter.

"You got that right sista" The guy named Jason said.

"Okay this next song is called 'Don't Trust Me.'" David said.

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And she's an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teet,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me

This song kind of scared me. I really don't want Bella to be hanging with these vampires any more. They are a bad influence. But if I told her that, she would probably kill me. She would probably think that I don't care, and that it's none of my buisness.

" OWWW OWWW!" The guy playing the drums howled into the mic.

"Okay, this will be two more songs until the girls come back onstage."

"Jason? Why do the girls get a break and not us?" The Matt guy asked in a daze.

"Because their girls and they think that they need to look absolute perfect. And it's just their turn. We get a brake next concert. Where have you been this whole time we have been performing moron." Jason sounded very annoyed. I'm guessing Matt was the one that makes most of the jokes and is stupid.

"Ohhhhh...."

"Okay well this song is called Imma Be." All the boys said in unision into their microphones.

**(Okay, I cut Fergi's song out of this. And on Will. I. Am's. part I did a hip hop dance on it. It's pretty damn awesome! This professional dancer taught us too it! It was really fun!)**

_Imma be, Imma be - Imma imma Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be - Imma imma Imma be_

Rich baby quick quick Imma imma Imma be  
The shit baby check me out be  
Imma be, Imma be  
On top, never stop (be be)  
Imma be, Imma be - Imma imma Imma be  
Imma be, fcukin her  
Imma Imma imma be - Imma be be be Imma imma be

[Will.]  
Imma be the upgraded new negro  
Imma be the average brother with soul  
Imma be world wide international  
Imma be in Reo rockin Tokyo  
Imma be brilliant with my millions  
Loanin out a billion, I get back a trillion  
Imma be a brother, but my name ain't Lemen  
Imma be ya banker loading out semen  
Honeys in debt, but we bouncin them checks but,  
I don't really mind when they bouncin them checks  
Imma be, Imma be Imma be Imma be Rich  
Imma be, Imma imma be Imma imma be  
Imma be sick with the flow  
When the goal is to rock the whole globe  
Imma be the future  
Imma be the whole, reason why you wanna come to a show  
You can see what I'm rockin  
And I'm pickin out a golden

Imma be up in the club  
Doin whatever I like  
Imma be poppin that bubbly  
Cool and livin that good life  
Oh let's make this last forever  
Partyin when you're together

On and on and on-and-on-and  
On and on and on and on and

Imma be rockin like this (What)  
Yall niggas wanna talk shit (But)  
Wantin you put it on the blog  
Rockin like this my job  
We can't help that we popular  
And all these folks want to flock to us  
Come to a show and just rock with us  
A Million plus with binoculars

Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be livin that good life  
Imma be livin that good good  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be livin that good life  
Imma be livin that good good  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be livin that good life  
Imma be livin that good good  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be livin that good life  
Imma be livin that good good  
Imma be.... Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be

[.ap]  
Imma be, rockin that .ap infinate  
BEP we definite  
We on some next level shit  
Futuristic musically  
Mind will fold with energy  
For the soul new-sonicly  
Sending positivity  
Crossed the globe, and seven seas  
Taker of our family  
Rockin show spectin cheese  
Imma be out with my peas  
Livin life, feelin free  
That's how it's supposed to be  
Come join my festivities  
Celebrate like Imma be

Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be

The crowd erupted with cheers. I thought my brain was going to explode. It hurt so much especially with vampire hearing.

"Unfortuanly our little party out here will have to come to a end after this song." Jason said.

"BooHooo... Our girls can wait... It's not like their our wives or anything." Matt joked. The other two laughed.

"Yeah, Bella won't be too pleased if you just continuly play music by yourself, she'd probably kill you." I couldn't believe it. Bella, and Matt. There is no way. Bella would never date him.

"Yeah, like I'm scared of Bella, the worst she could do to me is ship me off to China while I'm sleeping. And you know Bella favors me. She wouldn't hurt her big brother now would she Jason." Well that's a good thing. By the sound of it Bella and this Matt guy are just really close. But they could be lying.

" Shut up Matt. Now let's finish our song before the girls get pissed." They Jason guy said.

"Well Mr. Snappy pants. Someone forgot to take their happy pills this morning. Well we better get to singing. This song is called ' I Gotta Feeling.'" Matt said.

_I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night [x4]_

Tonight's the night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up

Go out and smash it  
Like Oh My God  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get OFF

I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down  
And go out  
And just loose it all

I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
And loosing all control

Fill up my cup  
Mozoltov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it off

Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it, and do it, and do it,  
Let's live it up  
And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it  
Cause  
I gotta feeling (ooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night [x2]

Tonight's the night (Hey!)  
Let's live it up (Let's live it up)  
I got my money (I'm paid)  
Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)

Go out and smash it (Smash it)  
Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God)  
Jump off that sofa (C'mon)  
Let's get get OFF

Fill up my cup (Drank)  
Mozoltov (La' Chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it off

Let's paint the town (paint the town)  
We'll shut it down (Shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it, and do it, and do it,  
Let's live it up  
And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it,  
Let's do it, do it, do it, do it

Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock (rock,rock,rock,rock)

Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top (top,top,top,top)

Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop (stop,stop,stop,stop)

Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock (clock,clock,clock,clock)

Monday, Tuesday,  
Wednesday, and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday

Get get get get get with us  
You know what we say  
Party every day  
Pa pa pa Party every day

And I'm feelin (ooooo hoooo)  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling (oooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Ooooooo hooooo

Right on cue, Bella and the rest of the girls walked on stage. She scanned the crowd with a little worry in her eyes. But it disappeared with a smile.

"Hey everyone! Did you miss us!" She screamed into the mic.

The audience screamed all sorts of things.

"Of course I missed you Bella." I whispered. For a split second Bella looked alert. Maybe she heard me. Does she even know I'm here?

"Okay. Well this song is called Call and Return. I hope you like it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**lyrics~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

This song boosted up my hopes some. She still misses me and wishes I was here, well from what her lyrics told me anyways.

When Bella finished the song, she scanned the crowd once again. She stopped at us. Her face was filled with shook, hurt, abandonment and hate? She looked like she was about to run off stage, but quickly composed herself. My family nor I took our eyes off Bella the whole time.

"This is called Forever and Always" She whispered into the mic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **lyrics** 0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A mischievous smile appeared on Bella's face but I doubt any of the humans detected it.

"Okay. This song is also dedicated to my ex." She shot each of us a glare.." He just hurt me so much that I hate him. But I love him in a way too you know." She looked down at her hands which were holding on to the microphone stand. She looked back up and smiled."." I love him because if he wouldn't of left me. I wouldn't be here right now" I looked at her in complete shock. My family's expression mocked mine.

" Okay! This is called all Hail the Heartbreaker"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII** Lyrics **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She glared at me when she said the last line before faceing the corwd once again.

She hates me. How can she not, I ruined her whole life. She is like this because of me. If I wouldn't of left her, none of this would have happened. We would probably already be married, and she would of been changed by me. We would of made a perfect family. But I had to throw that all away. I had to leave her because of our kind. I was her prtoector I protected her from all dangers. But I just had to leave. Thinking that she could last on her own. But that plan backfired.

" How was that Los Angels" Bella's sweet soft voice screamed into the microphone. She smiled at everyone's response.

" Well I hope you are doing okay because we still have SIX more songs to do before we leave tonight!" Well good, I need to talk to her, explain things. That is if she will talk to me. But the crowd didn't seem to agree with me, they were dissapointed that it was almost time for her to go.

"But four of them are New Songs!" The whole place went CRAZY!

"Okay this is called I'd Lie"

-------------------------------------- lyrics -----------------------------------------

The rest of the concert passed in a blur. Although she did sing a couple of songs that could mean something good. We were held back by all the crowd, but I was excited. By the look on Emmett's and Alice's face they were about to punch there way through to Bella's room or wherever it is we are going to be meeting her. But they couldn't do because the people that they hit would probably end up with broken bones.

Eventually we got to the security guard, he led us through the hallway and too there dressing room. We thanked the security guard and he left.

We all looked around at each other and took deep breaths. I extended my arm and knocked on the door three times....

**Well that was a chapter! Now tell me what you think Bella is going to do? And who is this mystery person from last chapter? hmmm... Well, ta-ta pip pip toodle-ohh BUHHHBYEEE! :DD**

**emmettlover24**

**PS: I CANNOT WAIT FOR NEW MOON! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chp. 9

You're kidding me. Right?

_Previously...._

_"I wonder who the winners are" Jason asked. Totally spaced off._

_"I have an idea "I muttered to myself. Just then there was a knock at the door._

_I walked over and opened it._

_I gasped at who it was. It was someone I thought I would never see again! It was...._

BPOV

"Oh. My. God." I took a step back after each word. What in the hell was he doing here. And how did he get here?

"What are you doing here." I sneered at him.

"Well, hello to you to Bella. Long time no see eh?" He joked around.

"Mike, seriously. What are you doing here." I asked him. I could tell the rest of my family was really confused. It was Mike Newton, ONE of my worst nightmares. One that I wished I would never see again. Behind him stood two others. **(okay this was a last minute thing. Just pretend instead of 8 vampires being at the concert, there was 10.)** I assumed that they were his coven. Both of them vampires.

" Well, I could ask the same for you. I thought you died that night at the concert." Mike was still smiling like a idiot. By now all three of them had walked in the dressing room. I closed the door.

"Umm... Bella, would you like to introduce us to your little friends." Missy asked.

"Sure, Everyone, Mike. Mike, everyone." I pointed to them as I introduced them.

"Hi Mike." Christy yelped.

"Uhh..Hey?" I took the seat that I was sitting in before.

"Go ahead, take and take a seat." I pointed to some chairs that were opened. Him and his coven looked uncomfortable. I wasn't too pleased with having Mike here, but I was doing the polite thing.

" So Bella, do you know what ever happened to Cullen." Of course he would bring this up. I mean why wouldn't he. He's probably thinking that now that Edward is gone, that I can be all his. But how wrong he is.

"Actually, he is a vampire too believe it or not. And he is here. I haven't seen him ever since, umm you know." I trailed off at the end. It doesn't matter how much I HATE and LOVE Edward. It still hurts to talk about it.

" So, he has been a vampire this whole time. The whole entire time you guys were dating and everything." I just nodded my head.

"Damn." he whispered. Right on cue, there was a knock at the door. Now is when my nightmare will officially be beginning.

I was too lazy to get up and open the door, so I used my telekinesis. I was pretending to look at my nails as the Cullen's took in everyone that was sitting in the room. Silence filled the room. All of the Cullen's faces were filled with shock. Then all hell broke loose.

"BELLA!" All the Cullen's exclaimed excitedly.

"Mike?"

"Edward."

"Cullen's."

"This is not good."

" I got them apple bottom jeans boots with the fur, the who-"

" SHUT-UP MATT!" My family exclaimed.

"What, everyone else was shouting." He said innocently. I rolled my eyes at him. Even though Matt is annoying as hell. I still love him like a brother.

I sighed and rubbed my temples, and letting my head face the floor with my eyes closed. Why must this always happen to me.

"Bella'" Edward began until I cut him off.

"Save it Edward." I snapped at him.

The room was silent for a while, I decided to look up. The silence was starting to bug me.

" What are you guys doing here." I politely tried to ask them. But they could tell I was trying not to be mean.

" Well, we won the tickets. And we thought it would be nice to see you again." Carlisle explained.

"Of course you won the tickets." I whispered to myself. But I knew everyone would be able to hear. This is going to be on hell of a night.

Edward was getting ready to talk to me again but I silenced him with a glare, a glare that would make the Volturi run and hide. Why does he want to talk to me so freaking bad, he's the one that left me. He's the one that said he didn't love me anymore. He was just playing with me. He figured that I was just human and that I was stupid. That was the old Bella. This is the new and improved Bella.

"Bella, what happened to you. I mean how and who changed you." Alice chirped in.

" Why would you care." I rudely said back at her. She looked like she was about to cry for a second, but quickly recovered. Jasper glared at me for being so rude to his wife.

"Of course we would care Bella, your family." Emmett cut in.

" I used to be your family. Not anymore, I have a family that actually cares for me, and that would NEVER leave me. Not matter what the situation is." I said.

I could tell I hurt the Cullen's but they deserved it. They just think that they can barge back into my life and expect me to forgive them. After they left me heartbroken and alone. Yeah right. Like that's ever going to happen.

"Well, then if you won't tell us how you got changed or anything. Could you tell us what _he _is doing here." Rosalie glared at Mike when she said he.

"He won the other set of tickets. Is that a problem princess." I sneered back at her. Rosalie looked like she could kill me if she wanted to. But Emmett was holding her back. And if she tried to kill me, she wouldn't last 10 seconds.

"Um, Bella. We will leave you guys alone. Come back to the house after you are finished discussing things with the Cullens." Tim said.

_And try not to kill anyone. You know how important they are to you. And invite them over after, everyone needs to discuss some things._ Tim sent me to my mind. I just nodded my head.

" Come on Mike. You can come with us. You do eat animals right." Christy asked.

"Yeah, of course we drink animals blood." And with that everyone exited the room. But Matt hesitated at the door. He thought I would need protection.

"Matt, go on ahead. I'll meet you at the house." He still hesitated but eventually followed the others and closed the door behind him.

All of the Cullen's were about to begin speaking all at once, but I cut them off.

" I don't want to hear any apologies." They all closed there mouths.

" Bella we missed you so much." Alice rushed out she made her way over to me. But I pushed her back with my telekinesis. She looked really confused.

"Why can't I move closer to you." She asked in a hurt tone.

"Well because first off I don't want a hug from you. And secondly I'm using on of my powers." I said in a monotonous tone.

"Did you say powers. Like more than one." Carlisle was excited. Go figure. Of course he would be interested in my powers.

"Yeah, I have more than one power." I'm getting tired of this. I need to go hunting.

I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began writing down something. I could feel all of the Cullen's curious stares on my head.

" What are you doing." Edward's velvety voice asked. He sweet voice that I missed so much.

"I'm writing down my cell number, my home phone number and out address." I replied.

"Why."

"Because, I need to go hunting and I was told to give this to you guys because we need to discuss some things. Now here you go." I held out the piece of paper. Edward reached for it, and touched my hand. A electric shock went through my entire body. If felt good. I gasped.

"What." Edward asked. A invisible smile trying to form on his wonderful, soft, sweet lips. Stop it Bella. He's your past. And he defiantly cannot be apart of your future. He left you heartbroken in the forest. He means nothing to you now.

"Bella. Are you there." I looked up and jumped back. Edward was closer than I thought. But when I jumped back I landed on a shoe, causing me to fall. Right before I hit the ground someone grabbed my hand. I looked down at the ground, and looked up at who was holding my hands. I already knew who it was. It was Edward of course. I knew that for two reasons. One the damn electric current was flowing through my body and Edward is always there to catch me when I fall down. He pulled me up.

"Same old Bella." Edward whispered. I realized Edward was still holding my hand, I quickly yanked it away.

"I...umm...I got to go. Call if you need help finding the house." I grabbed my stuff.

" Bella, don't leave." Edward grabbed my wrist. I just pulled away and began walking off.

Again. He grabbed my wrist. "Please. Please just let me explain myself." This made me mad. He just doesn't get it.

I turned around with the meanest scowl on my face.

"Don't. Touch. Me." I growled through my teeth. Edward smiled.

"You're not the boss of me. So make me." Edward teased.

"I'll give you two choices. You can either let go and I can leave. Or you can hold on and something bad will happen. And the outcome will not. And I repeat. Will NOT end up good." I threatened.

"Um. I think I'll hold on." He thinks I won't hurt him. We will see about that.

I flipped him over to where he was on his back. I twisted his arm behind his back and held his arm to the floor with my telekinesis. And in one move I could have his arm torn off. But I wouldn't be that mean and do that to him. I bent down by his ear.

"Don't EVER touch me again. And if you do and I ask you to let go. You better listen because next time I might not be so nice." I whispered in his ear. He nodded his head.

"Good." I got off of him and pretended to brush my self off. I walked over to the door.

"Damn. Now I know to not get on her bad side." I heard Emmett whisper to Jasper.

"No kidding." Jasper whispered back.

" I guess I might see you guys later. It depends if I'm finished hunting or not." Edward was now standing up. Rubbing his arm.

None of them said goodbye. They were all still stunned on what I did to Edward. Well, I don't blame them. He was the one that wouldn't let me go. He knows that he damn well deserves it too.

I walked out of the back. And of course there were my wonderful fans waiting for me.

Everyone was holding out notebooks to me. But one girl she looked about 18 stopped me and asked me a question.

"What was your ex-boy friends name. And what did he do to you that was so bad." She was truly curious.

"His name was Edward" I heard the door open that I just came out of. It was Edward." And if you want to know how he hurt me so bad, just ask the ass hole himself. He's right there." I pointed to him. "He's hot. How could you not love him anymore." The girl was stunned.

" I have my reasons." I walked away from the girl. She looked very familiar. But I don't know how. It's like I met her before or something. I could hear the girl stop Edward and ask him what he did to me. I signed a few more autographs before I arrived at my car. Yeah, I drive my car to my concerts. I don't drive no limo. Yeah, I mean I could probably get one if I wanted to. But what's the point. The driver would drive slow. And I like to go fast. I got in my Koenigseggs car. It was a sleek black. It had lime green out limning the edges. Then it also had splattered paint on it. With a big peace sign on the top of the car. The green glew in the dark. **( haha this is my dream car like that. But all of it is a bright lime green and it glows in the dark. Wouldn't that be awesome!)** It's one of a kind. I'm the only one with it. I also did some engine work on it that made it the most fast car on the planet. No one can beat me. It's also indestructible. You could seriously drop a tank on it and it would hardly dent, thanks to a metal that no human knows about. Only vampires do.

I looked over at the girl that was talking to Edward. By the way his lips were moving he was telling the girl that it was personal. By now all the Cullen's were waiting at the door. I flipped them off, but none of the fans could see it but I knew that the Cullen's could. I sped off towards the house.

I got there in less than 15 minutes. Which would usually take a human at least 45 minutes. Right when I pulled in the drive way my phone started going off.

_You wake up it's raining and it's Monday looks like one of tho-_

"Hello" I didn't recognize the number. So it must be one of the Cullen's because I never give my cell number out to anyone unless they are family or friends. Which the Cullen's are neither of those things so I don't know why I gave them it in the first place.

" Hey Bella!" Alice chirped in the phone.

"What do you want Alice." I spoke into the phone. Slamming my door shut. I leaned against the door.

"Umm...I'm just telling you that we will be a while before we get to your house. We need to hunt first, so it might be a half hour or so." She said happily.

"Okay, whatever. Bye." Before she could even answer me I hung up. I locked the door and walked up the steps to our house. I almost didn't notice that there were 10 cars in our driveway instead of 7. We have more cars in the garage of ours. But these are our main ones that we drive. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the door. There was Mike, and his two coven members along with my family sitting there on the couch.

"There you are." Christy exclaimed.

"We were beginning to think that you ran away or something." Missy said.

"Aww... You know I would never run away from you guys." I pretended to sound hurt. They both ran into my arms.

"Your girls can be so weird sometimes." Jay said.

I grabbed the closest thing to me, which just so happened was his itouch3000(**just pretend that there is one that is called that and is like this.)** It could hold up to however many songs you wanted. And could hold up to at least 1000 movies. And over five million pictures. It's pretty schnazzy. And it's almost indestructible. Almost. I chucked it at his head. He neatly dodged it and the ipod went right threw the wall.

Jason ran over to where the ipod went threw the wall. He reached in it and pulled it out. It had a huge crack on the back of it. He grabbed his headphones and pulled them out. The ipod broke in half. I started howling in laughter along with everyone else.

"Not. Funny. Bella." Jay said threw gritted teeth.

"You're right...it's not funny...it's HILARIOUS!" I howled in between laughter. I was now on the ground laughing so hard.

"Bella you better stop laughing. Or else." He threatened.

" Or else what." I stood up and held on to the couch to prevent me from falling.

"Three." Crap. He is giving me three seconds to run. Yeah, usually I wouldn't worry about him. Since after all I am stronger and faster than him but on account of not hunting and him just hunting. He could probably catch up to me. I booked it out the door.

I ran and hid in a tree and turned invisible.

He ran out the door. He smelled the air. He looked in my direction. He slowly walked towards me until he was directly below me.

"I know your up there Bella. You can either come down like a good little girl. Or I can come up and get you." He was right underneath me now. I jumped down and landed right on top of him. A couple pair of car lights came across the house. It was the Cullens. I jumped off of him and began running again. I ran and hid behind his car. Him not realizing it used his telekinesis and picked up a bunch of rocks and thick braches and launched them at me. I ducked behind his car.

Lot's of glass broke and i could tell that some of the car broke too.

" Missed me, missed me, not you got to kiss me." He almost started to cry. Before glaring at me.

"You are so dead." He growled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He began charging at me again. I yelped. Just then Edward was getting out of his car.

I ran behind the car he was getting out of. I was on one side and Jason was on the other.

" Bella, you owe me a new car." Jason complained. Everyone was watching us fight.

" I'm not buying you a new car. It's your fault for throwing the rocks and branches at your car in the first place."

He thought about that for a minute. A mischievous grin came a crossed his face. I did not like that face. I tried to read his thoughts.

_Fine, if Bella won't buy me a new car. Let's see how she feels about her clothes getting set on fire._

"You wouldn't." I asked in shock.

"Oh little sister, I so would." He ran off into the house. Almost knocking Mike off the porch. I teleported into my room. I hid in my closet. He came in my room and walked into my closet.

"BOO" I said as he walked in my closet.

I grabbed his hand and teleported us back outside, where everyone was still standing.

"Damn you Bella." He growled.

" Aww.... Love you too Jason" He was still upset.

"Okay, rules. If you get me tackled I will bye you a new ipod and a brand new car any kind. But if I tackle you, you have to take me on a day shopping spree, buying me what ever I want. Deal." I held out my hand.

"And you have to do all the upgrades on mine that you did on yours." He negotiated.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"Bella, are you sure this is safe." Edward interrupted.

"Don't worry. Stay and watch if you'd like. You might learn something." I said to him. Why in the hell is he worried about me.

"Deal." Jay said and grabbed my hand. We then walked away from each other.

Everyone beside's Jason and I went to go stand on the porch to watch us battle it out.

He stood 15 feet a crossed from me. I nodded my head in his direction and smiled sweetly and waved at him.

" You go Bella!" Missy screamed.

" Good luck brother. Don't count on winning because I found this dress that I am just dying for you to buy for me after I win."

"Oh really, well I want that Pagani Zonda F. There are only 10 in the whole world. And I want it in a sleek black." He winked at me.(.?t=25759)

"We'll see about that." I said.

"One. Two. Three." We said at the same time. And we began fighting.

I threw a couple trees at him and he threw a couple at me. Every time we would try to come at me. I made him fall. Then he just disappeared. I searched frantically for him. I felt something grab me around the waist I teleported out causing Jason to fall flat on his face. Everyone was laughing at him. I made it to where it was just raining on him, lighting even struck him a couple times. But I eventually made that go away and made it snow and hail on him. By the time I made the snow go away. He was practically a vampire ice cube. With actual ice on him. He just stood there. I made it extremely hot that way he would un thaw. Once he un thawed the fight began again. I was able to run and hide from him again. I was in the middle of the driveway now. I had no clue where he was. It was like he disappeared.

"Bella! What out!" All the Cullen's shouted at once.

I quickly turned around. Jason on top of me. But he didn't know my new move.

I brought my knee up and nailed him in the stomache and grabbed his left shoulder and flipped him over me. I jumped up and grabbed his wrists and put my teeth to his neck.

" Three. Two. One. And the victory goes to BELLA MARIE SWAN CARMICHAEL" I shouted. In the end we decided to call ourselves the Carmichael clan.

I jumped off Jason and held out my hand for him. Smiling retarded.

"Good game brother." He smiled at me. But I could tell he was still bummed about his car.

"You too little sis." He pulled me into a hug. I could hear Edward growled at this. Which just made me laugh.

"And don't worry about your car. You knew that I would still get it for you even if you did lose."

"Really." He said excitedly.

"Of course I would. You know me better than that Jay. But you still have to take me on a shopping trip." I said. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Jason. Put me down now." I said laughing.

"Why should I." He was now spinning me around. This time Edward growled a bit louder, loud enough that Jason put me down. I glared at Edward.

Everyone walked inside. While we were David and Matt were teasing him since he just got beat up by a girl.

"So, Jay. What's it like getting beat up by a girl. No wait, what's it like getting beat up by your own little sister." Matt said. David and Matt began howling with laughter.

I also noticed that Jasper and Emmett couldn't help from laughing either.

"Shut-up." Jay snapped. He wasn't to thrilled I beat him. But he will get over it.

We all sat down. Everyone sitting down by their mates. Except Edward, Mike, and I. Great. Perfect. And there is only one couch left.

I sat down. Mike took a seat on my left and Edward on my right. And at the same time they both tried to put their arms around me. I hissed and growled at both of them. I didn't want to sit by them so I went over and sat on the floor by Missy's feet. After everyone got settled in, there was an awkward silence.

"Okay. So where do we all begin." Tim said breaking that dreadful silence.

"How about we all introduce ourselves. And tell us our stories about how we got changed and everything." Carlisle suggested.

Everyone agreed.

"How about your clan goes first Bella." Alice suggested.

"Okay. How about Bella goes first." Taylor said. I looked at her in shock.

"Why do I have to go first. Can't Matt go first." I complained. Taylor shot me a glare telling me to shut up and not to argue with her.

"Fine" I mumbled.

"Okay, let's start off from after Edward left me." Everyone just nodded their heads.

"Well..."


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT MUST READ OR ELSE YOU WILL GET REALLY CONFUSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**WOWZERS! I haven't updated FOREVER it seems like, time just flies by when you are a busy little bee! I'm like not kidding, because on Monday nights I have volleybal practice from 3:30- 6pm. Tuesday nights I usually go watch my cousin play football, Wednesday nights are Hip Hop class, Thrusday nights my lil annoying devil of a brother has soccer practice so I go help him and stuff do that, then Friday night, I'm either doing something with my friends or going to the LeBlond Football game. Saturday's I have Volleyball games and my lil brothers soccer games. Then it seems that Sunday is the only day I have to rest and catch up on homework. And so on top of everything I do, I always either have to study for tests or do some kind of homework. So yeah, I know my excuses are lame but I'm a pretty busy girl. And I love volleyball with all my heart almost more than Twilight. Almost. So I practice that in some of my free time, when I have some. OKAY WELL THERE ARE SOME PARTS IN HERE THAT ARE CHANGED FROM LAST CHAPTER. LIKE THE FIGHT FOR EXAMPLE, I CHANGED THAT MAJORLY! AND SOME OF THE THINGS THAT PEOPLE SAY ARE CHANGED TOO. JUST THOUGHT I WOULD LET YOU KNOW THAT WAY YOU WOULDN'T GET CONFUSED! Well I will quit my rambling so go on ahead and read the chapter.**

CHP.10

Meeting the New Bella.

EPOV

I put my hand up to the door, and looked around at all my family, they nodded their heads in encouragement. I knocked on the door three times.

Immediately the door flew open, but no one was standing at it. My family and I took in the room, I saw my beautiful Bella, but then I saw a very familiar guy sitting next to her. It was MIKE NEWTON!

Then all hell broke loose.

"BELLA!" We all exclaimed excitedly.

"Mike?"

"Edward."

"Cullen's."

"This is not good."

" I got them apple bottom jeans boots with the fur, the who-"

" SHUT-UP MATT!" Bella's coven exclaimed.

"What, everyone else was shouting." He said innocently. Bella rolled her eyes, she looked annoyed. But I detected a small invisible smile tugging at her lips.

Bella sighed heavily rubbing her temples, looking at the ground. She looked stressed, or that something was bothering her. I felt like I needed to go comfort her, but I held myself back. She isn't mine anymore, she doesn't belong to me. And if I did do that she would probably bite my head off. The silence was getting to me, so I took my chances and spoke.

"Bella." I said as gently and loving as I possibly could.

"Save it Edward." She harshly snapped at me.

The room was once again silent. Bella looked up.

" What are you guys doing here." I could tell that Bella was struggling to say that as politely as she could. But I could tell she wanted to yell and scream at us. And kick us out of here too.

" Well, we won the tickets. And we thought it would be nice to see you again." Carlisle explained.

"Of course you won the tickets." Bella quietly mumbled to herself.

I was getting ready to tell her that I lied again. But she silenced me with a glare. Not just a glare though, it was more like a death glare. The glare she gave me would of made the Volturi frightened. So i just shut my mouth shut. But I just don't understand, why won't she talk to us. She used to be so nice, sweet, and caring. Now it seems that she is just filled with hate. And a lot of it. I mean I know I left her, but I wish she would just give me the chance to explain to her. I deserve at least that much. And why did she believe those awful, horrible, lies I told her. After all of the I Love You's and all the nights I spent with her. How could she believe one little lie so fast. She probably thinks I just played with her heart.

I could tell Alice was dying to say something, and that she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Bella, what happened to you. I mean how and who changed you." Alice quickly chirped in.

"Why would you care" Bella rudely replied to Alice's question. More like sneered her reply. Alice almost started crying. Almost. But she quickly recovered. Jasper didn't say anything, all he did was glare at Bella for being so rude to Alice. She had no reason to reply in such a harsh tone of voice.

"Of course we would care Bella, your family." Emmett cut in, I could tell that he really wanted to hug his little sister right now. And have her back in the family, it's not the same without her.

" I used to be your family. Not anymore, I have a family that actually cares for me, and that would NEVER leave me. Not matter what the situation is." I looked around at everyone. They looked hurt. Why is Bella doing this. She loved us.

"Well, then if you won't tell us how you got changed or anything. Could you tell us what _he _is doing here." Rosalie glared at Mike when she said he. I could tell she didn't like him being here just about as much as me. How in Sam's hell did he end up here. He is supposed to be long gone by now. But with my lucky, he got changed and is here to take Bella away from me probably. Like that's going to happen.

"He won the other set of tickets. Is that a problem princess." Bella snarled. Rosalie got pissed off at Bella when she said this. It doesn't take much to get Rosalie pissed off though. She was about to lunge for Bella, but Emmett grabbed her around the waist before she could do anything. And the funny thing is Bella didn't even flinch, she just stood there her arms folded over her chest. Grinning and evil grin.

"Um, Bella. We will leave you guys alone. Come back to the house after you are finished discussing things with the Cullens." One of the guys from Bella's coven said. I assumed that he was their leader. Everyone stood up and started to walk towards the door.

But I caught something that went through his mind.

_And try not to kill anyone. You know how important they are to you. And invite them over after, everyone needs to discuss some things._ Bella just nodded her head at his statement.

" Come on Mike. You can come with us. You do eat animals right." The girl that I remembered her having the name Christy said, she smiled very sweetly.

"Yeah, of course we drink animals blood" Mike said. Mike and his coven exited through the door with everyone else from Bella's coven. Except one person stood in the door way. Debating on whether he should stay or not.

"Matt, go on ahead. I'll meet you at the house." Bella said. He continued to hesitate but eventually followed all the others. Bella and Matt must be really close. I'll have to find out about that later.

Right as the door closed everyone began to speak at once but Bella cut all of us off.

" I don't want your apologies." Bella said monotonous. We all closed our mouths.

"Bella, we've missed you so much." Alice rushed out so fast that I almost didn't catch all of it. And if I was human I defiantly wouldn't of heard it. Alice made her way to Bella but something was holding her back. She couldn't move closer to Bella no matter what she tried to do. She ended up giving up with a very confused look on her face.

"Why can't I come hug you." Alice was really hurt. Her and Bella were like sisters when Bella was human.

"Well because first off I don't want a hug from you. And secondly I'm using ONE of my powers." Bella said in a rather bored voice.

"Did you say powers. Like more than one." Carlisle said surprised. Well, that's Carlisle for you. I bet you he is dying to know all of Bella's powers.

"Yeah, I have more than one power." I could tell she was tired of repeating herself.

Her eyes wondered around the room until they landed on a piece of paper and pin. She was writing something down. All of us were staring at her, curious to what she was doing. Probably writing a letter telling us to get the hell away from her.

"What are you doing" I asked her softly.

"I'm writing down my cell number, my home phone number and out address."

"Why" I need to keep her talking. She can't leave. Not yet anyways.

"Because, I need to go hunting and I was told to give this to you guys because we need to discuss some things. Now here you go." She held out the half sheet of paper towards me. I grabbed it from her, purposely touching her hand as I did so. Bella let out a soft sweet gasp when I did so. Well that's a good sign. She still gets over whelmed by the touch of me. But something was different this time when I touched her, it was like a electric shock flowing though my body. But it wasn't a painful shock. It was a shock of joy, happiness....love. I wonder if Bella felt it too. I noticed that she was staring in space.

"What" I questioned her. But still no reply. I inched closer and closer to her. It was like we were magnets. I spoke again" Bella. Are you there." That seemed to do the trick. She jumped back a few feet, probably shocked from how close I was standing to her. But when she jumped back she fell on a shoe causing her to fall. I reached out and caught her right before she fell. She in took a deep breath letting it out slowly. And the same lovely current was flowing through my body, the same one as before. I pulled her up into a standing position.

"Same old Bella." I whispered under my breath. But loud enough so that Bella could hear.

She then realized that I was still holding her hand, she roughly pulled it away and stumbled for an excuse to leave.

"I...umm...I got to go. Call if you need help finding the house." She grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. She can't leave. She just can't. I don't know when the next time I will be able to talk to her alone.

"Bella don't leave." I begged.

She lightly pulled her hand away and began to walk off again.

I grabbed a hold of her wrist again. " Bella, please just let me explain myself." I pleaded. I could tell this pissed her off a little bit.

She spun around and had the most harshest scowl on her face.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She growled through her teeth. Saying each word individually. I decided to play around with her for a little bit.

"You're not the boss of me. So make me." I teased her.

"I'll give you two choices. You can either let go and I can leave. Or you can hold on and something bad will happen. And the outcome will not. And I repeat. Will NOT end up good." She threatened. Yeah right, like she really would hurt me.

"Um. I think I'll hold on." I grinned.

And before I knew it, Bella had me on my stomach with my arm left arm twisted behind my back and my other arm and leg pinned down to the ground. And in one little move she could have my whole left arm off my body. Which would defiantly not be good. She put her knee against my back and bent down by my ear.

"Don't EVER touch me again. And if you do and I ask you to let go. You better listen because next time I might not be so nice." She whispered into my ear. I just nodded my head. I could tell my family wanted to pounce on Bella but they didn't want to risk me getting hurt, accidentally hurting Bella, or end up getting hurt themselves. And to tell you the truth, I was scared of Bella now. She isn't as weak as she used to be. She is probably stronger than Emmett.

"Good." Bella said getting off of me and pretending to brush the dirt off of her outfit.

She once again grabbed her belongings and headed out the door.

I got up rubbing my arm, before she exited the door she turned around to look at us. My arm was sore, if she held it any longer with even trying to rip my arm off, it would of been ripping off very slowly from how hard she was holding it.

Damn. Now I know to not get on her bad side." I heard Emmett whisper to Jasper.

"No kidding." Jasper whispered back.

" I guess I might see you guys later. It depends if I'm finished hunting or not." Bella quickly said before leaving.

Everyone mumbled a goodbye. Still in shock of what Bella did. But I deserved it, I should of let go when she asked me too. I had it coming. But I still can't believe that she did it to me.

We all just stared at the door for a few seconds before coming back to reality and rushing after her. I followed her scent to a back door. I opened it and immediately saw Bella talking to one of her fans.

I heard the last part of what Bella said.

." And if you want to know how he hurt me so bad, just ask the ass hole himself. He's right there." Bella pointed over to me, and the girl looked over at me. And smiled. She kept looking at me in awe as she spoke. "He's hot. How could you not love him anymore." The girl was stunned.

" I have my reasons." Bella told her. She then walked away from the girl to a car that I recognized as one of the Koenigseggs cars. It's one of the top 3 fastest cars in the World. I could tell that it was a one of a kind car. It was a sleek black. It had lime green out limning the edges. Then it also had splattered paint on it. With a big peace sign on the top of the car. All the lime green parts of the car glew in the dark. Rosalie probably adored the car.

I tried to go stop Bella from leaving but was stopped by the girl that was talking to Bella earlier.

"What did you do to Bella that hurt her so much. She's always mad and sad." The girl curiously asked. There was no way in hell that I was going to tell her.

"It's personal," I didn't even look at the girl. My eyes were glued on Bella. Bella jumped in here car and reeved the engine and before she sped off she flipped all of us off. Everyone watched in amazment as Bella zoomed out of the parking lot. I just stood there waiting. I barely noticed that all the fans were slowly leaving. This is all my fault, I should of never left her. If I wouldn't of left her she wouldn't act this way and we would still be living happily together. But no, I had to go and jack things up. But there is one thing I do know. I need to win Bella's trust back in me, and I will succeed, no matter what it takes. I am willing to do anything for Bella to be back in my arms again. And I will show her how much I lover her too, it might take a while but it will eventually work. I hope.

" Edward." Alice started off. But I whipped out my phone from my pocket and dialed the number that Bella gave me and handed the phone to Alice. She put the phone up to her ear already knowing that it was Bella's number I dialed. I gave the phone to Alice because I am probably the last person Bella wants to talk too right now, but Alice probably comes in second since Alice was Bella's Best Friend. O' well, there is a better chance that she won't hang up on Alice.

"Hello." I heard Bella's musical voice through the other end of the line.

'Hey Bella." Alice chirped into the phone.

"What do you want Alice." Bella said sounding a little bored and pissed off at the same time. I heard something slam in the background.

"Umm...I'm just telling you that we will be a while before we get to your house. We need to hunt first, so it might be a half hour or so." Alice said happily into the phone, like Bella's tone of voice didn't even effect her. Alice is strong like that sometimes. Sometimes.

"Okay. Whatever. Bye." Bella, said into the phone and slammed it shut right when Alice was getting ready to say something.

Alice held the phone up to her ear a little long than necessary. She then shut it and turned toward us with a little pout on her face.

"She hung up on me." Jasper walked over to her and hugged her close to her.

" Why is Bella acting like this, she used to be so sweet, gentle, and...kind." Esme said.

"Yeah, I mean did you see her, she nearly ripped Eddie's arm off back there. I mean can you say anger much." Emmett said, I glared at him for using my nick name which I absolutely despised.

" She is just so full of anger, hurt, and...pain." Jasper said while looking down.

" We NEED to get her back into our family. It's not complete without her." Alice said quietly towards the end.

There was a silence.

" We better be heading off towards the house." I said before walking off to where we parked our cars. I knew that my family would follow me, even without my senses. No one was in sight in the parking lot so I and the rest of the family ran at vampire speed to our cars. We only took two cars. I got in my Bugatti Veyron along with Alice and Jasper and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper got in Carlisle's SSC Ultimate Aero TT. My car was a sleek black with a silver strip on the bottom of the and Carlisle's was the same color's but vise versa. We haven't even had them that long we got them right before we got to the concert. We all headed over to Bella's house. It took us quite a while since there was a traffic jam but we eventually got there.

Right as we were pulling up Bella's driveway I heard Bella yelped and ran behind a nice looking car. It was a 2010 Mercedes. (**Don't know much about cars so don't know if that's a real one or not, just pretend it is.)** Just then they guy that I remember went by the name Jason threw a whole bunch of branches and quite large rocks at the car. It practically destroyed it. Most of all the glass broke and if it didn't break it had cracks all over it.

" Bella, you owe me a new car." Jason complained. I noticed that my whole family was standing by my side and on the porch was Bella's family and the _other_ coven watching Bella and Jason battle it out.

" I'm not buying you a new car. It's your fault for throwing the rocks and branches at your car in the first place." Bella sassed back at him.

He thought about that for a little bit, probably trying to come up with a come back. Then a horrible mischievous grin slowly spread a crossed his face. Bella looked scared.

"You wouldn't." Bella exclaimed. I could tell that everyone was really confused since he didn't say anything.

"Oh little sister, I so would." Right after he finished saying that he ran as fast as he could inside the house. But Bella disappeared into thin air.

I heard a little ruckus coming from the top of the house. Just then the two of them were in front of us again.

"Damn you Bella." Jason growled.

" Aww.... Love you too Jason" Said teasingly.

" Okay, let's do this the mature way. Let's battle it out." Jason said. Wait. What. BATTLE IT OUT!

Bella contemplated this for a little bit before speaking.

"Okay, rules. If you get me tackled I will buy you a new Ipod and a brand new car any kind. But if I tackle you, you have to take me on a day shopping spree, buying me what ever I want. Deal." She held her hand out to him and grinned.

And you have to do all the upgrades on mine that you did on yours." He negotiated back with Bella. I cannot believe Bella is going through with this. She could get hurt.

"Bella, are you sure this is safe." I interrupted the two of them. Bella turned and smirked at me. I could tell some of her coven members were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Don't worry, stay and watch. You might learn something." I assumed her words were supposed to try and comfort me but I didn't feel any comfort at all. If she gets hurt in any way. I am going to kill that bastard.

Bella's hand was still extended and Jason gladly took it shaking it.

"Deal he mumbled.

Him and Bella moved away from each other. Everyone was watching them intently.

They were both now at least fifteen feet from each other. Bella smiled sweetly at him and waved.

" You go Bella!" The girl that said this was from Bella's coven, she had jet black curly hair just like Bella's hair. And now that I think of it. All the girls in Bella's coven have the same type of hair but different colors and stand about the same height.

" Good luck brother. Don't count on winning because I found this dress that I am just dying for you to buy for me after I win." Bella said acting like she knew she was going to win. Which from what I heard from everyone else that she probably would. Well I am about to find out, I hope she is a good fighter.

"Oh really, well I want that Pagani Zonda F. There are only 10 in the whole world. And I want it in a sleek black." Jason winked at Bella, I growled and Bella shot me a glare but didn't say anything, she turned her head back to Jason.

"We'll see about that." Bella said, getting into her crouch.

"One. Two. Three." They both counted down at the same time, then the fight began.

He ran towards Bella and Bella neatly dodged him. He went for her again but when he came for her she turned invisible. Suddenly a tree was thrown at him from no where. It smacked him right in the head and sent him flying. Bella turned visible again and was laughing like crazy. After Jason recovered he went for Bella again but she teleported in front of me.

I smiled and inhaled the air. I could smell her scent, it smelled just like from when she was human but a little more stronger. It was mesmerizing. Then suddenly, I was flying through out the air and hit a tree and came tumbling down. I got up and looked over at Bella, she was bending over she was laughing so had, along with Bella's coven. Everyone was laughing except my family. They all had shocked and worried expressions on. I stood up and walked over to where my family was.

I nodded my head indicating that I was alright and that I wasn't hurt. I looked back over to Bella who was still laughing but not as hard, but Jason was no where in sight.

I looked around until I saw him behind Bella.

"BELLA WATCH OUT!" I screamed. She twirled around but was too late. Jason was on top of her but he didn't have her down all the way. She teleported on top of him to where he was was on the bottom and Bella was on top. His back was facing up, and Bella's knee was holding him down. He was struggling underneath her grip. But she managed to keep him down.

" AND THE WINNER IS BELLA MARIE SWAN CARMICHAEL!" Bella shouted! She got up off him and started to dance around, doing her so called victory dance. When she finished she walked over to Jason, who was now just sitting on the ground. She held her hand out to him.

" Good game brother." She was smiling insanely now. You could tell by Jason's expression that he was upset that he lost by a girl. But he still took her hand, and then Bella helped him up.

" You too lil sis." He gave her a small hug, which made me growl. Bella's light soft laughter filled the air. And Jason just smiled, trying his best not to laugh, which he seemed to manage very well.

Bella finally pulled away and smiled up at him, he just gave her a weak smile causing Bella to give a little pout, which very quickly turned into a smile.

"And don't worry about your car. You should know that I would still get it for you even if you lost." Bella said sincerely. Wow, she really cares about her family.

"Really." He said excitedly.

"Of course I would. You know me better than that Jay. But you still have to take me on a shopping trip." Bella said. Jason then picked Bella up and threw her on his shoulder and started spinning around. Bella was laughing hysterically.

"Jason p-put me d-down. Now." Bella screeched in between laughter.

"Why should I" He teased back. This made me a little mad, I growled louder than I thought. Causing everyone to stare at me. And I mean everyone, but at least it made Jason put Bella down. Bella turned and glared at me which seemed like the millionth time tonight. Which wasn't good since we were starting off on the wrong foot.

Two members of Bella's coven which I remembered their names were Matt and David were teasing Jason as every maneuvered inside.

"So, Jay. What's it like getting beat up by a girl. No wait, what's it like getting beat up by your own little sister." The one that I remembered went by the name of Matt said. Matt and Jason began to throw a fit of laughter, and it looked like Emmett and Jasper were having a hard time keeping their laughter in as well.

" Shut-up." Jason growled. Everyone took their seats by their mates, except Bella, Mike, and I. Perfect, because there was only one more couch to sit on. Maybe if I try to touch Bella as much as possible she will feel that lovely electric spark like I do, and then little by little she will start to forgive me. I doubt my plan will work, but it's the best I got for right now. Bella sat down and I quickly took a spot on her right. She didn't even look at me when I sat down. But unfortunately, Mike took a spot on her left. Damn. Didn't think that plan out well enough.

After a few quick short seconds I tried to put my arm around Bella's shoulder, but to my luck, Mike did too. Bella, immediately growled and then hissed at us both. She harshly stood up and marched over to Missy's feet. She sat down there and crossed her arms over her chest. Missy lightly tapped Bella's shoulder to soothe her. There was a short moment of awkward silence.

"Okay. So where do we all begin." A member from Bella's coven, that I have yet to know the name yet. I would try to read his mind, but it's like it's not there. It's like something is blocking it.

"How about we all introduce ourselves. And tell us our stories about how we got changed and everything." Carlisle suggested.

Everyone seemed to agree so that's what we went with.

"How about your clan goes first Bella." Alice suggested. And knowing Alice, she just wants to know what happened to Bella, how she got changed and how she became famous too. But I don't blame her, I did too, and so did the rest of my family.

"Okay. How about Bella goes first." A different girl that I assumed was from Bella's coven suggested. I assumed her and her mate are the leaders of their coven. They looked to be around Carlisle's and Esme's age, but maybe a little younger.

Bella shot her a nasty look of rage and shock. I could tell that she didn't want to tell us what happened to her. I could also tell that she didn't want to go first either.

"Why do I have to go first. Can't Matt go first." Bella whined and complained. But her coven leader shot her a glare to tell her to suck it up and tell us what happened.

"Fine" Bella mumbled.

"Okay, let's start off from after Edward left me." Everyone just nodded their heads.

"Well..."

**Well, I hope you thought that the fight was a little better than last chapter. And I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I will try my BEST to update more often. OHHHH MIIII GOSHNESS! GUESS WHAT! MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THURSDAY! OHH M GEEE I CANNOT WAIT! :DD Welll please please PLEASE read and reveiw that would make an AWESOME present from you guys! Well, I guess that means. Tata pip pip toodle-ohh BUHHBYEEEE!!!!! :DD**

**emmettlover24.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been up late this whole entire week, writing this chapter. It took me FOREVER to write though. Well im not going to give you my excuses this time because basically they are the same as last chapter. Well enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER!--- I do ****NOT**** own Twilight in any shape, size, or form. But I do own a new chi straighter :D**

**Christy POV**

WOW. I feel so sorry for Bella, first a kid that she really doesn't like shows up, then her ex boyfriend and his family show up. And she defiantly did not want to see either of them. I like Bella hate the Cullen's for what they did to her. But I can tell that Bella wants to be back with Edward, I can tell it from the way that she looks at him. And he wants nothing more than to get back with Bella, he is more than sorry for what he did too her. And that is why I am going to try to get Bella and Edward back together, but first I need to talk to someone from Edward's coven to help me out.

**Alice POV**

I can't believe Bella is acting like this. She looks so broken, but I can tell that she tries her best to make the best of her life for her...her... family.

But I defiantly need to get Bella and Edward back together, but I will need some help. Maybe from someone from Bella's coven. That is if they like us, one of them was staring at me curiously but quickly looked away once she noticed that I saw her.

But I had a feeling that she wasn't just staring at me to find out more about me. The way she was looking at me seemed like she was wanting the same thing as I. And I plan to talk to her about it too.

**BPOV**

I told the Cullen's my whole story after they left. I told them about how I got changed, how I became famous, everything. I even told them how Matt and I tried going out, but once I saw their faces I quickly reassured them that it didn't last very long at all. I didn't even know why I was telling them everything. It was just coming out of my mouth. I eventually ended on how we ended up were we are now. But I did leave out some parts of it, I left out how we had an encounter with the Volturi a few months before they showed up. And how the Volturi are supposed to be sending someone to spy on me soon. But so far no one has come. I even told them all about my powers. I have everyone's power of my coven and plus a few from other covens that we have come acrossed. So I have so many I can barely count.

"I'm so sorry Bella, we never meant for any of this to happen." Esme said sincerely.

"It's okay Esme, really, after all, if you guys wouldn't of left. I would of never made it where I am today." I replied back.

"Bella, you get to chose the next person from your coven." Alice said.

" Okay, umm...." I could see Matt raise his hand. And he was telling me to pick him. But I was pretending that I was contemplating." hmmm who should I chose. Matt." I said.

"YESS!" He shouted causing everyone to jump a little in their seats.

Everyone one of my coven shared their stories. Leaving out minor details here and there. But nothing really big. Once my coven was finished telling their stories it was Mike's coven.

"Well, as most of you know my name is Mike but my full name is Michale Douglas Newton Benferd. I am the coven leader and we refer to ourselves as the Benferd coven but we use different last names.. I was born in 1990 and changed in 2009, which means I am 19 years old. I remember most of my human memories but some of them are a little fuzzy. For instance I do remember the Cullen's and Bella as clear as glass. I also remember a lot of the town of Forks, which was my hometown when I was human. I also remember the day I got changed just like it was yesterday. I was on my way home from work. My car had died so I had to walk home. It wasn't very long. And I would of caught a ride with someone but I had to stay late. I decided to cut through Old Man's creek, so I could get home before it completely reached dark. The sun was barely over the horizon but it gave me enough light so I could see where I was going. But as I was crossing the creek, I thought I saw something in my peripheral vision. So I looked to my left then to my right but nothing was there. I decided that my mind was playing ticks on me. So I continued to walk but as I was walking I stepped in a whole that was covered by leaves. My whole right leg was in the whole, and I could tell that I had broken my ankle. It hurt, but I sucked it up and tried to pull myself out of the whole only a few tears escaping. I could also tell that I was bleeding. I was almost out of the whole when I was pushed down by something, causing me to scream out in agony by the pressure he was holding onto my shoulder blade. I turned around and there he stood, he was very pale and had dark eyes. Almost the darkest shad of black. And to tell you the truth I was as frightened as hell. I asked him what he was and he told me that he was a blood sucker, a vampire. At first I didn't believe him until he told me that I was going to die soon from him drinking my blood. He roughly pulled me out of the whole and threw me against a tree. Which hurt really bad, a few of my ribs and my whole right arm was broke. I couldn't even move I was in so much pain. He came over and knelt down beside me. This will only hurt for a little bit he whispered softly into my ear, and that's when he sunk his teeth into my skin. And that's when the pain began, I was in that unbearable pain for what seemed like forever. But after a while I could feel most of the pain focusing on where my heart used to be. That was when all the pain stopped. I was in a room with some girl. Her name was Katie, I got to know her really well, and soon it felt like we really were boyfriend and girlfriend. But she said that we were strictly just friends. But that's not what I wanted. I stayed with her for a few years, together we fought off any vampire that dared to mess with us and traveled the whole world. That was until she suggested that we try to take over the Volturi and that's where it all went down hill. I left her, and haven't heard of her since. So I traveled alone for a year or two and that was when I ran into Zoey and Zach." He pointed to his other coven members indicating who was who.." And that's when we started traveling together. They told me that they wanted me to be the leader and I happily agreed to it. I introduced them to the animal diet and we have been living on it for the past however many years. Then it was just the other day that I got your tickets in the mail for your concerts and here I am now. I also have the power to physically shield someone but when I do, I can make it too where it will turn that person invisible. But not for very long, only for about a minute and I can't make myself invisible while using it." Mike finished off.

"Wow, I feel so sorry about your girlfriend or friend whatever you want me to refer her too. So you haven't heard of her since." I asked.

"Nope." He said, plopping the p.

" Okay, onward with the story telling." I hurried them along.

"Okay, I guess I'll go." The girl from Mike's coven said. Which Mike indicated that her name was Zoey.

"Well as Mike said. My name is Zoey Nicole Fleming Baxter, and my mate is Zachary James Timothy Dryer. I am 19 years old just like Mike, but was born in 2000 and changed in 2019. My human memories are really foggy, I don't remember that much stuff, but I did live in Lewis, Delaware. I remember that I was life guarding a beach with my friend Brenna. It was Rehoboth, with the boardwalk. It was that time of night and everyone was leaving the beach. I helped her go put the lifeguard stand up with all the others. All the other life guards left and it was just Brenna and I now. The boardwalk was closing also, so we decided to race to the first bewey and back. We both swam out to the bewey and back, I was in the lead and when I got to the shore I noticed that Brenna wasn't behind me. I frantically looked everywhere for her but she wasn't anywhere in sight. I was about to jump back in for her when something grabbed me around the waist and put their hand over my mouth. Their hand was ice cold and by the sound of their voice it was a boy. I slowly nodded my head, that's when I saw two figures in the water. They were swimming closer and closer. They climbed out of the water, it was Brenna. She was dead. A guy was holding her by her left arm. " Alex you fool, I told you to wait until we got them in the forest to drink their blood. Not underneath water.' The one that was holding my mouth whispered harshly to him. Then all I remember is being thrown in a bag then, lot's of cruel pain. I woke up in the middle of the forest, someone holding me. I looked up and there was Zachary, he had a few fresh bite marks and scratches along his arms. There was also a rubble of ash not many feet away. And it was at that moment that I realized that he was the one for me. We traveled the globe and that's when we ran into Mike. And we have been together ever since. I have the power to create a illusion in your mind, I can make you feel pain in it. I can make you feel death, or being burned to death, drowning, being ripped apart by some sort of storm, basically anything."

" THAT SOUNDS SO COOL! CAN YOU TRY IT ON ME!" Emmett and Matt screeched at the same time. Everyone in the room burst out into laughter. When everyone got their laughter under control, I snuck a peak towards Edward. He was staring straight at me. I turned my head in the other direction as fast as I possibly could.

"Next." I said quietly.

" Well, my name is Zachary James Timothy Dryer, like Zoey said. And my story is quite interesting. So be prepared. I was born in 1981 and changed in the year 2000. I even remember the date, it was 9/11. It was the day the twin towers got hit by the 2 planes. It was a very sad day." I could tell that it pained him to talk about it. I even remember the day. Thousands of people died." Luckily I was on the 2nd floor. I remember waiting to run downstairs that was when I fell down the stairs. I fell down two flights. Breaking a lot of bones and bleeding severely. I knew that then that I would die. That there was no way that I was going to make it through this. I kept on dozing in and out. I could hear lots of people screaming, and crying. Then I was being picked up. I didn't know who it was, but it was someone. They carried me outside, there was a lot of commotion going on. The mysterious person carried me into a alley way far away from all the commotion. Then I realized it was a girl, she told me what she was and that she was going to change me. She also said that it shouldn't hurt because of her power. She was absolutely stunning, She had brown wavy hair that went to about her shoulders, amazing features, and ice cold skin. That's when she bit into me but nothing happened. Only darkness. When I woke up, it was dark outside weirdly. No one was in sight. I got up and walked towards the end of the alley way I was in. I looked around, there were tons of people. Then I remembered what I was, I was a vampire, that's when the smell hit me. I ran away as fast as I could, not really caring if anyone saw me. I ran for miles, it took me 10 years to control my thirst. I lived on animals blood, I lived in the forest for many years. Coming a crossed a vampire here and there. But it wasn't until 2019 when I finally destroyed a vampire and saved the love of my life. I heard two male vampires talking so I went to the spot. They had a bag, the guy dropped it on the ground and took out the girl. She smelled sweet, she smelled like ocean breeze, it was absolutely mouthwatering. I had to save the girl, one of the guys bit down into her neck, but I tackled him before he could get harmed. I wrestled both vampires with ease, since I had my powers. They were both ripped apart in with a matter of seconds. I lit them on fire and went to go try to soothe the girl. She had a few changes, and the change was already starting to begin. I stayed with her for 3 days. When she awoke, I knew that we were meant to be together, I helped her control her thirst and we both got to know each other. Together we traveled the world, then we ran into Mike and here we are now. I have the power to control the elements and weather."

" You were changed on 9/11. No way, that is one of the saddest days in the whole year. Thousands of people died that day." I was getting teary-eyed.

" What was 9/11 again." Of course that was Matt that asked that question. Only he would ask that.

"9/11 is, like I said, the most saddest day in America. Thousands of people died that day. But not just in the Twin Towers, but also at the Pentagon. There were 4 different planes. 2 of them were supposed to hit the Twin Towers, one was supposed to hit the Pentagon, and one was supposed to hit the White House. Only 3 of the 4 planes succeeded. The most tragic one being the Twin Towers."

" Well, what happened to the fourth plane." Matt asked again.

"Well, the passengers on the plane did enough that the terrorist had no choice but to land in a near by field. They tied up the terrorist until the police got there. That plane was the one that was supposed to hit the White House." A small tear escaped from my eye. Everyone else was very silent. I quickly wiped the tear away.

" Bella, was that a tear." Rosalie exclaimed.

I nodded my head.

" But that's impossible! Vampires can't cry or have any human traits." Carlisle said erratically.

" Well, I have a power that allows me too have human traits. So basically I can cry, blush, sleep, and eat human food. But I never eat human food, it makes me weak." I have to tell everyone this, it gets very annoying.

The Cullen's were the last to tell their stories. But it didn't take long. There was a short moment of silence before I started feeling a horrible pain. I felt this horrible pain and started to scream out in agony. I was getting another power. It felt like all my insides were shrinking in on me. Trust me it's more painful than it sounds. My whole family was surrounded around me. The Cullen's and Mike's coven just stared in complete shock. I was still screaming when everyone finally seemed to snap out of it.

**Matt POV**

Bella started screaming out in agony, and I knew exactly what was happening. She was getting another power. I quickly ran over by her side and cradled her in my arms. The rest of the family was gathered around her. But everyone else from the other coven's were in shock, they had absolute no clue what was going on. But they finally seemed to snap out of it.

" What's happening to her" Edward exclaim, his voice filled with worry.

"Why is she screaming." Mike said completely alerted.

" Stop worrying, she's just getting some powers. Probably from your coven Mike, since she already has all of the Cullen's powers." I said exasperated.

Edward made a move to come towards Bella, but I stopped him with a glare. After that you could tell that it pained him to stay put and not run up to Bella's side but there was no way in hell that he is going to come near her again. Not after what he did to her. Bella was squirming in my arms. But I held her tight so she could hardly move. Suddenly she stopped and was breathing really heavy, but she still held her eyes shut tight to make sure that the pain didn't come back like it sometimes did. Slowly, little by little he lessened her really tight grip on my arm. She relaxed herself and opened her eyes carefully. She sat up and looked around at everyone's alert expressions.

" Sorry about that, that happens sometimes when I receive new powers. Depending on how strong and how many I absorb at a time." Bella stood up and brushed herself off.

" Are you sure you're okay Bella, it sounded like it hurt. A lot." Edward was really concerned about her.

" I'm fine. It's no problem really, happens all the time when we run into vampires." With that everyone went off to do their own thing.

**BPOV**

After my little panic attack everyone calmed down and went to go do whatever they pleased. Esme and Taylor went to go talk about maybe redoing the house. Carlisle and David went to talk about some medical stuff. Emmett, Jasper, Matt, and Jason went to go play video games. Zoey, Rosalie, and Missy, went to go talk about clothes. But Alice and Christy went outside alone. If I knew Christy and Alice, they better not be doing what I think they are going to do. But just Mike, Edward, and I stayed put. After a few minutes, I decided to get up and go to my room.

" Bella..." I heard Edward say but I continued to walk away.

"Bella, can I please talk to you. It's really important, I need to explain something." Edward continued to plead.

"Not now, I have to go do something." I teleported to my bedroom. I grabbed my favorite guitar and climbed out of my window, I jumped down and ran to my favorite big oak tree.

I climbed up the tree high in the branches, I settled in a spot where I had a backrest, and put one leg crossed on the branch and the other handing off the tree limb. I looked up at the beautiful night time sky. It was one of the rare nights that the stars were showing in Forks. My fingers ran a crossed the strings of my guitar as I was thinking, then I started to sing.

**Tell me what happened this time  
Made you come back again  
I find out only see you when luck deserts you  
If this is your idea of happiness  
Then let's be clear  
Those words of yours ain't working anymore**

Cause I'm always giving  
Here waiting while you're living  
I need a new beginning  
Oh, I'm not the girl I used to be with you

You think maybe that I'm just so easy  
You can come in and out my life like you please  
But baby** no (uh-oh)  
Don't you know it takes more  
To keep a girl like me  
No more waiting for you to change  
Don't you know that you bringing flowers  
Won't stop the rain baby no, no (uh-oh)  
Don't you know it takes more  
You're the only one not worth waiting for**

I know you're busy so if you gotta go  
Then go but don't forget to leave my heart  
I stayed around for you but  
You're no where to be found now  
Once again here you are

Cause I'm always giving  
Here waiting while you're living  
I need a new beginning  
Oh, I'm not the girl I used to be with you

You think maybe that I'm just so easy  
You can come in and out my life like you please  
But baby no (uh-oh)  
Don't you know it takes more  
To keep a girl like me  
No more waiting for you to change  
Don't you know that you bringing flowers  
Won't stop the rain baby no-no (uh-oh)  
Don't you know it takes more  
You're the only one not worth waiting for

I've settled for less  
When I stayed with you but no more  
Cause you aint worth waiting for, ooh, uuuuh

You think maybe that I'm just so easy  
You can come in and out my life like you please  
But baby no (uh-oh)  
Don't you know it takes more  
(Don't you know it takes much more)  
To keep a girl like me  
No more waiting for you to change  
(Waiting for you, no, no, no, no)  
Don't you know that you bringing flowers  
Won't stop the rain baby no-no (uh-oh)  
Don't you know it takes more  
You're the only one not worth waiting for

(uh-oh) Don't you know it takes more  
(uh-oh) Don't you know it takes much more  
(uh-oh) Don't you know it takes much more  
You're the only one not worth waiting for

You think maybe that I'm just so easy**  
****You can come in and out my life like you please  
But baby no  
Don't you know it takes much more  
No-no, no more waiting for you to change  
Don't you know that you bringing flowers  
Won't stop the rain, no, oh  
Don't you know it takes much more, oh **

I waited for him, hoping that he would come back. But he never did, I bet you if he didn't win those concert tickets, we would of never seen each other again. He probably just came to see me because he wanted to laugh at me. Or to tell me again that he didn't love me. I was just some toy of his. I still love him, but I also hate him. Right now I don't know what I am going to do. I'm mad at him for using me, and it's hard for me to love him since he did that. But in a way I love him, but I don't know exactly why, it just feels right when I'm around him. Then I heard a noise below breaking me out of my reverie.

Not thinking, leaned over and looked down to see who it was, but no one was there.

" Hey Bella." I screamed and fell down to the forest floor. My guitar was crushed and I had branches and leaves all in my hair. I heard some one laughing above me. I looked up and Mike was hanging on a branch.

"Mike, what do you want." I nearly growled.

"Well, I was getting worried because you weren't at the house so I followed your scent out here, and then I heard you singing. By the way, you have a lovely voice." Mike complemented me.

" You know you really shouldn't be concerned about me, I'm a big girl and a very strong and powerful vampire, I take care of myself. And by the way you owe me a new guitar." I said while getting up.

**  
**"Why do I owe you a new guitar. You're the one that fell." He stated.

"But you're the one who made me fall, therefore you owe me a new guitar." I said matter-of-factly. He didn't say anything after that, knowing that I was right. I jumped up and sat on a tree limb. Even though I dislike Mike, I don't want to be rude to him.

Mike climbed up and sat down next to me.

" So was that song about Edward leaving and then coming back." Mike said after a couple minutes of silence. Why would I tell him that, it's none of his business to know about Edward and I.

" That's none of your business. You know that right." I said with a hint of rudeness to my tone.

"Sorry, I was just wondering. You sounded hurt. More like broken." Mike said, his voice going quieter as he spoke.

" No it's fine, it's just that I like to keep some things to myself." I said looking down at my swinging feet.

" Bella, do you mind if I ask you a question."

"Depends on what the question is and what it's about. "It's probably about Edward, I have a feeling.

" Well, are you and Edward going to get back together." He questioned.

" Doubtful, he really hurt me. And what he said and did to me is unforgivable in my world. I loved him, I gave him my heart, and all he did was use me and then leave." Why am I telling him all this. I don't even like him. I better leave, before anything else comes out. I jumped down from the branch and brushed off my sweats I was still wearing from after the concert.

"Where are you going."

"Back to the house, I have to go shopping for some school clothes on Monday. I got to fit in after all." I said winking at him.

" You're going back to high school. Who all else is going."

" From what I know of, just my coven but I wouldn't doubt it if the Cullen's joined too. You should come too." I asked, why in the hell was I being so nice to him.

"Cool, I might just do that." Mike sounded excited when I asked him.

" See you at the house." I was getting ready to run off but Mike stopped me.

" I'll come with you. Do you want to race." He challenged. Haha, he doesn't know that I am one of the fastest vampires.

" Sure." We lined up side by side, together we counted down to one.

"GO." We both said and ran to the house.

I have to admit that Mike was a pretty fast runner but I was faster. I could see the break in the trees, so I slowed down to a jog, knowing that I had won. But right before I was getting to the outskirts of the tree, I was tackled by Mike, we rolled into our little clearing. It was really funny because we rolled through a huge puddle of mud. We both were covered in mud and muck from head to toe. It was really funny, usually I would be mad, but for some reason I wanted to laugh.

I just stared at Mike and burst out laughing. Soon he was laughing with me, together helping each other up the stairs from laughing so hard we made it to the front door. I opened it still laughing, with Mikes arm around mine. Not realizing, that everyone was now in the living room. Someone cleared there throat, we stopped laughing and looked over at everyone. All the Cullen's faces held expressions of hurt and sadness. My family's was filled with shock. I looked down at my arm, I was still holding onto Mike's arm. I yanked mine away.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was out thinking and Mike came out and found me. We had a short race back to the house but I got tackled and we sort of rolled in some mud as you guys can probably tell." All the Cullen's gave a heartless laugh.

"Umm, I'm going to go take a shower." I quickly said and ran up to my room.

I shut the door, turned the water on, undressed, and hopped in the shower. The water felt nice against my cold hard skin. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. Along with freesia body wash. I jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap around my slender body. I also wrapped a towel in my hair. I walked into my closet which was connected to my bathroom. I found another pair of sweats and a cami. The sweats on the word PEACE written down the right leg, LOVE on the left leg, and FRIENDS on the butt. Each of the lettering being different, PEACE had a background of white with splattered paint in neon colors, LOVE had neon polka-dots with white lettering and then FRIENDSHIP was tye-dyed neon colors. And then there were peace signs and harts scattered.**( if you haven't noticed I'm a lil obsessed make that MAJORLY obsessed with peace sighs, splattered paint, and neon colors.)** The shirt just had PEACE in big letters, each of the letters being a different random color like, purple, pink, blue, lime green, and yellow. I walked down stairs my hair still up in my towel.

I decided to wait a while before going shopping for my school clothes. All of the Cullen's were downstairs, no one else in sight. Just my luck.

I walked right past them and was about to walk into the kitchen.

" Hey Bella, whatcha doin." Emmett said.

" Going to go find Missy and Christy." I replied normally.

" Oh. What are you doing later. Maybe we can have a wrestling match or something. But don't worry, I'll go easy on you. Wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of _your_ family and all." There was a sharp pain in my dead beating heart when he said '_your_ family '.

I turned around to face him. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"You seriously think you can beat me." I said a little cocky.

" Well, duh your a girl. And not just a girl, your Bella." Emmett said.

"So you think that I can't take you because I used to be clumsy and weak and because I'm a girl." I asked Emmett with one eye brow up in the air.

"Mmmhmmm. There isn't one vampire that can beat me."

" We'll see about that. And how about we change that 'lil' match of ours to right now." I suggested. This is going to be a piece of cake. Apparently Emmett wasn't paying attention when I mentioned all my powers.

" Okay, right here right now. Come on pretty girl." Emmett said while slipping into a crouch. The rest of the Cullen's were just sitting back and watching me and Emmett argue.

" Not right here dumb ass. We have to go outside, don't want to break anything. Oh and you better bring Jasper and Edward just in case you need help. I'll meet you outside, just let me go grab a book and put my hair up and then I'll be right down." I said while walking back towards the staircase.

" First off why do you need a book, and second off you really think that you can fight off Jasper, Edward, and me." Emmett sounded a little concerned.

" Apparently you didn't see me kick Jason's ass last night. Don't worry I'll be able to manage quite well by myself. Now why don't you go practice for a few minutes and then I'll be right down. Oh and Alice, Rosalie go tell everyone else that there will be a fight in front of the house in 15 minutes. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward against me. And tell them if anyone wants to join Emmett's team let them." I said directly towards them.

"Bella are you sure that's safe. I mean you can seriously get hurt fighting by yourself." Alice said a little concerned.

"Don't worry about me Alice, it's Jasper, Emmett, Edward and anyone else who decides joins their team that you should be worried about." With that I walked up stairs. I kept my same clothes on but threw my hair up in a pony tail. I put a little lip stick and eye shadow on even though we were only going to fight, I still want to look good. I grabbed a nice fitting jacket and ran outside where everyone else was waiting for me.

It turns out that Mike, Matt, and Jay decided to join with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. This is going to be a good fight. The six most toughest vampires here fighting against the most toughest vampire ever. This is going to be a good fight, I can already tell.

All the boys were huddled in a group trying to come up with a plan. Notice I said trying.

" You boys ready to get beat." I said while walking down to them."

They looked up at me and grinned. All of them except Edward, there were too many emotions going through him to even tell what he was really feeling. Love, sadness, worry, happy.

" Whatever you say lil Miss Loser." Matt said.

" Okay rules are, no biting or scratching. I can only use 3 powers, and I chose invisibility, controlling the elements, and teleportation. But Matt and Jason can use all their powers. Get it." I said a little demanding. It's a good thing they didn't know that my mental sheild came by instinct, yeah I can chose to turn it off and on when I wanted to but they didn't know that either.

" Got it miss bossy pants." Matt said and saluted me.

" You're going to think Miss Bossy Pants once I am done fighting you."

"Ohhh I'm soo scared." Matt said sarcastically.

" Good, you should be. Now let's get back to the fight. Once I get tackled, you have to hold me down for 5 seconds before I am out. And as I tackle you and hold you down for 5 seconds you are out." I turned to everyone else that was standing on the porch." And if any of you want to join at anytime, you can. But once you are out you're finished." I turned back around to the boys.

" Is that clear."

" Yes ma'am." They all said in union.

"Good, let the fight begin. Missy do the count down."

" Okay." I got in my crouch along with all the boys." On your marks, get set..... FIGHT" She shouted and all the boys went in all different directions. Mike went left, Edward went right, Matt came straight towards me, Emmett came diagonally left to me, Jasper went diagonally right to me, and Jay came at me from behind somehow. They had me trapped in a circle and came for me all at once. But I, as usual, was one step ahead of all of them. Right before they hit me, I teleported behind them. They all ran into each other and fell on the ground. They jumped up, and came towards me again. I grabbed Matt's hand and swung him into Emmett and Jay, all three of them went flying into the forest. I turned around to face Edward, Jasper, and Mike. Mike came towards me but I flipped him over my head and he landed hard on his back. We fought insanely for hours. In the end Alice, Rosalie, Christy, Missy, Tay, David, Zoey, Zach and even Carlisle and Esme. ended up joining in on the fight. But I knocked each and everyone of them out until it was just the original Jasper, Emmett, Jay, and Matt. I turned invisible and tackled a confused Emmett form behind.

" Shit Bella! Don't do that!" Emmett screeched once he realized it was me on top of him. I just laid on him for five seconds.

" Umm.. Bella are you going to get off me any time soon." Emmett asked looking at me weirdly.

" Now I am since you are out." I smiled and jumped off him, he walked over and went to go sit by everyone else with a angry expression on his face.

I easily knocked Jasper, Jason, and Matt out. It was now just Edward, Mike, and I. They were no where in sight. I looked everywhere for them but couldn't find them. I then was attacked from the side. I screeched, I didn't even know who tackled me until I finally squiggled out of their arms. It was Edward, I should of known that though since that electric current thing was flowing through my body. I managed to tackle Edward to where he stayed down for five seconds. But he didn't struggled at all, he just stared into my eyes lovingly. My eyes stared back into his but I could tell that I was starting to lean in but I stopped myself I jumped off him and went to go find Mike while Edward walked over to everyone else.

I circled the house for Mike but he was no where to be found, I stopped in front of where everyone was standing. Looking at them questioningly, I was attacked from behind, I was on my back and Mike was on top of me. But once my eyes came in contact with his, he did something I never would of expected him to do.

He kissed me.

**Bet you didn't expect that now did you! A LOT of things happened in this chapter, well not really. Have an idea for next chapter but not for sure yet. Message me if you have an idea, tell me how you think Bella will react? **

**PEACE. LOVE. TWiLiGHT. VOLLEYBALL. FRiENDS 3**

**emmettlover24.**

**PEACE OUT :DD**


	12. Chapter 12OH NO HE DIDN'T!

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update! I have been studying like CrAzY! I'm in the 8th grade as you should know and normal 8th graders learn Science, not chemistry. But no not my school we learn chemistry, we are learning about atoms. I don't know anything about it and we are supposed to have this MAJOR test on it tomorrow! And on top of that I am supposed to learn the 'Our Father' in spanish and we are supposed to memorize it and say it to our spanish teacher! And plus I just had a MAJOR three day weekend party weekend. On Thursday and Friday night I stayed the night with friends. Saturday I had bowling and volleyball games. Then that night it was my Birthday party everyone spent the night. On sunday everyone left at 10:00am. And then I had to get dressed real quick and go to kansas city to my cousins birthday party and didn't get back home till 7pm. And I had to come home and clean. So yeah I am really tired. But I am also sorry that this is such a short chapter I promise that the next one will be longer. Enough with the excuses. On with the story shall we.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Twilight or anything related to it but I do own a AWESOME new ring that says GANGSTA on it(I got it for my birthday from a CrAzY friend of mine don't bother asking. I also got cake mix. haha:D my friends are wierd but i love em :D)**

CHP. 12

Oh No You Didn't!

Alice POV

I met Missy outside of the house.

" So, your name is Alice right?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Yes, and your name is Missy, right." I asked her back.

" Yes ma'am. I can tell that we are going to be great friends but let's get to the point why we are here. We ABSOLUTLY NEED to get Bella and Edward together." She practically shouted absolutely and need.

" You got that right, but by the looks of it, it doesn't seem that Bella is to fond of us." I spoke with uncertainty.

" Don't worry, she missed you guys so much. We weren't even allowed to say your guys name or even speak of what you guys did to her for the first few years she spent with us. She cried like everyday, but it got a little better as time went. Then just one day she just boxed everything up in her mind that reminded her of you guys and tried to go on with her life but we could tell that it was hard for her but she managed she at least laughs and smiles now. For the first 15 years she was with us she really didn't to either laugh or smile. Then she started singing and loved it and that's all that's been keeping her alive all this time." Missy explained to me.

"Ohh, well I never would of guessed that from the way she has been treating us." I said off in a daze.

" Yeah, but seriously how on earth will we get Edward and Bella back together, Bella won't even talk to Edward, or even look at him for that matter." I said getting serious.

" I have no idea, but we need to get him and Bella alone somewhere, that might work." Missy suggested.

" That might work, but it's not good enough. We need to have Bella like be in trouble or something then Edward could come and save her." I said.

" Yeah, but how can we do that. I don't know, maybe have like all the boys at school on Monday bombard her or something." The front door shut.

Missy grabbed my hand and turned us invisible. Where is he going, we didn't bother to follow him though. He was probably just going to go hunt or something. Once he was out of hearing distance Missy turned us back visible.

" We better be get going before everyone starts to wonder where we ran off too." Missy rushed out.

" Yeah, I need to go find Jasper anyways, oh and I defiantly need to check out everyone's close!" I exclaimed getting all excited again.

" Haha, you would enjoy Bella's closet! I swear it's like the size of her room, which is HUGE!" She exclaimed back at me and then together we ran back to the house to check out everyone's closet.

That was until we heard that there was going to be a fight between Emmett, Jasper, and Edward and that anyone else that wants to join could.

Matt and Mike ended up joining them too. The fight soon began and eventually almost everyone joined in. Bella, was a pretty damn good of a fighter.

I was hiding behind a tree and was going to sneak up on her but she turned invisible and was on top of me in less than 5 seconds. She got off me to go back to fighting everyone else and I went to go stand by everyone that got tackled.

It was now just Edward and Mike. Bella quickly tackled Edward but once her eyes met his, they stared at each other full with love. Bella was slowly leaning in but snapped out of it. She jumped off him quickly and went to go find Mike. It was now just them two Bella tackled him but he flipped her and was on top of her. Bella looked over at us, which everyone was holding a shock expression. Bella looked back at Mike and he did something so unexpected.

He kissed her.

**BPOV**

At first I didn't realize what was happening, I closed my eyes thinking that it was Edward that was kissing me and not Mike. But that's why I thought the kiss was different and that's why I opened my eyes and realized it was Mike. I didn't even realize that my left hand was holding Mike's throat and my right and was pulling back and the next thing I knew Mike was flying acrossed the yard. He hit a tree and came crashing down. I got up and looked over at the Cullen's they all held hurt expressions. Especially Edward, his was the worst. I ran over to where Mike was yelling, he was about to stand up but I ran over and jumped on top of him and started throwing punches left and right.

" DON'T YOU EVER KISS ME AGAIN BASTARD!" I kept on screaming while punching him. After a few minutes Matt, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Jason, and Tim pulled me off of him. I was kicking and cursing Mike as they did so. I was pissed. He had no right to kiss me like that. No one is allowed to kiss me. I looked over to where Edward was standing wondering why he didn't help get me off Mike. He still held the hurt expression from when Mike kissed me. I was calm all of a sudden, pain started to fill my body. But not a hurt kind of pain, more like a sad kind of pain. I stopped kicking and screaming but they still wouldn't let go of me just in case. Edward looked up at me our eyes locking onto each others but I quickly looked away.

"Let me go." I said calmly.

" No way, you might go back and attack him or even worse me." Matt said.

"Fine. Be that way." I said. But I transported on to the porch. Mike's coven was over at Mike's side, Mike looked over at me. The expression on his face was hilarious! He was scared shitless of me. I glared at him but his coven members just glared back at me.

" I'll be up in my room. I need to be distracted before I hurt anyone." I said and transported up to my room before anyone could say or talk to me.

My insides were already starting to cave in and I haven't even been with the Cullen's for 2 days yet. And I still have to go shopping, I'll do that some other time. Right now I just need to work my feelings out. I grabbed my guitar and climbed out my window. I sat down on the roof right outside my window, I laid my back against the house and cleared the sky so I could see the night time stars.

I played random notes on my guitar until I came with a rhythm from one of our songs I played the intro and began to sing.

**No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
I keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for**

No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
Love is a stranger, my soul is in danger  
I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back, got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
(I'll always have you)

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking time  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could stop

Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind  
Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind

I can't waste time so give me the moment  
I realize nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one

Don't look back, got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you  
(I'll always have you)

If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
It's still a part of me and you 

By the end of the song there were tears clouding my eyes. This song is so wrong, the truth is everything is broken and I just can't leave Edward behind but I have too. I just have too, he left me heartbroken in the forest. He lied to me and just used me, and anyway if I did want him back it's not like he would want me. He told me that he doesn't love me anymore that's why he wants to talk to me so bad. Just so he can tell me to give up on him because he doesn't love me anymore. But it's better to be done with than to hold it off. And that's why next time he asks to talk to me I am going to talk to him. No matter how hurt, or angry I am at him at the moment. I can't even make up my mind. I don't know whether to be angry with him or to love him even though he left me. Why is my world always so complicated.

I just continued to sit down and look up at the stars thinking about the day before the Cullen's coming back and everything since. Then I remembered that kiss with Mike and was full of anger. I felt like I could destroy everything in my path right now, not even seeing Edward's face could stop me this time.

Right on cue, Edward poked his head out the window, it calmed me a little bit but it still didn't calm me all the way.

"Hey Bella, I know that I am the last person that you wanted to talk to right now but I really need to talk to you about something." He rushed out that I barely caught what he said.

"You talk to me at your own risk." I quietly growled. I closed my eyes avoiding his eyes. I started rubbing my temples.

" I think I'll take that chance." He sounded a bit excited but yet a little worried and scared at the same time.

"Okay, whatever. What do you need to talk about." I asked.

" Well, let's go somewhere else. There are too many eavesdroppers here. Just follow me, I know a perfect place." He said, even though my eyes were still closed I could tell that he was smiling.

"Okay," I said a little confused.

I opened my eyes looking straight ahead. Dang, why did I agree to talk to him. I know I said I would talk to him next time he asked but I didn't expect it to be so... soon.

"Follow me." He whispered. He jumped from the roof and I followed him.

He led me through the forest and we ran for a good 45 minutes before he slowed down and I could see a arch that was formed by a couple tree branches.

He moved them out of the way and I stepped into the place where everything started.

_The meadow...._

**Kinda a cliffe but not really. Have a surprise coming up in next chapter anyone want to guess and no Edward and Bella aren't getting back together....not yet anyways. And once again sorry for such a short chapter it bugs me if I don't update at least once a week. Well, tata pip pip cheerio, toodle-ohhh BUHHBYEEE :DD**

**PEACE. LOVE. TWiLiGHT. VOLLEYBALL. FRiENDS. 3**

**emmettlover24.**

**CANNOT WAIT FOR NEW MOON TO COME OUT! :DD**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA! Well, here is a NEW chapter! There is a surprise in here but you probably already know what it is! :D Well, here it is! GO ON AND READ IT!!! :DD**

**DISCALIMER---i DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN TWiLiGHT! BUT i DO OWN A LiFESiZE EDWARD( iN MY DREAMS). HAHA. WELL ON WiTH THE STORY :D**

CHP.13

I Will Never Give Up.

Edward's POV

My world came crashing down when I saw Mike's lips touch Bella's. I thought I was going to die, if I would have never left her, we wouldn't be here right now. I hurt her so much, so much that she hates me now.

For a second it looked like she was kissing him back. But she suddenly grabbed his throat and took her right hand and punched him square in the face. He flew backwards across the little clearing, hit a tree, and hit every branch on his way back down to the ground. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I just stared at Bella, completely shocked and hurt. I shouldn't be the one that is hurt after all, I'm the one that left her. But it was only for her protection. I couldn't let her stay and live with me, it was way to dangerous. She could've been killed by one of us if we stayed.

That's when I decided that I was going to talk to her...tonight and I wasn't go to take no for a answer.

I snapped out of my reverie and saw Bella on top of Mike punching him repeatedly cussing and screaming at him. Some of the other guys, not including me, went to go pull Bella off him. It took 7 of them to pull Bella off Mike. And they were still having trouble holding her back, yeah I should go help but I just couldn't bring myself too do it. She might attack me if I touched her. She was very pissed off right now. She was still kicking and screaming. I looked over at her and our eyes locked. I must of did something, the look on my face, or something someone said, but something or someone made her stop kicking, screaming, and cussing at Mike. She became totally still, and calm.

"Let me go" Bella's soft sweet voice whispered softly and calmly.

"No way, you might go back and attack him or even worse me." Matt said.

"Fine. Be that way." Bella stubbornly said. I took a quick glance towards Mike and he looked like he was scared shitless of Bella now. No doubt he will still bug her. Bella did something unexpected, she took once quick glance around at everyone before transporting on the porch.

" I'll be up in my room. I need to be distracted before I hurt anyone." She transported up to her room right in the middle of Mike's sentence, which I doubt she heard.

"Bella. Wa-" I silenced him with a glare. He had no right to kiss Bella like that. Even though she might of enjoyed it for a second, he still shouldn't of kissed her. From how much she has been through, which she is defiantly over it now, and over me.

_Edward...can I talk to you...alone._ Alice told me through her thoughts. I nodded my head and walked off into the forest. I right when I was out of sight I ran for a few miles away from the house. Not to long after I could here Alice running this way.

She came to where I was leaning against a tree trunk.

"Edward, Bella still loves you." She rushed out before saying anything else. I didn't say anything too her. Just letting what she said sink in, but how does she know this.

"How do you know for sure." I asked getting a little suspicious.

"Well don't get mad...but I was talking to a member from Bella's coven, and she told me everything about Bella. Everything about to how she acted once she got changed, how she tried to make the best out of things...everything. So that means that you have more than a good chance of winning her heart back. Missy said that she is only acting mad to show you how it feels, so just go along with it for awhile. She will give in...eventually. You just have to keep on trying to win her heart back." Alice was getting excited. God, I hope Alice is right. I want to believe her, but I don't know. What if she is lying, I don't want to get my hopes up just to have them broken again.

"I don't know if I can believe you Alice, you know I want to but I just don't want to get my hopes up to have them torn back down." I said trying to avoid her eyes.

"Edward..." Alice whispered. She walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Edward, that's all you have to do is believe, I know for a fact that if you try hard enough, that you can win her heart back. Just believe in yourself and you can make anything happen. Please... I need my Best Friend back and most importantly I need my sister back." Alice was starting to sob. She released her tiny arms and started to walk away.

"Fine Alice, I'll try. And I will win her heart back. Just so everyone can be happy again...so I can be happy again. I can't live without her any longer." I said giving into Alice. I just need to believe that I can do it, for my family, for myself and for...Bella.

"That's the Edward I love and adore." Alice said high pitched, she raced towards me and gave me a tight hug." Now go talk to her." She whispered in my ear before dancing back to the house.

I followed her shortly after. Thinking what I was going to talk to her about. I arrived at the house and went straight up to Bella's room I tapped on the door lightly. No answer so I let myself in. She was no where in sight. I looked at her room, and saw a window opened. I walked over to it and poked my head out of it. There was my angel, sitting on the roof.

**(PS- Imma gonna change the some of the wording.)**

"Bella" I spoke softly.

She turned her head to look at me and at first she looked mad but then it was like she was calm again. I'm starting to wonder if I'm the one causing her to be calm all the time now.

"What." She said roughly.

" I know that I am the last person that you wanted to talk to right now but I really need to talk to you about something." I rushed out, not wanting her to interrupt me._ Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

"You talk to me at your own risk." She growled, but it sounded more like she was trying to hide something...with anger or something. She closed her eyes and started rubbing her temples. Maybe Alice is right, Bella is just pretending to be mad at us but deep down she loves us and wants to forgive us. But on the plus side she said yes...in a way. I smiled like a idiot.

"I think I'll take that chance." I said a little bit too excited.

"Okay, whatever. What do you need to talk about." She said with impatience after a few seconds.

How could she possibly think that I would want to talk here, too many eavesdroppers. For example Alice is probably hiding somewhere listening to our conversation right now. Who knows with Alice. But I know just the place to take Bella to talk to. It should calm her down a bit.

" Well, let's go somewhere else. There are too many eavesdroppers here. Just follow me, I know a perfect place."

"Okay?" She said with uncertainty, she sounded really confused.

"Just follow me. It shouldn't take that long." I jumped down off the roof, landing with a almost silent _thud._

Bella jumped off shortly after me. I smiled at her and began running.

It didn't take us that long to get there, I could see the arch in the tree branches up ahead. That is where I am taking her. _Our meadow._

I stopped right in front of the arched branches. I looked at her and smiled again. She just gave me a questioning look.

I lifted the branches up and she walked under them and I followed her.

She took a short quick intake of breath and swung her hand over her mouth. I just stood by the tree's ,to let her take it all in. She swung around, her dark mahogany hair flying everywhere. It swung around and was in her face. There were tears in her eyes only a few escaping.

"Why did you take me here." Bella said in a broken voice.

"I don't know. I just thought it was a good place to talk to you. I thought that you would want to come because this is where it all started, this is where _**we**_ started." I said sincerely. Locking her eyes with mine. There was a quick flash of different emotions before it settled on sort of a mad look. The emotions looked like love...forgiveness...I don't know.

" It's also where '_**we**_' ended." She snapped back at me.

"I'm leaving." She said tears still in her eyes. Wait. No. She can't leave, I still have to talk to her about everything. About why we left, about how I love her, about why we came to her concert, about how I need her back in my arms...

"Wait Bella." I said quickly. I reached out and grabbed her arm. Realising what happened last time I removed my hand quickly.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

But the weird thing was she didn't run, she just stayed where she was.

Slowly she turned around. Her eyes red from her rubbing the tears away from her eyes.

" What do you want to talk about." She said getting irritated.

"About why we left."

" There isn't much to that question. I already know why. You didn't want me anymore. You never loved me, all I ever was to you was a toy. So technically there was really never a _**us**_." She finished off putting quotations around _**us.**_

That hurt. But I just couldn't break down in front of her. I have to stay strong so I can explain it to her, she was wrong in so many ways.

"Bella, you are wrong. Wrong about everything." I spoke, giving her a small smile. She gave me a look of disbelief.

"Like I'll believe that one in a million years." She said getting angry.

"It's true. Bella you have to believe me. I have never stopped loving you. The only reason we left is because I wanted to protect you. Bella, you have to understand." I said in a strained voice. Hoping with all my might that she would believe me. Hoping that she would just jump into my arms and kiss me everywhere. Hoping these past few days could disappear and we could just continue to live where we ended. Like these past few years never happened. Again there were so many emotions going acrossed her face.

"Just because you say you have always loved me. Doesn't mean that what I think of you now changes. I still hate you, and I still think that you are a jerk that just goes around from place to place. Making girls fall in love you and in the end you leave them once you get tired of them. I am no-" She was cut off by something. But that something wasn't me. It was something that was off in the forest. But it wasn't just a something it was more than one something. It sounded like many something's. instinctively I jumped in front of Bella and got in a protective stance in front of her.

"I'm not a fragile little human anymore Edward. I'm a strong vampire that knows how to fight. Probably better than you. " She whispered harshly at me. Coming to stand be side me.

I didn't say anything. Because I knew she was right and if I wanted my plan to work, I am going to have to stop treating her like a human and start treating her like a strong healthy vampire.

Before I could think any further 5 HUGE wolves came out. I looked over at Bella, it looked like she was trying to concentrate on something. Like she was trying to remember something. And I was starting to wonder if these wolves are shape shifters. Because these wolves are way to big to be normal. These must be the wolves that we made the treaty with so many centuries ago.

There was a black one with one ear, the tip of the it's tail, and it's belly, all white. Another one was a small grey wolf, a assorted brown colored one, and a dark black one with white paws and brown around the left eye. But the last one was a big russet one. I could tell that, that one was the leader of the pack, the alpha.

I tried to read their thoughts.

_**what are vampires doing here-**__black with ear, tail, belly, all white._

_**These leaches smell, HORRIBLE!-**__small grey wolf._

_**These blood-suckers are going D-O-W-N!-**__assorted brown._

_**I'm going to kill these blood-suckers as soon as I get the que-**__ dark black, brown eye._

_**What are **__they__** doing back here. We have to redo the treaty now. And where is that girl from. She looks just like Bella. **__- russet._

"Jacob." Bella whispered beside me. I turned my head toward her. She cannot be talking about the Jacob from her human years. It can't be Jacob Black, he should of died MANY years ago.

The russet wolf whimpered and ran into the forest.

There were some rustles in the forest where the mysterious wolf ran into.

After a couple minutes a human walked out from the trees.

"Bella." The guys whispered in disbelief.

"JACOB" Bella screeched and ran towards him. He opened his arms and Bella jumped in them. He fell backwards from the impact.

Both of them were laughing.

The wolves were just standing there looking at them. But I was so confused. Why would Bella be hugging a _mongrel._ It's not safe, he could transform at any minute. I had to strain myself to not go yank Bella away.

They stopped laughing and finally got enough strength to stand up.

"Oh My God-"

"I can't believe you are here-"

"What happened-"

"To you-"

"I was so worried." They kept on finishing each others sentences. Until they started throwing another fit of laughter. I was getting tired of this. My plan is NOT turning out the way I planned.

Every time I thought they had stopped laughing, they would just start right back up again. I was getting annoyed of this, and the wolves were too. They were now laying down with their heads resting on their paws.

This was a bad thing to do. If I wouldn't of chose the meadow, Bella wouldn't of met Jacob again and we wouldn't be in this situation...maybe.

I decided to clear my throat. They both stopped laughing and looked over at me.

There was a few seconds of stare down mania.

"What Edward." Bella said irritated.

"Umm... I think it's time we should be getting back to your house. I bet you the family is going to start getting worried and anyways we have school in the morning."I said. Trying to get back some of my time.

_Your sisters calling you. Just to see what you're up to. And if you-_

"Hello." Bella whipped out her phone to answer it. You could hear Christy on the other line.

_Bella_**Christy**

**Bella where are you. **

_I'm with Edward. And I am reuniting with one of my friends from my human years._

**Shouldn't they all be dead?**

_Yeah, they should be_ but it's hard to explain. He is different.

**Ohh... Well when will you be home.**

_I don't know. Why?_

**Well I want to help you get ready for school.**

_But school doesn't start for another 8 and a half hours._

**Sooo.... You need to show a good appearance on your first day back to your first High School from when you were human.**

Bella sighed into the phone._ Fine. Okay, I'll be home in 15 minutes tops._

**Kay. Bye, love ya sis.**

_Love ya too._

With that Bella slammed her phone shut.

" Sisters, gotta love em." Bella said to herself while putting her phone back in her pocket.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I got to go back home. Sister is calling me. She wants to help me get ready for high school. But maybe you can come visit tomorrow night... If that's alright with you of course." Bella spoke towards Jacob.

"Umm...Bella. I'm not sure that's such a great idea, I'm a werewolf, our enemy are well...ummm...vampires." Bella's face fell.

"Ohh…Well that's okay. Maybe I can just come visit you. Just so we can catch up, afterall we haven't seen each other in centuries." Bella joked with him.

"That would be great." Jacob smiled at her. Come on, you guys hurry up. I still haven't finished talking to Bella.

" Here is my phone number and address. Bella out of nowhere made a pen and notebook appear." I along with everyone else just stared at her in shock. While she quickly wrote down her cell number and address.

"Here you go." Bella looked up and noticed everyone staring at her.

"What the hell." Jacob whispered which caused Bella to laugh and smile.

"Like I said Jacob, we have A LOT of catching up to do. I'll see you tomorrow night. Just give me a call." On that note Bella gave Jacob a hug goodbye and waved at him.

She turned towards me.

"Come on. I have to get home for school. But I don't know about you. Are you even going to school." She asked me.

"Yeah. I am going to school. I'm posing as a Junior." I said.

"Ohh.. Well come on. Can't have Christy waiting for me that long." And without another word Bella started running off in the same direction as her house. We arrived shortly after.

"Sorry it took me so long. I had to say goodbye to my old friend." Bella apologized she walked through the front door.

"It's okayy. But now it's time that we start getting ready for the first day of High School. Now come on, go shower up." Missy rushed Bella up the stairs.

In the mean time, what can I do until it's time for High School to start...

**Well that's a chapter for ya! Hmmmm....BPOV is on next chapter and maybe the Cullen's POV and maybe some of Bella's coven. I might even do a Jacob's POV for all you Team Jacob fans. :D Well, tell me what ya think ;) ADIOS!**

**..FRiENDS&&FAMiLY.3**

**emmettlover24**

**PEACE OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took me so long to update, my internet was down. Then today I just figured out that I have Swine Flu which really sucks. I am trying my best to get as many chapters up. **

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Twilight or anything realated to TWILIGHT :( But I do own a new cell phone :)**

Chp.14

Plans, Bets, and Questions.

Christy POV.

Poor Bella. With the Cullen's being here, isn't helping her that much. You can tell that she is all broken inside. And is just trying to cover it up with anger towards them. I don't get why she just doesn't tell them the truth about how she feels. I need to get her and Edward back together. All I need is to go find Missy. God knows where she went after that little play fight we just had.

I went and walked in her room first off. No doubt she would be in there. I opened her door, ignoring the sign that says 'Knock Before Entering'.

"Missy?" I said.

"IN HERE" She yelled from her closet.

I walked towards her voice. She was hanging up some of her clothes.

"Umm...Missy. I need to discuss something with you. It's about Bella." I said.

"That reminds me!" She said remembering something.

" Alice and I are trying to come up with a plan to help Bella and Edward get back together. Have any ideas?" She asked me.

"Well, the funny thing is that's what I came to talk to you about." I said laughing.

"Ohh...well that's weird." She said laughing along with me.

" Yeah, but do you have any ideas...Or do you think that we should just ask all the Cullen's for any ideas, because I guarantee that they would be more than happy to help. Maybe we can even ask everyone in our coven too. But I think we should leave Mike and his coven out of it." I said unsure of what else to say.

"CHRISTY THAT'S BRILLIANT!" Missy shrieked. " If we just ask everyone, we can all come up with something and I bet one of them would have a good idea. We need to have a immediate family meeting. But without Mike's coven and Bella and Edward." Missy finished off.

"That's a good idea. I'll go get everyone. I think Bella and Edward are somewhere talking and Mike's coven is off hunting." I said getting all excited. I hope Bella will forgive Edward, I'm tired of her being so lonely and depressed all the time.

"I'll go get everyone... We will have it in the living room." I rushed out before running to go find everyone.

**Alice POV.**

"There you are Alice and Jasper! I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you guys!" Christy shrieked as she spotted Jasper and I by a little pond sitting on a bench.

"Why have you been looking for us. Did something happen." Jasper asked getting all paniked.

"No nothing happened. But there is a emergency family meeting. We need to discuss something before Mike's coven and Edward and Bella get back from whatever it is that they are doing. It's about Edward and Bella getting back together." She rushed out. "Come on. We can't waste anymore time than we already have. " She looked at us expecting us to say something but all Jasper and I did was nod at her with smiles on our faces. We ran inside with Christy hot on our feet. We entered the living room and everyone else was already there. Except Mike's coven, Bella, and Edward.

Everyone was smiling hugely in our coven. We were all very excited that everyone thinks that Bella and Edward should get back together. Once Missy had everyone's attention the meeting began.

"Okay, so I know that everyone thinks that Bella and Edward should get back together. Am I correct." Missy started off.

We just answered with a small nod.

"Okay but there is just one tincey wincey problemo. We don't have a plan. And if we don't have a plan, then I doubt Bella would want to get back with Edward. Which is what we don't want. I know you Cullen's are surprised about our sudden change in behavior but my coven all agreed that we want to see Bella happy again. And the only person that seems can do that is, of course, Edward. So does anyone have any good ideas?" Christy asked.

"Well maybe...no never mind that won't work." Emmett started.

"Well maybe if Edward shows Bella how much he truly loves her, and that he won't stop showing how much he loves her until she forgives him" Matt said.

"No that won't work, he might end up pressuring her too much and she might get mad...and well, we will leave it at that." Tay said.

" Well maybe if we just have Edward dazzle her and just maybe get Bella in awkward positions that Edward could help her out of. Then soon enough Bella will fall for him." Emmett said.

"Wow Emmett. I didn't think you actually had a brain." Jasper teased. I gave a light chuckle along with everyone else.

"Well, I have my moments." Emmett blew on his fist and wiped it on his shirt acting all cool.

"That's a brilliant idea Emmett now all we have to do is take it into action." Missy said getting back into thinking mode.

"I GOT AN IDEA! Okay, you know how Bella is obsessed with her car right?" Matt said, and everyone nodded. I had absolute no clue where he was going with this." Okay well, I can like totally mess up her car, well not like totally mess it up above repair but enough to where she won't have enough time to fix it. And everyone besides Edward could have already left for school leaving Edward alone with Bella. That way Bella will have to ride with Edward on there way to school. And to make matters worse boys will probably be all over Bella, first because she is famous and second because she is well if I do say so myself, hot. Then Edward will have to protect her. And to just top it off, I can call the school and make sure that Edward and Bella are in every class together. Then that's all I got so far." He finished off.

" That's BRILLIANT" I sang.

"Okay, what time is it." Missy asked.

"Midnight." Rosalie said, speaking for the first time.

"I'll call Bella and tell her to head home." Missy said.

"Why so early." Rosalie asked.

" She has to look HOT for that car ride with Edward, now doesn't she." Missy explained.

"Ohh yeah. But how will you make her late." Taylor said.

" Ohh, I have my ways." Missy said have a mischievous smile appearing acrossed her face." I'll be right back." Missy said, disappearing seconds after she said that.

I really hope this plan works.

**Bella's POV**

I swear I took at least an hour long shower. No joke. The warm water felt so good no my cold skin. When I was finally able to get myself out I grabbed the closest towel to me. I knew exactly what I was going to wear. I light blue strapless light blue top with a pair of white skinny jeans with blue high heals. I went to go find it in my closet. But it was no where to be found.

"Ugh... MISSY" I screamed.

"What." she shouted from her room.

I transported where she was.

" Have you seen my light blue strapless top that I got from Paris a few months ago." I asked her.

"Umm...No why?" She was hiding something, and I wasn't in the mode for jokes right now.

"Missy, where is it." I said getting clearly irritated.

"Where is what Bella. If it's that top, I don't have it. Anyway can't you just use your power to get you one." Yet again she still had that fake innocent smile on her face.

"Well, yeah I could do that but that tires me and I know you have it. So just give it up that way I can go back to getting ready." I said getting all demanding.

" Fine, it's downstairs."

"Why in the hell is it doing downstairs." I exclaimed.

" I don't know." She said looking down at the floor, with a smile pulling at the edge of her lips.

"UGH!" I yelled throwing my hands in the air. I walked angrily downstairs. Why is everyone getting on my nerves today. First it's Edward and now it's Missy.

I walked through the living room looking down at the floor.

_Umph._

"AHHHH!" I screamed. Right when I about slammed into the sharp corner of the table. I let out a deep breath of relief.

I looked up to see who was the one that saved me, it was Edward. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. Those beautiful gold eyes. Why did he have to leave me. If he didn't I would still be able to love him without all the awkwardness.

After a few minutes I realized Edward was still holding my hand. I pulled myself up and walked right past him to go to the laundry room to look for my shirt. It wasn't there. I groaned. Where in the hell could it be.

" Is something wrong." Edward came through the door.

"You." I mumbled to quiet for him to hear.

"Umm, yeah. have you seen a light blue shirt that is strapless.?" I asked him. Hoping that he did.

" You mean this shirt." He said pulling the shirt from behind his back.

" Where did you get that." I demanded.

" It was in the living room, laying on the couch and I knew it belonged to you. So I brought it to you." He explained.

I went over and grabbed it out of his hands.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I walked back upstairs.

I slowly finished getting ready for the day.

When I was done I looked at my cell phone to check out the time. It was already 7:45 and school started at 8. I did a quick double check in the mirror and looked absolutely stunning if I do say so myself.

I had the blue strapless shirt with white skinny jeans and blue high heals that wrapped around my ankle. Some nice clip on earrings, a soft shade of light purple eye shadow, blush, and mascara. One each side of my head was a braid that went around to the back of my head. They two small braids were pinned together with a bobby pin. The rest of it flowed flawlessly down my back.

"Perfect." I whispered to myself. I walked downstairs to find no one else there but Edward.

" Where is everyone." I asked as politely as I could.

" They already left for school. I just decided to stay behind to wait for you." Greatt... Just

fan-fucking-tastic! I am NOT under any circumstances riding with him to school.

"Okay." I grabbed my keys to my car and went to the garage. I opened my drivers car door and hopped in. I stuck the key in the ignition and it the car wouldn't start. I tried again and still ended up with the same result. I opened my hood and everything was messed up.

"Oh. My. God." I pronunciated each word individually.

"What." Edward's voice came from behind me.

" Someone messed up my car parts and I do not have anytime to fix it." I exclaimed.

"Well you can ride with me if you want. That way we will blend in better." I didn't have any other choice. I would ride my motorcycle but it's pouring down rain and I do not want to get wet.

"Fine." I grumbled.

" Come on then. We don't want to be late." Edward signaled me to follow him outside.

His car was parked in the guest garage. It surprised me that he had a Austin Martin Vanquish. It was a nice sleek black and you could tell that it had some upgrades done probably done by Rosalie. But I had to admit I'm surprised he didn't keep his Volvo.

"Is this you car." I asked.

" Yeah, do you like it.?" He asked in a hopeful voice.

"It's okay... I guess." But the truth was it was awesome. But not as great as my baby. Whoever messed it up is in deep trouble.

Since he was a gentlemen he opened the passenger door for me. I jumped in and he closed the door for me before running over to his side and jumping in the car himself.

He turned the car on and it purred to life. He smoothly pulled out of the driveway and pulled out our terribly long driveway before speeding on to school. But he didn't go as fast as I remembered.

"What. Are you not going to complain about my driving?" He asked jokingly. Some of the human memories coming back to me. It was how I used to be scared of him driving, now I just laugh at how stupid I was when I was human. Now I enjoy going fast, it's just so exhilarating.

"No. Believe it or not... I enjoy going fast now that I'm a vampire. I can't stand to go slow. It bugs me." Why was it so easy to talk to him. I mean shouldn't I hate him. Or at least be mad at him. But I'm praying that I'm not falling again, I don't think I will have the strength to go through another heartbreak again.

"Yeah, like I'll believe that." He grinned over at me, taking his eyes off the road. Locking his eyes with mine.

" Is that a bet?" I questioned.

" If that's what you want it to be."

"Fine. Tonight. After school, the abandoned road just a few miles out of town. Be there. And we will see who likes the speed then." I made a bet with him. And I planned to beat him, depending if my car gets fixed or not before tonight. And if it doesn't. that's okay because I have a secret weapon....

We arrived shortly after. When we turned into the parking lot. There were a lot of students waiting for my arrival probably.

"Ughhh..." I grunted.

"What's wrong." Edward said.

"The fans. They are going to attack me. Literally." I was not in the mood to be bombarded with a bunch of fans and signing autographs.

" Don't worry. I'll protect you. He looked over at me and winked. Yeah, like that makes me feel any better. The good thing is that everyone doesn't know that I'm riding in a different car than usual.

He parked the car and we both got out at the same time. He walked over to me and put his hand around my waist. I hissed and he immediately pulled his hand away and put it to his side.

Everyone noticed me and instead of running towards me, they just stared wide eyed at me. I ignored them, they usually didn't stare, they usually just attacked me.

I ignored them and walked right past them, Edward following me like a lost puppy. To fit in I had to pretend that I didn't know where anything is.

"Um. Excuse me but do you know where the office is, I'm new here as you should know and I need to get my class schedule." I politely asked. Using a fake smile.

"Oh yeah." She snapped out of her reverie." It's right through these double doors and on your right. You can't miss it." The whole time she was talking she was just staring at Edward. There was something bubbling up in my stomach but I couldn't put my finger on it to what feeling it was.

" Thanks." I mumbled and grabbed Edward's hand and continued my way to the office. I would read that girls thoughts but I did not want too, scared of what I might hear.

I followed the girls directions and she was right. The school looked entirely different. They got new lockers, they were bigger to where I could probably fit in one. They repainted all of the walls and new doors on all of the class rooms. Not to mention that the school looks bigger too. I walked into the office, and saw a old lady with black hair sitting at the front desk. She didn't notice that we had entered the room so I politely cleared my throat. She looked up from what she was doing.

"May I help you." She said in a bit rude tone.

"Um yes. I am new here along with him." I gestured towards Edward." My brothers and sisters came a bit earlier, I was just running a bit late. I should be under the name of Bella Carmichael. My brothers and sisters under the name of Jason, Missy, and Matt Carmichael and David and Christine Jackson." I explained to her.

"Okay." She searched through some files and handed me a sheet of paper." Here you go. This is the list of your classes and teachers. Have your teachers sign the slip and turn it back into me at the end of the day." She was acting very rudely towards me. I don't like this lady.

To be polite I waited for Edward to get finished.

"Hello young man. What could I do for you." The old lady said sweetly. She was looking at Edward with googily eyes.

"Um yes. My name is Edward Cullen. My brothers and sisters came here earlier. Under the names of Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie, and Jasper Hale. We are good friends with the Carmichaels and Jackson's. We are like family." When Edward said the last part he looked back at me and gave me his breathtaking half smile, that no matter what I do, I just can't seem to get over it. I missed a breath. But regained it before it was too noticeable but I know Edward noticed it because he let out a light chuckle.

"Hello, Edward. Here is your schedule, I need all of your teachers to sign it, and you just need to bring it back when school is out." She handed Edward a slip of paper. Edward turned around and we were about to walk out the door.

"Oh. And Edward, if you need anything, anything at all. I'll be here all day, if you need any help." The lady smiled at him. I gagged, and rolled my eyes. And quickly walked out of the office.

I looked at my schedule first thing.**(( I don't know how a High School schedual goes))**

_1st period.-__**homeroom with Mrs. Peacock.**_

_2nd period-__** Art with Mr. Machado.**_

_3rd period-__** History with Mrs. Jones.**_

_4th period- __**Chemistry with Mr. Koenig.**_

_5th period- __**lunch**_

_6th period- __**Biology with Mrs. Grant**_

_7th period-__** English with Mrs. Dillion.**_

_8th period-__** Gym with Coach Miller.**_

For once I actually like all of my classes. Except Gym because I won't be able to do anything to the best of my ability.

" So Bella what classes do you have." I exchanged him schedules.

You have got to be kidding me. I am in every class with Edward. And I mean every class. This is horrible. Ugh. I need to go do something about this. Like pronto. Someone had to have planned that. And I know just the person. Missy.

"Looks like we have the same exact schedule." Edward was grinning from ear to ear also breaking me out of my reverie. It was like this was the happiest day of his life.

"Haha. Yeah." My laughter was fake. His face fell a little, and I immediately wanted to go comfort him but I held myself back. Why am I feeling like this. Am I falling in love with him again. Which got my mind to start asking myself questions.

Am I falling in love with him again? Are we going to get back together? How do I know he won't leave me again? But the one that is annoying me the most is.

Is it possible to love someone you hate? But do I hate or love him?

**Well, once again, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Like I said before my internet was down for the past week and a half. Then on top of that I have the Swine Flu :P**

**Reviews would make my day! :)**

**emmettlover24**


	15. Author's Note :P

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! IMPORTANT! MUST READ!**

**Okay you are probably going to hate me for this! So I am sitting here and just finished writting the chapter. I skimmed through it and then realized that I missed some MAJOR IMPORTANT people in it and some things that were supposed to happen too! So now I have to start all over and write it! But now I can have a clean slate and I have some new ideas. So you tell me what you want to do! Have it in Bella's POV, Edward's POV, or half and half.... The decision is up to you! All you have to do is either message me or leave a review! I feel so stupid,(( not just because I'm a blonde)) I just have so much on my mind right now! New Moon is coming out is 15 DAYS! AHHHHHH!!!! I have sooo many tests to be studying for! I have been having Basketball practice, and I'm still practicing for volleyball because I am trying out for a traveling team! And my cousin is going to State for Volleyball! My aunt is going to be having a baby anytime now! And soo many more things!!!! So I am really trying my best here! So I will get the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can! Sooo sorry!**

**emmettlover24**


	16. Chapter 16 School :P

**Hola everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update :P But I have a Edward's and Bella's POV in here, so be thankful! I have just been a busy bee! All last weekened (( Nov. 6-8)) I was gone in kansas city or maryville the whole three days almost! I was home for about 5 hours in that whole period of time. Then on Sunday this weekened I will be trying out for a taveling volleyball team! And our Social Studies teacher quit on us so now we are just having subs and crap like that :PP So yeah, my life is pretty chaotic right now. **

**DISCLAIMER= I do not own Twilight in any shape or form.**

**CHP.15**

School.

**BPOV**

Why is my life so complicated. First I meet and Edward and fall deeply in love with him. He lied to me and played with my heart. He leaves me all alone and heartbroken. I get changed into a vampire and become famous. He comes back into my life and proclaims that he still loves me and has never stopped loving me. That's what has happened the past few years. Now Edward won't give up and plans to win my heart back no matter what it takes him to do. No, he didn't tell me that, I just know. I wasn't born yesterday.

The bell rang right as we walked through the door at homeroom. The first person I saw was that damn Mike Newton, who was the other person who won my tickets to my concert. Doesn't he get the picture that I don't love him, never have, never will! In a way he reminds me of Edward, but once upon a time I loved Edward and he supposively loved me. But I don't know if that's the truth or not, he lied to me before and he can do it again. And I don't know if I have it in me to trust him, yet love him again.

I walked over towards Mike, which I have no clue why and took a seat right next to him, and Edward took a seat on the other side of me. I could tell by the look on Edward's face that he wasn't to thrilled by what seat I took, but Mike's face showed the complete opposite. He looked ecstatic.

There were kids that were still walking into the room as the second bell went off. The teacher finally came in a few minutes after everyone got settled.

"Hello class." The teacher said as she sat down at her desk, with a very naisly voice.

"Hello Mrs. Peacock." The class said in unison.

"Today we have 3 new students joining us. Can you guys please stand and introduce yourselves." I groaned quietly, low enough so that no humans heard. I stood up along with Edward and Mike.

"Hey my name is Mike Newton." Mike said clearly bored and sat down.

" Hey my name is Bella Carmichael." Everyone cheered for me which made me happy.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." Some people even cheered for Edward, which truley shocked me.

"Thank you." After that we talked amongst ourselves and waited for the bell to ring for our next period.

Once the bell rang, one boy walked over to my desk.

"Hey, my name is Nolan." He was tall and a good smile for a human. He had dirty blond shaggy hair with blue eyes. And was the perfect boy for a average human.

"Hey." I said as I gathered my things. Edward and Mike just stared at me as they also gathered their things.

"So, what class do you have next. I looked at my schedule, even though I already memorized my whole schedule. I was just trying to act as humanly as I possibly could.

"Umm...here." Instead of telling him I just handed him my schedule.

"Ah cool! I have Art, Chemistry, English, and Gym with you!" He handed me my schedule.

"That's great! Maybe you could show me to the art room. That way I won't get lost on my first day and be late to class. That wouldn't be good now would it." I joked with him and let out a fake laugh.

"Yeah, that would be great! Here let me carry your books for you." Before I could say anything, he had already picked up my books from my desk.

"Thank you" I said sincerely.

"No problem. Come on let's go." He said, and started walking towards the door. I followed him, with a confused Edward and Mike not to far behind.

"So, I'm really curious. Who are your songs about." I liked Nolan a lot. He just treated me like a normal person.

"Well, they are about an old boyfriend of mine. And my songs give advice to other girls who get their hearts broken like mine did. It tells them to not give up on love and that is alright to miss that person, but to get on with your life. Then there are others that are about my real parents. How I miss them and other things like that." I explained to him without missing a beat. Not even bothering to whisper because no matter what I did, Edward and Mike would be able to hear me.

"Oh well I'm sorry about your ex boyfriend. It is your ex right?" Nolan asked me. I paused before thinking.

"Umm..yeah." I said, a little saddened for a bit at the small thought.

"Well here we are." He opened the door for me and I walked in. Edward following Nolan, I assumed Mike went to his other class. Right as we sat down the teacher came in and settled everyone down.

"Good morning class" Mrs. Machado said cheerfully.

"Good morning" everyone grumbled.

"Okay, today we have four new students joining us." When she said four, I looked around the room and noticed that Zoey was also in the room. For some odd reason, I don't like her. She just seems off beat or something and it seems like she is hiding something.

"They are Bella Carmichael, Edward Cullen, and Zoey Baxter. I won't have them stand up and introduce themselves though. They will be able to tell you guys about their freet time on their own time." The teacher said with a fake smile on her face.

We didn't really do anything in art today, well I didn't do anything. Because they were in the middle of a project already and the teacher said that I will be able to start when the rest of the class finishes the one that they are on. So during the whole art class I tried to come up with a song. Every time I looked up from my notebook, Edward was staring at me and it was getting on my last nerve. But eventually the bell rang and it was time for History.

I slowly trudged to History Class, with Edward right beside me. As I was walking I noticed a small group of girls glaring at me. The one that was in the middle surrounded by four other ones was a tall blonde, with bright green eyes. All five girls had a ton of make-up on, and for the opinion of a average human boy, those girls were called hot, and the popular. But I like to call them the plastic or the S.U.B, stuck up bitches. I just walked right past them pretending like they weren't even there, and continued on my way to History.

As I entered the class room, I saw Alice and Missy sitting in the back of the room with two chairs saved. I took the seat to the left of Christy.

"Hey." She said as I sat down.

"Hey." I said back.

We talked about our day before the teacher came in and introduced us to the class like all the other teachers. And yes, there were more whispers but I ignored them. Most of them said something like...

_Why are they all pale._

_The lead singer is even hotter in up close and in person._

_I call dibs on the Burnett._

_That bronze hair boy is defiantly mine._

But the one that aggravated me most that I kept on hearing from everyone around the school is.

_I wonder if that bronze hair boy named Edward is going out with the lead singer, Bella. They so are, they are always together. _

Surprisingly history seemed like hell too, but the weird thing is, is that I usually like history. But as time goes, things change. Once the bell rang, I walked up to the teachers desk to have him sign my slip, and after that I bolted to Chemistry class. I walked in the class room and the first person I saw was Nolan. He waved me over and I sat next to him at a table that looked like it could hold four people. Edward was the next person to walk in, he looked around the class room before coming over and sitting at our table.

"Hey, my name is Nolan. I don't believe I introduced myself to you earlier." Mike said to Edward.

"Hello, my name is Edward." Nolan smiled and nodded.

"So what school did you go to before coming here." Nolan shot Edward another question.

"I used to go to a school in Alaska." Edward smoothly lied.

"Ahh..That's cool. So like, how do you guys know each other." Nolan asked the both of us.

"Umm... we used to be childhood friends, that was until both my parents died and I was adopted and he moved to Alaska." I was the one lying this time.

"Ohh..Soo are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Nolan asked again. I could tell Edward was about to say something but I butted in before he did.

"No, we are just strictly friends." I said, but with a little harshness to my tone of voice. He gave me a weird look for a second. That's when Mike walked in.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." I whispered under my breath, and I heard Edward chuckle. I could hear him coming towards our table.

"Hey Bella. Mind if I take a seat."

"Knock yourself out." I said, not even bothering to look at him. Hmm..Maybe if he was dumb enough he would take my advice and go do that, that way I won't have to put up with his annoying ass. Right when the teacher was getting ready to say something. That girl that was glaring at me in the hallway along with one of her little followers, entered the class room.

"Your late." The teacher said.

"Sorry, we had to discuss something." The girl said taking her seat, she had a perfect view of me. Throughout the whole class time, she just glared at me. Dangg, why is this girl glaring at me, what in the hell did I do to her! Just like all the other classes, time flew by and before I knew it, it was lunch time.

I walked to the lunch room, with Edward right beside me. And every student, just stopped what they were doing and starred at us. I really hope they don't do this every day. And what shocked me most is, is that Edward hasn't said one word to me all day, but I can tell he has been itching too.

As we entered the lunchroom, I ignored everyone's stares and whispers, and went straight to the lunchroom. Even though I don't usually eat human food because I can't really taste it. I still eat it just to keep up an appearance.

I grabbed a small plate of spaghetti, a small ceaser salad, and a bottle water. I was walking to were Missy, Matt, Jason, and some of the Cullens were sitting. That was until I was stopped, but this time it wasn't a boy, it was the girl that won't stop glaring at me.

"Hello." She said in a bitchy voice.

"Hello." I said back to her in the same voice, not really wanting to cause a fight or anything.

"My name is Lexi, and this is Cassie and Rachel." She pointed to the girls that were standing to the left and right of her. Those girls were also part of the group that were glaring at me earlier.

"Cool." I tried to side step her but she got back in front of me.

"What do you need. An autograph or something, tickets. Because if that is what you want, good luck with that because right now you are sort of pissing me off because I'm missing my lunch." I said to her.

"Yes, I need to tell you something actually." She took a step toward me.

" You better stop talking and hanging around Edward, I don't care what you are to him or if you are famous and all that jazz. And if you are his girl friend, you better be braking up with him. Because he is mine, whether you like it or not." She threatened me.

" And let's just say, I do talk to him, and I do become his girlfriend, what are you going to do about it." I asked back, playing games with her.

" I guess I'll just have to do this." She flipped my trey of food and it went everywhere on me. In my hair, down my shirt, in my face ect... Her and her little posse mates were laughing hysterically at me.

"You Fucking Bitch." I was about to take a swing at her, but Emmett and Jasper came just in enough time to hold me back. Which I was not to thrilled about, she ruined my EXPENSIVE new outfit!

"Bella, calm down. There are humans watching." Jasper whispered in my ear. I took a couple of deep breaths.

" I need to get outside now." I told Jasper.

"Bye, Bye Mrs. Temper Tantrum." That bitch Lexi said fakely too me waving goodbye, as I walked to the doors that led to outside with Jasper and Emmett following close behind. I went and sat down at a near by tree. And if Jasper and Emmett weren't there to tell me not to do anything, our secret probably would of been, well not a secret anymore. I don't even know what made me explode in there, yeah I will admit I do have a bit of anger issues but that's not the point. I usually never lose my temper in front of humans.

"Bella! What happened!" Missy ran over to where I was sitting, she sounded worried.

" If you want to know the truth... I really don't know what happened. I usually don't lose my temper like I did with her and around all the humans." I said back. Which the truth is I really didn't know why I went off on her. Was it something she said?

"I'm going home." I said getting up.

"Okay. I'll cover for you." Missy said and gave me a quick hug. I looked around for any humans, which there weren't any. I ran to the edge of the forest and looked back one more time and saw Edward staring at me, with complete love. I think I'm falling for him again, but I think I'm just to scared to fall...

**Edward's POV (( after Bella leaves))**

I watched Bella run off to the forests edge before having one quick glance back, our eyes met for a short period of time. But in the short period of time there was a glint of something in her eyes, and I think it just might be love but I wasn't certain.

Jasper came up behind me and patted me on the shoulder.

"It's alright Edward... She'll come to you when she's ready. You just have to be patient." Jasper said to me. I just nodded my head and headed off to class, right as the bell was ringing.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, nothing seemed right without Bella here. And that one girl that Bella got in a fight with at lunch, kept on staring at me and flirting with me. It was getting on my nerves.

I met up with the rest of my family, and Bella's family after school. We all got in our cars and headed home. But when we got to the house, Bella wasn't there. We searched the whole house, and Christy found a note in Bella's room.

_Hey guys,_

_ Just so you guys don't worry, I am writing you a letter. I will be with a old friend of mine Jacob. It's a long story that I still don't know, so I will be back later. Maybe we can play a game or something when I return. And please whatever you do, don't come looking for me, I am completely capable of taking care of myself. Love you all!_

_ Bella._

_PS- Fuck face, Dick-Weed, and Ass wipe, just because I'm gone doesn't give you permission to take all my undergarments and throw them all over the lawn. It also means that you are to not sell any of my stuff on eBay, and if you do any of these things, there will be hell to pay._

Christy read the letter aloud and when she was finished, Matt took it and scrunched it up in a wad and threw it at Jason. While all of us Cullen's stared at them in confusion.

"Umm.. Mind telling us who Fuck-Face, Dick-Weed, and Ass wipe are." Emmett said trying to sound serious, which wasn't working out for him to well.

"That's Bella's nicknames for Matt, Jason, and David," Missy said laughing.

"Actually that's only one of the nick names she has for them. She has all sorts of nicknames for them three." Christy corrected her.

"Hey Jason, Matt. Let's go destroy Bella's room." David said.

" OHHKAYY" Jason and Matt said in unison.

"Can I come too!" Emmett pleaded.

"Sure come on." And the four of them went upstairs.

"Aren't you going to stop them from going up there." I asked the girls.

"Nope. If they don't listen to Bella's threats, that's there problem." Christy said plopping down on the couch.

There was a big bang from up stairs. That does not sound good what so ever. I don't even want to think how bad it looks. So instead I went to go explore the house some more. I walked down a long hallway and down a flight of stairs to where I ended up in front of a door.

I looked around me to make sure no one was following... No one in sight. I put my hand on the doorknob and twisted it.

"What are you doing down here." A voice behind me demanded and I knew exactly who it was.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking around the house." I turned around and saw a angry yet upset Bella.

She didn't say anything, it looked like she had been crying.

"I didn't go in there, I promise." I said, trying to soothe her. Why is she so upset.

" I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't of gone off on you like that. It's just that it's been a long and very complicated day." Bella apologized to me.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't of been snooping around in you house anyways." There was a huge bang that came from upstairs. This cannot be good.

"What was that." Bella questioned and looked behind her. Yeah, this is defiantly not good but the boys deserve it, they saw what Bella wrote and they went against it. There was another loud crash but this time Bella didn't say anything, she just looked like she figured something out and then disappeared.

Seconds later there was a ear piercing scream throughout the whole entire house.

"YOU GUYS HAVE 3 SECONDS TO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I RIP YOU GUYS TO SHREDS!!!" Bella screamed. I ran upstairs to make sure she would do something she would regret.

I ran upstairs to Bella's room to find a fuming Bella, the rest of our families, and a room that looked like a tornado went through it. Her bed was flipped over her clothes covered the floor and walls. There was spray paint everywhere, toilet paper hanging off every single piece of furniture.

"Ohh... They're gonna get it" Missy sang. Bella ran out of the room.

"MATT!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Bella shouted.

"NO! YOU'LL HURT ME!" He shouted back, and by the sound of his voice he was frightened of Bella.

"Should we stop Bella before she hurts one of them." Jasper asked with a little bit of concern.

"That's a bad idea. When she's mad it's fun to mess with her and everything. But when she is pissed, it's best to leave her alone and let her take care of things by herself. She won't hurt them, she usually makes them clean up the mess and then other torture comes later." Christy explained.

"Ohh... But can't they just use their powers." Alice asked.

" Yeah they could but then Bella just messes it back up and they have to start over. She won't allow them to use their powers or anything. It's actually really funny to watch." Missy explained.

"MISSY! WHY IS BELLA CHASING AROUND THE BOYS IN THE FRONT YARD!" Taylor shouted from downstairs. We all walked back downstairs to greet the parents.

" Well, the boys completely destroyed her room. So she is just getting her normal revenge." Missy said completely normal, flopping down on the couch and turning on the T.V. flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch.

Right as I looked out the window, a tree went flying by and it hit Matt, which made him fall. Then Bella appeared out of no where and dragged him by the feet to the back yard. Shortly after, she came in with all four boys in her hands. Which seemed quite impossible for such a small figure, handling four big boys. She dragged them up the steps and into her room.

Hours passed and no one dared to go up to Bella's room. But after it was passed 10pm they came downstairs. All the boys came downstairs with scared expressions on their faces, and walked straight to their wives not saying one word.

I decided to check in on the boy's minds.

_Damn, Bella is much more stronger than when I last saw her. And if I learned anything today, it would be to never piss Bella off again like that.- Emmett._

_That was SHAA-WEET! That wasn't near as bad as normal. We so need to do that again sometime soon.- David._

_AWESOME! That was pretty schnazzy! Bella wasn't as pissed as I thought she would be, she wasn't even close to how mad she usually gets. Even though it was the first time she threw a tree at me. Hmmm....- Matt._

_Damn, something must of been bugging Bella. She didn't get near as mad as usual. But there was something in her eyes...She just seemed really upset.-Jason._

Jason's thought made me think for a minute though. There has to be something bugging Bella. She isn't herself, she didn't scream at me when I almost went into that one room downstairs, when she normally would of. She was actually really nice and understanding about it.

Bella walked down shortly after in baggy blue sweat pants with a white cami. Her hair was nearly on the top of her head in a messy bun. She was absolutely stunning, we made eye contact for a short second, and she gave me a small sad half smile. She walked over, sat down on the couch, and laying her head in Missy's lap. Missy rubbed her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Bella, it'll be alright. Everything will be okay, things will work out." Christy whispered so quietly I barley heard it. Missy turned around and looked at me after she said it.

"Hey. Do you guys want to play a game." Missy said, walking into the living room. With Rosalie and Alice following her.

"What game." Matt asked walking down the steps with David, Jasper, Matt, and Jason following behind him.

"Dare or Double dare of course!" Missy said smiling from ear to ear.

"I'M IN" All the boys said in unison.

"I guess I'll play." Bella said.

"Me too." Christy said.

"How about you Edward, Are you in." Missy asked me.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do." I agreed.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Christy whispered to me.

"So what are the rules in this game." Rosalie asked. Bella smiled at this.

"Well, for you guys. You have to eat human food for every dare you reject to do. And the person that gave you the dare gets to chose it. But for me..." Bella didn't finish so Matt had to finish for her.

"Bella has to let us boys give her a make-over and we chose her clothes and she wears her outfit all day the following day. Or we get to burn 5 pieces of her clothing, boys choice. Whatever one she chooses." Matt said smiling evilly at Bella.

"Ohhh.." My family and I said.

"Okay, well let's start the game!" Jason exclaimed.

"Bella, it's your turn." Missy said.

"Okay... Hmmm. Matt, I dare you to..."

Broken hearts are like broken mirrors. Once shattered better left broken than risk getting hurt trying to fix it the difference is you can buy a new mirror but not a new heart.

**Okay, from now on I am just going to post a random quote after each chapter it will be about friendship, love, or life quotes. It will just depend on my mood. But anyways hope you liked the chapter and if you have any great ideas for chapters just leave a review or private message me! :))**

**emmettlover24.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, here is the next chapter :) Hope you enjoy it, it has a BPOV, Mike's POV, Edward's POV, and Alice POV! Some of them are very short but at least you got them! Well, I'll stop my ranting and let you read this chapter!**

**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT own Twilight in any way shape or form. But guess what I do own! **

** A TICKET TO GO SEE NEW MOON TOMORROW!!!!! EEEEKKKK!!**

CHP.16

Getting confused and dare or well...dare **:**))

BPOV

"Hmmm...what would be a good dare for you Matt..." I said while tapping my fingers on my chin, pretending to think. That was until we were interrupted by the front door opening. It was Mike's clan.

"Sorry, we took a little hunt." Mike apologized.

"It's fine." I said. Doesn't he have a house of his own to go live in or something. It just now seems like our home is a hotel to everyone now. It's kind of getting annoying.

"Are you guys playing some sort of game." Mike asked.

"Yeah, you kind of interrupted it to. We are playing dare or dare." There was a slight rudeness to my tone but you could hardly even tell it was there.

"Well that sounds like fun. May we play." I was about to come up with some rude excuse but stopped myself, that way no one will be fighting or anything.

"Sure." I said through gritted teeth.

"Okay. He came and sat right in between Alice and I. Which I wasn't too thrilled about. I wanted to say something but Emmett being Emmett shouted something.

"Can we just get on with the fucking game!" He exclaimed.

"Sure Emmett. But only for your sake." I joked with him. There were smiles on all the Cullen's faces. That was the first time I talked to them since I met up with them. Well besides me explaining stuff that happened to me and all but you get the point.

"Back to Matt's dare. Matt I dare you to...." What to do, what to do.

_Hey Bella. You can have him just go in Speedo's into Wall-Mart and ask a guy for some tampons. We can even do his hair and make-up.- Alice._

That was actually a pretty good damn idea. I looked over at Alice and smiled.

"Okay Matt. I dare you to go in just Speedo's into Wall-Mart and go up to a store guy and ask him where the tampons are." I said.

"Wow. That isn't anything like you normally do Bella. That is a piece of cake." Matt said.

"Oh is it Matt. I never said I was finished now did I." He got a scared look on his face." We get to do your hair, make-up, and nails. Also you have to sing ' Twinkle, Twinkle little star in a high pitched voice. While you're checking out. We get to film the whole thing then post it on you tube." I finished. His jaw dropped, he absolutely hated putting on make-up, nail-polish and everything.

"You either do that, or you know what happens if you don't. And you know if you don't accept the dare i can make your life a living hell since I know what human food you absolutely despise and everything." I smirked at Matt who was sitting acrossed from me. He looked at me shocked.

"You wouldn't." He said in disbelief.

"Ohh yes I would." I said. Knowing that I won the battle.

"B-B-But." He was trying to come up with a excuse to not do the dare." But I don't own any Speedo's." He said panicked.

I imagined a bright hot pink and lime green pair of small Speedo's on my hand. When I opened my eyes I was satisfied too what was in my hands.

"Well, you do now brother." I said holding them up in the air, everyone laughing hysterically.

"You suck Bella. I just thought I would let you know." He said, with fake anger.

"Ohh, you know you love me. Now go change so we can get the show on the road." I said a bit snappy.

"Alice, Christy. Come help me do his make-up, hair and nails." I said, I chose Alice because she was the one that came up with the dare, and I knew she would be dying to help me do his hair, make-up, and nails with me.

"Okay." They both said. I grabbed Matt's hand, and literally dragged him up the steps and into my room. I used my power to make him stay in the chair so we could do his little make over.

**Thirty minutes later.**

"Are you seriously going to make me go in the store like this." He asked me.

"It's a dare. You kinda have to." I said. Stepping back from our little masterpiece. He had rainbow colored hair, and we made sure that it was pure rainbow colors, it's going to take him at least a week to get the color out of his hair. Neon colored nails, and we also wrote a little note on the nails, it said ' I think I'm a sexy beast.' we used his toenails for that too. He had dark red blush on, with black lipstick. With purple and orange eye shadow on, with mascara and eye liner too. He looked like a clown.

"Say "hello internet" Christy said as she snapped a shot of him.

And just like the chair, I had to use my power on him to come downstairs. Once everyone saw him they just stared, they were so quiet you could even hear a cricket. But that didn't last long at all, everyone was pointing and laughing.

"Alice, you got the video camera right?" I asked.

"Right here." She pulled out her video camera.

"Good, let's go. You guys stay here, this shouldn't take that long." I said.

Alice, Christy, Matt and I walked out to a extra car we had hanging around. It was a black Porsche. I jumped in the drivers seat and Alice hopped in the passengers, while Matt and Christy took the back.

I sped off and it didn't take nothing but two minutes to arrive at the store.

"Let's go." The four of us hopped out of the chair.

"You go on Matt, we will be secretly watching you. I'm just going to turn the three of us invisible that way we can get up close to video cam cord you." I explained.

He just let out a small growl and started walking to the front door. I grabbed Alice and Christy's hand and turned us invisible.

"Alice you got the camera on." I asked her.

"Already done." She said.

"Good" We followed Matt into the store.

He walked in and took a right, perfect. There was a clerk stacking things on a shelf. And it was a boy just like I asked.

"Excuse me sexy. But do you know where I could find any tampons." He said in a girly tone. It was soo hard to not laugh.

The clerk turned around and smiled.

"Who are you calling sexy. You're the sexy beast over hear." The guy said in a deep voice. He winked at him flirtatiously.

"But follow me you hunk of meat. I'll show you where the tampons are." He began to walk, we followed them with our hands over our mouths.

"Here you go." He pointed to the shelf. But they weren't tampons...

"Umm..These aren't tampons. These are condoms." Matt said, a little bit disgusted.

"My point exactly." The clerk said, to what was supposed to sound sexy I assume. I had to hold on the Alice and Christy for support I was laughing so much.

"Umm..okay. Well, I think I better get going." Matt was about ready to leave.

"Wait. I want to give you something." The clerk took a sheet of paper and pen out and began to write something on the paper. He handed it to him. Matt turned the other way and was about to walk out of the aisle. But he clerk did something unexpected, he slapped Matt's butt.

Matt looked at him in shock and then jogged out of the store. I transported Christy, Alice and I to the car and turned us visible again. We went into a fit of hysterics as Matt got in the car. That was the funniest thing I have done in years. I was laughing so hard tears were coming out of my eyes. After about 20 minutes of just sitting there laughing we seemed to simmer down a bit. I put the car in neutral and we started on our way home, still chuckling.

" W-what was on t-the piece of p-paper he gave you." Christy said in between chuckles.

"His phone number, his name, and address." Matt threw it out the window.

"What was his name" I asked.

"Billy Bob." Matt said. We just went into another fit of hysterics as we pulled into the drive way and inside the house.

"Well, I take it that it worked out." Jason asked.

"No, it worked out way better." I said, wiping a few tears from my face, while Christy and Alice explained to everyone what happened. In the end everyone couldn't stop laughing. Matt, ran upstairs and took everything off and went to go change into what he was wearing earlier. The hair coloring and nail polish still on though. Once everyone seemed to calm down a bit we continued on with the game.

"Okay, Emmett I'm going to dare you. Do you except." Matt asked him.

"Of course, a man like me never backs down from anything" Emmett. said.. Matt thought for a minute before a evil smile came acrossed his face.

"Emmett, I dare you too shave your head, and then model of some of the girls clothes, while we take pictures and post them all over the internet." Matt finished. That dare wasn't anything compared to what he usually does. He is probably just going easy on Emmett, since he is a new comer to our little game of dare or dare.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after Emmett's dare ends.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"OMG! That was freaking hilarious." Everyone was flipping out about how Jason did that.

"Okay, Emmett. It's your turn." Alice said.

"Can we dare someone if they already went." Emmett asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Okay, Bella... I dare you to kiss Edward." Emmett said with complete confidence.

I just stared there with my jaw hanging down and my eyes wide. There was no way I was going to kiss Edward, I just can't.

_Hmmm... I'm thinking just a bikini or maybe a dog suite. OHHH! I can burn her five favorite outfits too! Haha, I can so make her life a living hell!- Emmett's thoughts._

_Awww... Is Bella to scared to kiss a boy. Haha, she might be able to kick my ass but she is weak when it come to kissing. Haahaa, loser.- Matt._

_Is she really actually scared to kiss Edward.- Alice._

_Wow, I guess Bella isn't really as brave and strong as she seems-Jason._

I didn't even want to hear anyone else's thoughts. They were making me very angry, I'm not scared of anything. Especially not Edward, if they want a kiss, then I'll show them a fucking kiss. Edward wasn't staring at me, he was looking somewhere in the distance. I grabbed his face and put my lips to his. At first, I was going to make it quick, but then I just fell into it softly. I don't know how long we just sat there kissing, but it seemed like over 2 minutes. I pulled away quickly and avoided everyone's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I-I got to g-go hunting." I quickly came up with a excuse and before anyone could talk to me I raced out the door. I can't believe this is happening to me again. I'm falling in love with Edward, and I know for sure that I am. I felt it, stronger than ever when I kissed him.

I ran to my favorite place to go, my big old oak tree. Only if Renee were here, she would know what to do. But no, I had to go and be changed. But it's what I wanted, and I go it too. God, I really do miss Renee and Charlie.

When I arrived, fireflies where everywhere, Lighting up the night sky, I climbed up to the very top and sat in my normal spot where I had a perfect view of the stars and lucky for me. Tonight was cloudless, so you could see the stars. They were absolutely beautiful. I wish Charlie and Renee were here to see this with me. But I know that they are up there together among the stars, guiding me as I live my never ending existence. I felt the need to sing, so I imagined a acoustic guitar in my hands and was very satisfied when it appeared. I started to lightly play the cords, the notes coming to me as I went. Then I began to sing.

_**This is for my people's who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye.**_

It's true. I did lose my man. It was the day in the forest that I lost my soul mate._****_

Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye

The day I got changed, that was the day when I lost Charlie and Renee. I lost my all my Best Friends that day and my cousins. **((yeah, just pretend she has cousins.))**_****_

As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me alive  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
It's something more than saying, "I miss you"  
But when we talked too

All them grown full things separation brings  
You never let me know it, you never let it show  
Because you loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face

Even though I faintly remember Charlie and Renee getting divorced, it still makes me sad that Charlie didn't get to have his happily ever after. He was just so upset, that he couldn't love anyone else I guess and now that's what it's like for me it seems like.

_**  
I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
I wish I could find a way try not to cry  
As time goes by**_

It still hurts to think that I left Charlie and Renee. For about the first year, I checked up on them though, but eventually life went on and before I knew it. Both of them were gone forever, I had to always find a way not to cry._****_

And soon as you reached a better place  
Still I'll give the whole world to see your face  
And I'm bragging next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye

I would do anything in the world, even if it is to marry Dip Shit Newton, I would do it just to Charlie and Renee and to tell them that I love them, and tell them that I am sorry for leaving them. But that's not going to happen, it was so hard for me not to go to their funerals. I never really got to say a sincere goodbye to them._****_

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye

And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together

I wish they could see me now, how much stronger I have become. I miss spending the holidays with them too. Especially Christmas at Charlie's house, those are some of the memories I will never forget._****_

I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the teddy bear you gave me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong that you can make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever

Renee would always sing me a lullaby, my grandma sang to her when she was a little kid. She would sing it just so I could get to sleep at night, and I had a stuffed bunny that I would sleep with. But now, that can't happen anymore, now that I will live a eternal life and they are gone forever. _****_

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
I wish I could find a way try not to cry  
As time goes by

And soon as you reached a better place  
Still I'll give the world to see your face  
And I'm bragging next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye

This is for my people's who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high, we will never say bye

Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye, bye

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
I wish I could talk to you for awhile  
I wish I could find a way try not to cry  
As time goes by

And soon as you reached a better place  
Still I'll give the world to see your face  
And I'm bragging next to you  
It feels like you gone too soon  
The hardest thing to do is say bye bye

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye

Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye, bye bye

A few tears escaped as I finished the song. I sat there all night until it was time to go to school. I just sat there and thought about my life, Charlie, Renee, the band, my family now, the Cullens, and finally I've been mostly thinking about Edward. I do love him now, but I think I have been all this time. I was just too scared to admitt to it, because after everything he has done to me..

**Mike's POV (( before he came back to the house))**

"Hello." I said into the phone, Zoey, Zach, and I were standing in the middle of the forest. Talking about our plan.

"When are you coming back with her." It was Aro. Of course he would be wanting to know that. He has been bugging me non stop about pulling Bella away from her family and taking her back to the Volturi so she can marry me and so that the Volturi would be never threatened and undefeatable. With Bella, we would be unstoppable.

"When the time comes Aro. She hasn't been alone once hardly. And every time we are about to get her, someone always has to come and ruin it. I promise it shouldn't be that much longer." I told him. The man needs to have more patience.

"Well you better hurry before she falls again for him. You know that you wouldn't be able to take her if she does." Aro was getting very angry.

" I know that Aro. But I doubt that will happen, she hasn't talked to him ever since she saw him. She actually hates his guts right now. So I still think we have a while." I explained to him.

"Well, do you have your plan set and ready to go. Do you have her powers yet." I am just copying them one at a time, she hasn't even realized that I have been doing it. Then when the time comes I'll just take them all away from her. But I don't think I will be able to get her shield or anything else that just effects the mind. But I'll try my best." I told him.

"Well make sure she has no powers when she comes. We don't want anyone to get killed or injured because of her. Then once she has finally excepted the fact that she is going to be living with us forever, only then will we give her, her powers back." Aro said demandingly.

"Okay. Well I got to go. I'll see you in a few days hopefully." And without even giving Aro a chance to say anything else I slammed my phone shut. Now when would be a good time to get Bella away from the family...

**Alice POV (( after Emmett gave the dare))**

Is she really actually scared to kiss Edward. That is defiantly not good, she just has to. And if she does she will realize that she really does love Edward. She was very panicked and scared by the look of her face. I could tell that she was debating kissing Edward or not kissing him. Her eyes widened for a split second and then she looked a bit angry.

Edward was staring off into space, not believing what Emmett just dared her to do. And by the look of his face he was totally surprised, and a little hopeful too. Everyone just stared at Bella and waited for her to answer. No one was talking, you could only hear Bella breathing.

Out of no where she grabbed Edward's head, and smashed her lips onto his. She looked a bit tense at first but she relaxed not to long after their lips met. They had been kissing for 3 minutes and 20 seconds exactly. Well, until Bella pulled away quickly.

She didn't meet anybody's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I-I got to g-go hunting." She quickly lied, and sped out the door.

"Wait!" I shouted but it was too late, the door was shut and she was long gone. I looked over at Edward and he was just sitting there unmoving.

"Edward. Go after her, you have too." I told him. He waited awhile before he responded.

"What's the point. It's official, she doesn't love me anymore." He got up and ran out the back door. Probably going back to our house to mope.

"Well, that was a failure." Missy said completely disappointed.

"What are you talking about!" I declared." Did you not see the love in Bella's eyes. The only reason she left is because she got scared. She is defiantly falling for Edward again, no doubt about it." I said.

"Well, that's a plus then. Now all we have to do is get them alone some how." Christy said. We continued to talk about plans that we could do to get Edward and Bella together again....

**Edward's POV ((after he left.))**

I ran out the door. My life is falling apart by the seems. First, I am depressed for years because I thought Bella was dead. Next, I get tickets and backstage passes to her concerts. Then, I find out she hates my guts. And finally, she kisses me and then runs off. Why is this happening to me.

I tried to win her heart back and I failed. But I have to keep on trying no matter what. I can't live another day without seeing her beautiful angelic face. She is the light to my world, without her I live in a world with only darkness.

As I was running back to my house I thought of ways to get Bella alone, and to win her heart back. There just has to be some way, some how to get her to be mine again...

As I was running, I found a little meadow area, not _our_ meadow. But a meadow that would be a good place for me to think. I laid back and looked up at the stars. It was a cloudless night and the stars were shinning brightly. A shooting star came acrossed my path, and you know what they say. Make a wish on a shooting star, and one day it just might come true.

I laid there the rest of the night, just thinking about Bella. Then I got up and went home to get ready for school. Today is the day that I will win Bella's heart back. I hope anyways....

**Bella's POV. **

As I headed home, I stopped and killed a couple of deer.

I decided that sneaking through my window in my room was the best way to get into the house. I was trying to avoid talking to anyone, just in case they bring up what happened at our little dare or dare game. I climbed through the window and shut it quietly behind me. I let out a deep breath once I realized that I made it without any interruptions.

"Bella, where have you been." Missy said, it made me jump and that's saying something because vampires are usually hard to scare.

"Hunting, like I said I was going to go do. Why do you want to know." I told her, pretending that everything was just fine.

"Well, you kind of rushed out of the house earlier. And I was just wondering if anything was bothering you." She sounded a bit concerned.

"No, nothing's wrong." I lied, but you could tell by my voice that everything was wrong.

"Bella, I can tell by the way that you are talking that something is defiantly wrong, and don't object to it because you know I'm right." Missy said.

Damnit, I was caught. I guess I have to tell her about everything, it would be best if I just let it all out. I walked over to the bed where she was sitting in the middle and went and laid my head in her lap.

"You're right. Nothing is going right, everything is going wrong." I said, sadness completely covering my voice.

"Like what. It would be so much easier on you if you just let it all out. We have plenty of time, we have two hours before school starts." Missy started to stroke my hair softly.

"I don't know where to begin." I said, a couple tears escaping. " I'll just start with Edward I guess, since he is my main problem right now."

"That would be a perfect thing to start with."

" Missy, I-I don't know what I am going to do. I mean a-after that kiss. I don't know, but i-it did something to me. It m-made me realize how much I really m-miss and l-love Edward. But I just can't let myself love him again. He broke my heart and he left me, unprotected. He lied to me, and I don't think I have it in me to trust him again. Because I don't want to get my hopes up and in the end, him just leaving again. I don't think I will be able to survive another heartbreak like that again. He tore me apart, he told me that he didn't l-love me a-anymore, t-that h-he didn't want me. A-and now I-I don't k-know what t-to do, I'm j-just so confused. B-because a p-part of m-me wants to l-let myself h-have him, but t-the other part is s-saying t-that I will j-just be h-heartbroken a-again." I started sobbing into her lap. I really didn't know what I was going to do with Edward, but my only plan for now is to just try to avoid him as much as possible. That's the best I can do for now, hopefully my music will be able to distract me, and plus with having a concert in two days, things should be pretty busy. Because we still have to rehearse some new songs and everything like that. Missy waited awhile before replying to me.

"Bella, I know how you feel about Edward. And I know that you can't trust or love him after what he did to you, and I don't blame you. But I can't stand it to see you unhappy anymore, it makes me feel sad. But the best advice I can give you for now, is to just see where fate takes you. Because you never know what fate will do for you next, it might want you to be with someone else, or it might want you to be with Edward. Maybe if you just take it slow with Edward and give him a second chance, you will be able to find it in your self to forgive him. " She said sincerely.

We spent the next 45 minutes talking about all my problems, even some more about Edward. But I didn't just talk about Edward, I talked about Charlie and Renee too.

Eventually I got in the shower to clean up for the long dreadful day ahead of me...

_**-It's funny how hello is always accompanied with goodbye. It's funny how good memories can start to make you cry. It's funny how forever never really seems to last. It's funny how much you'd lose if you forgot about your past. It's funny how "friends" can just leave you when you're down. It's funny how when you need someone they're never around. It's funny how people change and think they're so much better. It's funny how many lies can be packed in one "love letter". It's funny how people forgive even though they can't forget. It's funny how one night can contain so much regret. It's funny how ironic life turns out to be. But the funniest part of all is that none of that's funny to me.**_

**Okay well that was one of my favorite quotes so I decided to post it onto this chapter! BUT OMG!!!! NEW MOON COMES OUT TOMORROW! I THINK I AM GOING TO FAINT!!! AHHHHHH! I HAVE A TICKET TO GO SEE IT WITH MY TWILIGHT BUDDY ((a.k.a edwardlover10 ~~~ go check her stories out! A.K.A MY BEST FRIENDD)) DAMNIT I CANNOT WAIT ANY LONGER! I CAN'T EVEN GO TO BED, THAT'S WHY I'M UP RIGHT NOW! IT'S LIKE 3 IN THE MORNING RIGHT NOW! Well, I'll stop talking so I can try to go back to bed. Well, toodles :))**

**emmettlover24 **


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA!!! Sorry, it took me soo long to update. You know it should be hard for me since it's thanksgiving break and all of that. Guess what!!! I saw New Moon TWICE!!!! WHOOOOOO HOOOO!!!!! There isn't that much interesting in this chapter, but there will be next chapter PROMISE!!! I'll stop my lil chit chat and let you finish reading the story...**

**DISCLAIMER-- I do NOT own Twilight, or any songs, or sayings in this story sadly.... but I do **

**own a lot of cool headbands!!! WHOO HOOO!!!**

CHP.17

Getting into some trouble.

Bella's POV

After mine and Missy's little heart to heart conversation about what is happening in my life now, I took a rather quick shower, and got ready for school. In the end, I ended up wearing a pair of nice BKE Jeans with a nice hot pink and black zebra print shirt, with black flats. I let my hair flow flawlessly down my back in it's long curls with a small pink headband, I also put on light make-up. I actually looked okay, especially since I didn't spend as much time as I usually do on my outfits, but the truth is I wasn't in the mood do dress up fancy today. I also ended up driving by myself since the rest of my siblings went on to school. Sometimes those kids can be so impatient!

As I drove to school, I thought about what Mike could be up to. He has been acting very strange lately and I tend to find out what he is up to.

I pulled into the school parking lot not even 10 minutes later. And the plus side is, is that we still have 15 more minutes before it's time to get to class.

Like yesterday many of the students stopped and stared. I parked my car and grabbed my bag. I got out of my car and looked around. I found my brothers and sisters conversing with the Cullen's. I shut my car door, and headed toward them. They all stopped talking and looked over at me.

"Hey you guys." I said as I got to where they were all standing.

"Hey Bella" They all replied.

I looked around the little circle, but someone was missing. Edward.

"Ummm...Where's Edward." I asked, praying that he didn't go and do anything drastic after I left.

"Oh, he's just running a little bit late. He is just a little over whelmed...of what...err, happened last night." Alice said.

"Oh." I didn't even want to speak of last night.

"Yeah, well anyways speaking of Edward. Here he comes right now." I turned around and saw

Edward his Austin Martin Vanquish. He pulled in the parking space right next to mine. As he got out of the car I stopped breathing. It's crazy right? To love someone who's hurt you. It's crazier to think that someone that's hurt you, loves you.

He walked over to where we were standing, and stood right next to me. No one spoke, everyone just stared at the two of us, waiting for some sort of reaction.

"I think I'm going to go ahead and go to class. See you guys later." I and turned around on my heel.

"Wait, I think I'll come with you." Edward said, grabbing the top of my arm. But he quickly took it off though, since our last incident when he did that too me.

"If that's okay with you." I didn't want to sound like a bitch or anything so I said yes.

"Bye everyone, I'll see you guys at lunch." I said and walked off with Edward by my side.

"Bella, can I please talk to you." Edward whispered in my ear as we made our way to homeroom, his sweet breath blowing acrossed my face.

"Technically you already are." I joked, trying not to do or say something that would give me away.

"Bella, I'm serious." He said.

"Sure, I guess." I spoke quietly.

"What happened last night, I'm so sorry." He apologized. Why is he apologizing, I should be the one too. After all it was my dare.

"Why are you apologizing for, it's my dare." I said with a small smile.

"Well, after you ran. I thought you were mad at me." He explained.

"Oh." I said getting it.

"That was my fault, there were just too many emotions and thoughts in the room at the time, and I was under a lot of pressure. That's why I ran." I quickly came up with the excuse. I didn't want to tell him that I was falling heads over heels for again. Well, not yet anyways. I just want to play it by ear. Just as long as we don't kiss again because then I think I just might not make it through the day if he did.

We walked in the class room to find Mike sitting there with one chair opened next to him, and then one more across the room. I guess Edward and I were the last ones in the class room today. Guess, everyone wanted to be early today, that's just great.

"Well, isn't that just fan-fucking-tastic." I whispered under my breath. I heard Edward chuckle beside me. It sent my cold dead heart soaring to hear him laugh, I am falling completely in love with him all over again.

"I call the seat away from Mike." I called and headed over there. Edward gave me a look of shock.

_Snooze you lose.- _ I sent Edward through my mind. He just looked at me weirdly. He probably wasn't used to this Bella, I am actually talking and being nice to him now. Damn, I have to have a talk with him and Alice. But I will talk with Alice first, I just want to hold off talking to him for a little bit.

I got out a notebook of mine and began doodling, I didn't even realize what I was drawing until the bell ran and I actually looked at what I had drawn. I had drawn something that clearly shocked me, I was drawing our meadow.

"Okay class, it's time to settle down. As you all know this is your study hall time until class exchange. You may visit quietly, or work on homework. But don't get out of your seats." Mrs. Peackock told the class. I was somewhat relieved that the teacher didn't allow us to get out of our seats. Then I would have to talk to Mike, and Edward. I glanced over towards them, they kept on giving each other dirty looks through the corner of their eyes. I rolled my eyes at them.

Something landed on my hand, I looked down to see what it was. It was a small piece of paper, it had my name on it. I looked around the room to see who on earth could have wrote it. I scanned the room when my eyes landed on Nolan, I pointed to the note. He nodded his head indicating that it was from him, he mouthed 'open it' to me. He was sitting two rows behind me to my right.

I opened the letter.

_Do you like me?_

_Circle...... yes-no._

I smiled, it was kid of childish but it was still kind of cute. I went ahead and circled yes, he was a pretty nice kid. I folded the paper back up and slid it back across the floor to him. He bent down and picked it up and looked at it. His expression looked like he just won a million dollars, or something. He was grinning wildly ear to ear. He ripped out another piece of notebook paper and quickly scribbled something down on it before folding it back up and sliding it across the floor to me. It was almost in my hand when a foot stopped it. _Ahh shit. Busted._

It was Mrs. Peacock, she picked up the little note and opened it. She read it aloud to the class.

_Well, would you like to go out with me then on Friday night. Around seven. We could go get dinner, and maybe even go see a movie, if that's alright with you._

_Circle..... yes - no._

She looked up from her glasses at me, disappointment in her eyes. I spared a glance at Edward, his face was shocked.

"Bella, Nolan. I would like to see the both of you after class." She said in a very strict tone. Some of my class mates. I looked back at Nolan, and he winked at me. I smiled at him. I didn't really care that he got me in trouble, I can just dazzle the teacher or something, and try to convince her to not let the teacher give us that big of punishment. And anyways, I have a concert to do on Friday. So I would of said no, no matter what.

I looked back at Edward again, and caught him staring at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. He gave me a weak smile back, he was disappointed from what Nolan asked me. I brushed it off for now, even though it hurt to see him hurt.

The bell rang and everyone got up except Nolan and I. Edward stopped by my desk before he left too.

"I'll tell Mrs. Machado you'll be late." He whispered way to low and fast for any humans to hear.

"Thanks."

He was the last one to get out of the class room, and he closed the door behind him. Once Mrs. Peacock heard the door close she looked up at Nolan and I.

"Do you mind explaining this note to me Nolan. Since you were the one that sent it to Bella." His eyes grew huge. He was scared you could tell, you could also tell that he didn't get in trouble that much either.

"U-Uhh... I wa-" I cut him off.

"Mrs. Peacock. What he really meant by the note is if we can go study and eat dinner while we do so. And then rent a movie, or go see one about an educational film that we are learning in English class. So, really this is just all a big misunderstanding. So, if you would please let us go, we would really just like to get to our next class." I easily lied. She was totally convinced, so I used a little mind control. And the funny thing is, is that I usually don't use my mind control that much but this was a time of need.

"Oh... Okay fine then. Just don't let it happen again. Now the both of you get to your next class before you get a tarty.

"Thank you for your understanding." I said sweetly, with a fake smile on my face.

"Your welcome. But if it happens again, I'm afraid I'll have to give a detention." She warned us.

"Okay, Mrs. Peacock, we'll see you later" I said as I gathered my books and walked out the door with Nolan trailing behind me.

I walked out the door.

"Wow, never imagined the day when Bella Swan would lie and actually get away with it." A voice came from beside me. I looked over and it was Edward, he was leaning casually against the lockers.

"Shut up." I said pretending to be mad at him, even though I was truly just kidding and surprisingly he fell for it.

"Aww, come on Bella, don't be like that. I was only kidding." Edward said. I just kept on walking, still pretending to be pissed at him.

"Hey Bella. Wait Up." Nolan called behind me, running up towards me.

"Sorry about that back there. Thanks for saving me , that was a really good lie you told too." Nolan said, a little out of breath.

"It's okay, and your welcome." I said sincerely. I really didn't care that we got in trouble. And I really wouldn't of cared if we ended up getting a detention either. I knew that I would've got in trouble at home though, and we have to practice some of the new songs we are going to sing Friday.

" But seriously, would you like to go out Friday night or something... Or are you seeing someone?" Nolan asked me, looking over my shoulder at Edward at the last part.

"No, I can't Friday. I have a concert to go do, and no I'm not seeing anyone..." I trailed off.

"Ohh, well maybe I can change that current status." He asked hopeful. He was a really nice kid, and I hope that we can still be friends. But my heart will be forever Edwards and no one else's.

"I'm sorry Nolan... But I'm just not up for a relationship at the moment. And I doubt I'll want to be in one for a long time, but maybe you can ask someone else... Maybe Lexi or someone." I suggested.

"No, she's a really big bitch... I was actually dating her before you guys showed up... But I saw her treating someone rather rudely so I dumped her. Anyways I know that she was cheating on me with someone else." He said, wow so Lexi is the schools bitch, at least I wasn't the only one who thought that of her.

"Oh, yeah she's looks like a pretty big bitch..." By now we have stopped in the hall, Edward standing behind me, leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah, well I'm going to get to class. We are already late as it seems." Nolan said.

"Haha, yeah... You can go ahead I need to go get something out of my locker." I said, and started backing away.

"Okay well I'll see you in the class room." He said and headed off towards the art room. I looked over at Edward. He knew what I was up to, he just smiled and shook his head.

"I'll come with you Bella, I have to get something out of mine as well." He said... He knew that I wasn't just going to get something. He knew me too well, he knew that I was going to ditch.

"Okay, and you can stop with the pretending now, no humans are around to hear us." I said as I made my way to my car. I whipped out my cell phone and texted Christy that I was ditching the rest of the day. I didn't hear one word out of Edward, until we got to my car.

"Do you mind if I come over, that way we both won't be spending the rest of the day by ourselves. He asked. I really didn't care what he did. I was going to go home and take a nap anyways.

"Of course, just my fucking luck." I said way too low for him too hear. I was trying to avoid talking to him, but by the looks of it. I doubt that's going to happen.

"I don't care. You can do whatever you want, I'm going home to take a nap. I have to take one at least once a week or so." I explained. Saving him the breath to ask me why, but it's not like we need to breathe anyways.

"I'll still come, Esme is at home and she'll be disappointed that I'm ditching and it's only the second day back." Edward joked, I got in my car.

"So are you going to get in or what?" I asked. He was just standing there staring at my car.

"Sure, I'll come get my car later." He hopped in the passenger side of the car. The car ride was rather silent, it was bothering me too.

I reached and turned the radio on.

"_Coming up next is for all you Broken Hearted Devil's Fans out there! Is the lead singer, Bella Carmichael, in the Broken Hearted Devils seeing someone? Stay tuned to find out/" _The guy on the radio said. I quickly turned off the radio.

"Bella-" Edward started but I cut him off.

"Not now Edward...please." It was more of a plead than anything. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now...

"Bella, please..."He began again.

"Edward, I said not now... Later." I demanded.

" Fine, later...Tonight. I really need to talk to you again..." He finished. I pulled up in the driveway of our house. I got out rather quickly and ran into the house.

"Tay, I'm home." I said through the house. No one replied, I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table.

_Dear kids, _

_ You will probably be home before Me and your father get home. But don't worry, we are over at the Cullen's house conversing with Esme. We are discussing some things. So don't worry about us and please don't forget to practice some of your songs that you are going to be singing on Friday night, I don't that it's Tuesday today... You need to practice the new songs. I'll see you later tonight and please don't break or mess up the house while I'm gone._

_ Love,_

_ Taylor and Tim._

Well, that's nice to know. I sat the note back down and headed out of the kitchen. Edward was just coming through the front door.

"Taylor and Tim are over at your house talking with Esme... So it looks like we just have the house you ourselves until the others get ho-" I was interrupted with a vision.

_The rest of the Cullens and my family getting into their cars right as the sun comes out. They are coming back home. _

My vision went on about Matt and Jason doing something to my bras... They are going to pay for that.

"Bella!" Edward said looking into my eyes. I blinked a couple of times coming back to reality.

"Sorry, I had a vision. The others will be coming home too. It's going to end up being sunny. It looks like they will be coming home right after lunch ends." I said.

"Well, that's good news. I guess..."Edward sounded disappointed that we wouldn't get the house to ourselves that long.

"Well, I'll be upstairs in my room. I'll be taking a nap. Help yourself to one of the extra showers in the guest bedrooms if you want to. Or to any of the video games, T.V. anything you'd like too." I said as I headed up stairs.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later." He said as he sat down on the couch.

I ran up to the third floor and changed into more comfortable clothing to sleep in. I changed into a tie-dye cami with red sofies. I fell on my bed and crawled under the covers... Thinking about everything in my life right now, and not too long after I fell into a deep sleep...

**Mike POV**

"Wow, never imagined the day when Bella Swan would lie and actually get away with it." The Mr. Know it all said as he leaned casually against the lockers. I heard them talking from behind the corner I was currently hiding in.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out, it was another text from Aro.

_How's it going with Bella._

I quickly texted him back.

**It's going good. I should actually have her back by the beginning of next week.** I quickly sent the message.

"Aww, come on Bella, don't be like that. I was only kidding." Edward said with a smile on his lips... I hate him so much, how could Bella ever love him. He's absolutely disgusting to even look at. It still shocks me that she chose him over me. I mean come on I am might fine looking if I do say so myself.

"Hey Bella. Wait Up." The retarded human came up running to Bella. My phone vibrated agian in my pocket, but I ignored it. Wanting to continue to listening to their conversation. It's a good thing I can hid my scent now, all thanks to Bella. Soon, she will be mine. And together we shall live forever in Voletera, her being the princess and I shall be the prince. It sent tingles up my spine just thinking about it, damn Bella is hot, I can't wait until she is finally mine.

"Sorry about that back there. Thanks for saving me , that was a really good lie you told too" The disgusting human said. How could Bella like him too. I'm going to have to fix her taste in men.

"It's okay, and your welcome." Bella's sweet soft angelic voice said sincerely to him. She's so forgiving and understanding. Always putting others first before herself.

" But seriously, would you like to go out Friday night or something... Or are you seeing someone?"

"I'm sorry Nolan... But I'm just not up for a relationship at the moment. And I doubt I'll want to be in one for a long time, but maybe you can ask someone else... Maybe Lexi or someone." That's a really good sign. We should defiantly be able to get Bella to come to Volterra by the beginning of next week.

"No, she's a really big bitch... I was actually dating her before you guys showed up... But I saw her treating someone rather rudely so I dumped her. Anyways I know that she was cheating on me with someone else." Who in the hell is Lexi... Was it that girl that Bella got in a fight with yesterday?

"Oh, yeah she's looks like a pretty big bitch..."Bella agreed with him... Hmmm, I might want to meet this Lexi...

"Yeah, well I'm going to get to class. We are already late as it seems." Of course, that Nolan kid is probably the type that is a goody good student. That always follows the rules and has a full attendance. Bella would never want him, she would probably rather have someone that always breaks the rules, and someone that will give her whatever she wants. Unlike someone else I know...

"Haha, yeah... You can go ahead I need to go get something out of my locker." She is soo lying... She isn't going to get something out of her locker. I can just tell by her voice that she's lying.

"Okay well I'll see you in the class room." Haha, humans are soo stupid these days. They believe anything you tell them.

"I'll come with you Bella, I have to get something out of mine as well." Edward wanted to go with Bella. I continued to listen.

"I don't care. You can do whatever you want, I'm going home to take a nap. I have to take one at least once a week or so." They began to walk to the front and outside. They were outside now.. So I quickly took back out my phone to see what Aro replied back to me.

_Well, you better have her back soon. Or else I will come and get her myself personally._ Aro threatened. God, what has his panties in a twist.

**No need to come and get her. She is going to be ours by next week. So don't go getting all impatient. We still have a while, and she said that she does not want to be in a relationship with anyone for a while. But that will change once I force fully make her fall in love with me.** I sent him the message.

"Mr. Benferd **(( sorry I messed up last chapter. I meant to put Benferd and accidentally put Newton))**. What on heavens all mighty are you doing in the hall way after class started 10 minutes ago. I suggest you go to class now before I have to give you a detention, even on your second day here." Mrs. Peacock said from behind me. I scurried off to my next class... Deciding that I'm going ot Bella's house after lunch is over...

-I am a daughter, a sister, a grand-daughter, a neice, a cousin, a friend, a student, a young woman. I am confident and scared, terrified, and excited. I am loving and caring and thoughtful and hopeful. I am sick and tired. I am shy and friendly, and careful and careless. I am broken and whole. I am misunderstood, misguided, and mislead. I am hardworking and detirmined, but a little scared on the inside. I wish on stars and dream my dreams

I pray to God and cry my tears. I smile on the outside while I'm dying on the inside. I listen to others who won't listen to me. I walk on eggshells and I walk on fire. i believe in passion and true love.

**And that's a chapter for you!!! Next chapter there is going to be a lot of good stuff happening.... Bella's rehearsal, and Bella's dreams and other things. I might even throw in another game! OMG! Have you guys heard of Justin Bieber, he is AMAZING!!!! He is so hot!(( But not as hot as Taylor Lautner of course (: )) And also go listen to this song for me, it's a perfect song for New Moon! It's called Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy... It's a awesome song! Well, what do you think about Mike now ehh! I have my whole story planned out! YAY! Well tell me what you think! And serisouly go look up Justin Bieber and the song Almost Lover- A fine Frezny. You'll love'em.!!!! Well, tata pip pip toodle-ohh BUHHBYEEE!!!!**

**emmettlover24**


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLA!!!! Well, here is one hell of a long chapter for you! And enjoy it because I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I am booked from Wednesday to Sunday night because of dance and volleyball. Well, I have a Bella's POV in here for you, a Edward's POV, and even a Jasper's POV! Well, ENJOY :)**

**DISCLAIMER-- I do not own Twilight, quotes, or songs in this story, but I do own this**

** awesome new hat from American Eagle! It's white with a fuzz ball of **

** rainbow colors on the top of it, with two strings hanging down from the**

** bottom with the same fuzz ball as there is on top!**

CHP.19

Rehearsal, and Apologies.

Edward POV (( after Bella goes to take a nap))

I watched as Bella went upstairs to take a nap. I have to talk to her again, if it's the last thing I do. I just have to keep on working, taking it slow with her.

I also have to apologize for last night, I didn't get to get my full apology in this morning. Well, not as much as I would like too. I also have to apologize again for when I left. I hope she understands. I will give anything in the world just to hold her in my arms again. I miss it so much. I miss the blush that would appear on her cheeks when she got embarrassed. And her heart beat, that's what I miss the most. Her lovely heartbeat, it was music to my ears, even the slightest touch from me would make her heart soar. I miss those days....

The days when we would spend hours just laying in the meadow, in complete silence. Her soft warm skin against my cold heard granite skin. It felt nice, her sweet breath washing across my breath. Or her bright smile, she always smiled. She was also always understanding and very forgiving. She always put everyone first, before herself. I also loved to watch her sleep. She was always a restless sleeper, always talking and tossing around in her sleep. She looked somewhat peaceful. She enjoyed life all the time but what happened to her.

Now it seems that she doesn't seem to laugh or smile that much anymore. She is sometimes a bit harsh, but knows when she does and always apologizes. She likes to skip and ditch school (( which isn't always a bad thing)). Her eyes never show any emotion. The only time she actually shows any emotion is when she sings. Her beautiful wind chime like voice. And this is all because of me. Even in the end she does forgive me and she does love me again, it will still be all my fault that she never really got to live her full human life.

There was no noise in the house what so ever, I concentrated very hard to listen to see if Bella is still awake. I could hear her small breaths, she was defiantly a sleep. I slowly walked up stairs and stood in front of her door. I debated whether to go into her room and watch her sleep for old times sakes. I slowly opened the door. I walked in and closed the door silently behind me.

I turned around and faced Bella's room, actually taking everything in for the first time. Her room was a nice Blue color, with a tent of silver. It looked like a Silver Blueberry **((A/N this is the color of my room))**. There were many windows in her room, with white trim and a nice dark pink shades. On the wall across from the door I entered laid her bed in between two windows. Above her bed was a quote 'Sometimes we tend to be in despair when the person we love leaves us, but the truth is, it's not our loss, but theirs, for they left the only person who wouldn't give up on them.' To the right of the quote was a picture of Bella and to the left was a picture of me. The two pictures matched, they have been torn in half. The quote on the wall slashed at my heart.

Bella's bed was a King sized bed. The form was black and the comforter was polka-dots. It had dark brown, a light pink, a dark pink that matched the blinds, and the same color blue that matched the walls. The background color being white. On the other side of the comforter was a dark pink that matched the blinds.

She had two shimmies that had the same patter polka-dots. Four pillows that had the same dark pink as the blinds, along with a body pillow that was two sided like the comforter. She even had a cylinder pillow. That had polka-dots on it like the comforter. Next to her bed she had two nightstands. On one nightstand she had a lamp with a picture of her family and herself all smiling and looking like they were having a good time. Her cell phone was plugged in. There were four drawers. On the other nightstand was another lamp, with a picture frame that was faced down, and this nightstand had four drawers also. But these two pieces of furniture were white.

The rest of the furniture was black, with a couple scratches here and there, making it look a little old-fashioned. She had two dressers. One with a Huge mirror on top of it, with nine drawers. One on the top middle was a square looking one, and the rest were sideways rectangles. Four of them small, and four of the medium sized. The top of the dress was a russet brown. The other dresser was rectangular having four drawers and then two doors that opened. The doors looked like three drawers put together. The four drawers were large. All of the drawers had old looking handles to open them with. In the middle of the room was a large pink plushy rug that tied the room together.

In the right hand corner at the back of Bella's room was a big chair that looked like it was mad out of fur and fluff. She had a couple of Blue and Pink Pillows on it, with a bookshelf next to the chair and a behind the chair. Not to far from the chair was a white desk. It had many shelves too, shelves that held pictures of little knick-knacks and pictures of her family and herself. There were five drawers on each side and a little over head lame built inside the desk. A nice Mac touch computer was on top of Bella desk.

To the left of me was two Large white doors with gold doorknobs. I assumed that to be her closet and bathroom. In the back left hand corner laid a guitar and small piano. The piano had papers all over it. By the looks of it, it looked like that's where Bella wrote all her songs. The room was soo her. In total all she had Nine windows in all. Five windows on the wall where Bella's bed laid against, and four windows where Bella's desk was.

Her room was huge, and it was elegant. As I just looked in Bella's room, something broke me from my reverie.

"Edward." I heard Bella sigh. I walked over to where she was sleeping, a small tear cascaded down her cheek. I gently wiped it away with my thumb.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. Not this time anyways. I'm the one that has been a bitch to you and your family." She stated simply.

"I'm sorry Edward." Bella whispered again.

"Edward, you aren't a monster." She stated.

"Edward...She said frantically.

"Shh.." I said, trying to calm her.

"Edward...I love you." She said in a strangled whisper. A small smile krept up on her face. I brushed her hair lightly out of her face and walked out of her room to let her have her privacy.

As I walked out of her room, I realized three things.

!st- Deep down, Bella is the sweet, forgiving person I knew from when she was human.

2nd- I'm going to do anything in the world to get her back in my arms.

and thirdly.

She loves me.... Now all she has to do is say it to my face and in person. But I musn't push her, I'll let her tell me when she is ready to tell me.

**Alice's POV**

It was lunch time finally and the sun should be coming out soon. I had a vision during my first period class that the sun would be coming out and all of us meet up and go back to the Carmichaels house.

Once I told everyone we all got in our separate cars and headed off towards the house. Christy already told everyone that Edward and Bella went home. They ditched school early.

I don't know where Mike and his little clan went, they just disappeared right after I told everyone about my vision. For some reason, I don't really trust them. And that Zoey girl is rather quiet.

It didn't take us that long to get to the house, less than ten minutes. I hopped gracefully out of my car, and skipped into the house.

"Edward. We're ba-ack" I sang. As I came into the living room, seeing Edward just sitting in there all by himself. With his eyes closed, you could tell he was in deep thought.

"Edward." I said, trying to get him back on planet earth. He sighed heavily, and opened his eyes. By now everyone was in the house.

"Hey, where's Bella." Matt asked. He looked a little hopeful about something.

"She's up in her room taking a nap." Edward said, and smiled hugely. It was the biggest smile I have seen in a long time.

"SHAA-WEET! Come on Jason, David, and Emmett, let's go disturb Bella." Matt said and ran up stairs, with Emmett and Jason on his flanks.

"Do those boys ever learn a lesson?" I asked Christy and Missy. First they jack up Bella's room and boy was that a mistake for them. And now they dare disturb her while she sleeps. Damn, they are going to get it.

"No, not really. They do this all the time." Christy said plopping down in the arm rest and turning the T.V. on.

"The-" Christy held on finger up.

"And in exactly, 3...2...1." I heard Bella's high pitched scream and all the boys laughter, what on heaven all might have they done this time...

**Bella's POV**

I was having another dream… Can you guess who it's about. It's about Edward of course! That's who all my dreams are about these days. But this one is different, my other ones are usually nightmares but not this one. This one was rather peaceful.

_I was in the meadow, all by myself under the moonlit sky. I heard a branch snap off to my left, I quickly turned and got in a crouch._

"_Bella, is that you." Edward's soft gentl voice came from behind me. I got out of my stance and relaxed. His face expression looked pained. _

_"Edward." I said in a whisper._

_"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you, it was the blackest kind of blasphemy. The day I walked out of your life was the biggest mistake I've ever made. Bella, I love you." Edward said, coming closer to me with every step he took. Only if he knew. He shouldn't be the one to be apologizing, well not this time anyways._

_"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. Not this time anyways. I'm the one that has been a bitch to you and your family." I truly meant it._

_"Bella, how can you forgive so easily. I'm a freaking monster for ruining your life." He was getting angry, not angry at me though. He was getting angry at himself._

_"I'm sorry Edward...." I don't know why I was apologizing, it just came out I guess... He just looked away from me, a dead look in his eyes._

_"Edward, you are not a monster." I demanded, trying to get it through that thick skull of his. He always calls himself a monster, but he's not, he's more like a angel from heaven! He refused too look at me, or say anything still._

_"Edward." I was starting to panic but I don't know why... He closed the distance between us and hugged me softly to his chest._

_"Edward, I love you." I said in a broken whisper... _

The dream ended there and I fell into a heavier sleep, where I slept no more dreams of Edward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" BEELLLAAAA!!!! IT'S TIME FOR BAND PRACTICE." I heard my annoying hell of a brother shout at me, right next to my ear. I grabbed a pillow and shoved it in his face.

"Shut-up and leave me alone." I growled. I was actually peaceful for once, and he just has to come and ruin it of course. I inhaled a deep breath. Why in the hell does my room smell like syrup and all other different sweets. My eyes flew open. Curious to know what my annoying little devil brothers did to me this time.

I Emmett, David and Jason standing behind Matt, holding whipped cream, chocolate syrup, strawberry syrup, maple syrup, and sprinkles in their hands. My hands flew up to my hair.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" I screeched, my hair was all gewy along with my clothes and every inch of my body. I got up and felt something under my feet, it wasn't very pleasant either. It was all mushy, and disgusting. I looked down and found out that I was standing in some sort of brown shit. I smelt the air again and my hand flew up to my nose, I was standing in shit, and sewer crap. I was about to make a move, but something came out of Jason's mouth before I could do a thing.

"EMMETT NOW!" David screamed, Emmett pulled something and then I was covered in feathers, all tangled up, and hanging upside down.

" WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!! YOU GUYS BETTER RUN BEFORE I GET OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!!!!!" I screeched squirming in all the chains and metal crap they tangled me up in. They just stood there and laughed.

"Say ' My brothers are pure evil'" Matt said while snapping a picture of me. They just continued to stand there and laugh at me.

"You're going to think fucking evil when I get out of here." I threatened.

"Haha, yeah I doubt that's going to be happening anytime soon sista." Jason smirked at me. That was until I started breaking the chains and other random metal pieces they used to keep up tangled up. They stopped laughing and ran for there lives. I got out and ran downstairs prepared to tear them to shreds. I ran down in the living room.

"Where in the hell are they." I growled to everyone who was in the living room. They just stared at me in shock, trying to hold back their laughter.

"Are you sure you don't want to cool down first Bella..." Jasper suggested, I just glared at them.

"Never mind." He said quickly.

"They are outside" Christy gave me their hiding spot. She didn't mind that I treat her husband the way I do, just as long as I don't hurt them, or create any physical damage to him. I didn't even bother to say thanks, I just ran to go capture those fucking morons. They weren't that hard to find, I captured Emmett first though. He was hiding in the spare shed outside behind the lawn mower. I grabbed and tied him up in vampire proof metal**(( pretend that it exists people!))**, and I did that tight so there was no way he was getting out of it.

I went on search to find the other three damn dweebs. I found David hiding of the roof, I dragged him by his feet and tied him up in the same stuff as Emmett, then I left him there. Two down, two to go. I went back out on my hunt, for the last two weasels. I heard a branch snap off to my right, then to my left, then behind me. Then I felt something touch my shoulder, I spun around, only to find to come face first with a tree and it hitting me to where I slammed against the house, and fell to the floor. I jumped up quickly, that having no effect on me what so ever, I looked up at the damage though. There was a imprint of me in the housing, which I will have to fix later. I ran after Matt, and Jason. They are going to get it worse than the other two losers. It didn't take long to capture them. Haha, they are so going to regret doing everything to me...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked inside the house all casually, everyone looking at me questionably. I just smiled sweetly at them.

"What did you do Bella." Christy demanded. She was worried about her husband, I didn't hurt him. Well not visibly, or physically...

"Go see for yourself... I'm going to go get all of this shit off me. Don't let them go until I get out."I left all of them staring at me wide-eyed and walked up stairs to go take a nice warm shower. I felt disgusting...

**Jasper's POV (( believe it! It's a actual Jasper's POV!! WHOOHOO!!))**

Bella was pissed and I didn't have to be epithetic to tell her that. Damn, I feel sorry for Jason, David, Matt, and Emmett. They are going to be dead when Bella get's through with them. We all knew that she wouldn't actually harm them, but we knew that she would get her revenge.

And I have to admit she looked ridiculous! She had Chocolate syrup, Maple syrup, Strawberry syrup, whipped cream, and sprinkles covering most of her body. It's smelled unappetizing, especially whatever that was on her knees and below. It was shit and sewage crap from the smell of it. She was also covered in rainbow feathers from head to toe.

"Umm... Do you think that we should stop Bella, just in case. She looked pretty damn pissed." Rosalie asked, this surprised everyone.

Bella's coven just laughed.

"Na, she won't hurt them... She'll just make them pay when she's finished with them. And trust me, they are going to regret it too... And what still shocks me is, is that the boys continually bother her, knowing that she'll kick their asses after they are finished doing it." Missy laughed at the boys stupidity.

"So, this happens often..." Alice asked from beside me.

"Yeah, at least once every week... But it all depends on how mad they make her... For example if they do something to her car, she'll make them clean it, inside and out, and repair whatever they did to it... So, it just depends on what they do really. But if they ever go in her secret room or ruin her special guitar, they know they'll regret it. Because that's when they come hide behind us... Because they know Bella won't hurt us... And we do protect them when they do that, but in the end they will pay...But after Bella has cooled down for a bit." Christy explained." It's actually quite hilarious to watch at times. One little girl vampire beating up three muscular ones..." She trailed off.

There was a short moment of silence, when there was a big boom that shook the house. We all looked around at each other...

Edward got up and walked over to the windows. He was laughing at the sight before him. He was actually laughing. He walked back to where he was sitting and sat back down. I looked at him a little weirdly, he noticed it and just shook his head. Signaling me that he'll tell me later.

We talked amongst ourselves for at least another half hour before Bella came back in covered in mud, leaves, and all the other things she was covered in before. She smiled a sweet and innocent smile at us.

"What did you do Bella." Christy demanded. You could tell that she was concerned for her husband... But she knew Bella didn't do any physical harm to him or anything bad.

Go see for yourself... I'm going to go get all of this shit off me. Don't let them go until I get out" She smirked at us... What does she mean by 'Not letting them go.'.

Once she was out of sight, we all immediately looked at each other with panicked expressions on our faces, and ran out the door.

And to think the sight of Bella was funny. Each of the boys were hanging upside down by these funky metal chains. There was also another form of something that looked odd around there mouths and wrists. They didn't have any shirts on, just a tutu with tye-dyed tights. There fingernails were painted all sorts of girly colors too. Bella died all their hair. Emmett's was a bright orange, Matt's a Lime Green, Jason's a hot Pink, and David's a bright purple. They had some sort of crap rubbed all over there bodies. They were covered in feathers of all different colors imaginable... It was a quite funny sight, there faces were priceless as they attempted to scream for help... Well, what we assumed was to be screaming for help, we couldn't really tell since their mouths were shut. Everyone was laughing at them, especially when a skunk came and sprayed Jason in the face.

"Can't they just break free, it's only chains." I asked, curious.

"They aren't just any chains...They are vampire proof chains... They can hold a vampire from breaking lose... It's a very long story on how we got them. The only way we can get them out is with a key, and Bella has the key... So I doubt they won't be getting out anytime soon.

We all walked back after laughing at them for a few minutes and went back inside to talk... Mike and his little coven came back to the house.

"Umm...What happened to them?" He asked a little wierded out. Everyone ignored him, his a real pain in the ass if you ask me.

'"Okay, never mind then." He said as he plopped down in a chair.

"Where's Bella." The person that I least expected to ask, it was that Zoey girl... She hasn't really talked much since she arrived, she a little weird if you ask me. We all just looked at her weirdly.

"She's in the shower.." My beautiful Alice chirped in beside me.

"Ohh.." Was all she responded too. We all just talked amongst ourselves for a while, until we heard a car pull up into the driveway. Taylor and Tim walked in shortly after.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN CARMICHALE!" Taylor screeched throughout the house, before even saying a simple hello to us.

"Yes." Bella appeared at the top of the stair case. Looking completely innocent.

"What on earth have you done to your brothers and why." Taylor said in a strict tone. Bella looked at her wide eyed.

"They st-" Taylor cut her off, you could tell that she was pissed.

"Go untangle them, and you can do the job of washing them clean with the hose, and no powers. Then you can go on ahead and fix the house too." She said with complete authority.

"But Taayyy the boys started it! They are the ones that made me step in some sort of shit, and they covered me head to toe in all this chocolate, strawberry, and maple syrup. Also in whipped cream, and lot's of other disgusting stuff. " Bella complained. Taylor looked at her in a disappointed look.

"That gives you no reason to hang them upside down, and cover them in God knows what, then dye their hair, paint there nails, and spray them with skunk." Taylor said in a disapproving look at Bella. Bella started bursting out laughing. She stopped when she noticed Taylor was glaring at her. She looked at her for a few seconds before going wide eyed.

"You wouldn't." Bella said under her breath in complete disbelief.

"Try me." Taylor said, knowing that she won the war. Bella dashed outside to go clean her brothers and Emmett. After about two hours or so Bella came marching in all wet and went upstairs, with four scared boys trailing behind her. They all went to their wives and put their arm around them.

" Remind me again why I did that to Bella." Emmett said to Rosalie. He is so stupid sometimes, can't he ever learn from his first mistake.

"You should of known that she would of kicked you butt." Rosalie said back to him. Bella came back down in dry clothing. She was wearing black shorts, with a white tank top that had 'Broken Hearted Devils' on the front. The font was in Black letters and in the background was a heart that was broken in two, with Bella's name and her covens name (beside Taylor and Tim's) name on it. The main color of the shirt being white.

"Ready to go practice." Bella asked her coven. They all nodded their heads along with a small 'yeah' or 'sure'.

Bella led everyone down to the band room. Hmm, this has got to be quite a treat. I wonder what songs she will be singing this time. But the most important question is. What are they going to be about?

**Bella's POV (( down in the band room, for rehearsal))**

After all that chaotic mess that the boys caused me, we finally made it down to the bands room. I have come up with four new songs, and another tow for just the boys to sing. The ones that I'll be singing are Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy, Fireflies, Two is Better Than One, Tik Tok. The two that the boys will be singing are are Replay, and Body Language.

"Okay, everyone listen up. I have come up with six new songs total in the past month. And four of them are for me to sing, one being a solo, and two for the boys to sing. The ones that I will be singing are Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy, which is my solo, Firefiles, Two is Better Than One, and Tik Tok. The ones that the boys will be singing are Replay and Body Language." As I said this I gave everyone the sheets of paper that had the lyrics on them. The Cullen's stood behind the glass that was in our studio. Every one got in their respective spots.

"Okay how bout we start off with Fireflies." I suggested and everyone nodded their heads. Christy started in on the keyboard, and then I started to sing. **(( Christy and Missy singing.**_ Bella singing.__** Band singing. --- italic and bolded.))**_

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they fill the open air,  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and... stare_

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems**___

'Cause I get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they try to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head,  
A sock hop beneath my bed,  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread **(thread, thread)**__

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems**_**(when I fall asleep)**_****_

_Leave my door open just a crack  
_**(Please take me away from here)  
**_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
_**(Please take me away from here)**_  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
_**(Please take me away from here)**_  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate good-byes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell **(they said farewell)**_  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar _**(jar, jar, jar)**__

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems **_**(when I fall asleep)**__

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems **(when I fall asleep)**__

_**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams.**_

That ended up being a really good song, better than I thought it out to be. I just wrote it one night while I was in my special tree, looking at all the fireflies surrounding me. Okay, time for the next song.

"Tik Tok everyone." I told them, they nodded their heads and once again began to play.

**(( ****Christy and Missy, **_**Girls,**__ Bella.__**))**_

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
_**(Hey, what up girl?)  
**_Put my glasses on, Im out the door - Im gonna hit this city _**(Lets go)**_**  
**__Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for the night, I aint coming back  
Im talking - pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_**Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ima fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh**_

Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ima fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh  
__

Aint got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Aint got no money in my pocket, but Im already here  
Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
Im talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryna touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk  
Now, now - we goin til they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us -

_**Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ima fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh**_

Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ima fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh__

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me  
DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

No, the party dont start until I walk in

_**Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ima fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh**_

Dont stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, Ima fight  
Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party dont stop no  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

" That song was A-MAZ-ING" Christy sang. And I agreed with her, I was just bored one day in my room, waiting for time to just fly by.

"I think I'm going to go ahead and do my solo if you don't mind. Just stay in here." I told them they all nodded. God, this is probably going to kill Edward, but I wrote this before he came back into my life, but here goes anything. I began to softly play the piano keys.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images

And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do 

After I finished singing this song, a small tear cascaded down my cheek.

"Izzy, that was beautiful..." Christy said, Izzy was a nickname for me. They just rarely used it.

"Thanks." I whispered, sucking it up, and not letting the emotions get the best of me. This song is one of my personal favorites.

"Okay girls, this is the last song that we will be singing, but we will be back up dancers for the boys." I said into the microphone. "Okay, let's go with Two is Better than One." I said and we began to play.((_**Girls**_**,**_Bella))_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

_**So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
**__  
I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

_**That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
**__  
I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_**Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you thought that it got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When it's all said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one **_

That song is the one I just wrote last night... It was very true.

"Okay, now it's time for the Boys to sing. Your guys choices are Body Language and Replay." I told them and they decided to sing Replay and then Body Language last.

They began to play.

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)_

Remember the first time we met  
You was at the mall wit yo friend  
I was scared to approach ya  
But then you came closer  
Hopin' you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew  
That we would ever be more than friends  
We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
She like a song played again and again

That girl, like somethin off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is a gun to my holster  
She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

See you been all around the globe  
Not once did you leave my mind  
We talk on the phone, from night til the morn  
Girl you really change my life  
Doin things I never do  
I'm in the kitchin cookin things she likes

We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
Someday I wanna make you my wife  
That girl, like somethin off a poster  
That girl, is a dime they say  
That girl, is the gun to my holster  
She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my ipod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)

I can be your melody  
A girl that could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me  
Ay, I can be your melody  
A girl that could write you a symphony  
The one that could fill your fantasies  
So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Shawty got me singin  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Now she got me singin

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x) 

" Damn, that was a good song Bella. Since when did you become such a good song writer." Matt teased with me.

"Since I joined the band." I teased him back, he just laughed. I was usually the one that came up with most of the songs to sing. Occasionally Missy, Christy, or one of the boys coming up with one.

"Just get on with Body Language so we can all it a night." Told him. The boys just laughed and then continued to play.

_Ooo, that bodys like music to my ear  
Ooo, that bodys like music to my ear  
Ooo, that bodys like music to my ear  
Cause what you want is right here_

Oh she, oh she so international  
The way, the way she get it on the floor  
Im tryin, Im tryin to holler at you  
I want to get to know you better

Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I dont speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that bodys talkin definitely makes sense  
Its her, her body, her body, her body language  
Its her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
Its her, her body, her body, her body language  
Its her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Its her, her body, her body, her body language  
Cmon

Shorty, let me whisper in your ear  
Tell you everything you wanna hear  
You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year  
Lets have a celebration, baby

Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing

Now, I dont speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that bodys talkin definitely makes sense  
Its her, her body, her body, her body language  
Its her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
Its her, her body, her body, her body language  
Its her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Its her, her body, her body, her body language  
Cmon

Im lifting up my voice to say  
Youre the hottest girl in the world today  
The way you shake  
You got me losing my mind  
Youre banging like a speakerbox  
Turn around; the party stops  
Universal lady, let me take you away

Now, I dont speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that bodys talkin definitely makes sense now  
Its her, her body, her body, her body language  
Its her, her body, her body, her body language  
Its the way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
Its her, her body, her body, her body language  
Its her, her body, her body, her body  
Lyrics are provided by

You make me want to say hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Its her, her body, body, body language  
Cmon

Ooo, that bodys like music to my ear  
Ooo, that bodys like music to my ear  
Ooo, that bodys like music to my ear  
Cause what you want is right here 

"SHA-WEET!" Jason exclaimed, apparently he like the songs I wrote for them.

" Your welcome Jay." I told him, he ran over to me and gave me one of his hugs and spun me around, He kissed me on the cheek and went to go stand by his wife, Christy.

"Okay, well I'll say that's a wrap if you ask me." We walked out of our practice room, and into the room with the Cullen's.

"Wow. You guys are amazing." Was Alice's first words out of her mouth. She came over and gave me a hug, then she realized what she was doing and quickly let go and went to go stand back by Jasper. I felt my face fall. I need to talk to her now.

"Alice, come here. I need to talk with you about something." I grabbed her hand, and ran up the stairs, through out the kitchen, through the living room, out the front door, through the yard, and into the forest. I took her to my small meadow, with my ginormous tree. To tell her that I was sorry for being a bitch to her, and that I want to be friends with her again. Once I stopped, I let her take in the small meadow we were in. Once she was done, she began to speak.

"What do you need to talk about Bella." She was a bit scared, but she felt safe with me. Without any words or anything I just went over to her little petite figure and gave her a hug. It took her a while for her to respond.

"Bella what's going on" She was totally lost and confused. She was so used to me ignoring her and everything, she was curious to what brought all this on.

"I'm so sorry Alice. I'm sorry that I haven't been a good friend. I'm sorry that I have been ignoring you. I'm sorry that I have been acting like a complete bitch to you.... Alice, I'm just so sorry... I really need my Best Friend back, is there anyway that you can possibly forgive me...." I said very sincerely even a small tear fell. She didn't say anything, or even breath for that matter. I guess it's too late.

"I'll understand if you don't want to forgive me." I said in a small voice.

"Bella..." She started, like she was trying to figure out to say something to me. " Bella, you have no right to be the one apologizing to me... You had every right to act like a bitch. I'm the one that should be apologizing." Alice said as she looked me straight in the eye. I just sat there and took her words in.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven I asked." Hoping that it was a yes.

"Am I forgiven?" She asked back.

"Of course you are Alice! How could I not forgive my BEST FRIEND!" I exclaimed. She jumped a little bit, shocked by my voice.

And that was the beginning of a new friendship. Alice and I spent all night just talking about everything we could think of. Stuff we have been doing the past years, things we like, basically everything but one subject, which I was proud that we didn't get too. But Alice was probably just taking it slow with me, even though she already planned a shopping trip with me and the rest of the girls this weekend. We talked until it was time to go to school, which it ended up raining.

**Life is tough, Life if tougher if you're stupid:)**

**Well, that's a chapter for ya'll! Hope you liked the discription of the room **

**(( that's how my room is!!! It's way cuter than it sounds!)) I also hoped you like the little argument between Bella, Jason, Matt, David, and Matt! Okay well REVIEWWW OR PRIVATE MESSAGE ME IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR NEXT CHAPTER!! Toodle- ohh! :)**

**emmettlover24.**


	20. Chapter 20

**HELLOOO!!!!! Well here is another wonderful chapter for all ya wonderful children! This chapter has a lot of information on it and other stuff... And will probably shock most of you! Well read on now! By the way, there is this thing that I want you to read when you are finished with the chapter... It nearly broke my heart. :(**

**DISCLAIMER--- I do NOT own Twilight or anything related :( But I do own a left over slice of **

** pizza, with cheese filled crust :) YUMMM! (( i like cheese))**

CHP.20

Getting into trouble, renewing friendships, and games.

Bella's POV

Alice and I sat in my tree all night long, talking about everything. We talked about what we have been up to in the past few years, some of my songs, shopping, our favorite things to do now a days... We talked about everything, except one thing that I'm glad we didn't talk about. And that certain thing is, Edward.

On Wednesday day, I talked to all the Cullen's and said that I was sorry for being a bitch to them and all. So now all of us are closer than ever. My family and the Cullen's stayed inside the house all day playing all sorts of games, from Monopoly to apple's to apples. Then the rest of the night we talked. But Edward stayed silent and just stared at me, only every once in a while showing me his signature half smile that I absolutely adore.

We talked until it was time to go to school (( it's Thursday now)) Unfortunately, it's supposed to pour down rain today. So we ran to our separate houses to get ready for the day, after many outfits. I settled on a jean mini skirt, with hot pink leggings, with white flats. My Shirt's background color was the same color as the leggings, with my name on it. The letters in my name had a zebra print to them. I let my hair fall into it's curls, with a thick hot pink headband in it. Simple, yet stylish. I wore a necklace that had a small peace sign at the end, with a heart ring, that was on my right hand on the finger next to the pinkie. With a little make-up, I was set to go. I jumped in my car, and sped off to school to meet everyone else.

By the time I got to school, it was already pouring down rain. And on top of that, I forgot my jacket at the house. I grabbed my bag and other stuff, and jogged at a human pace into the building. I was soaked, I quickly weaved my way through all the students to get to my locker, after that I went to homeroom class. Edward was already waiting there, with a saved seat next to him.

"Bout time you got here." Edward said underneath his breath, too low for any humans to hear. I looked around the room then, realizing that Mike wasn't in the room.

" Well sorry, I had to get ready." I joked back. He just smiled to himself. Those were the only words spoken between us, classes went by in a blur, all the way until lunch time that is. Edward stood rather close to me when we walked but I didn't say anything. I didn't want to be rude, and I swear he tried to grab my hand at one point but quickly brought his hand up and brushed his hair with it instead. During our Chemistry class though, I noticed that Lexi was glaring at me with all the anger stored in her. I ignored her and when the bell ran I got out of my seat and started to gather myself.

"Here, Bella. I'll get the books for you." Edward said and flashed his damn dazzling smile at me. Causing me to catch my breath.

"Are you sure." I said.

"It would be my pleasure, especially for everything that I have done to you." Edward said with a small sad smile.

"O-okay." I said as Edward picked up my books and walked out the door. Lexi was officially pissed now, she was glaring at me with her mouth wide open as I walked out the door with Edward. We went to the lunch room and met up with the others. As we were talking I noticed Lexi standing by the top of the stairs with her friends. And I had a feeling she wanted to talk to me, which I had no problem with. I need to talk to her about her fucking staring issues.

"I'll be right back you guys.'" I said getting up from the table and walking towards Lexi. My families eyes on my back.

"What do you want." I asked her as I got closer.

"You know what I want. And I already warned you once, I don't give out second warnings." She said really pissed off. Her little posse just stood there and glared at me.

"Yeah, soo... Just because you warned me doesn't mead I'd listen." I yelled, just like she did at me.

"You better back off Edward.... Or there will for surely be hell to pay. Her little friends were standing behind her nodding their heads. I wasn't scared of them at all. Like they could even put a scratch on me. Lexi turned around and started to descend the staircase. Well, that was before she slipped on a wet spot and tumbled down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom moaning in pain. While everyone just stared at me in shock. My face just stared at her in shock, trying to hold back a smile forming at my lips. A couple of her friends ran down to make sure she was alright, while two others went ran off. To go get the principle I assume. The bell rang and I went back to my table to get my stuff.

"Bella, what the hell did you do." Christy hissed under her breath at me.

"Me, I didn't do a fucking thing. She was the one that slipped on a wet spot and fell down the stairs." I hissed back walking off to my class. But right before I got there someone on the intercom came on.

"Can Isabella Carmichael please come to the office. It's urgent." The lady on the intercom said.

"Damnit." I said under my breath and turned around and made my way to the principles office. When I arrived the principle was sitting at her desk with a not very happy expression on her face, with the plastics sitting acrossed from her (( a.k.a Lexi's friends)) looking completely innocent.

"Sit." He commanded. I read his name tag, his name was Mr. Pollard. I sat down next to the others.

"Did you push Lexi down the steps at lunch today." The teacher was dead serious. So this is what everyone was thinking, well isn't that just fan-fucking-tastic.

"No, she slipped on a wet spot." I said.

"Liar, you soo pushed her. And you can ask anyone, they all saw it too." A small petite brown headed girl said.

"Are you lying." The principle asked me.

"No, they are the ones lying." I exclaimed.

"Ms. Carmichael." The teacher threatened.

"I'm NOT lying! I swear, there was a water spot on the step and she just slipped. I would never do that." I said.

"Ms. Carmichael! I don't care if you are famous, but you still have no right to push someone down a flight of stairs and then lie about it. You are suspended for the rest of the day, the rest of the week and then all next week. Then when you come back, there will be more consequences. One for pushing a classmate down the stairs, and second for lying about it." He said stricktly.

"But I didn't do anything!" I proclaimed. Yeah, I could use mine control, or persuasion but in a way I didn't really care that I was getting suspended. I just didn't like being accused for something I didn't do.

" I am truly disappointed in you Ms. Carmichael. We let you come into our school, then you don't come yesterday, and it's only your fist week here and you get sent to me. Not a very good first impression." He said sternly." Now you go through the office and get papers that will need to be signed by your parents and brought back when you come back. Now you are dismissed." He waved me out the door. I didn't want to argue anymore so I angrily got out of my chair, got my papers, and drove home. When I arrived Taylor was standing on the couch with her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot. She wasn't too pleased.

"Isabella." She said sternly as I walked up to her.

"It wasn't my fault. She slipped on water, you know that I would never intentionally hurt a human." I said. She just continued to look at me.

"I'll be in my room." I said as I walked past her and up the stairs to my room. To wait for everyone else to get home.

They came home right after school.

"BELLAA!!! We're BAA--AACKK!" Christy sang. I ran downstairs to greet them. Emmett came up and put me in a neck hold.

"Aww, never knew little Bella would be the one to get into trouble." He said ruffling my hair. I kicked him in the back of the knee causing him to fall over, and I undid myself before he did.

"Shut-up. It wasn't even my fault." I defended myself.

"Surree it wasn't" He teased back. I childishly stuck my toung out at him. He just grabbed my ankle and made me fall down next to him.

Taylor and Tim came down the steps with camping clothes on.

"Where you going." I asked them, they only did this if they are going on a hunting trip or something.

"We are going on a hunting trip with Carlisle and Esme, we should be back late Monday night or early Tuesday morning. Don't break anything please, and good luck with tomorrow." Taylor came and hugged us all goodbye.

"And I mean it, if I come back to a messy house, you'll be the ones cleaning it spotless." She threatened.

"Okay, bye Tay. By Tim." We all said in unison as they ran out the door, assuming that they went to go meet Carlisle and Esme. I looked around the room. Mike and his clan were still missing. Wonder where they went, well I hope they aren't coming back.

"Let's play hide'n'seek." Matt suggested. We all agreed, and decided that Matt was going to be it. Designated areas in our house to the Cullen's house and anywhere in between. He started to count and we all ran. I ran outside and hid behind the corner, until he came out. When he came out I scaled the house, and jumped into my window. I was walking passed my closet when something pulled my arm into it.

"What th-" Edward's hand covered my mouth.

"Sorry, I guess we found the same hiding spot." He said with a smile.

"I guess so." I agreed. I looked up into his pooling eyes of gold, getting lost in the depths of them. We inched closer and closer, so close our nose's were touching...

Then, his lips met mine, and we were kissing....

**Matt's POV.** **(( while he is counting.))**

* * *

_Ready or Not, here I come! _ I said in my head. I ran out the front door and made my way to the Cullen's house. As I was running I heard voices, haha got them now... They think they are so sneaky. I went to go hide behind a tree. I looked into the small clearing... And saw Mike and his clan. They were talking about something. I concentrated on what they were saying.

"We have to get Bella tonight... The more time we waste, the faster she is falling for Edward again." Mike hissed.

"But how can we get her alone." Zach said. What in the hell are they talking about.

" All we have to do is have Zoey ask her to come out here and talk about some girl issues or whatever... Then that's when we tell her what's really happening, and if she tries to run all we have to do is shut her powers down or threaten her about killing her family and then she will defiantly do it." Mike said.

"So in about twenty minutes Zoey, our plan goes into action. And right after we get her where we want her, we will take her back to Volterra, and there her and I will get married. And the Volturi will become undefeatable." Mike went through the plane for the last time. Zoey looked uncertain. But she nodded her head anyways.

"Are you sure we should do this. Bella and her family didn't do anything to deserve this. Her and Edward deserve to be together. Can't we just let them be." Zoey said quietly. Zach and Mike started to laugh.

"You're kidding right. Bella is one of the most powerful vampire yet. And anyways she doesn't deserve that retarded Edward Cullen… She deserves someone more like me. I'm more powerful than he could ever be." Mike said getting really serious at the end. She didn't say one word back, she just held her head down. Her mate is kind of a ass hole. She looked uncomfortable and uncertain. I decided to take a little peak into her thoughts…

_I really don't want to follow through on this.... It's not right, what did Bella ever do to deserve this. But if I don't follow through, I could get killed. And my own freaking mate laughed at me, ever since that new girl joined, he hasn't been talking to me or even treating me right… I think I'm going to ditch when we get back to Volterra, I can't stand to kill anymore humans. I'm going to start a whole new life, maybe even find a different mate… Maybe the Cullen's will let me live with them…. If they don't kill me first…. If only I could do something to help them, to help them get Bella back….._

She continued on with her thoughts…. But I just couldn't believe it, this whole entire time. They have just been lying to us. They are going to kidnap Bella too, I just have to go find and tell her all of this. I ran back to the house…

**Bella's POV**

We kissed very passionately, Edward pushed me up against a wall, causing my clothes to fall all over the place...That's when I started to panic, he could just leave me again. I quickly pulled away.

"I-I'm soo s-sory." I said shielding my mouth with my hands, and just disappeared into the band room... I heard the front door slam, and I assumed that was Edward. I started to sob, when I felt a pair of tiny arms encircle my body.

"It's alright Bella." Alice said soothing me.

I threw my arms around her little petite body.

"H-how c-can it b-be a-alright Alice... " I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Bella, you need to calm down and take a couple of breaths.

"Bella, he didn't mean too..." Alice said taking my shoulders and looking at me from arms length once I settled down.

"Bella, can I ask you something." Alice asked me, I nodded my head.

"Do...Do you or do you not love Edward." Alice asked me looking me square in the eye. There was no way of getting out of this mess now. So, I just had to tell her the truth.

"I... I love him... With everything I got." I admitted looking down. She took a sigh of relief.

"Well, then why don't you let him know that, he loves you too Bella." Alice said.

"I...I'm just scared he will leave me again. I don't think I'll be able to survive another heartbreak like that again Alice... I just won't survive the pain again. " I admitted.

"Bella, don't be scared... He was stupid, trust me when I say this... He still loves you Bella, and he has never stopped... Now I think you won't just be doing you two a favor, but everyone one if you go find him and tell him how you really feel." Alice commanded. I felt a bunch of confidence then. I nodded my head.

"Now go, go find him and tell him how you truly feel about him..." She commanded.

"Thanks Alice." I gave her a tight hug and ran upstairs, only to be met with Matt.

"OHH MYY GODD! THERE YOU ARE BELLA! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" He said in a urgent tone.

"Matt, I'm kind of in the middle of something." I said just as urgent as he did.

"Bella, you don't understand! Mike, he is planning to take you back to the Volturi with him! He is part of the Volturi!!! He is hiding some sort of special power of his** (( A/N by the way, instead of having him take Bella's power, I'm just going to have him put them on mute, so she won't be able to use them.))** Bella you cannot go out there." He said. Realization dawned on my face.

"Edward..." I said in shock." OH MY GOD! Matt! Edward is out there, I have to go get him! Don't worry, I'll be safe, if I'm not back in a hour, then come find me. I just have to go find Edward." Without another word spoken I ran to go save Edward... It was even worse outside than it was before, it was pouring down rain and it was dark outside... I the distance I saw a body standing in the middle of my path. I slowed to a walk.

"EDWARD! IS THAT YOU!" I shouted... Whoever it was just stood there and then ran... I ran after him/her. I could see him/her in the distance. Then someone began to run the opposite way from behind me. I spun around and saw another figure, and began to chase that figure.. Then I stopped when I heard growling, I ran in the direction from where it came from. There was a small clearing up ahead. I ran through it and saw Edward lying on the ground with Mike coming back through the trees. I ran over to Edward. I was officially drenched from head to toe, it looked like I just got out of the pool.

"Edward, Edward. Are you okay." I asked frantically. Putting my hand on his face.

"Bella, what are you doing here." He asked me... He was upset.

"Edward. I Lo-" I was tackled and was now rolling on the ground with someone on top of me. I tried using my powers to knock her off, but it just wouldn't work. I threw whoever it was off me and got to my feet and ran back to Edward. Who was now going in a circle with Mike on the opposite side of him. They were both growling fiercely.

"AHH!" I screamed as I got slammed into a tree. I hit all the branches as I made my way to the ground. The person that threw me came over to me and held me by my neck and my hands behind my back... And with just one move, she could have my head off. I realized this person was Zoey, Zach came over to help her restrain me.

Mike threw Edward against a tree and he fell to the ground with a thud and was struggling to get up. Mike ran over to where we were standing and grabbed my neck and hands the same way Zoey and Zach had them.

"EDWARD!" I screeched, tears starting to fall out of the corners of my eyes. Zoey and Zach were now restraining him. You could tell he was getting weak...

"Well, well, well... Look what we have here..." Mike said, I tried to jerk away from his grasp. But he just wouldn't budge. I tried using my powers on him but, still it didn't work.

"Don't even waste your time Bella... All your powers but your shield don't work anymore..." Mike said completely satisfied.

"What the hell." I growled still struggling underneath his grasp... Zach kicked Edward in the stomach, Edward doubled over in pain.

"EDWARD" I screamed, he had his head faced toward the ground. I couldn't bare to see him in pain. I brought by leg up and kicked Mike, he released me, and then Edward started to scream in agony.

"I'd stop moving Bella, if I were you... Every step you take, just puts Edward in more pain." Mike said. I stopped dead in my tacks. Edward stopped screaming and started gasping for air.

"What the hell do you want!" I demanded from him, that's when what Matt said went through my head again.

"Well, you should know what I want..." Mike said.

"I'm not going to Volterra with you." I said threw gritted teeth. Zoey and Zach laughed.

"Yes, actually you are coming with us.... Whether you like it or not. And you are going to become a member of the guard... And you are going to become my wife." Mike said circling me now. Edward gasped. My face didn't change emotion. I tried to use my power on him again. It didn't work. Mike noticed this and smiled." And your probably wondering why you can't use your powers, am I right... Well, the reason is, is because I have the ability to shut people's powers off and the other ones that I told you." He explained with joy.

"But I have a shield." I said.

"That doesn't matter, my power works whether you have a shield or not... But if you do have a shield then that's the only power you are really able to use." He explained.... There was a very short moment of silence.

"And what if I don't go with you to Volterra... And I refuse to marry you, and be a part of the guard.." I asked him, my eyes never leaving Edward, tears were still falling out of my eyes.

"Well, then I guess we will just have to kill your family... Starting with Eddie boy here... Right here right now... So now what do you say." Edward slowly lifted his head to look at me.

"Bella, don't do it" Zach kneed him in the stomach again. I didn't say anything.

"Well, what's your choice now." Mike asked me, I still didn't say a word... He nodded to Zach and he grabbed Edward around his neck..

"Are you going to answer me now." Edward looked over at me, his eyes pitch black.. They were blackness filled with sadness and hurt... I still didn't say anything to Mike.

"Well, since you aren't talking.. Zach, you know what to do." He nodded to Zach... And in one move Edwards head could be detached from his body.

"FINE!" I screamed, just in time...

"I'll do it..." I said defeated. " Just, please... Please let Edward go... Don't hurt him." I was quietly sobbing now... Edward stared at me in shock..

"Good decision Bella." Mike came over and patted me on my shoulder.

"And we should best be going right now, our flight is leaving soon." He said and grabbed my hands. I gently pulled them away.

"Let me say goodbye to Edward fist...I won't run, I promise." I told him... He looked over to Zach and Zoey...

"We will be waiting in the trees, we will know if you try to run or come up with a plan." Mike threatened. I walked over to where Edward was kneeling on the ground and took Zoey and Zach's hands off of Edward, they slowly backed away in the forest.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." Edward said, not meeting my eyes...

"Yes I do Edward, it's the only thing I can do to keep you alive... I wouldn't be able to live if they were to kill you." I told him putting my hand to his cheek and bringing his face up so I could look into his eyes, to show him that I meant it.

"Why would you care anyways." Edward said taking his eyes away from mine.

"Because, I love you." I said sincerely. He looked back into my eyes, they lightened a little.

"What." Edward said, as if trying to make sure he didn't misunderstand.

"Edward, I love you... I always have and always will!" I proclaimed and took his face in my hands and kissed him with all the passion I could muster up. He pulled away, tears were falling down like there was no tomorrow. He put his hands by my face, and looked me square in the eye.

"I am going to do anything I can to get you back in my arms..." Edward said as he kissed me one last time.

"I love you Bella." He said softly to me.

"I love you too." I said as I quietly started to sob into his shoulder. He held on to me for dear life. Then Mike had to come and ruin the moment.

"Bella, it's time to go..." He said coming up behind me and taking me away from Edwards hands. I could tell he had to keep himself from attacking him. But he knew that wouldn't be a bright idea.

Mike put his arm around my waist, I looked back at Edward, who was just kneeling in the grass, with a heartbroken face. I was still crying...

"I love you Edward." I whispered one last time. Zach came held onto one of my arms, with Mike holding the other. Zoey ran right behind me, making sure I wouldn't make a run for it. I didn't care anymore, my life is falling apart by the seams. First, Edward leaves me, then he comes back, I love him but act like I don't around him, he kisses me, I come to forgive him, then Mike has to come fucking ruin it and threaten me to go to Volterra, marry him, then become a part of the guard. My life is really sucking right now. It didn't take us that long to get to the airport, everywhere I looked, it seemed like there was always a couple either holding hands, hugging, or having a full blown make-out session. I kept my eyes glued to the floor after seeing, a girl that looked similar to me, with her boyfriend that had hair similar to Edwards. They were just sitting there, just happy that the other one was there with him, they looked happy. They kissed a few times and laughed. That could of been Edward and I if I wasn't a bitch to him in the beginning. This is all my fucking fault.

And I'm surprised that no one was chasing me or anything, but that's probably because Mike gave me this coat that had a hood on it, that was covering the majority of my face. We walked through big double doors and onto a plane. It was only the four of us on it. I assumed it was a private jet. I sat down in one of the big leather seats, and put my legs up against my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

It has only been a couple of hours since we got on the plane. I decided that it was time to push Mike for some information about his powers and such.

"So, Mike. Explain your power to me." I said looking up for the first time to actually look at the plane. He looked at me in shock.

"Well, I have two different powers. The first one is a physical shield, and I can turn invisible while using it, but just me. Then my second power is like to put people's power on mute. To where they can't use them. I'm still working on to where I can use them but I haven't accomplished that task yet." He explained.

"Well, if you can do that. Then why does only my shield still work?" I asked.

" That is a unsolved mystery... But it's probably because you have had that your whole life, so it just doesn't work for my power I guess." Of course he wouldn't know.

" Oh..." The rest of the plane ride was completely silent until we got to my official hell...

**Edward's POV** **(( after Bella leaves with Mike.))**

"_I love you Edward." _I heard my soft sweet angel whisper as she left the small clearing. My life is completely over now... I may never be able to see my precious Bella again. But I'm not going down without a fight.

I was completely frozen, I couldn't move. I just let Bella walk away with him. I could've attacked them, but I knew if I did I would've died. And then Bella would've tried to save me and just end up getting killed herself, and a world without Bella, is defiantly no world at all. I could hear foot steps approaching closer and closer to where I was. I just kept my eyes glued to the spot where Bella left. And I already knew who it was, it was Bella's coven and my coven.

Matt was the first one in the small meadow.

"Where's Bella." He asked frantically, I just shook my head and looked down, there was no way I could tell them....Tell them that I just let her go without even putting up a fight. I felt the tears gather up in my eyes, tears that would never fall.

Matt continued to look around the clearing for Bella, good luck finding her. She is probably already at the airport by now. Just then, everyone got into the clearing. They looked around it all.

"Edward.... Where is Bella." Alice was very scared when she asked this.

"She's gone." I whispered.

"What do you mean she's gone." Jason said very angry.

"What I'm saying is that Mike took her.... He's been lying to us the whole entire time." I said, I still haven't looked at anyone, I just kept my eyes glued to the ground.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean." Matt asked, he was furious.

"Mike... He's part of the Volturi... He took Bella, he is forcing her to marry him, and to become a part of the guard." I said, anger rising up in my voice.

"No..no...no..no. You're lying Bella, she just can't be gone." Christy said in disbelief, tears were starting to swell in her eyes.

" Well, she is." I yelled at her, letting my anger get the best of me. Christy fell to the forest floor and began to scream and yell along with all the other girls. All the boys comforting their wives. Matt was just leaning against the tree looking up to the sky.

"Why... Why did it have to be Bella.... Hasn't she been through enough." He kept on whispering to himself.

We need to come up with a plan, we just got to... I have to have my Bella back in my arms, or else I won't live...

We very slowly made our way to the house. All the boys having to carry their wives. We walked into the living room and sat down. I stayed standing and walked over to the window and leaned up against it. I slid down and put my hands in my head. I don't know how long we all just sat there not saying a word, but it was a good four hours.

Christi and Alice gasped at the same time, breaking the dead silence. Everyone turned to stare at them. I looked into their thoughts, along with Matt I assumed.

**VISION **

_We were at Volterra, it was night time outside._

_We were standing next to this brick wall... Just waiting._

_A girl in a black cloak appeared in front of us. We were all very anxious, we followed the girl to this small hole in the wall and climbed through. _

_We were standing in front of the Volturi castle now... We followed the girl she started to scale the building. We all followed her. She jumped through another hole in the wall. We crawled after her. She waved her hand at us to signal us too look down. _

_Then there she was, a girl in a long white gown, with Red and Black ribbons tied at her waist. With a bow in the back, the ribbon flowed down along with the gown that was dragging on the floor._

_There was a Black and Red tint underneath the dress too. Just about when she was going to turn around. The vision ended._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **END VISION **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Who was the girl in the white dress... Was it Bella?

But the question that kept going through my head was, who was the girl that we were following....

**SOOOOOO!!!!! Wad'ya think? HMMMMM! Who do YOU think the girl in the white gown? Who is the mysterious girl everyone is following in Volterra? What's going to happen next? Is someone going to die? Soo many questions to be answered in the next chapter.... Hmmm, if you have any good ideas for the story! REVIEW or PRIVATE message me!!! By the way now that dance is out of the way for a while, I'll probably be trying to get at least two chapter up a week.... But the sad thing is, is that this story is almost over only 5 more chapters probably... :( And I don't think I'm going to be doing a sequal to this either, but if any of you guys want to, be my guest! Well, goodbye so lone, it's sad to say goodbye, to you and you and you and you and you GOODBYEE!!!! And toodle-ohh :)**

**emmettlover24.**

_Please read-true story (not me)_

_I was walking around in a Target store, when I saw a Cashier hand this little boy some money back._

_The boy couldn't have been more than 5 or 6 years old._

_The Cashier said, 'I'm sorry, but you don't have enough money to buy this doll.'_

_Then the little boy turned to the old woman next to him: ''Granny, are you sure I don't have enough money?''_

_The old lady replied: ''You know that you don't have enough money to buy this doll, my dear.''_

_Then she asked him to stay there for just 5 minutes while she went to look a round. She left quickly._

_The little boy was still holding the doll in his hand._

_Finally, I walked toward him and I asked him who he wished to give this doll to._

_'It's the doll that my sister loved most and wanted so much for Christmas._

_She was sure that Santa Claus would bring it to her.'_

_I replied to him that maybe Santa Claus would bring it to her after all, and not to worry._

_But he replied to me sadly. 'No, Santa Claus can't bring it to her where she is now. I have to give the doll to my mommy so that she can give it to my sister when she goes there.'_

_His eyes were so sad while saying this. 'My Sister has gone to be with God. Daddy says that Mommy is going to see God very soon too, so I thought that she could take the doll with her to give it to my sister.''_

_My heart nearly stopped._

_The little boy looked up at me and said: 'I told daddy to tell mommy not to go yet. I need her to wait until I come back from the mall.'_

_Then he showed me a very nice photo of him where he was laughing. He then told me 'I want mommy to take my picture with her so she won't forget me.'_

_'I love my mommy and I wish she doesn't have to leave me, but daddy says that she has to go to be with my little sister.'_

_Then he looked again at the doll with sad eyes, very quietly._

_I quickly reached for my wallet and said to the boy. 'Suppose we check  
Again, just in case you do have enough money for the doll?''_

_'OK' he said, 'I hope I do have enough.' I added some of my money to his with out him seeing and we started to count it. There was enough for the doll and even some spare money._

_The little boy said: 'Thank you God for giving me enough money!'_

_Then he looked at me and added, 'I asked last night before I went to sleep for God to make sure I had enough money to buy this doll, so that mommy could give It to my sister. He heard me!''_

_'I also wanted to have enough money to buy a white rose for my mommy, but I didn't dare to ask God for too much. But He gave me enough to buy the doll and a white rose.''_

_'My mommy loves white roses.'_

_A few minutes later, the old lady returned and I left with my basket._

_I finished my shopping in a totally different state from when I started._

_I couldn't get the little boy out of my mind._

_Then I remembered a local news paper article two days ago, which mentioned a drunk man in a truck, who hit a car occupied by a young woman and a little girl._

_The little girl died right away, and the mother was left in a critical state. The family had to decide whether to pull the plug on the life-sustaining machine, because the young woman would not be able to recover from the coma._

_Was this the family of the little boy?_

_Two days after this encounter with the little boy, I read in the news paper that the young woman had passed away._

_I couldn't stop myself as I bought a bunch of white roses and I went to the funeral home where the body of the young woman was exposed for people to see and make last wishes before her burial._

_She was there, in her coffin, holding a beautiful white rose in her hand with the photo of the little boy and the doll placed over her chest._

_I left the place, teary-eyed, feeling that my life had been changed for ever. The love that the little boy had for his mother and his sister is still, to this day, hard to imagine._

_And in a fraction of a second, a drunk driver had taken all this away from him._

_Now you have 2 choices:_

_1) Repost this message, or  
2) Ignore it as if it never touched your heart_

**Okay, yeah... I don't know about you but I was starting to tear up when I read this... Repost this on your page please...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, well here is another chapter for you all and just a bit of a heads up. Some people in this chapter are a little OOC (( our of character))**. **Well read on young readers.**

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything related to Twilight. But I do own a small white christmas tree. :)**

CHP.20

Planning.

Bella's POV

After we landed, I was grabbed by the arms by Mike and Zach and led off the plane, we jumped in the backseat of a limo. The limo driver sped off which I assumed was Volturi castle. There were four black robes hanging over a seat in the back. Mike took them and gave all of us one.

"Put this on." He handed it to me, while the others were putting on theirs. I decided not to argue, figuring out that I would lose the fight in the end. I put my arms through the sleeves and then buckled it at the top. The car ride was silent as we drove through Volterra, well it was silent until Mike's phone went off.

"Hello," He said through the phone.

"Where are you, why haven't you called." Demanded a voice from the other line, which I assumed was Aro.

"Sorry, we have been busy." Mike explained only to be interrupted by the other voice.

"Do you have her yet?" Aro asked.

"Yes, we are 15 minutes away from the castle, see you then." Mike hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket. He slung his arms around my shoulder, I growled at him. He just smiled at me and kept it there.

"You do know if we are going to be getting married, you are going to have to get used to this." He whispered in my ear. I just crossed my arms acrossed my chest. Damn, the only person I ever imagined myself marrying was Edward, but that can't happen now. I probably won't even be able to ever see him again... Well not if I can help it, I just have to make an escape somehow some way.

We came to a stop as we stopped in front of the Volturi castle. On the last minute I decided to have this be my breakout. Right as Mike grabbed my hand and jumped out of the car, with Zach and Zoey getting out on the other side. I flipped Mike and made a run for it.

"STOP HER" Mike shouted from behind me, I just ran as fast as I could, trying to find a good escape. Well, that was until I was tackled from the side, and was getting restrained with my hands behind my back and my face in the ground, with someone on top of me. Damnit, I was soo close to freedom.

My capturer picked me up and grabbed me from the back, restraining me to take off again. Mike and Zach rushed over to where we were standing. I was squirming trying to break free. Zach came behind me and took whoever it was place. Mike came up and grabbed my cheek.

"Don't ever try to escape again young lady.... This is your home now, whether you like it or not. You were never meant to be with Edward, you were always supposed to be with me." Mike said roughly before he took his lips and smashed them against mine. I jerked my head away.

"Go burn in hell." I growled at him.

"Now, now... Aro is waiting for us." Mike grabbed me around my waist and began pulling me toward the front doors. Zach let go of me, but stayed close to me still, getting ready to tackle me if needed.

Mike led us through a long hall way and into a room with three thrones. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were sitting him them, with Aro in the middle, Marcus to his left, and Caius to his right.

"Isabella, I'm glad you have finally arrived." Aro said cheerfully, getting up from his throne and coming to approach me.

I just glared at him..._Of course he would be happy that I was taken here by force._ He came over to me and hugged me. I just kept my arms cross, not showing any affection towards him or anyone else.

"It's nice to see that you finally realized that the Volturi is where you really wanted to be." He said pulling away from the hug he captured me in. I growled at him.

"By that you mean threatened and by force." I hissed at him.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you dearest Bella." Aro said with a small smile playing acrossed his face. I just glared at him.

"Mike, how about you two go up to your room so Bella here can get situated, then come back down for dinner." Aro suggested. I was kind of hungry, I could feel my eyes starting to turn black.

"Yes Aro...Come on Bella." Mike said taking my hand and pulling me towards his room. He opened a big oak door and walked in. The room was huge, the wall's were painted a fancy gold with exquisite designs on it. There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room with a red and black comforter. The room was nice, but I prefer my room. Mike shut the door and pushed me further into the room. He grabbed me around the waist from behind and kissed the side of my head. Then he turned me around to face him, he kissed me fiercely on the lips. I tried to push him away but it just made him come down harder, pulling me closer to him. I continued to try to push him off of me. Not making any progress, because I was soo weak from not hunting for a while. He made his way to the bed, breaking the kiss for a second then pushing me down on the bed and continued to kiss me, running his hands up and down my body. I was squirming underneath him, trying to get away. He finally broke the kiss. And smiled down at me, as I took my hand and wiped my mouth, like there was germs on my lips.

"I think it's time to go get ready for dinner in a half an hour." Mike said as he got off me. I need to take a shower, maybe I can come up with a plan in there... I was furious from what Mike just did to me.

" Where is the shower." I asked him with rudeness covering my tone of voice.

"Now, now there is no need to be hasty... The shower is right through that door." He pointed to a door acrossed the room." And don't even think about escaping. Aro has the whole castle surrounded by the guards." He finished as I was walking toward the door.

I walked through the door and slammed it shut. I turned on the water and stripped out of my dirty wet clothes and the cloak that Mike handed me earlier. I jumped in the shower and got lost in thought.

I just have to find a way to escape. I can't stand being away from Edward. It kills me inside that I have been a total bitch to him all this time, and then when I decide to go look for him and forgive him. I didn't realize that I started to cry._ Edward, I'm soo sorry. This is all my fault. If only you could hear me right now...Edward I love you._ I slowly finished up my shower and got out, wrapping the towel around my slim body, I walked back into the room. Mike was still relaxing on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Are there any extra clothes I can have." I asked. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Of course! ZOEY!" Mike called, and a short moment after there was a knock at the door before Zoey let herself in.

"Here you go Bella. We look the same size, so you can just have these... Then we can go shopping for some clothes for you tomorrow. If that's okay with you." She asked, and I nodded a smile spreading acrossed my face. Maybe that's when I can make my escape...

I took the clothes from her and went back into the bathroom to get dressed. It was a balck dress with a red ribbon on the waist. With red outlining the bottom of it too. There was also a pair of red stilettos. I slipped the cloak Mike handed me earlier and just let my hair fall down my back letting it do whatever it wants.**(( picture of dress on profile))**

I walked out of the bathroom. Mike was now standing up leaning casually up against the wall. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You look beautiful Bella." He complimented me, I just glared at him. He walked over to me and put his hands around my waist, he was getting ready to lean in to kiss me for what seemed to be the millionth time tonight. But a light knock interrupted him.

"What is it!" Mike asked with anger in his voice for interrupting his little moment. I on the other hand was happy that they did.

"It's feeding time. Everyone is down in the feeding room." What do they mean by feeding room, don't you have to go in the forest to hunt...

"We'll be right there, don't start feeding on the humans until we get there. It won't hurt you to wait." This shocked me, he has also been hunting HUMANS! Ohh my goodness gracious! There is no way in hell that I am going to be feeding on humans.

"We better get going, don't want to make everyone late." He said as he pulled my hand towards the door. I pulled my hand away, with a look of disgust.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going to kill humans. I'm staying here." I objected.

"You are coming with me, even if I have to take you by force I will." He threatened.

"I'm. Not. Going. With. You." I said each word separately.

"Fine, by force it is." He swiftly grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. And rushed out of the room. Damn, he's stronger than I thought. I couldn't get out no matter what. Or it could be because I haven't hunted for a while and because I now don't have any of my powers except my shield. He went through another pair of doors and sat me on my feet. Two vampires that I recognized as Demitri and Felix came over and restrained me.

"No Bella, you are going to have a couple of humans to satisfy your thirst then we are going to go back to the room." Mike said with authority. I just shook my head and glared at him.

"Never. Will. I. Ever. Drink. From. A. Human." I growled in his face. He just smiled at me.

"Suite yourself, but you aren't leaving here until I'm finished I guess." Shit. That's not good, I am probably not going to be able to control my thirst, especially since I don't have my super self-control power. And he knows that too.

Heidi walked through the door, with at least 35 scared humans following after her. Two of the guard members closed the door behind them and locked them. I ran into the corner and held my breath, to prepare myself for what is about to happen. Then all the screaming began, and I smelt it... _blood. blood. blood. more blood. Must have blood._ But of course there was also another thought running through my head, which was the angle side of my thoughts. _You can't have the blood. They are humans. What did they ever do to you?_ I wasn't breathing now, and I had my eyes closed and my knees curled up to my chest. Then I heard just this one particular scream. I raised my head and saw a small girl, with brown curls and big brown eyes that were full of fright.

The next thing I knew I was in front of that girl that was in the corner. She looked up at me with tears falling out of her eyes, she looked to be around the age of three or four. She was holding a small stuffed bear.

"P-Please d-d-don't hurt m-me." She begged she started to suck on her thumb and held her teddy bear closer to her.. I felt the need to protect her. I smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything hurt you." I promised the little girl. She smiled a sweet smile up at me. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Felix.

"Are you going to eat her, because if you don't I will." He asked me, everyone else seemed to stop and cleaning up the dead bodies.

"No, I'm not going to eat her. And you aren't either. No one is." I hissed at him. Getting into a fighting position.

" And why is that." He asked me.

"Because I said so... You are not going to hurt this little girl." I growled at him, backing up closer to the little girl.

"What's going on over there." Mike yelled, rushing over here.

"Bella, won't drink the humans blood... She actually protecting _it." _He said _it_ like it was a piece of trash.

"Bella, you either drink her. Or give her to Felix." He told me. There was no way I was going to let that happen. She looked so familiar. And there was just this urge in me to keep her safe.

"No. I'm going to keep her safe. If it's the last thing I do." I growled at him. "Even if it evolves a fight. I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect her Mike." I told him. Now everyone was at the other side of the room watching our little battle. Mike's eyes moved from mine to the little

girl's.

"Hey sweetie, my I ask what your name is?" He said sweetly. I turned around to face her, she looked at me, full of fear.

"It's alright sweetie. I won't let him hurt you. Don't worry." I said to her. Giving her some encouragement.

"R-Renesmee Carlie Carson." She whispered avoiding his eyes holding my leg with one hand her bear with the other.

"Bella, you have to let her go she's too young. She can't stay with a castle filled with vampires." Mike said.

"Mike, I'll protect her. Please, I'll do anything. I won't ever try to run off or anything ever again. I'll stay with you forever. Please, she just looks so familiar to me. I don't know but I thinking I might be relater to her some how. She looks just like me when I was a little girl. Please, just let her live." I was actually begging. But a wicked smile danced acrossed his lips.

"Anything.." He mused. Damn, for some strange reason I knew what thought was going through his head. But it was a risk I was willing to take.

"Anything..." I whispered.

"Aro." Mike called him over. Mike handed his hand to Aro. Aro had a concentrated look on his face.

"Ohhhh...Ahhhh" Aro's realization came changing his expression.

"Well, it looks like we have a little problem on our hands. Don't we." He said looking from me to the little girl.

" Bella, what makes you want to protect this young one." Aro asked me.

"Because, she's just a innocent human. She didn't ever do anything to you now did she. And anyways, we could change her and I know a vampire that can make vampires and humans grow older. So I have her power but I can't use it. And I just look at her, I looked just like her when I was her age. And I think I just might be related to her but don't know how yet." I explained to him.

"Just please. If she tells anyone about anything from our world, I promise to kill her and the person she told. Just please, you have to understand. I can't let her die." I was now begging to Aro.

"We don't usually do this often. But since you are going to be Queen with Mike being the King. I guess this is a one time deal. And if she spills the beans to anyone, it will be in your hands to kill her and the witnesses. Am I clear." He said. I smiled widely.

"Yes. I promise I won't let you down." I turned around and picked up the little girl. She held onto me for dear life.

"And you will change her after you and Mike get married, then he can just give you back that one power so you can make her age." Aro said and walked off. I held the girl tightly, but not to tight to kill her, to my chest.

"Come on Bella. Let's go to _our_ room now." Mike said, putting his hand behind my waist and leading us to the room. I didn't care what Mike did. All I knew was that the \little girl was now safe and protected. And I am willing to do anything for her, even if the penalty means death.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me Bella. Do you not know how much our secret is at risk now." He hissed at me, too low for the little girl to hear.

"I said I'd take care of it if anything happens. Which nothing will. So you can just chill." I hissed back at him. He opened the door for me and I walked in. I turned my head to find the little girl asleep. I walked over to the bed and laid her down. I pulled a little small red blanket over her and kissed her forehead.

"There was a small knock on the door." Mike went to go answer it.

"Aro needs to see just you in his office immediately." A unrecognizable voice said.

"Okay. Just let me get Zoey to watch Bella to make sure she doesn't escape or anything while I'm gone." Mike said.

"Okay."

"Zoey." Mike yelled down the hall.

"Yes." came her voice.

"Come here please." In a instant she was standing in the door way, she looked at me wide-eyed.

"Could you please watch Bella for me while I go talk with Aro. I don't know how long it will be and I don't want her trying to make another escape." He explained to her.

"Sure thing." She said cheerfully and walked in. Mike left the room and Zoey closed the door behind him. She went and sat on the sofa acrossed from the T.V.

I walked over and sat next to her, she turned the T.V. on and flipped through the channels. Landing on the show ' Parental Control.' She disappeared for a second and came back with a notebook.

She scribbled something down on it and handed it to me. I looked at her weirdly.

"Read it. " She demanded.

_Okay, I know you probably don't expect this from me. But I want to help you escape. I already have an idea for a plan, but it evolves your help too. - Zoey._

I looked at her about ready to speak but she flung her hand over my mouth. She pointed to the notebook. Signaling for me to just write it all out.

_I am willing to do anything, to get out of here. All I want now is to be with Edward. I miss him so much, and for the past week or so I treated him like a total bitch... Why do you want to help me?- Bella._

We just wrote back and fourth. She wanted to help me because she thought that I didn't deserve this. That I deserved a happy ending with my one true soul mate. We came up with a plan that would start on my wedding day with Mike. The wedding day would be in two weeks exactly from today, why it's that long I have no idea. But I knew as the days went by, I would be getting more anxious and nervous to see my family again. They already knew the plan of course with Zoey's help. She was able to sneak away earlier today and tell them about it. They excepted the plan and were willing to fight to get me back. Which I wasn't so sure of because I wouldn't be able to stand it if one of them got killed. I totally knew that they would be surprised to see my new little girl.

After mine and Zoey's little conversation with the notebook. She threw it in the fireplace I just noticed was there.

"So Bella, why did you decide to keep the little girl?" Zoey asked me looking over to the girl. I sighed and then smiled.

"I don't know really. I just had this sudden urge to protect her. I think I might be related to her somehow. But I have no clue." I told her. Renesmee moved around a bit before slowly sitting up. She looked around the room before landing her eyes on me.

"W-where am I." She asked in fright. I got up and walked over to her sitting next to her on the bed.

"You are in the Volturi castle in my room sweetie. Are you okay." I asked her, she continued to look around the room.

"Where's my mommy and daddy." She asked me, holding onto her bear. Dang I was going to try to avoid that question for as long as I could but now that plan is ruined.

"Well, honey.... I'm sorry but they are up in heaven now. Looking over you. But you shouldn't be worried one bit. I'm going to protect you and take care of you now." I said softly, stroking the girls hair. Some small tears came out of her eyes. I wiped them away with my thumb.

"Are you going to be my mommy now." She asked me, looking a bit hopeful. I thought about that for a minute.

"Yes, yes I am darling." I said to her, she smiled and crawled into my lap.

"You're a very pretty mommy." She said, resting her head on my chest.

"Thank you sweetie. Can I trust you with a secret." I asked her. She looked up with curiosity.

"Yes. I promise not to tell anyone." She said smiling up at me.

"What we are, is top secret okay. You might see me, or someone else in the castle do something that normal people don't do okay. But you can't tell anyone or else something very very bad will happen to you and me." I told her.

"I promise I won't tell anybody mommy." She said. I stroked her hair and Zoey, Renesmee and I continued to talk about stuff. We asked Renesmee questions, I asked Zoey questions, and Zoey asked me questions. Mike came back in the room about an hour later.

"Sorry, we discussing some important things." He apologized as he walked in.

"By Bella. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow." Zoey said waving goodbye and I waved back.

"See you later." I shouted back to her as she closed the door. I was slowly rocking Renesmee back and forth in my arms. She yawned a small yawn and slowly began to fall back asleep again.

I set her back on the couch, and walked over to the couch and laid down on it.. Mike came over by me, he stood in front of me. He bent down and kissed me._ Damn, is there a time when he doesn't want to kiss me. Because every fucking time he does, I feel like I need to throw-up._ I pushed him off of me roughly.

"Now Bella. You said you would give me anything I wanted if I let the girl live. And that includes kissing, making-out, and having sex." He said.

"Just because I said that. Doesn't mean I meant it." I hissed at him. Mike sat on top of me and put one leg on each side. " Get the hell off of me." I screeched.

"It's either this or the girl dies." He threatened. I couldn't let her die. I didn't say anything back to me.

"That's what I thought." He said before bringing his lips back down to mine. But this time I didn't do anything. I just laid here, letting him do whatever he wanted. As long as my baby girl is safe, everything is fine with me. We kissed for what seemed like days. He eventually broke the kiss and took of both of our clothes. And that was the night I was _**forced**_ to make love to the bastard Mike Newton...

**Edward's POV.**

We were all still sitting in the living room. My life was over, I just haven't moved once since we arrived after Bella left. I should of stopped them, I should of saved her. She still could've been with us right now if I just would of attacked them and rescued her. It's all my fault that she's gone. No one was saying a thing. We just sat there and moped. None of us even bothered to call Carlisle or Esme. Or even Taylor and Tim yet.

_Ringgg....Rinngggg...Ringgggg._

Alice whipped out her phone and her eyes widened at who it was.

"Hello." Alice said into the phone.

"Hey th-" The voice that I recognized as Zoey's.

"What the hell did you do with Bella." Alice growled into the phone.

"Just le-" The girl still couldn't finish before Alice interrupted her again.

"I swear, if you hurt and make Bella do something she doesn't want to. I will personally rip you all to shreds." Alice threatened.

"IhaveaplantosaveBella." The girl rushed out. **((translation- I have a plan to save Bella.))**. If we weren't all vampires, we probably wouldn't of caught that. I was furious with them, they took my love, my live, my reason to live. They took my Bella away from me. It took all my self-control to not just go over to Alice, rip the phone out of her hand, and scream to the girl that was on the other line.

"What do you mean." Alice said in disbelief.

"What I mean is, I have an idea to get Bella back with you guys. I know how much you lover her and she doesn't deserve to be taken away from you guys. She's been through complete hell by the sounds of it through her whole entire life, but she get's the opportunity to live her happy ending. Only for it to be taken away by us. She deserves to be with Edward, the whole plane ride here she kept on repeating. ' I'm so sorry Edward. I love you.' She deserves to live the rest of her existence with her soul mate, Edward, and you guys. I'm so sorry, I tried to change their minds, but they threatened to just kill me if I said any more." The girl explained. Everyone was staring intently at Alice, listening to the conversation.

"What would the plan be." Alice asked her, with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Is everyone there?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, everyone except Carlisle, Tim, Esme, and Taylor." She told her.

"Okay well you'll just have to explain it to them later. Just put the phone on speaker so I can talk to everyone." Alice did as she was told and set the phone on the coffee table. We all gathered around it.

"Okay, it's on speaker now. So go ahead and tell us all we need to do." Alice said. Zoey began to explain everything that we were supposed to do. She even warned us that it might end up in a fight between us and the Volturi but it was worth the risk. Especially since the risk is for Bella. Zoey promised to call us and give us updates whenever she could. She told us that the plan would take place in two weeks exactly. Christy went to go call Taylor, Tim, Esme, and Carlisle to tell them about all the events in the past two days. They said that they would be home either by late tomorrow night or early Sunday morning. We all just waited for what we are going to be getting ourselves into. We were all immediately excited that we would be getting Bella back in our lives.

I on the other hand was ecstatic to be getting Bella back. I could finally hold her tiny figure in my arms without her attacking me or doing something else to me. I could finally kiss her, and tell her that I love her. To tell her that I'm never going to leave her side again no matter what.

Now all we have to do is wait two weeks, that's all... And I couldn't wait to get Bella back, back to where she belongs, back here with me...

**Okay, I know this chapter holds a lot of information but it's not that long and I apologize because I was in a hurry to get this done. I haven't had school for the past three days, because of the snow! But we have to go back tomorrow and the first two days I spent with friends and today I had to clean the whole house almost. So I've been writting this chapter since six tonight with small breaks. Well, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. And serisouly people I'm not usually the one to ask for reviews but please please PLEASE review, I'm beginning to think that no one really likes this story from the amount of reviews I recieve. Well REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, or private message me if you'd like.**

**emmettlover24.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Heyyy everyone! I just want to apologise for my long absence. I know you don't want to hear any lame excuses. But I think you have the right to know why I didn't update for a long time. Well first off, I got grounded from my laptop for three days last week. Then Friday till late Sunday night I was in maryville for our family Christmas. So that's a pretty big thing. Then this week I've had basketball practice and have been cleaning non stop and I'm just really tired from staying up late writting this chapter. But here it is for you. I should have some up next week hopefully! Well read the chapter and I'll talk to you at the bottom! :)**

**DISLCAIMER- Okay, soo here's the thing. I do not own Twilight in any way shape or form **

** unfortunatly. But I do own this like AWESOME small white fake christmas **

** tree.**

CHP.22.

Waiting...Waiting...And more waiting.

Bella's POV.

It's been one week since I have gotten to Volterra. One week since I left my home. One week since I was forced to come to this wretched place. One week since I have started my training to be a guard. One week since I left everyone behind that I loved. One week since I have found a beautiful loving little girl, Renesmee. And one week since I left my love, my life, my world... Edward.

This past week has been crazy insane! I got to talking to Mike about his powers some more, and figured out that he hasn't actually perfected it all the way, but Aro doesn't know that yet. Which means if I concentrated heard enough, I might be able to get my powers back. Since I'm a shield, but that's just a thought. It was Zoey's though, and I'm hoping that it will work. I have been concentrating very hard by meditating and my free time. Which includes anytime that I'm not spending with Renesmee, training, or spending time with Mike or Zoey. Which isn't a whole lot of time but it'll do. And ever since I have been concentrating on getting my powers back I have felt a lot stronger.

But it isn't really helping that much since I haven't hunted in over two weeks, give or take a few days. But I have a good reason for that, and that reason is because, Aro nor Mike will let me drink from a animal's blood. They want me to drink from a human, because it's just what the vampire royalty and the guard do. Because human blood makes them stronger. So I refused to eat, so my eyes are black and there are purple circles underneath my eyes. But there is no way I'm giving up now. Not with one week left. One week until everything falls into place....hopefully.

"Bella, honey." Mike said interrupting my thoughts, I looked over and glared at him.

"What." I said a bit harsh, but I didn't really give a shit about how I spoke to him. He's the one that fucking messed up everything to begin with. And I don't care if we are getting married, I am doing it by force, and it's not like I actually love him.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm going to be gone for three days. And Zoey is going to stay with you... Zach and Demitri are coming too. But still don't try anything stupid because we still have the castle guarded.... And don't miss me too much, I will try my best to hurry back." ALLELUIA! He's going to be gone! I put on a fake pout.

"Well darn..." I said fake hurt." And you should trust me by now Mike, I won't run away." Not with the plan set in stone. He smiled at me.

"I know you'll miss me. And it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I never know if you're planning something or not." He said. He walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead before leaving. Not even five minutes later Zoey walked in.

"Hey Bella! Hear the good new yet!" Zoey said, I nodded my head and let out a little squeal. I quickly looked over to Nessa (( that's the nickname I have for her now, along with Nes, Nessie, Ren.. ect.)) She was just sleeping peacefully still, moving every so often.

"And guess what! Aro, Caius, and Marcus are going to be out of the castle too. Because of some feast day of some sort, I don't really know! But isn't that just superb!" She squealed. Throughout the past week, Zoey and I have grown closer than ever. She is my only friend here in Volterra, everyone else isn't really warming up to me. Zoey even called it off with Zach and now they are in different rooms. Now all we basically do is stay up and talk all night, that way we won't get stuck alone talking to Mike or Zach. We also planned that she would escape with me if she could. Which I hope she could because I don't think life would be any fun without her. I found out that Zoey has a kick ass sense of humor, she is very protective over her friends and her loved ones, and that she is carefree with life. Just going along with everyone around her.

"Awesome!" I said. I question buzzed through my head, I looked at her questioningly... With a small pout on my face and I stared at her with puppy dog eyes hoping that she would say yes.

"What do you want." She demanded a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"May I pretty, pretty, pretty, PRETTY please with a cherry on top call the Cullen's PUUHH-LEASEE!" I begged, she was deciding. She gave me a worried glance. " Please, now is the perfect time! Mike's gone and so are Aro, Caius, and Marcus! It's a absolute perfect time! " I begged her. She bowed her head and shook it.

"I can't believe this..." She said with a smile forming on her lips. For the past week I have been nagging at her to let me call the Cullen's. She said it was unsafe, that someone could over hear and end up getting us both killed. But now's the perfect time. Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Mike are gone and everyone else is too busy with whatever they are doing probably . They wouldn't care what I would be doing.

"Fine, but keep it short just in case." She said giving me her phone. I took it and dialed a number that was too familiar now.

"Hello." Alice answered on the second ring. I smiled and did a quiet squeal.

"Hey Alice! " I said. I was going to see if she knew who this was. There was just breathing on the other line... She didn't say anything for a while, which concerned me. For a quick second I thought she had hung up on me. I started to get a little impatient.

"Ummm... Alice are you still there?" I asked with worry in my tone. Still no answer.

"Alice.... Hellloooo, are you there? It's me Bella." I tried to get her back to reality. Maybe she was just in shock or something.

"B-Bella." She finally stuttered out. I sighed with relief. Thank goodness I was beginning to get worried.

"Yes, it's me Alice. Are you alone, if not get out of the house. I don't want anyone else to hear. I don't have that long to talk." I explained to her, getting right to the point. Instead of going through all of the 'Oh My God's! I can't believe it's actually you on the phone' stuff.

"Okay, hold on." I heard her talking" to Jasper from the other end. I waited patiently waiting for her to finish, she was talking to fast and I could tell she had her hand over the speaker. Which made it harder for me to hear what she was telling him.

"I'm back... Everyone else is hunting. It's just me and Jasper here. Is that okay." She asked me. I didn't really care that Jasper was there, I just didn't want the whole family, or else I would be on the phone for hours and I only have like less than 10 minutes to talk to Alice.

"That's perfectly fine." I said in to the phone." But I got to make this quick just in case. We got lucky with Mike, Zack, Demitri, Aro, Caius, and Marcus out of the castle. No one else will really pay attention to what I'm doing." I explained to her.

"Bella, are you okay." She quickly asked me before continuing on to the next questions." Have they hurt you at all? Are they giving you any cute clothes to wear? Have they made you do something you didn't want to do? And most important have they made you drink from humans or animals." She finished off. I laughed at her, of course she would be concerned about if they are providing me with nice cute clothes. Typical Alice for you.

"Yes, Alice I'm perfectly fine. No they haven't hurt me at all." That part I had to lie, but they haven't hurt me that much. The only time they actually hurt me is when I'm training or forcing me to do something I don't want to do. But what Alice doesn't know won't hurt her. " Yes, they are giving me nice clothes to dress in, even though most of the time I'm wearing a cloak that covers it all up. And I have to say kinda to if they made me do something I didn't want to do. But that'll be for a later conversation. And no, I haven't even fed actually. See, Mike has been lying to us about his diet the whole time. He's been feeding off humans. I have yet to figure out how he's been keeping his iris golden though." I heard Alice gasp in shock.

"Do you know if he and his coven has fed during there visit." She asked with curiosity. I took a quick look over a Zoey. She bit her bottom lip and slowly nodded her head yes. I felt bad for Zoey, she didn't like to drink from humans. And I'm very proud of her too, every time the Volturi went hunting she stayed behind with me. She was now boycotting drinking from humans, like I did. And she decided that when we get out of this dreadful place- if we get out- that she is going to change her diet.

"Yes..." I trailed off quietly.

"Well, they left a pretty big mess back here. It's all over the news. Twelve bodies missing, only to be found this morning with all there blood drained from their bodies. In the middle of the forest by the creek." Alice said, I looked over with huge eyes, her face mocking my expression.

"Well, what are there assumptions." I asked her in shock.

"They have no assumptions yet, but they will just probably think that some sort of mysterious creature or something... I hope." She said.

"That is not good Alice. Not good at all." I said shaking my head. I heard Renesmee move. I looked over at her only to find her twisting and turning in her sleep... Just like I used to do when I was human.

"I know... " She trailed off. I looked over at Renesmee and debated on whether telling Alice about Renesmee or not. I could trust her to not tell anybody. There was a short moment of silence.

"Bella, you have no idea how much _everyone_ misses you." She said stressing the word _everyone._ I laughed at that quietly to myself. I knew she was meaning everyone as in Edward too. Which cheered me up, maybe he's not that mad at me. Just thinking about Edward, put that image of his pained expression as I walked away from him. I shook my head trying to get the image out of it. That damn image is going to haunt me for the rest of my existence I swear.

"I miss _all_ of you guys too." Now it was my turn to stress the word_ all._ " And for your information Alice, that does include Edward if you're wondering." I said.

"Good." She said, I was halfway acrossed the world, and I could sense the excitement in her tone, it made my smile widen. Renesmee made another noise in her sleep, causing my attention to go to her once again. It was like some sort of signal for me to tell Alice. I made my decision. But Alice beat me to the punch.

"Bella, you do know that we are coming to get you right." She ask me, getting all serious on me.

"Alice..." I started off." Yeah I know. Just please, please, please, don't harm yourself. I don't think I'd be able to live if any of you got hurt. You guys should just stay out of this and let me do this by myself, but I know you guys too well. You don't give a damn about what I think when it comes to rescuing me from the Volturi." I said, with a light chuckle towards the end.

" You're exactly right Bella. And you shouldn't be worrying about us. We got some very powerful vampires on our side. And anyways it's you that we should be worrying about here.

" Alice seriously, I really don't want you guys risking your lives for me. I will just need to suck it up. If you guys think it's to dangerous, don't even give it a second thought to back out. I can fend for myself." I told her.

"Bella, you still don't understand do you. We. Are. Coming. To. Get. You." She said each word distinctly.

"Whatever you say Alice..." I trialed off, she gave a heartless laugh. God I miss her so much." By the way, I need to tell you a top secret. But you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul to anyone else, and that includes for Jasper too, since I know he can every word I'm saying." I heard Jasper laugh in the back ground. ' Whatever you say Bella. I miss you.' I heard him say.

"I miss you too Jazz." I said into the phone.

"I promise I won't tell a soul!" She was getting curious to know my big secret.

"Well...I-" I began but was cut off.

"Mommyy." Renesmee said in a sleepy voice.

"Bella who was that? It sounded like a little kid! And did it just call you mommy!" She exclaimed. Damnit.

"Uhhhhh...." I was trying to think fast on how to tell her, this was not the way I planned to tell anyone. Guess they'll just have to be surprised with Renesmee." Uhhhh... I gotta go." I said into the phone.

" Wait Bella!" Alice said urgently. Then from the other line I heard other voice. 'Bella' they all said in unison, they must be back from hunting.

"Alice, I got to go now. I love you so much and I miss you. And please don't do anything stupid! This will probably the last time I'll be able to talk to you before our big day. Bye." I said quickly before hanging up the phone. Why in the hell did I just chicken out... Oh well, they can wait. It won't hurt them to have a little surprise. Okay let's change that to a big surprise. I tossed the phone to Zoey and she easily caught it.

"Coming sweetie. I dropped my phone and ran to my little angel." She was sitting up right in her bed- that I had bought online not to long ago- It was in the corner of the room opposite of my bed.

I picked her up and held her against my chest. Ever since I saved her, she has been my main priority to keep safe, and make sure no danger comes close to her. Which is quite hard, since she lives in a castle filled with vampires. Renesmee has yet to find out about the Cullen's. I haven't had the courage to tell her yet. But I will have to eventually tell her, that way she will know the plan when it's time.

Over the past week I have come to know Renesmee better. She is two and three fourths years old, and is a little on the short side. She blushes when she gets embarrassed like I do sometimes.. She loves to dance and sing and loves princesses and all of the other fairytales. She likes looking at books with pictures and is very out going and talkative. She also likes clothes and her favorite food is strawberries and pop tarts. She is also very calm when needed, and is beautiful in every way possible. She is very thin, but not anorexic thin, which is surprising because her stomache is like a bottomless pit! She has beautiful long brown curls that end at mid stomache, and big gorgeous brown eyes. Her features on her face a soft, and she has a face of a angel.

She pulled away from my embrace and looked at me with a adorable smile on her face, all her bright white teeth showing. I smiled back down at her.

"Momma, I'm hungry. Can we go downstairs and eat some strawberries." She asked me. I smiled and shook my head at her.

"Of course sweetie." She already knows that we are vampires and doesn't really mind. Actually she thinks it's very fascinating and she is always asking either me or Zoey questions. Zoey and I are the only one she really talks to, anyone else she is to shy to really talk to. And she doesn't really like Mike either, in fact she hates him. And he really doesn't like her that much, the only reason he let me keep her is because he wanted to keep me happy. I set Renesmee down and took her right hand.

"Zoey, you wanna come!" I asked her, she agreed and then the then came on Renesmee's left side and took that hand, and together the three of us walked hand in hand towards the kitchen. Zoey and I swung Renesmee the whole way, with her giggling the whole time. When we got to the kitched I let go of her hand, and then Zoey and her went to go sit at two bar stools at the counter, while I walked to the refrigerator. I grabbed some strawberries for Nessie.

I walked over to the sink to wash them off and cut off the stems. While Zoey and Renesmee played patty cake. I laughed at Zoey's child side showing in, God she truly is a really great person once you get to know her. I have only known her for a week and I would already kill for her.

Once I was done I put the strawberries on the plate with a little bowl of sugar to dip them in. Renesmee stopped what she was doing right away and grabbed for the first strawberry. Renesmee face filled up with joy. She finished her strawberries quite fast may I say. It was actually funny because she had red all along the edges of her lips. It was cute.

"Are you finished sweetie." I asked her while rubbing her back. She looked up and smiled at me and nodded her head.

"Okay, good... Let me wash the dishes then maybe we can go upstairs and play a game or watch a movie." I told her, a big smile flashed acrossed her face.

"YAY! MOVIE DAY!" She yelped for joy. I took a wet wash cloth and washed her face and fingers off. I kissed her forehead and picked her up and set her on my shoulders. She just giggled.

"Run momma, run!" she demanded. I smiled and did a human run back up to the room. I set her down on her feet and she ran for the movie rack. She reached her little hand out and picked out a movie and ran over to me and Zoey.

"This one mamma! This one!" She said over-joyed. I don't know why she calls me mamma. I told her to call me Bella if she feels that I'm taking her real mom's place but she insisted on calling me momma. I don't mind really, it makes me feel really good inside. But I just hope she doesn't ask for a dad anytime soon. I took the movie out of her hands and looked at it. It was 'Princess and the Frog'. Her favorite movie to watch.

"Are you sure you want to watch this again. We have already watched it five times sweetie." I asked her. She gave me this look, that told me otherwise. She has a bit of a attitude if I forgot to mention.

"Okay, okay. I'll go stick the movie in if you and Zoey go gather up some blankets and pillows for us to watch it." She jumped up and down and grabbed Zoey's hand and dragged her to the bed to gather up pillows and blankets. She kept on stacking them on Zoey's arms, eventually the pile went higher than her head. I laughed at the two of them and walked over to the DVD player and stuck the DVD in. I hit the fast foward button through all the previews, I walked back to the couch and plopped down. Zoey came tumbling over with blankets and pillows towered over her head and a impatient Zoey tugging on her hand.

"Okay, you can drop them." Renesmee said running over and sitting on my lap, she snuggled closer to me as Zoey brought be a couple blankets and pillows. She ran over and turned off all the lights before coming back and sitting down. I wrapped a blanket on Renesmee and leaned against the arm of the couch. I hit the play button and the movie began. I decided to get lost in all my thoughts, since I have already seen the movie.

I couldn't wait on more week it seems like. Just to see the love of my life again. Hopefully he will have the heart to forgive me, after everything I've done to him. I hope he does, and I wonder what will be running through his head when he meets Renesmee. Or what Renesmee reactions will be when she meets the Cullens and my coven. She's going to be loved by everyone, I know that for a fact already. And they don't even know anything about her, and she doesn't know anything about them.

I miss them all terribly, the only reason I'm actually happy right now is because of Renesmee and Zoey, without them I'd be a total wreck. And I probably wouldn't of figured a way out for quite some time, after all it was Zoey's idea. They are all probably going to kill me for running off like that. And I can't even begin to think what I did to Taylor, Tim, Carlisle, and Esme. The four of them were like second parents to me. Each of them considering me a daughter, and in return I run off. But was protecting them, I couldn't handle any of them being hurt in any way. I continued to think about everyone and how much I miss them and how much trouble I am going to be getting in when I get home... If I get home. Which I hope I will since I could now feel most of my powers back in my grasp, without Mike's knowing. He still thinks that he has them, and the plus side of this is that I can now mute any ones power away from them, sine I basically copied Mike's power.

"Momma.." I felt Renesmee tug on my sleeve breaking me out of my Reverie.

"Yes Darling." I whispered to her, putting my hand to her cheek.

"Do I have a daddy?" She asked me. I could feel my face feel with shock. I looked over a Zoey, her mouth was wide opened in shock as well.

"Well, Ren... You have Mike if you want to consider him as your dad." I told her, not really wanting to mention Edward quite yet.

"Oh..." Was all she said, I felt bad for not telling her about Edward, but I don't know what I want her to consider him as quite yet.

"It's alright Ren... I can tell you don't like Mike, and don't worry I don't like him that much either." I comforted her. She looked up at me questioningly.

"Why don't you love him... I thought he was my daddy." I heavily sighed, I really didn't want her to consider Mike as her dad, even though I told her that...

"Well, he actually took me away from my real home and family darling... But for now you can consider whoever you want to be your daddy." I told her. Her face brightened.

" I can choose whoever I want to be my daddy." She asked me.

"Yes, yes you can." I told her and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Good. I'm going to chose a perfect daddy..." She said, before turning her attention back to the movie.

**Alice POV.**

I was sitting in Jasper's lap, in the living room watching the news. Everyone else had gone hunting. I began to think about the previous week.

Just thinking about the previous week. Nothing has been going right around here. Ever since we got the call from Zoey, everything has been quite hectic. We have been hunting and training everyday since. We have all been so worried about Bella. Nothing is going right around here, no one hardly talks. Only when we train, or if we are adding onto our plan, or if we are on the phone with Zoey when she gives us little updates. How that girl calls us every day is beyond me, how she makes it to where no one knows it.

I was so worried about Bella. What if they hurt her, what if they make her do something she doesn't want to do, but the last question worried me most. What if they make her drink human blood... Then something caught my attention on TV.

"Twelve bodies were found, that seemed to be missing from the past three weeks. Completely drained of blood. All of them were found in the middle of the forest, near a stream. Stay tuned to find out more after the break." The news reporter said, before it switched to commercial. I was about to say something before my phone started ringing. I ran upstairs and answered it on the second ring.

My vision was cut off my cell phone ringing, I ran over to it picking it up on the first ring.

"Hello." I said, not even bothering to look at the number. Who would be calling me anyways, only my family and Bella's coven calls me. And everyone is out hunting besides Jasper and I. And whoever this mystery person was on the other line, they did a little squeal.

"Hey Alice!" It was a girl, and I clearly recognized the voice. But i didn't believe it, there was no way it could be her. So I just stayed silent, hoping for her to say something else to confirm my suspicion. But there was no way it could be anyone else but her.

"Ummm... Alice are you still there?" The girl said with worry covering her voice. Jasper was now staring intently at me while rubbing circles on my back. It was her, it was Bella. There was no one else that sounds like that. It just has to be her, I was in complete shock. But how?

"Alice.... Hellloooo, are you there? It's me Bella." She said snapping me out of my reverie. Oh. My. God. I cannot believe it's Bella on the phone. I didn't even think I'd be able to talk to her until a week from now. Did she escape? Are they allowing her to make one phone call? Why is she calling us? Did something happen? All sorts of questions kept running through my head at once, completely over-whelming me.

"B-Bella." I was eventually able to stutter out. I was still in shock, if you couldn't tell.

"Yes, it's me Alice. Are you alone, if not get out of the house. I don't want anyone else to hear. I don't have that long to talk." She rushed out getting straight to the point. I could tell she wanted to make this quick.

"Okay, hold on." I told her quickly, and put the phone against my clothes so Bella wouldn't hear our conversation.

"Jasper, it's... it's Bella on the phone." I told him quickly. " She wants me to be alone, but I don't think she'd mind if you stayed here." I quickly told him. Never know what Bella might say do to me, so I just might need Jasper here to calm me down. He silently nodded his head and kissed me on the forehead.

"Don't worry. I won't leave unless it's necessary." Jasper whispered to me. God, I love that man.

"I'm back... Everyone else is hunting. It's just me and Jasper here. Is that okay." I asked with hope. I knew that Bella wouldn't really care, I was just making sure to be polite. And to make sure that it wasn't a girl issue that she need me to talk to her about.

"That's perfectly fine." Thank God. She probably just didn't want the entire family here, knowing that it would be a hour long awkward conversation. And I don't blame her for that one. She continued on after a short pause. ." But I got to make this quick, just in case. We got lucky wtih Mike, Zack, Demitri, Aro, Caius, and Marcus out of the castle. No one else will really pay attention to what I'm doing." Well that sucks. Now it's time for me to get all of my questions answered.

"Bella, are you okay. Have they hurt you at all? Are they giving you any cute clothes to wear? Have they made you do something you didn't want to do? And most important have they made you drink from humans or animals.?" I asked her question after question, without a single breath in between. She gave a light chuckle.

"Yes, Alice I'm perfectly fine. No they haven't hurt me at all." There was something to her voice when she said that, but I couldn't quite detect it."" Yes, they are giving me nice clothes to dress in, even though most of the time I'm wearing a cloak that covers it all up. And I have to say kinda to if they made me do something I didn't want to do. But that'll be for a later conversation. And no, I haven't even fed actually. See, Mike has been lying to us about his diet the whole time. He's been feeding off humans. I have yet to figure out how he's been keeping his iris golden though." I gasped in shock. It was him and his coven that killed all the humans.

"Do you know if he and his coven has fed during there visit." I asked curiously, it might not of been them... They might of hunted out of our area. So I asked just to make sure. There was a short pause before Bella replied. She took a deep breath before doing so.

"Yes..." She trailed off. Well that's defiantly not good.

"Well, they left a pretty big mess back here. It's all over the news. Twelve bodies missing, only to be found this morning with all there blood drained from their bodies." I told her, looking back at the T.V. There was a commercial for some sort of toy of some sort. Benda-roos? Wow, never heard of that before...

"Well, what are there assumptions." She asked me in complete shock. I could just imagine her eyes widening and her mouth dropping open.

"They have no assumptions yet, but they will just probably think that some sort of mysterious creature or something... I hope."

"That is not good Alice. Not good at all." Bella said with disappointment.

"I know... " I trailed off. What if they figure out what it is? Or come close to it? We are going to have to hide under cover for a while I guess then. Wouldn't that be buckets of fun! There was a short moment of silence before I decided to speak up and break it.

"Bella, you have no idea how much _everyone_ misses you." I purposely stressed the word everyone. So she would get the hint that Edward misses her too. And I pray to God that she misses him too, which she probably does after that little conversation we had before she was kidnapped.

"I miss _all_ of you guys too." This time it was her turn to stress the word _all_. I got completely over- joyed. Which made Jasper shoot me a curious look, and he stopped rubbing my back. I just smiled up at him and shook my head. He understood and continued to rub my back."I miss _all_ of you guys too." She finished off. I had to hold my hand over my mouth to keep myself from screaming for joy. I heard Jasper lightly chuckle beside me and I felt a few waves of calm wash over me.

"Good." I said with just a little to much excitement in me still. Jasper just shook his head and rolled his eyes at me still laughing to himself. Now it's time to get back to business, I need to tell her that we are coming to get her.

"Bella, you do know that we are coming to get you right." I said, completely serious about it. We were going to go and get her whether she like it or not. We wouldn't even care if she was enjoying herself there, we were going to go get her no matter what. I needed my sister back. I heard her sigh into the phone.

"Alice.." She started off, she paused for a second before she continued. ." Yeah I know. Just please, please, please, don't harm yourself. I don't think I'd be able to live if any of you got hurt. You guys should just stay out of this and let me do this by myself, but I know you guys too well. You don't give a damn about what I think when it comes to rescuing me from the Volturi." She gave a light chuckle when she finished. Of course we don't give a damn about what she thinks, this is serious business here. And plus we have some really powerful vampires on our side. All of Bella's coven has powers, and most of my coven do to. I'm not saying that we could take the Volturi down, I'm just saying that they might think it through before they attack us.

" You're exactly right Bella. And you shouldn't be worrying about us. We got some very powerful vampires on our side. And anyways it's you that we should be worrying about here." I agreed with her.

" Alice seriously, I really don't want you guys risking your lives for me. I will just need to suck it up. If you guys think it's to dangerous, don't even give it a second thought to back out. I can fend for myself." What! Are they giving her some sort of medication or something! Sometimes I wonder about her hair color and wonder if her true color is blonde!

"Bella, you still don't understand do you. We. Are. Coming. To. Get. You." I said each word distinctly. So I could get it through her thick head, because apparently, I'm not making myself clear enough.

"Whatever you say Alice..." Bella said giving in. And she should, there would be no way of stopping us to go rescue Bella. Not even if it was sunny outside. All we would have to do is wear ski masks gloves pants and practically anything that covers our whole body, and just tell people that we are allergic to the sun or some lame excuse like that."." By the way, I need to tell you a top secret. But you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul to anyone else, and that includes for Jasper too, since I know he can every word I'm saying." Ohhh, a secret ehh. I'm always in for good secrets.

"Whatever you say Bella." My loving husband said beside me in his hot southern accent." I miss you."

"I miss you to Jazz." Bella said through the phone. Jasper gave a light chuckle and kissed me on top of the head. I wonder what her secret is. It must be big especially since I can't tell no body. No Rose, not Christy- Which we have become Best Friends- nobody. So this had to be big.

" I promise I won't tell a soul!" I swore to her. I was so curious to know what her big secret is.

"Well.. I-" She was cut off by something in the back ground. It sounded like a little kid saying

'Mommy'. But I wasn't sure of what I heard, but I'm most positive that whatever it was it said ' Mommy '.

"Bella who was that? It sounded like a little kid! And did it just call you Mommy" I exclaimed jumping out of Jaspers lap, Jasper's eyes followed me curiously. Even though I knew he heard it too, he was listening closely to hear everything. I could hear the family running back to the house. Crap, not that much time left to talk.

"Uhh.." She was trying to come up with a excuse. "Uhhhh.... I gottta go." She said urgently. My family along with Bella's walked into the house.

"Wait Bella!" I said quickly.

"Bella" Everyone said in unison, Damnit I'll now have a lot of explaining to do by the look of their faces.

"Alice, I got to go now. I love you so much and I miss you. And please don't do anything stupid! This will probably the last time I'll be able to talk to you before our big day. Bye." She rushed out before hanging up the phone before I could get anything else in.

"Damnit Bella." I said under my breath. But I knew everyone heard. There was a awkward moment of silence before Edward broke it.

"Alice. Who was that." He demanded.

"It was... Bella." I said still looking at the phone. Everyone gasped, all of them thinking the same thought.

"What do you mean it was Bella? Why would they let her call us? Alice you have some explaining to do." Carlisle said stepping forward. Joy, isn't this going to be buckets of fun -hence the sarcasm.

"Okay, here goes nothing." I took a quick pause before continuing on." Well, I guess Mike, Demitri, Zach, Aro, Caius, and Marcus are out of the castle for the day. And so there was really no one watching out for Bella. And everyone that was guarding the castle wouldn't really pay attention to who she's talking to. So she risked it and called us. And she just wanted to inform us that she's okay. That they haven't harmed her in any way. But she did say that they kinda made her do some stuff that she didn't want to do. And then we figured out that Mike and his little coven drank from humans when they were here. But don't ask me how they managed to stay in control during school because that, I have no clue. And then she told me that she has a major secret to tell me. But she was interrupted by something on the other line. It was a little kids voice and I swear it said ' Mommy '. So, that was basically all of our conversation, except some minor important details about us going to get her and that she can suck it up and do it herself because she doesn't want any of us to get hurt or killed. But I straightened that mess up and now she understands that we are going to get her whether she likes it or not." I finished.

" Well, you don't possibly think that she had a kid or something" Of course that was Emmett to ask that question. I swear, his mother dropped him on his head when he was young a lot of times.

"No Emmet, that's impossible. First of all vampires can't have babies and second of all it's only been a week, she couldn't possibly of had a child in that short period of time." I told him.

We all prepared for next week then we all went our separate ways, everyone going to their rooms. And the Carmichaels going back to their house for the night.

This is going to be one stressful week ahead of us. But I could not wait till we see Bella again. Her and Edward can finally have their happily ever after... After all these years, they can finally live in peace with no disruptions or anything, just living with the others presence.

**Well, that's a chapter for ya guys and it'll probably be the last one until next week somtime! Well MERRY CHRISTMASS and A HAPPY NEW YEAR :) Hope all you guys have been good little children or else ya'll might get coal in your stockings and that won't be good now would it! Well tata for now and have good holidays with all your loved ones!**

**emmettlover24.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone :) I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas! Because I know I did :) Well here's another chapter and right after I post this I'm going to start working on the next chapter, hope you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER- Unfortunatly I do not own Twilight under any circumstances... Ver dissapointing I know. But I do own a northface I got for Christmas**

CHP.23

Escaping.

**Bella's POV**

Today was it. Today was the day that we make our escape. And yes I said we, meaning Zoey, Renesmee and I. Zoey called it off with Zach and decided to come with us. I was way too excited, not because of the whole getting married thing, but because I get to see the Cullen's again. Aro is having the entire guard come to my wedding, which is perfect because it will give the Cullen's a easy way into the castle. They all have to be in the ceremony room to set it up and get it all ready. Then while they're doing that Zoey is going to go help the Cullen's get in.

And I'm feeling very positive, because I have all my powers back. I don't know exactly how it happened, I was just concentrating hard enough then I felt something snap back into place. I tried to move something with my mind and it totally worked. I feel like I have most strength but not all since I haven't hunted in over a month. So now all I'm hoping is that it's going to be a smooth sailing the rest of the day. But with my luck something bad is bound to happen.

I was currently in my bedroom brushing Renesmee's hair. She was watching the TV intently while holding her favorite stuffed bear. She was watching Charlie and Lola. Kids and their weird TV shows these days. I heard the door open and automatically knew who it was by the scent. It was the devil himself, Mike.

"Hey precious." Mike said walking over to me and kissing me on the cheek. I just growled at him as a warning to stay away. He sat down behind me wrapping his arms around my stomach.

"Haven't you ever heard that they groom and bride can't see each other until the bride walks down the aisle." I told him bitterly.

"Not unless the groom has to make sure the bride isn't up to anything bad and that she doesn't try to escape." He said grabbing my stomach roughly digging his nails into it. I fought back a scream. He released and I sighed. We just sat there while he massaged my shoulders.

"It's time for you two lovely ladies to go get ready." Mike said seductively while kissing me on the neck. "And Bella don't you dare try to do any funny business down there. If you do, your precious Cullen's just might get a visit." Mike said to me, too low for Renesmee to hear. I just scoffed at him.

"Bye, love you... See you downstairs and a few hours." Mike said before he ran out the door.

"Renesmee didn't hear a thing. her eyes were glued to the TV. I just laughed, she's so cute I've only known her for two weeks and I feel as if I have to protect her with my life.

"Come one sweetie. It's time to go to Aunt Zoey's to get ready for the wedding in a bit." I said as I laid the brush down and turned off the TV. She got up and sat in my lap.

"Can you carry me." She asked, she liked it when I ran with her. She told me it was like flying, but I never really went as fast as I could. I just ran like a human would in a race.

"Of course I'll carry you honey." I picked her up and gently placed her on my back. Her tiny arms wrapped around my neck still holding her teddy bear in her hand. She let out a little giggle.

"Ready I whispered to her, a smile spreading acrossed my face. She responded with a ' Mmm hmmm' and I took off at a human run. She just giggled the whole way to Zoey's room. When we arrived there I set Renesmee down and took her hand.

"Knock. Knock." I said as I walked through the door. I walked over to her bed and plopped down. I lifted Renesmee up and sat her down on my lap.

"One Minute." I heard Zoey say from her closet. I haven't even seen the dress yet. Zoey is going to be my bridesmaid and my only one. She should be back with helping the Cullen's before the wedding takes place. It's in a hour and a half is when it'll take place. It'll take place at 7:30 pm and it's only 6pm now but it shouldn't take long to do our hair and make-up. I looked out the window and noticed that it was just beginning to get dark outside.

"Okay, are you ready Bella." Zoey said walking out of her closet with three black bags, which I assumed were our dresses. I nodded my head. She walked out of the room, we went down a couple of hallways and then walked into a different room. I'm guessing that this is going to be the room that I'm going to be getting ready in. Zoey walked further into the room and set the dresses on a small couch. She came over to me and dragged me to the couch. She pushed on my shoulders, forcing me to sit.

"Are you ready to see your dress Bella." She asked me with a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Sure." I said. I didn't really care about the dress, I just wanted to get out of this hell whole. And to never return to this wretched place. I saw Zoey bend over and pick the dress up. She turned to face me. The dress was adorable. It was a white strapless dress. With little diamonds and designs on the top and bottom. A red and black ribbon were twisted and flowed down my back and ended where the rest of the dress was. There was also a bow, underneath the dress was a little red and black tint, hardly noticeable to human eyes. I loved the dress but I just wished that it wasn't Mike I was marrying. I wished that instead it would be Edward. **(( A/D Dress is on profile.))**

"It's gorgeous" I said flabbergasted. She just smiled proudly and carefully handed it to me.

"Ohh...Mommy that's really pretty." Renesmee said in awe. I just smiled down at her and bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead.

" I know Renesmee. Now do you want to see your dress?" I asked her. Her eyes widened with excitement. She nodded her head rapidly. I gently gave Zoey my dress and took Renesmee's dress from her hands. Her dress was all red with a white ribbon around her waist that flowed down the back of her dress like mine did.

"I love it! Can I keep it!" She exclaimed. She hugged my leg tightly and then ran over to Zoey and hugged her leg. She still didn't know anything about the plan, but Zoey said that she'll just grab her when it's time. We don't want to risk a chance of her spilling the beans.

"Well. I'm glad you like it! And yes you get to keep it." I told her while rubbing her head. I gave a Zoey and worried look and she returned with the same expression.

"I guess I'll go slip on the dress and get ready now." I told her while walking to where she layed the dress down earlier. I picked it up and went into the bathroom. I slipped in the dress and walked back out. I found that Zoey and Renesmee had also dressed. I didn't even bother to look in the mirror, afraid of what I might see. Both of them stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I was starting to feel a little self-concious.

"What. Do I have something on my face." Instictivly I brought my hand up to my face. Zoey shook her head.

"Bella, have you looked in the mirror. You look drop dead gorgous, and that's without the make-up." Zoey said in awe.

"Thanks. I guess." I said. Zoey finished putting make-up on herself. She put on the black cloak.

"I'll be back later Bella. They're here." She told me. A chill went down my spine. It's time. I just nodded my head, not trusting my voice. She walked out the door to get everyone ready. I put on mine and Renesmee's make-up along with our hair. I head my bangs pulled out of my face and did two twists and put it in a small clip in the back of my head. I found a white rose and put in my hair. It was more curly than usual too. I curled Renesmee's hair some more before putting it into a neat little up do think, with her bangs in a poof. Once we were done I searched the room for Renesmee to find something to do.

I opened the other door acrossed in room and found out that it was a small bedroom with a TV. I set Renesmee in there and let her watch TV. I paced around the room for about 15 minutes before finally stopping in front of the window that had an over view of Voltera.

_Okay Bella. Put your shield up around them.- Zoey._

Zoey sent me a message through my thoughts. Good, they're in here. I relaxed and closed my eyes, I felt my shield extend and wrap around the minds of my family.

_Okay, they're protected. _

I sent her. Now just have to wait for the wedding to start, I also hid their scents as well but hopefully they won't notice.

I heard a noise from the ceiling I looked up and no one was there. Must've been everyone.

Thirty minutes later Zoey walked back in and smiled up at me.

"They're here and safe." She told me as she walked toward me, but she said it in a whisper so no one but me could hear it.

"They miss you. Edward looked like a complete wreck worst than anyone else did. They are worried about you too." She told me. Just then Jane walked in the room, first she glared at me before speaking. She hated me because her power won't work on me. Whatever, I don't need her as a friend anyways. She's like what, fourteen, fifteen years old?

"It's time." She said before leaving the room again. I rolled my eyes. She has a bit of a at-ti-tude.

"Come on Renesmee, it's time for the wedding." I told her, she came running out of the room holding her bear. I wasn't going to make her give it up, it's going to be her only memory of her childhood and I can't take that from her. I handed her little bouquet of flowers in the basket. And I grabbed mine as well, and handed Zoey hers. Zoey handed me my small crown, which was taking place of what was supposed to be a veil. At the end of the ceremony, Mike was going to replace the small crown with a larger one or something like that.

"Has Jane always had an attitude like that." I asked Zoey as we walked out of the room. She went into a fit of laughter.

"She had one before you came here but it turned to an even bigger one since you showed up." She said after her little fit of giggles. I was on Renesmee's right side with Zoey on her left. We took our time to get to the room. Enjoying our last moment of peace for today hopefully. As we turned the corner I could already see all he decorations decorating the whole hall. Wow, they really went all out in a wedding that isn't even going to last. I assumed that Aro was going to be walking me down the aisle and that Zach was going down with Zoey. And I noticed that Zoey wasn't too thrilled about that, but she'll live. When we got to where they were standing Aro, rushed Renesmee down the aisle first, then Zoey and Zach went down not long after. The music switched to the bridal song. And Aro took my arm in his, and we slowly ascended down the aisle.

I noticed that Caius was in the front, and he was doing the wedding for us. It seemed like it took us forever to get down to the end of the aisle but we eventually got there. Aro kissed me on the cheek, and handed me off to Mike. I zoned out after that, thinking about the Cullen's and realizing how much danger I am putting them in. And how I need to apologize to Edward for the way I have been treating him and his family. I snapped back into reality when I felt Zoey kick me with her heal. Wow, was it that noticeable that I wasn't paying any attention what so ever.

" Now, before we do the vows, I have to ask if there are any objections..." He didn't wait nothing but three seconds before going on. Wait. Wasn't that their cue, crap what if they got caught.

"Okay guess not.... Now, do you Isabella Marie Swan Carmichael take Mike Douglass Newton Volturi to be you husband. To have and to hold. To fight side by side during the battles that lie ahead of you, to stand by each others side through thick and thin. To live together for the rest of eternity. Only by death will you part." He asked staring directly at me. I could feel all the stares on me. Where in the hell are they.

"Uhhh......" I said trying to stall them. Then I heard a door fly open. Thank God.

"Not on my watch." I heard Alice say as she, the Cullens, and my family walked through the door." I sighed in relief. Whoo, I was worried there for a minute now to take everything into action. Mike gave me a murderous look.

"Did you know about this Isabella." He sternly asked me. I looked innocently at him.

"About what Mike." I said.

"About them intruding on our wedding day." He growled pointing a finger at them. I looked around the room before looking back at him with a glare.

"Of course I knew about them." I spat at him. He grabbed my wrist and I sent him a shock, he jumped away from me and looked at me flabbergasted.

"Wha-what." He couldn't even finish a whole two words. Can you say pathetic much. "Ho-how did you do that? You aren't supposed to have any powers." He gasped out in complete shock, which made a grin appear on my face. I took a step closer to him and pinched his cheek.

"Awwww... How cute, you really think you could out smart me." I said sweetly. He smacked my hand away. No one in the entire guard hasn't even moved yet, not even breathe for that matter. I walked back over and picked up Renesmee, she was so confused by everything. I handed her off to Zoey, and the three of us walked toward the Cullen's.

"And where do you think you're going." Aro demanded. I turned around to face him, but Zoey continued her walk, I waited until Zoey was standing next to the Cullen's before I put my physical shield around them. When she got there I put it up and then replied to Aro.

"Well, I'm going home with my family." I said as in matter-of-factly.

"The hell you are ." Aro said with command. " Now you either get back up here and finish the Wedding with no interruptions. And then some of the guard can escort the Cullen's and Carmichaels back to Forks. Or you can be difficult and we attack until everyone of your family and friends die, including your precious Edward and Renesmee." He said strictly.

"Bella, don't do it. We can take them!" My loving friends and family said from behind me. I pretended to contemplate it for a minute or so before saying something. I bowed my head and sighed.

"Fine you win. Let's finish the wedding." I said 'giving in'.

"WHAT" The Cullen's screamed, but my family knew me all too well, they knew I had a plan up my sleeve.

"Seriously." Aro asked a little bit suspicious. I just nodded my head, and walked up to stand in front of Mike. He held out his hands and I grabbed them. Right before Caius was about to start talking again. I took Mike and threw him right into Caius and swung him around to hit Aro. Then I let go, he went flying into some of the members of the guard.

It all happened in a split second. Guard members were flying towards me and the Cullen's, but they couldn't penetrate it what so ever, and I made it to where they couldn't even get out. It was getting very chaotic. There were growls coming from everyone, along with screams. Then Renesmee started to cry but I couldn't go to her this time. My physical shield was about to break before I had an idea, I took my hand and waved it over it. Fire consumed the outside of it, keeping my family safe inside of it.

Someone was about to punch me but I caught his hand and twisted it throwing him into the shield, he became alight and burned to ashes. Okay, one down and only 50 more to go.

"BELLA WATCH OUT." I turned around to face my family to see what was happening, because so far it looked like I was winning. But I spoke, actually more like thought to soon. I felt someone grab me from behind and I went sailing into the wall. It cracked under the compact. I fell to the ground hard, but was back up in a split second. I can't take this any longer. At the top of my lungs I screamed stop, but that still didn't stop them. They all came running towards me, I transported to the other end, they all looked confused again, they all turned around and came running after me again. I was about to jump over them, until something caught my foot in mid air and slammed me into the ground. I growled and jumped back to my feet. It was Mike that had attacked me.

By now I had bite and scratch marks all over my body. But the only thing that made this easier was that I had shut off every member of the guards power off. My family kept on shouting at me to let them help, that it was the plan. But I couldn't bring myself too, I couldn't let any of them get hurt. I took a quick glance at them they all had worried looks on their faces. I didn't even look at Edward, scared of what I might see. Worried, Hurt, Love, Fear and others similar to those ones. I could tell by the looks of their faces that they wanted to help, but I would die if any of them got hurt or seriously injured, or even worse.... died. I wouldn't be able to live without any of them, they mean the world to me, they are the closest thing I have to a family considering all my real one is dead. I snapped back to reality when I felt my hair being pulled and thrown into the wall again. Everyone was now fighting except for Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I put my hand in front of me and froze three vampires in mid air. No one stopped or anything, they just kept on coming at me. I could feel myself becoming weak, but I kept pushing myself. I just had to finish this thing once and for all.

Someone came up behind me and bit my neck, I screamed out in agony and fell to the floor. I attempted to get up, but was pushed back down to the floor. I gasped at how sore I was from all the bites and scratches. Everyone was still, and everyone was quiet.

"So, did you really think you could out beat us Bella." Mike said teasing me. I didn't respond to him. So, he took my head and slammed it against the floor with all his might. I bit my toung. Trying my best to show no weakness. I still didn't respond to him, I had no answer for him. I knew I could beat him, but I don't have the strength right now, since I haven't hunted in over a month, and using most of my powers. I was breathing heavily. Mike began to laugh at me, and picked me up to stand me on my feet, only to push me back against the wall. He put one hand on each side of my face.

"See Bella... The truth is you really aren't that strong. You have the powers that every vampire would kill for. But you don't know how to us them correctly, which makes you a weak pathetic little girl." He spat in my face.

"I have the power." I spat back at him. He laughed, then the guard laughed with him. He punched me in the stomach. I gasped, and doubled over clutching my stomach. He grabbed my face and brought me back up so he could look me in the eye.

"See, Bella... Look at your family. He forced me to turn my head and face them. They all had worried looks on their faces. Jasper was holding Alice tightly in his arms, as she lightly sobbed. Emmett looked pissed, as he held a frightened Rosalie. Esme was on the floor her head in her hands. Carlisle was whispering soothing words into her ear. Missy had her head buried into David's chest, not even able to look at what was happening. Christy had one hand over her mouth and the other tight around her stomach, as tears that would never fall swelled up in her eyes and Jason had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Taylor and Tim were different, they just stood there, there expressions hard and blank. Looking at something in the distance it seemed, like they really couldn't bear to show how much this hurt them. So they were distracting themselves, not showing anyone weakness. I couldn't even bear to look at Edward, because if I did I knew I would break down crying. I took a glance toward Renesmee and Zoey. Renesmee was balling her poor little eyes out in Zoey's shoulder and Zoey was trying her best to hold her composion but was failing miserably. And Matt, ohh my god. My best friend. His face was heartbroken, he just stood their like a statue, not movie or breaking the stare I was having with him. Eventualy I had enough and closed my eyes and attempted too look away, blinking away a small tear.

"Look what you did to your family Bella... Your tearing them apart because you keep on making bad decisions. First off, you act like a Bitch toward all the Cullens. Then you, decide to come with me. You ask them to come and save you. Then you trap them in your little shield and not let them do a thing while you do all the work, only putting them in danger. Then yo-" I cutt him off right there, I couldn't handle it anymore. He's right, this is all my fault. If I didn't act like a total biatch to the Cullen's and Edward, then none of this would've happened. Then if I actually fought Mike instead of going with him, then I wouldn't be in the position. And the Cullen's nor my family would be here, in danger where they all could possibly be killed. I'm so fucking selfish, only thinking of myself.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him. " JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted again, as I began to sobb. Mike began laughing again. He let go of my face and I let my head just hang. There was a short pause of silence.

"See Bella. Do you know what, I bet you don't even love Edward. You would of fought me that night I took you instead of coming with me. You would of fought me and defeated me to be with him. But no, you had to come with me. And he probably doesn't even love you either, because he would of attacked me to protect you. He wouldn't of let you leave. But it's only fair that you were the one to walk away. Didn't he leave you one time. Didn't he say that he didn't love you. That he didn't want you. Soo see Bella, he's been lying the whole time, he will probably just leave you again. You need someone that would never leave you." He let go of my wrists and put his hands to my face, his eyes traveled down my body and back up before his eyes landed on my lips. He kissed them. I growled, I have had enough. I kneed him in the stomach and brought his face and punched him square in the jaw, sending him flying acrossed the room. I teleported over to where he was laying down. I picked him up by the neck.

"Don't. You. Ever. Kiss. Me. Again." I growled at him as he squirmed underneath my grasp. I threw him against the wall again. I ran over to him and put my foot against his throat.

"You don't know anything Mike. The reason I acted like a Bitch to the Cullen's was because they left me without a single goodbye or anything. But now I totally regret it. The only reason I went with you was to protect my family because you threatened to have them all killed if I didn't. And I didn't bring them here, they volunteered to come, it was their choice to come and save me from this living hell hole. And I can't risk any of them getting hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they did. That's why I'm putting a shield around them. Because I love them all to god damn much to lose any of them." I growled at him. But I continued on. " And you can say anything about Edward and I. But I will not let you say that I don't love him anymore because the truth is, is that I had never stopped loving him since the first day he stepped foot in the biology room when I was human. But I don't know if he returns those feelings...yet." I snapped at him.

"And if you say I don't have any power... We'll see about that once there is a fire with your burning ass in it." I snarled at him. With a flame in my hand. But I wasn't quick enough I guess. Because he grabbed my ankle and flipped me. Then another fight began. Just me against the rest of the guard.

Mike was now on top of he made a move to rip off my arm, but I was a step ahead of him. I grabbed his throat and swung him around, hitting some of the guard as doing so. I ripped this girl's arm off, and threw it into a fire I created. We did this for at least four more hours before more than half the guard was frozen in place and about ten of them in the fire. And I was getting more tired by the minute, I was using my powers too much. With a quick wave of my arm, I threw five members of the guard against the stone wall. And made them stay there using my telekinesis. Then I flung three more into the fire and just froze the rest. The only members now standing were Jane, Demitri, Alec, Mike, Zach, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I teleported into my shield that way they couldn't attack me. Aro was staring at me wide eyed and everyone else just gave me hard stares. Since no one else is talking,

"I guess we'll be taking our leave now." I told them.

_Everyone grab hands. -_ I sent to my family. Reluctantly they all grabbed hands. I could hear Renesmee in Zoey's arms, asking if she could come to me. But Zoey told her now which caused Renesmee to squirm and cry.

"Do you really think you're off the hook that easy." Aro said, snapping back into reality.

"Well, on account that I could probably kill all of you at the snap of my fingers... Which I will if needed. But yeah, I think I'm leaving peacefully now. And just let me warn you now." I stopped to catch my breath. I was just so warn out I could hardly talk that long, I was already gasping for air. But I continued." You better not visit us again and you better leave us alone forever. Or else.." I had to once again catch my breath." I will just have to kill you, and I will do it without hesitation. And you know that I can do it too. You've just witnessed what all I can do. And if you haven't noticed, most of your guard is either frozen, or dead." I said a bit harshly at him. " Like I said before, I guess we will take our leave now." I growled at him. He didn't say anything back for a while.

"You will rue the day Bella Carmichael. You just better keep the people that you love close because you never know when they might disappear." Aro said with no emotion to his voice. I gave a slight nod, my knees were begging to shake. I teleported everyone to the forest right outside the castle walls. Not having the strength to go any further than that.

When I felt that we were all safe, I let my eye lids fall, and let the whole darkness consume me. But before I completely blacked out I heard my family scream my name but that was it before I couldn't hear, see, or feel a thing.

**Cliffe, I know! Hmmm... So is Bella going to come back to life? Or do you think that they think she died so they burry her? Hmmm... What to think? Well, I hope to have the next chapter up sometime this week! Please, Please, PLEAS REVIEW! It would make the world to me to log on tomorrow morning to a ton of reviews!**

**emmettlover24.**


	24. Soo Sorry! IMPORTANT MUST READ!

**OMG! OMG! OMG! I'm soo sorry, it's not even funny! I'm soo sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long! But I have a really good excuse! I have been so busy it's not even funny! I am barely home! The only time it seems that I am home is when I sleep! Because first off, my mom took my computer away for about a week..don't ask. Then anyother time during the week and weekends I was either, at volleyball practice or games (( which I now I have two practices every week)) basketball practice or games (( practice once a week and basketball both saturday and sunday some weekends)) Dance (( only on wednesday nights... and a recital sometime in March, I think)) Then I have my little brothers games and practices on top of that. Then on top of ALL of that I have TONS of homework and studying to do! And we just got through with our Placement test...soo yeahh. And then I only have one night all to myself through the whole entire week! Which to my luck is Friday night, and I'm usually hanging out with friends then! But I PROMISE this next chapter is going to be LONG, it is like the length of 3 or 4 of my regular chapter put together...No Joke! I am planning on having only 3 or 4 chapters ((including the one I'm working on)) left of this story, and there will NOT be a sequal no matter what happens. Well, I just thought I should tell you that. It was bugging the hell outta me for not updating! And I feel so bad! **

**sincerely,**

**emmettlover24.**


	25. Chapter 25

**HEY EVERYONE! OMG, I am terribly sorry for such the long wait! But here is another LONG chapter for ya! I've been soo busy it's insane! I hardly have anytime to just sit back and relax anymore because if it's not volleyball practice its a all day tournament, and if it's not basketball it's games or a tournament. And if it's not dance, then we are running errands for something import. And if it's not going to a friends house it's going to my little brothers practices and games. And then on top of ALL of that I have homework to be doing and studying. So yeah, a lot is going on through my head right now. But at least it's a update!**

**DISLCAIMER- I do not own Twilight or anything related yadda yadda... But I do play on **

** this addictive little game on facebook called Farmville... If you have a **

** Facbook and don't have a Farmville, well then you have no life. jkjk :)**

CHP.24

What's going on?

**Edward POV (( right before Bella transports out of the castle))**

How could I? How could I let this happen to her. Why didn't I do anything to prevent this! My world was falling apart watching her fight. I couldn't take it, I couldn't move or anything every time she screamed out in pain. I never took my eyes off of her the whole time.

I could tell she was getting weaker as the seconds ticked by. There were hardly any more guards standing most of them either frozen or were set on fire. She came into the shield, her breath uneven, with bite and scratch marks all over her body. Her knees were trembling from weakness, I didn't pay attention to any words spoken.

I felt two hands slip into mine as I came back to reality. I looked at my right hand and Bella was holding it, and on my left was Alice.

Once second we were in the Volturi castle, and in the next we were standing outside of the castle walls. We were safe, I could finally live in peace with Bella. There was a quick moment of silence as everyone let it sink in that we were safe for now. Bella started to turn to face us before she collapsed.

"Bella!" Everyone shouted from behind me. I caught her in my arms on instinct. Everyone gathered around me, her eyes were closed, she wasn't even breathing. She just lay there limp in my arms, unmoving. All the girls were crying, with their husbands trying to comfort them. Zoey and Matt were standing quite close, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the beautiful angel in my arms.

No. No. No. This can't be happening, a voice inside my head kept on repeating.

"Bella! Bella, sweetie, love! Wake up, don't leave me! Please Bella... I love you." I kept on repeating. Hoping that she would wake up and say that it was just a joke, but she didn't. She just continued to lay there lifeless, her face was paler than normal. I tried to read her thoughts but nothing happened, just blank like before. Which could mean two things, she still had her mind shield which means she's alive. Or she's dead, just giving me blankness.

I barely noticed how my brothers helped me up to my feet. But I did notice when Jasper tried to take Bella in his arms. I growled at him, holding her tighter to my chest. He just backed away. We decided that it was best to go back to our house, to not get the humans suspicious.

I never took my eyes off Bella as we walked through out the airport... I didn't even pay attention when Zoey sat on the other side of me with the little girl in her lap on the plane with Matt on her other side. But what caught my attention was the little girl and what she said. I had already figured out that her name was Renesmee from Zoey's thoughts.

"Mommy." The little girl whispered, her voice all shaken up from crying. She shook Bella's hand, Bella still didn't move. A small tear rolled down the small child's face.

"Mommy." The she said again, shaking Bella's hand a little harder this time. Still nothing happened. She began to cry harder Zoey picked her up in her arms, and cradled her in her arms. Soothing her, she fell asleep crying. The thought didn't even occur to me that the little girl had called her mommy until we landed in Seattle, but I didn't even bother to ask. The only thing that I cared about was the beautiful angel laying lifelessly in my arms. She hasn't even moved since she fell, not even twitched.

It only took only took us 10 minutes to load into our cars and head home. No one spoke, or said a word. We took two cars. And it took us no longer than an hour and a half to get back to the house. I trugged up the stairs to my room, everyone else fleeing to their separate rooms. Everyone was too depressed to do anything.

I prayed silently that Bella would soon wake up, so we could finally have our happily ever after...

*** six days later ***

The only thing that was keeping my hopes up now was Bella's breathing, she just started back up three days ago, but she barely is. At first glance you would think she is to vampires, but to humans she would be considered dead.

Everyone came in hourly during the day to check up on Bella. But Renesmee visited Bella the most out of everyone, even Alice. I soon figured out that Bella saved Renesmee from being killed during feeding time. And the Bella considers Renesmee as her own daughter. During the night she would curl up in Bella's side and fall asleep. Only to be whisked away by Zoey, to go put her back in her bed in a guest bedroom. The only thing that has really lightened the mood was that there is a new found loved in the house. Zoey and Matt. I small movement in my arms, brought me back from my reverie. Bella was moving slightly in my arms.

"Carlisle." I said urgently, but in a strained whisper, knowing he could hear me from wherever he was in the mansion. He appeared in the room not seconds later with everyone else following him.

Bella gasped, and she started breathing more clearer.

"Edward." She said barely over a whisper I put my hand on her cheek. Everyone was gathered around. Bella sighed.

"Shh.. Bella, I'm right here love." I cooed to her. She let out a small groan.

She started to squirm some more in my arms. She reached her hands for something, both of them ended up landing on my chest. Which didn't as much bug me, but I didn't let that one little movement keep me from watching Bella, waiting for her eyes to open up.

"Bella, if you can hear me squeeze my hand, love." I commanded her.

In response I felt a light a squeeze, I sighed in relief, she's going to survive. Everyone continued to stare at her contently, waiting for her to open her eyes.

"Bella, honey can you open your eyes for us sweetie." Carlisle said from beside me.

Bella's eyelids twitched as she tried to open her eyes. After a while she huffed in frustration, but she tried again, and then they eventually fluttered open. A huge smile went acrossed her face.

I sighed in relief, she's alive and safe.

**Bella's POV**

Darkness.

Darkness, is what I woke up to. Where am I? What happened to me? How did I get here? Where's Edward and my family? Where is everyone? What is happening to me? All of these questions kept on ringing through my head. I mean, once second I was standing outside of the Volturi castles and now I am here. What the hell is wrong with me! I looked off into the distance and saw a light, I slowly walked towards it, curiosity taking over. When I approached it, I looked around, no one or nothing was there. It was just a big bright whole. I decided to take my chances and step through it.

Once I stepped through it, I felt something soft beneath my feet, then I realized I was standing on a Quileute beach, where I hung out with Jacob so many times when I was human. I looked around me, and no one was in sight. Which was weird for a gorgeous day like this. My skin shimmered beautifully in the sunlight, like little diamonds dancing in the sun. In the distance I noticed two figures walking towards me, but they also had a slight glow to them, but not like vampires do. My feet began to move on their own. I squinted in the sunlight trying to figure out who this mysterious person is too.

As I came closer I recognized the two people, it was Charlie and Renee. I gasped, they can't see me like this, they will like totally flip out! I looked around frantically for shade, but there was none in sight.

"Don't worry Bella. We know what you are." I heard Renee chuckle from behind me. I spun around to see Charlie and Renee's cheerful expressions.

"Wh-Where am I." I asked them straight forward. Not even bothering to say hello or anything, but I am curious to know if I had died or not.

"Well, your in a place where you can make a decision honey. You have two choices that will change your life forever..."Renee trailed off. Wow, why does it seem that I have been making thos decisions a lot in the past years.

"What, what do you mean? Am I dead?" I asked shocked. I can't be dead, I didn't get to say goodbye to everyone. But if I am, I won't have to worry about anything anymore, I won't have to put my family in danger anymore or anything...

"No honey... You aren't dead yet..." Charlie laughed, but trailed off like Renee did. For the first time I noticed Charlie had his arm around Renee's waist. I smiled at them, they can never make up their minds.

"Bella, today you get to chose something. You are given the choice to come live with us, or stay with your family back home. Not many people get this option. But you were willing to risk your life for the ones you love. That's why you are given this choice." Renee said sweetly. I felt my eyes widened, and my mouth drop open. I can't leave Edward, it's just impossible, but can I go back to life... Constantly endangering my family, at every decision I make.... Ugh, why does this have to be so hard, and I feel as though I have a lot of pressure with Renee and Charlie standing right there. God, I missed them so much, but yet I continue to stand here speechless of what they are telling me.

"You don't have to make you decision quite yet if you don't want to sweetie, you can wait until after we show you something if you want too... Maybe it will help with your decision." Renee suggested, I cocked an eyebrow at her, curious to what she is going to show me.

"Ohhkkaayy.... But what are you going to show me?" I asked with a bit of worry to my tone. What on earth are they going to show me? It's not like they are going to show me the future or whatever.

"Come here and you'll find out." I walked toward their extending hands, once I touched them, I blinked once and then we were standing in front of the Cullen's mansion.

"What are we doing here." I asked them, looking at them both.

"Go inside, we'll wait for you out here. Don't take to long though.." Charlie whispered to me. I didn't ask any more questions, I just began the long walk up their stairs and into their house. I knocked on their door and waited for a good minute before I realized that no one was going to come to the door. So I just walked right inside. I looked around the living room and found Alice sitting in Jasper's lap, with a depressed and sorrowful look on her face. She looked like she had been crying for some time. Then I also noticed Jason hugging Christy close to him, saying words too low for me to hear, she looked similar to Alice. It seemed as their happiness has vanished from the world, what the hell happened.

I decided to walk up the staircase, to see what else I may find. Everyone was depressed, I tried talking to everyone but no one responded back to me, it was like they didn't even know I existed. But that's when I was smart enough to realize that I was in a invisible form almost like a ghost like figure and they couldn't hear or see me.

I continued to walk up another short staircase, and down to the end of another hall way. The last door on the left was slightly ajar. Which was Edward's room. I peeked inside of it, what I saw made tears come instantly to my eyes.

He was sitting on his bed futon thingy, his face full of complete sadness and heartbreak. His eyes were pitch black, it looks like he hasn't gone hunting in weeks. But what was laying in his arms scared me more. It was my body, I was paler than any other normal vampire, and by the looks of it I wasn't even breathing. It scared the hell out of me. Was I dead?

I could feel myself start to cry, but no tears came. But water filled my eyes, or was it venom. God, I don't know. I'm just really confused right now. I just wish I could wake up from this fantasy and make-up with Edward. I was about to turn and walk back outside but something caught my attention.

"Bella." Edward whispered. Sadness clearly in his voice." I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for all the bad I have done. I was just trying to protect you... I never really stopped loving you, and will continue to love you forever and all eternity." He mumbled to himself. I had to cover my mouth because my heart was breaking all over again. But this time because he was being so sweet. I have never heard anything so nice and sincere before." But how, how could you believe that one little lie. After all of the I Love You's and everything. Just that one simple lie, and you straight up believed it. It broke my heart completely you know... And I know I have already told you this before, but I just had to get it off my chest again I guess. I miss you so much, just please wake up soon for me, for Renesmee, for the family. They all miss you too..." He trailed off, just pausing for a second before continuing." Just please wake up from wherever you are, and I hope you can hear all of this. I love you so much and if I lose you again, I will not be able to survive, I will have to go back to the Volturi and get killed or something... Ask the wolves to do it for me..."What! NO! He could NOT do that under any circumstances! I will just have to have a little talk with him from whenever I wake up from wherever I am. He didn't say anymore. He just sat there rubbed his thumb along my face and cheek. I walked out of the room crying, I walked past everyone not even bother to stop and see what they were talking about or thinking for that matter. To upset from what I just heard.

I continued to walk outside until I saw, where Charlie and Renee were standing, I walked over to them with tears in my eyes. Renee had her arms wide opened, I walked into them and wrapped my arms around her. There was a short moment of quiet, before Charlie decided to break the silence.

"Let's go back to the beach honey, and then you can give us a final decision there." I nodded my head in agreement. I am still confused on what decision to make though. I can't live without Edward, or any of my family-including the Cullens- but I don't think I would be able to live to not see Charlie or Renee, even Grans for that matter for the rest of eternity. Why must life always have hard decisions in it! It's just not fair! I closed my eyes as Charlie and Renee grabbed a hold of my hands and transported us back to the beach.

I opened my eyes to see them staring at me contently, waiting for my answer. I looked back into the forest, avoiding their piercing gaze.

"So, have you made your decision yet Bella?" Renee whispered, placing her hand on my shoulder. I sighed and waited a few seconds before answering her.

"I-I can't make up my mind" I confessed, but continued on." It's just that, I can't live without Edward, he is the only reason that gives me a reason to live. But I don't t think I would be able to survive without seeing you guys for the rest of eternity....It's-It's just soo complicated" I threw my hands up in the air at the end. I plopped down on a nearby rock and buried my face in my hands. Both of my loving parents took a seat on both of my sides. Charlie put his hand on my nee while Renee placed hers around my back.

"It's alright honey, we understand...But personally I think that you should stay on earth honey.... You saw how everyone was without you, we would understand if you chose them. I'm not saying that we don't want you to say with us, I'm just saying to let you know how we feel." Renee comforted me. It actually helped a lot, a whole bunch because right then I made up my mind. I'm going to continue living with Edward and my family. It's where I truly belong right now, and when it's my turn to leave for sure, then I won't argue against it. I smiled down at the ground satisfied with my decision.

"I think I know by the look of your face, you have made a decision. Am I right." Charlie said, I could sense in his tone of voice that he was happy that I made a decision. I just nodded my head.

"I made my decision indeed... I _am_ going to continue living my life with Edward and the Cullens." I told them confidently. Renee threw her arms around me and whispered something but I don't know if I heard it right. It sounded like she said ' I knew you would make the right decision' but I wasn't for sure. She pulled away so that Charlie could give me a hug. He embraced me in a tight yet comfortable hug and whispered in my ear " Just remember that we will always be watching over you, even if you can't see us, we will always be there." He said before pulling away.

I could feel the tears filling my eyes for the second time. "I'm going to miss you guys so much" I gushed out embracing them both. But I couldn't seem to hide that huge smile that covered my face.

"We're going to miss you too." Renee said giving me a kiss on the cheek before pulling away.

"Don't do anything to life threatening while you are with the Cullens." Charlie gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then it occurred to me, how am I going to get back to the real life? Both Charlie and Renee noticed my hesitation, catching on perfectly before I even had a chance to ask.

" Don't worry honey... All that will happen is that in about a minute you'll begin to feel a bit drowsy, and then you will slowly come back to life and it's as simple as that." Charlie told me. Well, that made perfect sense...

"Bye honey... Just remember that we will always be watching over you." Renee gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and released me for Charlie to do the same thing.

"Goodbye sweetheart, we love you... And try not to do anything reckless again like you did with the Volturi because next time you might not get a chance like you did now.." Charlie patted me on the back.

"Love you guys too... I'll miss you, tell Gran I said hii." I whispered to the both of them. I started to feel drowsy like they said and eventually let myself fall into a deep sleep. Wow, sometimes my life can be really fucked up...

I don't know how long I laid their, getting lost in my own mind but if felt like a while now. But I felt someone or something right next to me. And I blurted out Edward's name, I could faintly hear someone telling me to grab or hold whatever so I just squeezed my hand. Hoping that they would get the point that I was still alive. Once again, not even realizing it, I said Edward's name. Maybe he was somewhere around the house still. Wait... I'm in his lap, like how I saw it earlier.

I could start to hear things more clear, I could sense people in the room which I assumed were my loving family. I could hear a voice telling me to try to open my eyes. I flew my arms in the air and they landed on something hard.

I struggled to open my eyes and ended up huffing in frustration. Why is this so freaking hard. But I didn't give up, I couldn't give up on Edward that easy. I tried again, and after a few moments they slowly fluttered open. I continued blinking for a while letting my eyes adjust to the bright room. I felt the huge goofy smily spread across my face. I'm alive! I could hear Edward sigh in relief a smile spreading across his face as well. That's when I realized that my hands were rested on his chest. But that didn't bother me, but I felt as though I was invading his privacy so I gently pulled them away. I noticed his smile falter a little, but that was before I actually reacted for the first time since my awakening and flew my arms around his waist and buried my head in his chest. It took him a minute to respond before he began to hug me back.

"Hey, I want a hug too!" Alice said from acrossed the room. I pulled away from Edward, as much as I disliked it, and got off the bed... Which surprised me because I figured that I would fall straight on my ass because I was out for however long it was, but I guess not. Hmmm....I'll have to ask someone about that later.

I embraced Alice in a tight hug, and felt her arms wrap around my waist as well. I went on from every person and gave them a hug, my feet barely touching the ground, everyone seemed to want to lift me up.

"Come here squirt." Emmett boomed as he lifted me off the ground and gave me a bone crushing hug. I gave him a tight one back causing him to laugh. He set me back down on the bed.

"I think you need to go hunting lil sis. Need to gain back your strength so we can have a lil wrestling match." I just laughed at him. Am I really that weak for now? I heard a loud smack as Rosalie's hand collided with Emmett's head. Hmmm...Where is Renesmee?

"Umm...Zoey, where is Renesmee?" I asked her. She was standing next to Matt. I wonder if them two are dating now or something.

"She's sleeping in her room. We finally pried her away from you and Edward once she fell asleep." She laughed at her own little thought. I guess I'll have to see her when she wakes up.

Everyone began to talk at once at that moment. I could feel Edward's intense gaze on me, I need to work things out with him before I do anything.

"SHUT-UP!" I screamed as loud as I could and smiled at the fact that everyone actually listened to me...Wow, that's a first.

"Thank You." I smiled politely at them all." I will explain everything to you after I have a little talk with err...Edward. If that's alright with him." _Please let it be alright, please let it be alright, please let it be alright... _A little voice in the back of my mind prayed. I turned around to face him, a small smile dancing acrossed his lips.

"Of course." He said, with his famous crooked smile across his face. I nodded my head.

"Well...Pshttt fine! I have other things to do!" Emmett said as-in-a-matter-of-factly tone. Then his phone vibrated in his pocket." Like having to go harvest my crops on Farmville!" He exclaimed running out of the room. **((A/N- OMG, Farmville is soo addicting! By the way if you didn't know it's on face book! Best. Game. Ever. I just had to put that in there))**

"That's alright with us Bella..."Alice winked at me, in response I just rolled my eyes." Just don't think that you're getting off the hook with your little stunt though." Alice said while crossing her arms acrossed her chest and tapping her foot while giving me a glare. I gave a little innocent laugh.

"Haha, yeahh... That' is what I'll need to explain laterr." I said. Everyone agreed with me and walked out of the room. There was an awkward silence between Edward and I. I stood up but he grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"You should hunt before we do anything." He told me. But talking to him was my first priority.

"We will after we talk.. I promise. I have the perfect spot." I told him. I grabbed his hand and towed him to the window. I looked down to see what I was wearing first. A hot pink cami with black sweats.

"Hold on... Let me go change into different clothing." I said before rushing into the nearest bathroom before he had a chance to respond. I wonder if my powers still work? Might as well try. pair. I imagined wearing a pair of sweats with more of a more of a lavenderish purplish sweats that had my name along the side, and slipped on a white cami with grey sparkly dots on it and topped it off with a light grey jacket over with a pair of tall grey UGGs to complete the outfit. But I didn't feel like doing anything with my hair so I just let it lay like it normally does. I opened my eyes to see a satisfied me in the mirror reflection. That's when I noticed my eyes, they were pitch black. Blackest I have seen them forever. I'll need to hunt tonight. But the plus thing is, is that I still got my powers!

I walked out of the bathroom to find Edward leaning casually against the wall near the window._ Damn, he is so hott! And soon I will finally be able to call him mine again...I hope._

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded my head. He jumped out of the widow first. Then I jumped, I expected to land on my feet but landed in something warm instead. I looked up at Edward. He caught me.. Probably afraid that I would fall.. But knowing me, I would. He sat me down gently before quickly grabbing my hand. I didn't even give him a heads up before I began running.

He was hot on my heels. I continued running for about 5 more minutes before Edward spoke up.

"Bella, where are we going." Edward said from right behind me, letting me lead the way. But I was defiantly not going as fast as I normally do. And that was a fact.

I didn't respond and instead I continued running about two minutes later, I ran through my little clearing with my big oak tree in front of me. Edward almost ran into me.

"Bella ca-" Edward started off but once again I ran off, and climbed up in the tree.

"Come up here... This is where I want to talk." I spoke to him from my loving tree, from my thinking place. In a matter of seconds Edward was up in the tree with me. I was in my favorite spot in the tree too. My legs were hanging over one branch with my back leaning against the other while my left side was leaning against the trunk of the tree. Edward was doing the same but was directly across from me, on the right side of my legs. We were pretty far up in the tree, about ten feet ahead of us was the top. The view of the stars was great, when it wasn't so cloudy as it was tonight. It was going to rain by the looks of it tonight. There was a moment of silence before I decided to break, but I guess Edward had the same idea too.

"Edward."

"Bella." We both said at the same time. We both smiled and looked down at our hands. Just like normal crazy teenagers would do.

"You go first." I told him. He nodded his head.

"Bella.." He began, trying to search for the right words to say." You have no idea how sorry I still am...How sorry I will forever be. No one was the same Bella. Alice rarely shopped, Jasper was always out of the house trying to get away from everyone's depression and on top of that he was blaming himself for us leaving, Emmett never cracked any jokes, Rosalie only talked to Emmett, she refused to even talk to me because she blamed everyone's depression on me. Esme would only clean and not talk to anybody, and someday Carlisle could barely get her to speak. She felt as though she had last her own daughter and Carlisle didn't even work at the hospital anymore...And well then it comes down to me. I was the worst out of everybody Bella. The only thing I did was sit in my dark room, in the corner curled up in a ball day after day. Then when I heard about your death, things took a turn for the worst. I tried to run to the Volturi only to be dragged back to the house by Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett before I even reached the airport. I tried to come up with other ways for my death, but anything I would even think of, Alice of course saw it..." I didn't let him continue like I should of, but I had to cut him off.

"Wait. You were going to go to the Volturi! What did you want to die!" I yelled. I'm more than positive that most of Florida could hear me from how loud I was screaming.

"Bella... You don't understand. I can't live in a world that you don't exist in. It's just impossible for me." He said sincerely. Sometimes I truly wonder about this boy. "Bella you don't know how forever sorry I will be. And I never stopped loving you. All of it was just one HUGE lie, the blackest kind of blasphemy. But what hurts me the most is that you believed that lie in a matter of seconds. Even after all the nights I spent with you. After all of the ' I love you's' after everything we shared you believed that one lie. That's what finished me, is you believing that one single lie. It was evident in your eyes that you did. But I was just trying my best to protect you from our kind. I was to dangerous to be around you Bella. Every time I was around you, your life was at risk." I was trying my best to not interrupt him, and so far it was working...so far." Just Bella, please tell me that I'm forgiven... That's all I ask for. And trust me when I say this from the day I first laid eyes on you, I instantly fell in love with you and since that moment on I have never stopped loving you." Hmmm....Well I guess he totally forgot about the night before I was taken away from him... Or he just wanted to get a full sincere apology from me... I smiled down at my hands.

"Edward...You silly, silly, boy." I started off. I looked up at his eyes, noticing that his too were dark, but not near as dark as mine were. I sat up in my spot so I could look him directly in the eye." Edward, you were forgiven the day you left. Trust me when I say this, I have never stopped loving you either...Even if I didn't show it at first. I was just being a dumb spoilt little teenage brat." I told him grabbing a hand of his in mine. A small smile appeared on his lips. But I knew inside he was as excited as I was. And let me tell you, you have no clue to as how much I want to kiss him right now. There was another moment of silence as we just sat there letting everything sink in.

He held out his hand for me to shake it. I took it hesitantly but he pulled me into a hug in the end. She wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. Holding him to me as if he was my life preserver.

"You have no idea of how much I missed you." I confessed to him...Even though it wasn't that much of a confession.

"I've missed you too, love." I froze for a second at the nickname he used to have for me, my body was completely filled with joy. But Edward pulled back. Alarmed.

"Is it alright if I call you that?" He asked hope clear in his voice.

"Perfectly fine." I smiled up at him. He then gave me another bone crushing hug. God, I could stay here all night in his warm embrace. I love this man. We sat there in a comfortable silence, just sitting there in each others arms, in pure bliss. But unfortunately, he pulled away too soon, he pulled me back arms length away. He had a stern look on his face.

"Explain." Was all he had to say. I knew, of course, what he was talking about but I decided to play dumb for a while. Wanting to avoid the subject as long as I possibly could. He situated me to where I was now lounging in his lap. His arm was supporting my back, and was rubbing smooth soothing circles on my back.

"Explain what?" I asked, looking anywhere except those eyes. Those beautiful dazzling eyes.

"Bella...please. I need to know." Edward begged me. I couldn't resist, I looked up into those eyes. I didn't realize that I hadn't answered until Edward let out another plea batting his long eye eyelashes.

"Please." Was all he said before my heart soar with love. Damn dazzling vampire.

"Fine..." I caved in... His oh so famous crooked smile spread across his face. After I didn't say anything he decided to speak up for me.

"Well..." He prompted. I sighed, well damn there is no way out of this.

"Where do you want me to start? Or how do you want me to start?" I asked him, while playing with his fingers. Then I looked back up at him to wait for his response. He contemplated that question for a bit before replying to my question.

"How about you start off with why you decided to go with him." He replied, I slowly nodded my head. Trying to figure out how I could put this.

"Well, I don't know a good way to explain it but I'll give it my best shot." I told him." Well, he told me, more like threatened to kill everyone around me that I love and who are important to me... And I couldn't handle that. So I did the first thing that came into mind. Even against your pleas to not go with him. I did, I just wouldn't be able to handle it if anyone of you guys got hurt. I would blame it on myself for the rest of eternity, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I wanted to protect you guys.... I wanted to protect you... Like you did for me..." I trailed off. I didn't even realize that I was crying until Edward said something. He took his thumb and wiped a single tear away and lightly grabbed my chin, so that I would look up at him.

"Bella... We could of fought them off. With all of the power on our side." He tried to comfort me, but it wasn't working that well. I shook my head.

"No Edward...You couldn't of fought him. No matter how much power we had. There was no way that all of us would of came out alive. You have no idea what he is capable of." I told him. My crying becoming more clear as I spoke.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't want to leave. I really didn't want too... It was pure hell there, it was just plain out hell. Do you want to know why it was hell?" I asked him but continued on before he could even speak. " Because I was without you... I wasn't by your side, or in your arms for a whole complete two weeks." I began sobbing into his chest. He held me tight to his chest. Trying to calm with me soothing words.

"Shh...Bella, it will be alright. Do you want to know something?" He asked me. I gave a slight nod to let him know I was listening.

"I missed you too. It didn't feel right without you here... And I wasn't going to give up on getting you out of there either. If I had too, I would of joined to Volturi just to spend eternity with you..." He told me with completely sincerity. I looked up at his angelic face. He was begging to lean in, as was I. Our lips were only a few centimeters away. Before his lips crashed down on mine.

It was pure bliss. It was passionate, yet it was hungry. Our lips moved together in syncnorization. I put my hands up behind his neck, as he placed one hand around my waist and the other around my shoulders. He pulled me closer to him. He laid me down to where he was still on top of me. But to our luck the not so thick branch broke. We went tumbling down the whole way day, braking more branches on our fall down. We eventually let go of each other. I grabbed a nearby branch, but I guess Edward got to panicked and didn't think ahead. Instead he fell all the way down to the ground and fell on his back with a ' Umph '. I started laughing hysterically from the branch I was holding onto with both of my hands. All the extra twigs and leaves that we hit on our way down fell right on top of him too, which made me laugh even harder. I heard a crack from above me...The branch was slowly beginning to break, it was a thing one. Damnit.

The branch snapped in half, and I landed right on top of Edward. It was a rather comfortable landing too. I started laughing again, Edward gave me a quizzical look. I just shook my head at him to not even bother asking.

I rolled off of him and laid my head against his chest, he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me as close as our bodies could manage. We laid there for quite sometime. He sighed out of the blue and I looked up at him about to ask what was wrong. But he beat me to the punch.

"Alice is demanding that we get back to the house." He told me, I gave a light chuckle.

"Well, Alice can wait..." I told him, prompting myself up on my elbow so I could get a better look at him. I studied his face, it looked like he was trying to concentrate on something hard before his face broke out into a huge smile.

"She said that if we aren't back at the house within 25 minutes she will personally burn all of your clothes that you own. Starting off with your Jimmy Choo's." My eyes widened in horror.

"She wouldn't!" I said in disbelief. But then I was consumed in a vision.

****

_Alice lighting a match over my favorite pair of shoes._

_***_

"Ummm....Yeah, I just got this brilliant idea!" I said in a bit of a rush. " How about we go home and save my clothes before Alice burns them." I suggested. Edward laughed at me. I frowned at him.

"Not funny at all Cullen." I told him trying my best to keep a serious look on my face. Which made him laugh harder. I pretended to act mad and I huffed and began to get up before his cool hand grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry love...It's just that it's weird about you loving clothes so much. It just seems unatural for you. " He whispered in my ear.

"Haha, I guess so. I guess a lot of things have changed since we last saw each other huh." I said with little laughter to my tone. I turned around to face him. A jolt of pain swept across his face but before I could confirm it, it was gone.

"I guess so.. Which means we have a lot of catching up to do too." He said, his sweet breath blowing in my face. I inhaled the heavenly scent. He looked into my eyes.

"Before we do anything, you're going to need to go hunting." He demanded. I nodded my head in agreement. Then I sent Missy a message through the mind.

_Hey Missy...Well first off don't let Alice ruin any of my clothes. And second off, Edward and I are going to go hunting, so we will be back a little later than Alice demands._

_Yes ma'am...By the way, you better be prepared to answer a lot of questions from your little stunt you pulled. You have many upset vampires waiting for you when you get home too.-_ Was her response back. I just rolled my eyes.

"Ready." Edward asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I beamed up at him. And with that we began our hunt.

We ran in silence, eventually separating to go hunt for some food. Why does it seem like my life is always changing. It's like a rollercoaster ride. One moment everything is fine and dandy, then in the next moment. Everything is a living hell hole.

***

Two elk, and three deer, and a mountain lion later....

***

I just threw the dead carcass of the mountain lion to the side. Satisfied with my hunt... I began to stand up, when I heard a twig snap off in the forest to my right. I spun around and got in my protective stance.

Edward came out of the trees his hands in the air. The instant I realized who it was I stood up and brushed my shirt and sweats off, instantly embarrassed.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"You're apologizing for trying to protect yourself." Edward smiled walking over to me. He gave me a light peck on the cheek.

"I guess soo." I sighed, looking into his now golden eyes.

"Are you ready to be questioned to death?" He asked me, with complete sarcasm.

"Of course... I mean, why wouldn't I want to answer about a billion questions." My voice also dripping with sarcasm. Edward wrapped his strong stone arms around my waist and I slung mine around his neck. Right at that instant it began to pour down rain and if I were human I probably wouldn't even be able to see five feet in front of me... But since I'm a vampire I can see yards away. Edward swiftly bent down to give me a kiss. He broke the kiss shortly after and picked me off the ground and swung me in a circle.

"Let's go." He said after he broke the kiss. And very swiftly he made me too where I was perched up on his back.

"Hey!" I complained. " Did you forget that I can run like you now... If not faster."

"No I didn't forget... I just wanted to carry you like old times." I rolled my eyes at his childish acts and then laid my head on his shoulder... He began to run back to his house. It didn't take us that long to get to the house, with the vampire speed and everything.

Edward sat me down as we broke through the little clearing where his house sat, instantly grabbing my hand. Surprisingly I wasn't nervous at all, this felt right. It we were made just specifically for each other and no one else. We slowly walked together to the front door. Enjoying our last moments alone before we are bombarded with our crazy families.

I didn't even get a chance to even touch the door knob, before the door flew open. With a impatient Alice standing in front of us with her arms crossed acrossed her chest, and her right foot tapping.

"Take long enough to get here! I told you to be here in twenty minutes, forty-five minutes ago. You are so lucky Bella that Missy and Christy volunteered that You three and Rose and I go shopping sometime soon. Or else all of your cloths would of been burnt when you arrived here." As she said this, she grabbed my wrist and was pulling me to the living room.

"Well, hello to you to Alice." I said sarcastically.

"Hi Bella....Happy." She said with impatience.

"Very." I smiled up at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"By the way.. Renesmee will be waking up in 3...2..1..." As if right on cue, I heard Renesmee yell for Zoey. She was getting ready to stand up but before she could. I stood up and told her to sit. I ran upstairs. And easily found her room. She was sitting up in her bed, wiping her eyes. Her eyes were all red and a little blood shot, probably from crying. Once she spotted me, her face lit up with joy.

"Mommy!" She screamed. I walked over to her and picked her up out of her bed.

"Hey baby girl... I missed you." I told her hugging her close to me.

"I missed you too mommy... I was so worried, I thought you had died." She said very seriously.

"It's alright honey... I'm here now, and I'm okay." I comforted her. I rested her on my hip and began to walk back down with everyone else. I plopped right back down next to Edward in the love seat. He lazily put his arm around my shoulders. Renesmee sat in my lap and stared at everyone....I looked at nothing in particular, realizing that everyone's gaze was on me. Well, I guess they expected me to say something.

"Err...Soo what do you guys want to talk about." I asked them, already knowing what they wanted to talk about. But it doesn't hurt to ask them.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if you started off to why you went with them in the first place and then not let us help you during the battle." Missy said a bit harsh, but I understood. She was just worried about me, and not to mention she almost lost me... So I really don't blame anyone for being mad at me.

"Well, I actually have a good explanation about this." I told them. I heard Missy murmur under her breath ' You better.' but I ignored it.

"Okay, but you guys have to promise me something... NO interruptions... Please." I pleaded them. "Then you guys can save your comments and questions after I finish. Deal?" They all nodded their heads in agreement. I waited there for a few minutes deciding on how I was going to explain this to all of them.

"Well..." Alice encouraged.

Well, I went to go find Edward while everyone was playing hide'n'seek...Because I needed to talk to him about a err...little incident that happened between us. So I went off to go talk to him about it. Then when I did find him. I found him and Mike fighting. Which caused a fight to breakout between Mike, Zach, Zoey, Edward, and I. I tried to use my powers during the fight, but they wouldn't work. Then Mike Trapped me and Zach had Edward." I didn't want to make Zoey the bad guy in any of this... I didn't want anyone to accuse her of anything." Then Mike gave me a decision... For all of you guys to be killed." Everyone gasped. Hmmm, I would of thought Edward would of told them this already." Or to go with him back to Volterra, and be a hostage there and work as a member of the guard, and all of you will be left alone... So I made my decision and went with him." And of course everyone decided to start screaming at me at once. They were all on the lines of..

'We could of protected ourselves'

' You should of never went with them'

And other things like that along with some profanities. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Hey!" I screamed above everyone. They all shut up and looked at me.

"I said no interruptions... Next time someone interrupts, I swear I will just walk right out of the house, and not tell you anything else." I threatened. They all snapped their mouths shut and leaned back in their seats.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted before." I glared at each and every person.

"I went with them because I thought I was doing what was best for any of you guys... I wouldn't of been able to stand it if any of you guys got hurt." Jason scoffed at that comment. I glared at him, and he quickly apologized." Anyways, they took me back to Volterra. And immediately started training me and what not... But then Zoey came to me when I was all alone, and told me that she called you guys and that we are setting up a plan. Which I was more than ecstatic about." Zoey tried to avoid everyone's glances." So that's how we became friends, she helped me through the weeks I was there. Aro tried to make me drink from humans but I refused. For the first few days they made me stay in the room while they ate. And that's why Renesmee is here." She smiled brightly at everyone and waved." I'm sure all of you guys know her already, I'm sure Zoey over here told you everything. Everyone shook their head no. I looked over at Zoey.

"I thought you would want to explain everything to them... I only gave them basic details. " She smiled at me... Great, just another thing I will need to explain to them. I nodded my head in her direction.

"But eventually they gave up trying to make me drink humans blood...So then they just let me be...Nothing else really happened that is of importance. When I wasn't training, or being forced to be with Mike." I heard Edward growl lightly. I patted his knee if comfort, in response he just pulled Renesmee and I closer to him." Zoey and I were planning, trying to make our plan perfect. And then you guys came and saved me. And waa-laa here I am. Happy as I'll ever be with my family." I smiled at all of them sincerely. I was suddenly in a group hug with all of my loving sisters-including Alice and Rosalie- they were all gushing. "Aww...I love you Bella.' ' I missed you so much!' and many threats that I don't even want to think about again. They eventually pulled away and went back to go sit with their mates. They all looked at Renesmee, then to me, then lastly to Edward. They kept on doing that, until I finally got the hint.

"So I assume that you want to know more about Renesmee don't you?" I questioning them with a goofy grin on my face.

"Well DUH!" Alice exclaimed. I laughed a care free laugh. I love her to death.

"Okay...Well it was the first time Aro forced me to stay in the feeding room, while they were feeding. And it was a good thing I had self-control, otherwise, I don't know what would've happened. But I sat in a corner and closed my eyes. I heard a small voice crying out. I walked to the voice and found out that it was Renesmee." I held Renesmee closer to me, as she beamed up at me. Showing all her pearly whites." Felix was going to drink her blood, but I protected her. I eventually then convinced Aro that we should keep her, and that I'll change her as soon as everything blows over. And then use my power to make her grow and look older. So I protected her from anyone that would dare even touch her, so would Zoey. The both of us instantly fell in love with her. And some things that you might like to know about her are that she loves fruit, she loves to cuddle with a bunch a blankets and pillows while watching a movie. Her main favorite movie is Princess and the Frog. She loves to play dress up." I glanced over at Alice. SHe was nearly jumping up and down with excitement." And I guess the rest you will have to find out for yourselves....Ohh...And her favorite game is Hide'N'Seek." I finished off.

Alice's face lit up with joy, like she was remembering something certain.

"What is it Alice." I asked her.

"There is going to be a dance coming up soon! And ALL of us are going..." She said, stressing the word all. Hmm...A dance, doesn't sound to bad actually.

"When is it?"

"This Friday night." She concentrated on something for about three seconds. "OHHH. MIIII. GOSHHHH! That means I only have FOUR MORE NIGHTS TO GET EVERYONE'S OUTFITS!" She screamed.

"What's today?" I asked, curiously, how long have I been out for?

"It's Sunday night. You were out for six days." Zoey answered me. Wow. Six days. Damnit that means we have school in the morning. But hey, at least my suspension is over. Alice got up and ran to her room, probably to start ordering dresses for everyone. Everyone else told me how it went when I was in my coma state or whatever it was. But eventually everyone started going to their own rooms. I guess my coven was staying with the Cullen's in the guest rooms for when I was out. It was now only Edward, Renesmee and I sitting in the same little love seat we began with. Except I was lounging across Edward's lap with my feet dangling over the chair and my back against the arm rest with Edwards arm behind it also. I sighed contently.

"What are you thinking." Edward asked me out of the blue.

"Everything that has happened ever since I saw you guys again.. And how much I missed you while I was in Volterra...Happy I am to have found Renesmee and how I am back in your embrace again." I told him truthfully.

"You still cease to surprise me love." Edward kissed my temple. We sat in a few moments of silence before I heard a light snore. It was Renesmee. Dang, how much does this girl need to sleep for! She is probably exhausted from when I was out. From what I heard of from everyone.

We sat there until Alice dragged me back upstairs to get ready for my first day back in two weeks. Which I am thankful that they came up with a back story too. I got really ill and had to have immediate care and had to have everything come to me and yadda yadda yadda... That was the same excuse they used for missing the concerts too.

When I Alice finished dressing me up she went to go get herself ready. I looked in the full length mirror she had in her closet. I was wearing a white mini jean skirt, with grey leggings, and a white shirt that says ' Give Peace A Chance' in light baby blue lettering. The 'A' being pink. Then I wore silver stilettos, and some jewelry to go along with my outfit. My hair was in a little side pony, with my bangs in a little poof on the top of my head, only a few hanging down. Then to finish off the outfit, there was a white daisy in my hair.

I looked at the clock and it read 7:45. I headed downstairs to find everyone waiting for me.

"Ready?" I asked. Edward was staring up at me smiling. I was still at the top of the staircase. I got an idea.

"Catch Me!" I squealed as I slid down the railing and jumping a litle as I came toward the end. He caught me perfectly in his arms bridal style. He bent down and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Shall we go?" Edward whispered in my ear. I nodded with a grin on my face.

"We'll just meet you guys there." I said behind my back as we walked hand in hand out the door. Esme and Taylor are going to watch Renesmee for me until we can get her enrolled in a daycare center.

I'm glad that my loving sister brought my car to the Cullen house. I haven't been able to drive it for over a month it seems like.

"We're taking my car sweets." I said dashing off toward my car. I thought I heard Edward grumble 'Crazy vampire car lover' or something on the lines of that. But I shrugged it off.

"Fine, we can take my tomorrow." Edward agreed.

"That's what you think." I winked at him before getting in the drivers seat of the car and sticking the key in the ignition. Edward jumped in the passenger side and right when he shut the door I peeled out of the driveway. I sped down the road at least 105 mph.

"Wow. Look who likes speed now..." I turned toward him.

"It's thrilling I think... Sometimes I'll just go drive around for the heck of it... It sorta relaxes me." I told him. He looked like he was in deep concentration. After a few seconds of silence I decided to ask what he was thinking about but he beat me to the punch.

"Bella..." He asked gently. I already don't like where this conversation is going.

"Hmmm."

" Do you love me." He asked me, his eyes looking deep down in to the depths of my eyes.

"No.. I don't actually." I said sarcastically. His face fell. I brought my hand and slapped him in the chest.

"Of course I love you! How could I not love you!!!" I nearly shouted at him in a cheerful tone though. He looked out the window. I grabbed the side of his face with my free hand and made him look at me.

"Edward. Anthony. Mason. Cullen..." My voice filled with love and sincerity." I love you so much, words cannot describe how much I love you... And if you want to back out now, I guess I'll live with that because you have no clue to what your getting yourself into... Because now I'm afraid no matter what you do, or where you go.. I will never, I mean NEVER leave your side... I love you soo much." I kissed him lightly on the lips, paying attention back to the road.

"I love you too Bella." He said full of passion. He grabbed my free hand.

"I have an idea Bella." Edward told me as we pulled into the parking lot of Forks High.

"And what might your idea be"

"I...I think that you should go apologize to Lexi for what happened." He told me straight out. My jaw dropped. Did I just hear what I thought I heard.

"Huh?" I asked like a little idiot.

"I think that you should go apologize to Lexi...I know you didn't push her or do anything on purpose, but I just think that it would be the right thing to do." I parked the car and turned it off. I looked over at Edward. He had his signature half smile on that I absolutly adore. His face inched closer to mine. His cool sweet breath washing over my face, he looked into my eyes from underneath his gorgeous eye lashed.

"For me." He breathed. Wait. No Bella, he's just dazzling his way into it....Awww what the hell. I closed the short distance that was between our lips. I was fierce, but soft. Edward never kissed me like this when I was a human. But now that I am a vampire, and more durable. Edward and I can cross every single one of those boundaries I had when I was a weak little human. Edward pulled away too quick for my like.

"People are starting to get curious to what is taking us so long to get out of the car..." He explained, giving me one quick peck on the lips and getting out of the car. I got the keys out of the ignition and put them in my Gucci purse. I got all the books I would be need. Edward, being the gentle man I know he is, already had my door opened for me. He extended his hand and helped me out of the car. Somehow Edward managed to wheeze his way into all of my classes. And I had a feeling he spent money to just get in them with me too. But no matter how much I hate it when people spent money on me, I was strangely fine with it. I decided that I was going to take Edward's advice and go apologize to Lexi... I mean what's the worst that could happen. Her end up making fun of me for being gone for longer than needed....Pssshtttt, that won't happen...I hope. As we walked into the school Everyone stopped and stared at Edward and I as we walked by, hand in hand. He of course, offered to carry my books and he wouldn't take no for a answer so I let him.

_'Like...Oh My God! Is it true?'_ I heard one girl whisper to another girl beside her. I heard many whispers on the way to my first class... They were getting quite annoying, people were immediately jumping to conclusions. Edward and I sat in the back corner. That was until one comment, I heard a guy said.

' _Yeah, I heard that she got knocked up by Edward Cullen and she got all Prego... So she had to go get a abortion.' _That pissed me off. I clenched the side of my desk.

"Shhhh love...They are just rumors, they will eventually pass... Just ignore them." Edward tried to soothe me.. But what the guy responded to flew me off the edge.

'_ That's what I heard too... I also heard that she's fucking all of the Cullen boys too.'_

"Ummm...Have something to tell me boys." I said icily at them. They turned around and stared at me in shock.

"U-U-Uhh...N-n-no." The one with the brown shaggy hair said.

"All your litle accusasions are wrong anyways morons... I was infact really sick. It wasn't good. So next time you want to go make rumors like girls doo.. I suggest that you know it's true first... And if you must know I am still a fucking virgin." I spat at them. They stared at me wide eyed before looking back up at the front of the room. This is going to be a long day already... I just habe a feeling.

**** AFTER LUNCH****

Yeahh...I sucked it up and went to go apologize to Lexi for nothing I did. It was hurt own clutzy fault for slipping and falling down. She's still pissed that I took Edward from her, but I don't really care. She can do whatever she wants to, to get revenge....Well some things are unacceptable actually.

The rest of the day went by really fast. I talked to my family at lunch about some more stuff I missed and everything. And did I mention that Zoey and Matt are officially dating. It's good to see that my brother has finally found his number one girl. I smiled at the thought of them two finally finding their one true love.

My family moved back into their own house. Which left Edward and I to come up with a decision. I'll stay and mine and he'll stay in his until the school year is over and then we will make a decsion on where we live from there.

The week went by rather fast and it was already Friday night... All of us girls were almost ready. Just finishishing up the light touches with the little make-up we had on.

I was wearing a Blue and Black strapless dress. It ended about my mid-thigh and it showed off all the right curves I had. The cleavage was Black and the rest was a shade of blue, then there was a little layer of black underneath the blue. It was absolutly outstanding and it went with me perfectly. I wore stiletos that matched my dress perfectly.

Missy's dress was a Firey Red silk. It was a strapless dress, that ended about mid-thigh. Around the cleavage were small ruffles and aroun d the waist was a Red Bow. It went perfect with her hair and attitued.

Christy's dress was a nice Gold Silk Dress. It was also strapless and ended about mid-thigh. It completmented her gorgeous golden eyes perfectly. It made them stick out in a good way.

Alice's Dress was a soft Violet silk Dress. It was also strapless and ended mid-thigh. And right below the clevage was a Bow. The dress flowed flawlessly and loosly down her slender body.

Rosalie's Dress was a soft Blackish Grey. It tied around her nexk and showed off most of her back. It is shorter on the rightside and it lengthens as it goes down. It went perfect with her gorgeous blond hair.

Zoey's dress was a silky pink dress. It looked tight around her tiny waist. Then there were huge ruffles ending about mid-thigh. It went with her personality more than anything is what I thought. Alice had amazing taste in clothing and new what good with everybody.

Everybody was going to drop dead when they saw all of us. We looked drop dead gorgeous. Not that we weren't before since we are vampires but you get what I'm saying here. Everyone is going to stop and stare at us as we walk in. All my sisters were gushing about how I looked the best. But I thought out of everybody I was the least best looking in the room right about now. But they just rolled there eyes at me and said ' you can think whatever you want too'. Which I did.

We all walked down one by one to get with our mates. And to say the least, the boys were speechless when they saw all of us. It's not very often when we get to go all crazy with dressing up this fancy. It's fun every once and a while.

Alice rented a small limozine to haul all of us to the dance. Just like the humans do..

I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a new life for me.

**ALL OF THE DRESSES WILL BE POSTED ON PROFILE!**

**Okay well that's another chapter for you, it was like Three chapters in one if you ask me! I was sorta in a rush to get it done so it's not some of my best work and I apologize for that! Well next up is the dance chapter and some other things then only one or two more after that and then I'll be done with this story! NO SEQUAL either....Well PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.**

**QUOTE-**

**As we go on**

**We remember**

**All the times we've**

**had together.**

**And as our lives change**

**Come whatever**

**We will still be**

**Friends Forever... **

**Can anyone guess what song that is? Well REVIEW PLEASE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been getting distracted with things and slacking I will admitt. But I still have been a busy lil bee. My only free night being on Monday. Well I really do aplologzie but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER!-I do not own anything related to Twilight unfortunatly:( But I do own one **

** starving stomach right now... God, I'm a tubs ;) ((jkjk))**

CHP.26

A night to Remember.

Bella's POV

The dance was being held in a hotel in Seattle. It took us about a half hour forty-five minutes because of a human driving. But we put up the shield between us and him and made sure he couldn't hear what we discussed.

"I still can't believe you guys are finally dating again." Alice exclaimed, I smiled and looked up at Edward.

"Me either." I said laughing a bit. Edward bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. A chorus of 'Awwwws' went through the car-only from girls, the boys just smiled-.

"You two are adorable together!" Missy exclaimed. I leaned into Edward, and inhaled his scent with out anyone noticing.

"And now since you two are finally back together, I'm just gonna assume that there will be a lot more noise around the house." Emmett joked, Rosalie smacked the back of his head. I just smiled innocently at him, until he looked at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that Bella." He asked a bit shaky after looking at me with a weird, scared expression on his face." Are you planning something." He asked scared again.

"Never know... All I'm gonna tell you is that you just be watching your back unless you want to be the laughing stalk of the whole United States, maybe even the world if you don't watch out." I threatened jokingly but apparently he didn't sense it because his jaw dropped to the floor and he cowered into Rosalie, pulling her closer to him.

Everyone in the car laughed at our little session. After that, we all just talking aimlessly about random stuff until we arrived at the dance.

The driver tapped on the window and announced that we have arrived at our destination. He opened our door for us, so that we could get out. Edward got out first and then reached his hand back in to help me. Camera's were flashing and people were shouting left and right at me. Of course they would find me, hopefully they won't be inside because I really just want this to be a relaxing, peaceful, enjoyable night. And that's not going to happen if Paparazzi is going to be bugging me all night...

Edward wrapped his arm protectively around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I smiled for all the cameras, but didn't stop to bother stopping and answering questions and all that jazz. I ignored most of their ridiculous questions but this one hit me hard. And it took all my will power to not go off on her.

_" Izzy, Izzy, is it true that you got knocked up after your suspension from knocking a fellow classmate down the stairs!" _The rude reporter shouted at me shoving a microphone in my face, with a camera at her side waiting for my reply. I turned to her was a fake smile on my face.

"Well, no that's not true. And whoever started that rumor is wrong. I actually got very ill. And Edward's father here" I showed them who Edward was, since my family and the Cullens stopped to wait for us." was kind enough to help me through my illness. And through the last few weeks Edward stayed with me and we just became really close friends." I heard Edward give a light growl because he didn't like it that I said that we were 'friends' but I ignored him. I turned and started to walk away before remembering something I was going to say." By the way, I'm still a virgin." And with that I stalked to through the front entrance with Edward and my family at tow. When we walked in everyone stopped and stared at us, but I was used to this. But I think all the Cullen's were getting a bit overwhelmed with all of the attention. I was still holding Edward's hand and was pulling him to where the party was.

"Love, slow down... Why are you in such a rush to get to the dance." Edward whispered in my ear after signaling both of our families to go on. I kept on walking to a back door. Not wanting to talk about my issues, but knew he would somehow get them out of me, no matter how stubborn I am. I let go of his hand and continued to walk to the back door. A small tear cascaded down my cheek. I don't really know why this is bugging me so much, but it just is. I walked outside with Edward following me close behind.

"Bella, wait. What's wrong." Edward pleaded with me. I continued a couple more feet until Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, crashing me into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me in a loving way. He was confused for a minute before realization dawned on his face.

"Shhhh love, everything will be okay." He said comforting rubbing my back gently. I slowly wrapped my arms around me and cried quietly. After a while Edward put both of his hands on each side of my face. Wiping the stray tears away from my face. I put my hands on his forearms.

"Everything will be okay, I promise..." Edward's eyes bored into mine with complete truthfulness and love...Pure love. He bent down and kissed me softly on my lips. I gave him a small sad smile.

"I'm sorry Edward... I shouldn't of broke down like that. I knew they were just rumors, I-" Edward silenced my lips with his. His arms slowly made their way around my waist and mine found their way around his neck. As time went on the kiss deepened. But once again the damn paparazzi showed up and ruined my moment snapping pictures of us practically making out. But I didn't care, but Edward still pulled away. He turned me around, and he protected me from the cameras as we practically ran at a human pace back inside. Which to my surprise that I didn't trip doing so, since I have six inch stilettos on.

We walked into the where the dance was being held, a few kids were out in the hallway chatting and they stared at us as we walked by, but I didn't care. Right as we walked in, a slow song came on. I smiled up at Edward as he twirled me around to face him.

"Care for a dance Mrs. Carmichael..." It sounded a bit off coming from his mouth, I figured he would call me by my former last name. But I smiled and pretended like nothing was wrong. God, I love this man.

"Of course, I'd love to dance Mr. Cullen." I said as I led the way to the dance floor my smile getting wider as I held his hand in mine.

So far my night with Edward has been amazing. I haven't yet to dance with everyone from the Cullen clan and my family yet. But at this moment I am dancing with Emmett to a good upbeat song. Just as the song ended I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist. Emmett walked away probably to go find Rosalie since a slow song was starting up.

"Guess who." My capturer whispered lowly in my ear putting his hands around my eyes. I smiled to myself knowing exactly who it was.

"Hmm...Is it Channing Tatum..." I guessed pretending to not know who it was. I heard his musical laughter behind me.

"No...Guess again." I pretended to contemplate it again.

"How about Justin Bieber..." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. He laughed again.

"One more guess before I reveal myself." He offered me one more chance.

"Hmmmm.....Is it my lover, my soul mate, my reason for existence, my baby cakes, my Edward." I said with a smile on my face. He spun me around in his arms and gave me a short sweet passionate kiss.

"Bingo" He said against my lips which caused me to smile even wider. We continued to kiss for a few more seconds before her broke the kiss to tell me something." Come and follow me." I nodded my head. He grabbed my right hand and led me outside into a corner. He gently put me up against the wall in the corner and smashed his lips onto mine. He put each of his hands on either side of my face trapping me there. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me- if that were possible-. He moved his arms to where they fit better. He ran his toung along my lips, begging for a entrance. I opened my mouth to grant him his wishes. Our tongues met and intertwined with each other making sparks fly. He groaned against my lips causing me to growl. He squeezed my but and lifted me up off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I moaned into his lips getting me a his in response as I intertwined my hands in his hair.

"Hey, lover birds." We heard a voice shout, making Edward drop me immediately. I looked down recognizing the voice, it was my annoying brother Matt. I kept my arms around Edwards neck and rested my forehead on his muscular chest while he had his arms around my waist and rested his head on top of mine. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"Don't go pretending like you two weren't doing anything because I'm not stupid. And Bella, isn't it a good thing that you got to second base with a man for your fist time." I shot him a glare earning me a innocent smile. I flipped him the bird, which caused his childish grin to widen.

"Aww...Love you too Bellsie... And before I forget the DJ guy wants us to sing a couple of songs for everyone if we are up to it. Everyone else agreed and all we need is you now. And before you ask, no you don't have a choice in whether you do it or not." He said with a smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and stuck out my toung.

"Fine, I guess I'll do it since I have no choice in the matter." I said unwinding myself from Edward but quickly grabbed his hand. As we walked inside Matt nodded his toward the DJ. I turned around to face Edward to give him a quick kiss before I went onstage.

I stood on my tip toes to give Edward a short and sweet kiss. But my moron of a brother interrupted us.

"Come on you two love birds, cut it out, we have a miny performance to do. You guys can continue when we finish." Matt grabbed my elbow and pulled me up onstage. I winked at Edward before I willingly followed Matt the rest of the way. I gathered everyone in a huddle to discuss what songs we are going to sing. And I have the perfect ones.

"How many songs do you guys want to sing." I asked them, hoping it's not too many so I could get back to Edward.

"Three or four is fine with me." Missy said and everyone agreed with her.

"Okay, how about Smile, True Friends, Naturally, and When I look at you?" I asked them all, they all smiled and nodded their heads.

"Let's get to our positions then." I guess the school figured that we might be performing so they set up a little set for us to do so. As I walked up to the front of the stage, spotlights shone on us.

"Hey everyone! I hope you are all having a good time so far tonight and I hope you don't mind us playing a few songs for you guys!" I said into the microphone. Everyone screamed gathering at the foot of the stage.

"We won't be singing that many songs, only three tonight. And I'm sure you guys know them all pretty well...They are Smile, True Friends, Naturally, and When I look at you...ENJOY!" I screamed into the mic again. The music began and I started to sing.

_You're better then the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me,  
Lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok  
And the moments where my good times start to fade_

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you  
Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile 

I continued onto the next song without stopping, but this time, Christy and Missy came up and stood by me since this was our trio song. And it was personally one of our favorites to sing together.

**(( Bella **_Missy _Chirsty _**all **_**))**

**We sign our cards and letters BFF**_  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
_You're looking out for me  
You've got my back  
**It's so good to have you around  
**_You know the secrets I could never tell  
_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
**Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cuz you keep my feet on the ground  
**_  
__**You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when somethin' ain't right  
You talk with me now and into the night  
Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
**__  
You don't get angry when I change the plans  
_Somehow you're never out of second chances  
**Won't say I told you when I'm wrong again  
**_I'm so lucky that I found_

_**A true friend  
You're here til the end  
**__  
_**You pull me aside when somethin' ain't right  
**_Talk with me now and into the night  
_Til it's alright again  
_  
True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Til they find the things you need  
_**Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cuz they've got someone to believe in  
**_  
__**A true friend  
You're here til the end  
You pull me aside when somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Don't need to pretend**_

Oh you're a true friend  
You're here til the end  
You pull me aside when somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
_  
_We had our arms slung around each others shoulders and swaying back and forth. When the song was over we gave each other a hug before we returned to our designated places.

"Okay, this next song is called Naturally. And it's a good upbeat song so I expect to see each and everyone of you dancing and if I see someone sitting, so help me I will go and grab you off the seat and bring you back up here with me to dance." I joked and they all laughed.

_How you choose to express yourself  
Its all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally,  
it comes naturally_

Good thing the microphone was cordless becaue it could allow me to go and dance with everyone. Which I did so and they seemed to enjoy it. They sang along and danced with me if they got the chance too.__

You follow what you feel inside,  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try,  
It comes naturally,  
It comes naturally

And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
And I love the way you know who you are,  
And to me it's exciting,  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me baby,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
(Ba-Ba-Baby)

I noticed some kids sitting down and talking and apparently they didn't hear my speech about sitting down. I danced my way to their table and grabbed their hands and dragged them up on stage with me and forced them to dance and sing with me and they surprisingly did.__

You have a way of moving me,  
A force of nature, your energy,  
It comes naturally,  
(You know it does,)  
It comes naturally,  
(Oh yeah)

And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally  


I looked over and saw the Cullen's standing the the corner watching me. I danced my way over to them. They smiled when I got over there.

_' Get your lazy asses out of the corner and come dance up on stage with me. _I sent them into their minds. Their smiles grew huge, I grabbed Alice's and Emmett's hands and pulled them towards the stage.

Alice and I began to dance with our backs rubbing against each other . Then Emmett came around and started to spin me around. He stopped and looked over to the other side of me giving someone a signal of up. Turns out he was signaling Jasper to lift me up on their shoulders. Which they did so. The lights were flickering on and off like strobe lights to the beat of the music. This is the most fun I had had in a long time. I continued to sing so I could finish the next song.

_  
You are the thunder and I am the lightning,  
And I love the way you know who you are,  
And to me it's exciting,  
When you know it's meant to be,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
When you're with me baby,  
Everything comes naturally,  
It comes naturally,  
(Ba-Ba-Baby)_

__

When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes,  
it takes my breath away

(You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally  
When youre with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally,  
it comes naturally  
Ba-Ba-baby

Naturally (x5)  
Ba-Ba-baby

Naturally (x5)  
Everything baby comes naturally.

After everyone applauded for us, Emmett and Jasper set me back down on my own two feet, gave me a quick smile and headed off stage. I went back to the center front of the stage to finish off the last song.

"Okay, well I hope you don't mind we slow things down a bit. This song is special too me and I hope you guys enjoy it. And so how about you all grab your date, boyfriend, friend, whoever you want to and bring them to the dance floor to dance... Her goes When I look at you!" I said softly into the microphone pretending to be out of breath like a normal human would be.

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights so long_

Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy...

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When I look At You I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars Hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I Know I'm Not Alone.

Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like Kaleidoscope colors that  
Cover Me, All I need every  
Breath that I breathe don't you know  
You're beautiful...

Yea Yea Yea

When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you  
I look at you

Yea Yea Oh OH OH

And you appear Just like a dream  
To me.

As I finished the song, all the lights went off and everyone applauded us. Some of the lights went back on, but it was still a little dark.

"Thank you everyone, hope you liked it! And I hope you have a goodnight!" I said before we walked off stage. I walked down the steps and looked around for Edward, and didn't find him anywhere. I looked around curious to where he ran off to. I looked to where the Cullen's were now sitting down and he wasn't with them. I closed my eyes and smelled the air around me, and found his scent. I followed it outside. I walked past a corner and then felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around me.

"Looking for somebody." He whispered in my ear, kissing me on the neck. I turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around him.

"You know you really shouldn't do that to me... I though I was going to have a heart attack." I said as I reached up to kiss him. Trying my best to hide how scared I really was, I thought he had left me again. But he saw right through me just like a book. He cupped my face in his hands.

"Bella, love, I will never, I mean never leave you again. I promise. The only reason I would leave is if you tell me to leave. I promise you that. Which means you are stuck with me for the rest of eternity." He bent down and kissed my lips tenderly.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips. I slung my arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. There was a hint of evil in his eye, but before I could confirm it, it disappeared but that didn't keep my suspicion down.

"What are you to." I demanded. Our skin slightly glowing in the moonlight, but it wasn't strong enough for a human to tell. Besides, no one is out here anyways. Before I could say another word., I was slung over his shoulder and he was running with me.

"Edward, what in the hell are you doing." I screamed like a little child. I was giggling." Put m-me down n-now." I managed to choke out in between giggles, I slapped his ass causing him to growl.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"And why is that."

"Because I want you to myself, and no one else... You won't believe what those hormonal teenagers were thinking about you, I nearly killed someone tonight because of the thoughts they were thinking about you." He explained as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

We stopped shortly after and Edward sat me down on my own two feet.

"Thank you, kind sir." I did a little curtsey. And he did a bow in return. I turned around realizing where we were. We were in our meadow. I walked into the middle of it and layed down, looking up at the clear sky. Looking up at all of the stars. I felt Edward come and pull me closer to him.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Nothing is as beautiful as compared to you.." Edward trailed off. I rolled my eyes at him. He was rubbing my arm making my mind go haywire. Damn, the things that this crazy boy does to me.

"What are you thinking?"

"Everything. About us, about you, about everything that has happened in my life. About how you can simply drive me crazy with just one touch." I said while playing with his opposite hand.

"You have no clue to what you do to me Isabella Carmichael." Edward whispered kissing my head. A glint of something that I couldn't identify flashed through his eyes. And I had a feeling that he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Follow Me." I said before I ran off. He kept up pace with me since I wasn't running at my fastest.

After about 15 minutes of running we came upon a small cabin. I got the key from under the flower pot and unlocked the door. I walked in with Edward at tow. He closed the door behind him and walked over toward me. He took off his tux coat, while I took off my shoes. I pulled the very few pins out of my hair letting it all cascade down my back. Edward picked me up and took me upstairs, easily finding a bedroom. Before he laid me down he unzipped my dress and gently slidding it down my slender body. I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off along with his tie. In one swift moment I had his pants off too. Leaving us only in our undergarments. Edward laid ontop of me, but making sure he wasn't putting any wait on me. He bent down and kissed me passionately his hands exploring my body. He slid them down my torso stopping at where my panties were. He got a little impatient and took the lacy garment right off and then moved back up to my bra taking that off too. I ripped his boxers off of him.. His hands continued to explore my body, and my hands his.

The rest of the night was spent in complete bliss...

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the songs I put in here and the chapter!!! WHOO! Hmmm...Does anyone like Justin Bieber...Cuz I do. HE IS HOTTTT, but so is TAYLORR LAUTNERR! Hmmm, two hottest men alive I tell ya! Well leave ME a REVIEWWWW pppllleeeaaassseee:) **

**emmettlover24.**

**Smile-Uncle Kracker**

**True Friends-Miley Cyrus**

**Naturally- Selena Gomez**

**When I look at you- Miley Cyrus**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been knee deep in writting scholarships and essays and studying for the MAJOR test thing I have. It's called the ITBS((Iowa Test of Basic Skills**)) **Then on top of all of that I have a MAJOR term paper that has to be like 5 pages front and back that is due in Social Studies.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or anyone or anything related to it.**

CHP.27

**Bella's POV**((Skip to February))

Months passes since Edward and I have officially gotten back togehter. And they have been the best months of my entire existence, it was my first real Christmas with the Cullens too. Our families have been getting along great too. So far, no one has gotten suspicious, but we are already planning to leave when school let's out. We are just all going to go up to Denali and do our own thing instead of school for a while. We might continue singing or we just might take a break, we haven't really discussed it that much yet.

I was currently sitting in my room reading Wuthering Heights for the millionth time. Edward and I decided to just live with our own families for a while. But usually I'm either at his house, or he is at mine. Alice has some clothes for me for when I do stay there, and I have some of Edward's clothes at my house too.

Renesmee was currently was at the beach with Jacob and was staying over at his house for the weekend. I still wasn't happy about him imprinting on Renesmee. I remember the day clearly.

_****Flashback***_

_I was relaxing in Edwards and I meadow and we have been for the day. Matt, Zoey, Christy, Missy, David and Jason begged me for them to take Renesmee out to explore the forest. And they all told me that they had perfect control and that they just ate and that they will take good care of her. So I finally caved after they all gave their best look they knew I couldn't resist or say no to._

_So after I threatened them I finally left with Edward. He was resting against a old tree trunk that was somewhat in the middle of the meadow and I was leaning in his chest. He kissed my hair and neck constantly making a huge smile to spread across my face. I turned around to face him. I put a leg on each side of him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my neck. After looking into those gorgeous eyes of his for a good amount of time, I finally pulled myself away from them to ask him something. He smiled his signature half smile, completely dazzling me. I'm defiantly under his spell. I shook my head and smiled back up on him._

_" I hope you know you still cheat." I pointed out._

_"And how do I cheat ohh smart one." He said laughing._

_"You still dazzle me. And I can't do that to you it seems like." I said simply. He sighed heavily and moved his hands to where they rested on my cheeks._

_"Bella, Bella, Bella. When will you ever understand that I love you. And that you dazzle me to, I have to admit. I'm under your spell and there is no way out. But I'm saying that in a good way. I want to be under your spell, I am willing to take a life for you. I will do anything for you." He bent down and kissed me on the tip of the nose._

_"I love you." I whispered after a short moment of silence. I set my head against his stone muscular chest._

_" I love you too." He whispered back. Making patterns on my back and massaging my shoulders every once in a while. My fingers just stayed around his neck playing with little strands of stray hair. I flinched when he traced his fingers up my sides. _

_"Ohh. I'm sorry, are you ticklish there?" It was more of a question than anything. No one knew that I was ticklish, and I mean no one. Not even Edward. Because I knew if I told anyone I would be tormented._

_"Nope." I replied a little to suspiciously._

_"Bella you're lying. I can always tell when you lie." Edward said, I could tell that he was smiling a mischievous smile by the tone of his voice. So I knew the battle was over._

_" Tickly me...And I'll bite you." I said in a dead serious tone, trying to contain my smile. He waited a few seconds before responding. He leaned closer to my ear to where I could feel his cool lips on my ear._

_"That's a risk I'm willing to take." He whispered softly. I was about to jump out of his arms and run but was a little to late on that. Before I even had a chance to react. He had pinned underneath him and he was tickling my sides like there was no tomorrow. I began laughing so hard I though my head was going to explode._

_"S-s-stop...p-p-please." I begged in between laughs. I was finally able to get away. I ran to the other side of the meadow. He stood up and smiled at me, before he came after me. I squealed and took off again. Three minutes passed and I haven't heard or seen Edward anywhere. I was hiding behind a big oak tree when I heard something to my right snap. I looked over there quickly but nothing was there. I heard something behind me then and immidatly took off, but it was defiantly not my fastest because I found myself being thrown over Edwards shoulder and taken back to the meadow. I laughed the entire way until Edward laid me back down on the soft grass. He laid on top of me but made sure that there was no wait on me. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My arms snaked around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair. A moan escaped my throat causing him to let go of a low growl. His tongue skimmed my lips lightly pleading for a entrance. I opened them slightly granting him his plead. Our lips moved in synchronization. We enjoyed this for a good two minutes before my phone started going off._

_'__Your my precious litlle lady, the one tha-'__I hit ignore quickly. To into this kiss. But not even five seconds later it went off again._

_'__I know you love me...I know you car-' __I quickly hit ignore once again. Not wanting to inturrupt this passionate kiss. But once again it went off again._

_'__Love me, Love me, say tha-' __I hit ignore for the last time and decided if I get another call I'd answer it. But hoped that they finally got the hint that I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone._

_'Baby baby baby ohhhhh...like baby ba-'_

_"WHAT!" I screeched into the phone. _

_"Bella...It's Renesmee." I could feel my face automatically go to another shade of white, if that were possible anyways. I could see Edwards alarmed face and he had his arms around me instantly._

_"What happened." I demanded. All the things that could of possibly happened running through my head._

_We were playing hide 'n' seek. And she was with Matt. He got attacked by a wolf or something and they took her. Three of them transformed into a human and it looked like the kid that you used to be friends with from your human days and then two others. They have her now, a-a-and the ones that transformed told us to go a ten yards away from where they were standing. They said something about a treaty or something...I-I-I think they are going to kill us. We are surrounded by fifteen goddamn wolves and we are all panicking." I mouth dropped open wide and tears that were in my eyes were threatening to come out._

_"I'll be there as soon as I can. Try to delay them from attacking." With that I hung up my phone. I smelled the air around me. My mind going into complete tracking mode. I took off in the direction that their scent was coming from. Edward trailing behind me. I didn't bother to explain or wait for him. With in five minutes I busted through the last stretch of trees to where my family was. They were all standing in a small circle, each of them facing the wolves, getting prepared for a fight._

_Everyone-including the wolves- turned around and faced me. _

_"What the bloody hell is going on here. Where is Ness." I demanded to no one in particularly. But if I didn't get a answer soon I knew that a fight would break out. The grey wolf(( __**Sam, I forgot what color he is so I'm just assuming it's grey.))**__ ran into the trees and came back seconds later. I recognized him immediately._

_"Sam. Do you mind tell me what the fuck is going on and why the hell you stole my daughter." I said as calmly as I could but it ended up coming out as more of a growl than anything._

_"Well by the looks of it, that filthy blood sucker was on our turf and it looked like he was going to bite her." I looked over at my family and noticed Matt was now shirtless and had claw marks all over his chest. I heard a bunch of growls as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Calming me instantly. Sam's face turned into a scowl._

_"Cullen." He growled. I became defensive right away._

_"Don't. You. Dare. Talk. To. Him. Like. That. And no one better growl at him anymore either. And if you don't give me my daughter back, I swear I won't hold back on attacking." I noticed while I said this two more wolves snuck out to transform probably._

_"First off. Since when did you start defending him. I thought you hated him...And it's not like you can defeat us. We have you outnumbered by almost double. So you have no chance of surviving. And thirdly, I'm afraid we can't give you your precious daughter back, how do we know she is actually your daughter. How do we know that right when we give her back to you, you guys won't go and drink her blood or transform her." Sam growled at me. I shot him a murderous glare. Two boys that I didn't recognize flanked Sam._

_"Okay, apparently you didn't know...But I'm probably the strongest person you will ever meet. And i guarantee you that I could take each and everyone of you guys by myself...I have mostly every vampire power you can imagine. And how could you think that I would drink my own daughters blood.." I trailed off._

_"You're a fucking blood-sucker for crying out Bella! How can we trust you!" I was getting pissed. Edward wrapped his arms around me trying his best to comfort me. Just then I read a thought that blew the top off. And I was now more pissed than ever. I lunged for Sam but was quickly tackled by Edward, Jason, Matt, and David. I could feel the waves of calm but my body was immune to it due to my mind shield power. I was glaring at Same. I could tell he was shocked by my action._

_"JACOB. DID. WHAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Edward forced my face to look into his eyes._

_"Bella...Bella. Love. You got to calm down, you don't want to hurt anyone. They are your friends." Edward said trying to soothe me._

_"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! AND NO THEY AREN'T MY FUCKING GODDAMN FRIENDS! THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS IF THEY WON'T GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER! JUST LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL THEM AND GET MY DAUGHTER BACK!" I screamed so loud that I am more than positive that the whole town of Forks heard me. Just then his lips were on mine and my body went completely limp. After he pulled away, I started to sob. Tears were falling, and I was basically balling my eyes out. Edward pulled me close to his chest and rocked back and forth._

_"Shhh Bella, it's okay...We'll get her back. It's alright...I promise you we will get Ness back." He continued to soothe me. I could faintly hear footsteps running in the distance and so did everyone else by the looks of it. I looked over at Sam and to say the least he was shocked. But there was anger in there too. My family continued to try to soothe me and contain their own anger as well. Somewhere in between my little temper tantrum the Cullen kids came in too. The 'parents' were on another hunting trip. And it seems so weird it always seems that they plan those on the worst days._

_I then heard footsteps slow down and enter the clearing...I also heard a heartbeat. A human heartbeat. I jumped up and searched the little clearing and saw Jacob holding Renesmee in his arms protectively. I began to run towards her, but the wolves got in my way. But I pushed them out of the way and ran towards Jacob. I mead him feel weak and gently took her out of his arms and then teleported to where my family was standing. Throwing a physical shield around all of us. I was once again crying as I held Renesmee closely to me._

_I set her down on the ground so she was standing and I kneeled in front of her._

_" Honey, are you okay...Did they harm you...Did they touch you...What happened sweetie" I asked her checking her body over. Making sure she was okay._

_"I'm fine mommy...I was really scared and confused but then that nice man over there played princess with me and he gave me cookies and milk and then he ran with me like you and uncle Emmett and uncle Mike and all my others aunties and uncles doo! But he doesn't run as fast as you! And-And I told him that the reason he couldn't run as fast as you was because you are stronger and faster than he is and that your are like a superhero!" She said in her excited showing the right emotion for the right parts. I glared at Jacob- who was in human form- out of the corner of my eye. I was still crying lightly. She looked at me weirdly._

_"What's wrong momma...Why are you crying. Why is everyone so happy now and why is that man and these puppies doing here." She asked out of curiosity._

_"I'm fine sweetie. I was just scared. I didn't know where you went, or what happened to you. I didn't know if I was going to be able to see you again...But I'm fine now, as long as your okay, I'm okay." I noticed that the wolves stopped trying to get through the shield and just watched the scene in front of them. Renesmee looked shocked and scared._

_"No, no, no momma! I wouldn't ever leave you! I don't know what I would do without you! Ohh and look what that nice man gave me!" She pulled out a little carving over a wolf out of her little skirt pocket. And showed me it." Isn't it pretty..." She said in amazement. The she looked like she remembered something._

_"Ohh Noo!" She said covering her mouth up, looking like she forgot something._

_"What honey...What is it!" I asked panicked._

_"I never said thank you! Do you think I hurt his feelings! I don't wanna hurt his feelings...Do you think he's mad at me! Ohh momma I hope he isn't mad at me. He's a very nice man, he treated me like a real princess when I was with him. Then I asked him if I could see you and he broght me back! Ohh momma could you ask him if he's mad at me...I'm scared to." She rambled on. I kissed her on the forehead._

_"He's won't be mad that you didn't say thank you..." Her face dropped a little since I didn't ask him." But I'll ask him just to be sure._

_"Jacob, are you mad at Renesmee for not saying thank you..." I asked him not really looking him in the eye._

_"I could never be mad at her." he said softly and lovingly. He said it as if he was in another world. I just glared at him and let out a low growl. Edward came up behind me and kneeled next to me. She gasped again._

_"Papa!" Renesmee squealed. She threw her arms around Edward and began to tell him the same things she told me._

_"Papa." Same and Jacob said at the same time, echoing Renesmee words._

_"You guys are married." Sam nearly growled. I stood up and stared at him. My face still tear stained from all the crying._

_"No...We aren't FYI...Renesmee just like to refer to him as her dad because she knows that Edward and I are together and she likes to refer to me as her mom and Edward as her dad. But she knows that he's not her real dad." I snapped at him. I was still pissed at what he did. Both Jacob and Sam were shaking visibly now. I still had my shield up but Edward stood up by my side and put his body slightly in front of mine. Renesmee came and held on to my leg. _

_"Just give her back to us. She shouldn't be trusted in a house full of blood-suckers." Sam said in a demanding tone. I gently took Renesmee hands off my leg and stepped in front of Edward. And got out of my shield causing all of the wolves to crouch down, prepared for a fight if needed._

_"Like staying with a bunch of fucking mutts would be any better! Look at you, you are shaking like crazy, you could just change any second, the more angry you get...The more of a chance that you are going to transform." I said very angrily, trying to contain my anger._

_"Well she safer with us because at least we won't kill her and drink her blood." Sam snapped back at me. _

_"I don't know how many times I have to tell you this before it gets through your thick skull..But I would never. Could Never...Drink Rens blood. You just don't understand. I'm the one that saved her in the first place. When I was kidnapped by the Volturi." Edward growled at this and some of my other syblings made not so friendly noises too because they still weren't happy with what happened." She was supposed to be one of their little snacks. They took me into their feeding room and I saved her from another vampire that was feeding there. So I resisted the blood lust and I saved her." I said sternly but my tone got softer as I got to the end._

_"It doesn't matter..."He said, but I knew he wished that I wasn't so sad._

_"Why doesn't it matter! She has be living with me for over two months now, and I haven't even been tempted by her blood! I'm willing to take lives for her, I will do anything for her as long as I know she is safe." I begged._

_"Fine. How about she decides. She seems to have taken a great liking to Jacob. She decides if she wants to stay with you or if she wants to come with us." He made a compromise._

_"Fine." I said, I already knew who she was going to pick. Us. I looked behind me and found her on top of Emmett's shoulders._

_"Renesmee can you come here please." I asked politely. Emmett put her down gently and she walked over to me._

_"Yes." She answered in her little kid voice._

_"Okay...Do you like that nice man that was playing princess with you earlier." _

_"Yes."_

_"Would you consider ever staying or living with him..." She looked like she was contemplating this._

_"I don't know...Would I ever get to see you or Eddie, or Uncie bear((__her nickname for Emmett.))__ Or Alice or Jason or Anti Missy or grandma or grandpa or any of my aunts and uncles." She asked._

_"I'm afraid not sweetie...But maybe if we were going around town we might see you. It all depends." I answered her._

_"Ohh well then...Hmmm. I want to live with you and Eddie and all my aunties and uncles...And I don't think I could live without grandpa and grandma...But I really want to see that nice man. And I want to keep those cute puppies." She said pointing to the dogs to show me what she meant by them._

_"Ohhkayyy sweetie...So if you had to choose which one of us to live with who would you choose." I asked her with hope in my voice._

_"Ummm...You. But I want to see the nice man again. He's nice to me and he plays dress up and princess with me and everything." Renesmee said excitedly._

_"Okay, thank you. You can go stand by all of your aunts and uncles now." She walked over to where they were standing and this time Matt lifted her up and placed her on top of his shoulders. I stood back up and faced Sam. _

_"There you have it. That's her answer. She wants to stay with us." I replied. _

_"But she said that she still wanted to see me." Jacob cut in. _

_"Like you've been saying this entire time...It doesn't matter." I replied turning around going back into the safety of my shield, grabbing Edwards hand in mine._

_"But you don't want to make her upset now do you...She might not be very happy with you if she can't see me again...Maybe we can come up with a compromise... Or something...Anything...Please." Jacob was begging me... Just then I remembered that he imprinted on her. Which made a lot of sense to why he wanted to see and protect her so badly. I considered this for a second._

_" I would say she would forget you by tomorrow. But she seems attached to you in a weird way. And like I said, I am willing to do anything to make her happy. So fine I guess we can come up with a compromise." I agreed. For the sake of my old friend and for Renesmee._

_"How about you and only one other pack member can come and see her once a day. We will see how that works out first. If it goes well, then we will see from that. And if it turns out badly, then you guys won't be able to see her anymore. So there will be points to where you have to cross the treaty line but that's the only way. It's either that way, or no way. Because I can just erase her memory of you if I wanted but I'm not that cruel." I finished off. Staring at Sam and Jacob in the eye the entire time I spoke._

_"Fine. What are the hours that we are allowed to come." Jacob asked._

_" It doesn't matter...As long as you don't come too often, try to keep it once a day for only a hour or so. Just call before you come." I said. He didn't look to happy about that but he finally agreed._

_"Okay." I looked behind my shoulder and noticed that Renesmee was now asleep in Zoey's arms._

_"We better get home. She's exhausted from her long day. Don't visit until tomorrow. Don't come tonight. I imagine that some of us will need to cool down." I said and without giving them another chance to talk I transported everyone back to the house...Back to safety. Zoey immediately ran upstairs without waking Renesmee and putting her in her bed before coming back down to the living room with all of us...That was one hell of a day._

_***End of Flashback.***_

Another special holiday was coming up too. Valentine's Day. It was in two days. Edward hasn't said one thing to me about it yet, which means I don't know what we are doing or if we are doing anything at all. But I don't care as long as I get to at least see him, it'll be alright with me. I heard something small hit my window. At first I thought it was just a insect that wasn't paying attention and flew into but it made me think twice when I kept on hearing it. I eventually got out of my chair I normally sat in when I read and walked over to my window. I pulled the curtain out of my way so I could see who it was.

Edward was the last person I thought it would be, last I checked he was out hunting with Emmett and Jasper to spend some quality time together or something somewhere in Montana. But that didn't stop the huge goofy grin spread across my face, I gently opened up the windows, noticing that he was holding little pebbles in his hands.

"What on earth are you doing.." I trailed off while laughing. He was dressed in a nice black tux. I noticed he was holding some red roses in his hands too.

"Isabella Marie Swan, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night!" He semi shouted. Holding up the roses. I smiled widely, causing him to give me my favorite crocked grin.

"Of course." I said my smile not even faltering. By now my heart was soaring, well I now know that I have plans for tomorrow night. He was up standing on the roof outside my window in a flash holding the roses out to me. I climbed out of the widow so I could stand with him. He handed me the flowers and I took them and smelt them before wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then" He whispered gently, his sweet breath sending me into a daze.

"It's a date." I said before he went to and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. Before he disappeared. I brought the flowers back up to my face and inhaled the lovely scent. I couldn't wait for tomorrow night. I squealed because I was so excited. Man, I love him so much. What on earth would I do without him. I climbed back in through the window so I could go get a vace for the flowers I received. I noticed a little letter sticking up from the flowers. I got it out to read it.

_Dear My lovely Isabella,_

_ Words cannot explain how much I love you. And words also can't explain how terribly sorry I still am for leaving you and I plan to spend the rest of my existence making it up to you. I though it was the right thing to do at the moment, to protect you from our kind. Just so many things happened at once. First it was James's, then it was Victoria, and lastly it was Jasper. My own brother. Right then I knew that I had to leave to protect you, no matter how hard it was for me to leave you. It took all the strength I had to not come and see you everyday I was gone. Then when we found out about your death. That even devastated us more, I wouldn't hunt or do anything. Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett basically had to shove the blood down my throat. No one was the same. But I'm not making that mistake again, I'm sticking with you until you want me to go. I can't wait to see you tonight, I'll pick you up at six. I love you._

_ Forever and always,_

_ Edward._

_PS: I think Alice is planning to come over and help you get ready, so be prepared._

By the time I finished reading the letter, I was smiling like an idiot to myself. I was enjoying myself until I got interrupted.

"Hey sis, why are you smiling like that!" Matt said as he practically pranced into my room. His eyes landed on the flowers that were now laying on my bedside table, and then to the letter in my hands." Ohh is that a love letter!" He exclaimed and ran past me, taking the letter while doing so. I went after him, but I was too late. He had already read the letter. He held the letter above his head so I couldn't reach it since he was taller than me.

"Awwww. How sweet...Now look who is too short to get it back." I stopped jumping and crossed my arms and glared at him. He just smiled at me like a little kid.

"Give me the damn letter Matthew." I said using his full name, instead of his nick name.

"Gotta catch me first..." He said as he disappeared. You have got to be fucking kidding me. I chased after him. I found him sitting in a tree up high, looking out for me. I spotted the letter in his back pocket. I turned invisible so he wouldn't be able to see me, and very carefully began to pull the letter out of his pocket with my telekinesis, taking his wallet while doing so. He didn't notice I did that until they were floating back towards me. I let them drop when they were above my head and I caught them both with ease.

"Hey! That's my wallet!"

"Too bad" I screamed, taking off back into the house. I heard him fall out of the tree and I through his wallet far back into the forest and then continued my way back into the house. I reread the letter again another smile appearing on my lips.

"And what makes you soo happy." Christy asked as she saw me in the hallway.

"Everything." I sighed happily. She gave me a smile in return and I decided to check her mind just to see what she was thinking. It's been awhile since I read any minds.

_I'm so glad she has Edward back in her life. She seems full of life now. And she is always happy. I like this new Bella. Before he returned her smile never really reached her eyes, and her eyes seemed ghost like. And her laugh sounded like it was a forced laugh, but now it's careful and full of happiness..._

"Well, I think I'm going to go take a nap since I haven't done soo in like over a month." I told her. I noticed her eyes glance toward the letter." Oh, I'm going on a date with Edward tonight...I have no clue where he is taking me though. It's for valentines day." I explained to her, making her smile widen.

"Have fun...I think we all have a special thing we are doing tonight. Jason is taking me on a romantic boat ride, i think is what he said." She trailed off.

"I'll talk to you when I wake up." I said as I walked past her and back up to my room. I got into some comfortable clothing, and turned off my lights. I turned on my CD player which was playing my lullaby that Edward composed for me. I laid in my bed, letter still in hand. I read through it once more before laying it on my bedside table and then turning off my lamp.

I fell asleep, with a smile on my face and my thoughts happy.

*****

"BELLA! IZ! IZZY! ISBY! ISA! ELLA! WAKE UP SUNSHINE!" I heard that annoying little pixie, I call my Best Friend yell. I groaned and grabbed a pillow and tried to hit her with it. I her a smack, signaling that I hit her with it.

"That's no way to treat you guest." She said disapprovingly.

"Well it's a way I can treat my Best Friend." I said back still sleepily.

"Come on Bella. You have been sleeping since like since 4 o'clock and it's 1:30 now. Which means we only have four and a half hours to get you showered, hair and make-up done, ready, and to have your eyes a beautiful topaz color. So we are now in a tight schedule so we have to get going." She said a little too fast, I sat up in my bed. And glared at her for waking me up.

"Don't give me that look. Go get some clothes that you can go hunting in, then we will come back home get you in the shower, get your hair done, then get your dressed, and then lastly we will do your make-up. And then it should be about time." She told me of our schedule for the day. I decided to not argue with her and just do what she says. I got out of my bed and walked in my closet.

I through on a old of worn sweat pants. And a old jacket with a band t-shirt underneath. I through my hair up in a messy bun then a pair of kicks. I walked out of my closet to meet Alice. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and stretched.

"Come on lazy bones, let's go hunting." She said completely annoyed. I followed behind her as she jumped out of my window and headed into the forest. I really can't wait till six.

***

I didn't eat enough to fill me up, figuring that I might go hunting with Edward tonight. I changed my eyes, so it looked like I had eaten enough to fill me up. Alice through me- no joke- into the shower when we got home, barely giving me enough time to even strip from my clothes. She gave me a extra bottle of hair stuff that would make my hair have more volume to it.

She gave me a robe to put on as she messed with my hair. She told me to relax and to just go to my happy place. I did so, until realization dawned on me. I don't have a dress. My eyes flew open alarmed.

"OHH MYY GOD ALICE! I DON'T HAVE A DRESS!" I said completely alerted. Wow. I didn't realize until now of how nervous I was for this date. What if he doesn't like my dress? Or what if I say something stupid? Or if I trip? All sorts of questions running through my head of things that could happen.

"Calm down Bella...I already have a dress for you. So don't get your panties in a twist." She said while laughing. I calmed down a bit and went back to my happy place. And about a hour later, my hair was finished.

"Done." She said completely satisfied. "You can open your eyes and look now." I slowly opened my eyes. And my draw dropped at the sight of my hair. It was more Curlier than normal. My bangs were pulled back elegantly and were tied back with a baby blue ribbon.

"I love it Alice. It's true, I do." She smiled at my comment. She grabbed my wrist without saying a word and pulled me into my closet.

" I put the dress in here while you were sleeping. And I was actually surprised that you didn't see it earlier when you were getting dressed." She reached for a black dress bag, and brought it back out into my bedroom. She unzipped it and pulled out a gorgeous, cocktail dress. It was a baby blue strapless cocktail dress, and had a black ribbon that tied around the waist and ended with a bow in the back. **((A/N Dress is on profile.))**

"Where on earth did you get a dress like this!" I exclaimed as she handed me it. " I found it online last night after Edward told me you two love birds were going on a date so I bought it and it arrived this morning." she explained." Now go get in your dress. We only have a hour before Edward arrives. I sighed and took the dress and walked back into my closet.

I wore matching black high heels with the dress along with some silver jewelry. It didn't take that long for Alice to do my make-up. And she finished exactly at 5:55.

"You can look now Bella. Edward will be here in 5." I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I saw. I didn't even believe it was me at first. I had a dark shad of mascara on, and a shade of darker blue that went with the dress. Alice went for the smoky eye kinda look, I had a nice shad of reddish pinkish lipstick on with a nice shad of blush. I was absolutely gorgeous. Right when the clock struck six the doorbell rang. Alice ran downstairs to answer it since no one else was home.

I took my time getting to the staircase. When I got there I looked for Edward. He was still standing beside Alice at the door. He was talking to her. Then he looked at me, hearing my shoes clink to the floor. His jaw dropped at the sight of me, then his lips formed into that half smile I adored so much. I began to walk down the staircase, holding onto the railing so I wouldn't fall. Edward met me at he bottom. Stretching his hand out for mine to take it. I took it gently and he spun me around before pulling me close to him.

"Words cannot explain how beautiful you look tonight Bella." He whispered in my ear. He placed his hand around my waist and led me to the door where Alice was standing with something white in her hand.

"Here you go." She handed me a white shawl that went around my arms. I took it and put my arms through it. The sleeves landed at my elbows and the end landing at the bottom of my rib cage. It went perfect with the dress and heels.

"And before you go, I'm just giving you a heads up that Missy will be controlling the weather tonight. She said she is going to make it mildly warm outside. And isn't' going to let it rain or snow. Just to give you guys a heads up." I nodded her way and then Edward and I made it out into the night. The sun was just about to set as we got into the car. Like the gentleman I know he is he opened my door for me and helped me in before he got in himself.

"Soo, where are we headed to tonight." I asked him curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He replied. He grabbed my left hand and brought it up to his lips. He is so romantic. I rolled my eyes at him and scooted as close as I possibly could to him. He held my hand the whole entire drive. He pulled over on the road and turned the car off. I looked at him strangely as he got out and raced to my door. He helped me out and then swooped down and picked me up bridal style.

"Where are we going." I asked again.

"Patience love, it's all about patience..." He trailed off as he began to run into the forest. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. And my hands made their way behind his neck messaging it. I didn't pay attention to any sounds or scents around me. I just concentrated on his breathing, and his scent as he ran.

I could feel him slowing down, he held me with one hand as he pushed a branch out of the way with the other. I looked around realizing where we were. Our meadow.

It was decorated in flower pedals of assorted flowers and candles of different scents.. And in the middle was a big blanket with some covers off to the side, along with a small radio player. He set me down on my feet again, but kept his hand around my waist.

"Happy Valentines Day." He bent down and kissed me on the neck.

"Ed-...Edward, this is absolutely beautifully. Words cannot describe what I'm feeling right now." I spun around in his arms too look him in the eye. He bent down and gently kissed me on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it." He said as he led us towards the blanket. He set down on the blanket, pulling me on his lap. I noticed a black velvet box sitting on the blanket.

"What's that." I pointed to it. He reached for it and then placed it in my lap.

"It was my mothers...I knew it would be perfect for tonight." With slightly shaky hands I opened the box. In the box was a nice silver locket. I smiled. Edwards hands reached around and got it out of the box to helped me put it on. Once he finished I brought it up closer to my face. I opened it and one side was a picture of the two of us smiling at the camera from not too long ago. And on the other side was a engraved saying. '_ I Love You. Forever and Always.'._

I felt a small tear cascade down my cheek. I turned around and kissed him.

" I love it Edward." I smiled as I pulled away. He wiped the tears that were slowly falling.

"I'm sorry, but your present hasn't arrived yet. But I'm willing to tell you if you want to know."

"Sure." He said completely happy.

"You know how Emmett broke your piano three weeks ago." He growled lowly at the bad memory. But he nodded his head and I smiled.

"Well, Alice mentioned to me that you have been wanting to get a new one anyways since you've had that one for over two hundred years. So, I found the absolute perfect one for you when we were shopping one day. So I bought it right then and there, and they said it should come in about one or two more weeks." I explained.

"Ohh Bella. You didn't have to do that." He said.

"No, I didn't have to. But I wanted to." He just smiled and kissed me back on the lips gently kissing me on the lips.

We talked about stuff and just sat there. But I didn't mind. I could spend the rest of eternity like this. Just talking and resting in Edwards arms was complete bliss. Anything and everything I do with him is bliss. Then he asked if I wanted to dance, which I agreed too. We danced under the stars to some of his compositions. We danced for quite a while, longer than expected. We danced through his entire music CD twice. There were some I haven't heard, and there were some that I have heard, but haven't heard then since my human years. I was surprised I remembered them. And my most favorite one was on it too. It was my lullaby. The music stopped and Edward and I just stood there in each others arms. He pulled away then taking my left hand and then getting down on one knee. My right hand flew up to my mouth. Knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"Isabella Marie Swan Carmichale...I love you and always have loved you. When we were apart it just tore me too pieces. I contemplated suicide when I found out about your death. My world fell apart and I tried to even starve myself. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper basically had to shove the blood down my throat. I was depressed. But then we got lucky enough to win tickets to one of your concerts. That's when I knew I had a chance again. To win back your heart. It took some time but eventually you forgave me. Then when the Volturi kidnapped you, I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again. I was frightened to death. I couldn't even bear the thought of losing you again, right when I got you back. And here with you tonight, I still can't imagine what a existence without you would be like. I love you and am willing to do everything in my will to protect you from any harm. Will you marry me?" He finished off. Tears were once again falling down my cheeks. But I didn't give three seconds before that once single word was out of my mouth.

"Yes." I whispered, a smile forming on my lips. He pulled out a red velvet box out of his tux and slipped the ring on my finger. He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands around his neck. I put my face on his shoulder as he lifted me up and spun me around. He set me back down and caressed my face with his hands. He bent down and kissed me, with complete love. One hand on his neck and the other holding onto his arm. The kiss deepened and he pulled me closer to me. It was getting pretty intense, then I felt a drop of wetness land on my nose." I knew it was going to start raining but I didn't care. Edward pulled away and looked up at the now clouded sky. I guess Missy lost her concentration, I don't even want to know what her and David are doing right now. Edward met his lips with mine again. As it started to pour down rain, making the candles go out. Edward pulled away again.

"Come...I have something to show you." He picked me up bridal style again and began to run. My hands rested on his chest while he ran. I concentrated on the ring.

It had a golden strap, with three tiny diamonds as a base then a little bit bigger one on top of them. Around the band was a alternate pattern of tinny tiny white and baby blue diamonds wrapping around it. It was totally me.

Edward stopped to fish something out of his pockets. It was a pair of keys. It was to a house that was in front of us. I didn't care who's it was at the moment. My mind was still in shock from when Edward asked me to marry him.

He walked into the house and went into the bedroom. He laid me on the bed, then he laid on top of me. Brining his lips back to mine.

And that night, I made love to my lover, my world, my everything, my Edward my fiancé.

**Did you like it??? Well I think I'm skipping to the wedding next chapter and then that will be the last one. Well REVIEW!**

**emmettlover24.**


	28. Chapter 28 FINAL CHAPTER

**IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! **

**Okay, WOW! Really, I think I'm the dumbest person on the planet! Okay soo sorry for the hold up but it's my fault for being so dumb, but I can't help it when my blondness kicks in! Okay so on my laptop I have a switch for the internet thingy for it to be on or off! So for the past like month I thought that my computer was broke because it wouldn't let me get on the internet! I've had this finished for like two weeks now! And so tonight my mom was looking at my laptop and it turns out that my internet switch was turned off! I'm soo dumb! So sorry for me and my blondness for holding this story up for soo long! But here's a long chapter for you! Enjoy it because it's the LAST CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER- Okay so I don't own Twilight or any of the whole shabang...But I do own **

** this AWESOME new book. ' The Last Song'. Best. Book. Ever.**

FINAL CHAPTER!

Chp.28

Wedding Day.

Bella's POV

"Alice, leave us alone!" I screamed from inside my room. I was currently in my bedroom, with Edward of course. Just resting in his arms, letting the excitement come for what's ahead for tomorrow. Tomorrrow. It's finally the day of my wedding. May 13th. It has been a hectic three months let me tell you. I was constantly figuring out stuff for the wedding, buying clothes for my honey moon, and for after the honey moon. Bridesmaids dresses, my dresses, who's all going to be there. Everything you could possibly think of until the very last detail. And this is actually one of the few breaks I've had in awhile, and I wanted to enjoy every last minute of it.

"I'm going to go get the boys if you don't come out now." Alice threatened. She wanted me to go with her because, the whole ' You can't see the groom until it's time' has gotten to her head. It was currently 11:55 pm. And in five minutes will be the day.

"You can do whatever you want to, but you can't make me move." I yelled back at her, grabbing Edward closer to me, causing him to laugh. I heard Alice storm off and I smiled, knowing that I had won.

Or so I though. It wasn't minutes later that I heard Alice, along with many other footsteps walking back to the front of my door. I groaned knowing that I wouldn't last.

"Okay Bella. I have Matt, David, Jason, Emmett, and Jasper out here. And you know that they can, and will use their powers on you. So you can make it easy on me, or you can go the hard way." Alice threatened. For such a small figure, she can sure hold a lot of power.

"You better listen to what she says, you know you won't survive, and she'll just continue to bug us if you don't just go with her." Edward whispered in my ear. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to leave his arms. Not yet.

"I konw...But I don't want to leave." I admitted. Turning around in his arms and looking him in the eye, finding that crooked smile I adored. He bent down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I tuned out Alice talking in the background and just focused on Edward's heavenly scent. Well, that was before I was literally ripped from his arms by the boys.

"Hey!" I shouted at them, but didn't struggle. I was being dragged out of my own room by Matt, David, and Jason. While Edward was still laying in my bed, with Jasper and Emmett by him to make sure he didn't make a move or anything. I blew a kiss to him before I was dragged out of my own room. I squirmed out of their grasps and brushed the wrinkles out of my clothes. Before I was once again grabbed by my wrist this time. It was Alice.

"Well, hello to you too." Alice gave me this look that made me laugh. Nothing could destroy my mood now. I will be marrying Edward in less than seventeen hours.

"We haven't much time to get ready Bella. You have to hunt, shower, make-up, nails, get ready..." And the list went on and on. I just completely zoned out. Alice dragged me outside and demanded that I took a quick hunt. And told me to drink enough so that I won't have to drink anything for a good three or four days. I set off my own way from her my thoughts in a jumbled mess about the wedding from excitement and so many other emotions.

After I tackled a bear and a few dear, I felt that I was completely satisfied. I walked around the forest, enjoying my last few moments as a single woman. I walked around listening to mother nature do her work. It was quite peaceful all the way out here. I could hear Alice running toward me and I decided to pull one last prank before she began my torture. She can torture me for what the next fifteen hours, I can at least have a couple minutes to torture her right? **(( A/N I skipped forward a couple hours because of the time it took her to hunt.))**

I turned invisible and hid my scent. I climbed up a tree and waited for Alice to come to where I was. And right on cue, there was her little petite form. Standing directly underneath me, confusion covering her whole face. Until realization hit her.

"Bella, wherever you are. You better get your skinny ass here now." Alice demanded. I didn't answer to her. So I just waited.

"Bella, I'm not kidding..." She was getting more furious by the second, but I swear I could hear a bit concern in her voice, but I wasn't sure. "Bella, if you went back to Edward, I swear I'm going to kill you. Whether he is protecting you or not." She had her arms folded across her tiny chest.

"If I have to come get the boys to come get you, I'm going to make this so much more painful for you." Alice threatened, I just sat their silently, waiting to see what else she might do. All I wanted to do was to hold off the torture for me. She growled and stomped her foot and started running back toward the direction of my house. Victory.

I jumped off of the branch I was perched on top of, and began walking toward the Cullen home. I walked for a few minutes before I began running. Once I arrived there I walked right on it, knowing that it was pointless to knock. I closed the door behind me. I looked in the living room and saw Emmett and Rosalie making-out. Rosalie was practically laying on top of Emmett. I snickered and grabbed the closest thing to me. Which just so happened to be a pillow and threw it at them.

"Get a room." I said before walking toward the stairs so I could go to Alice's room and wait for her return.

"Bella, where's Alice." Rosalie asked a bit concerned.

"Ohh, well we were hunting and I was walking around and heard her approaching me. So I turned invisible, and climbed in the tree. She got mad when I didn't answer her, and assumed that I ran back to Edward. So right now she is probably just figuring out that I'm here and not there. So if she asks, I'm not here." I said with a smile on my face.

"Way to go Bella!" Emmett cheered me on. Both him and Rosalie began laughing at my childish acts.

"Bella, you do know that Alice will be super pissed once she figures out what you did. She's going to make today so much worse for you. You know that right?" Rosalie asked me, her smile never faltering.

"I know. But she'll get over it. And besides right now I'm in a great mood, so no matter what she does, or says to me can't bring me out of my mood. And I'm not scared of her." I said continuing up the stairs.

"You are so going to regret saying that later." I could of sworn I heard Emmett mumble under his breath.

"Hey, Emmett shouldn't you be helping setting up the wedding, and shouldn't you be with the boys?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'll go with them when they ask." He brushed it off.

I laughed and continued my way up to Alice's room. I went and jumped on her and Jasper's bed and picked up one of her magazines. I could hear Alice approaching, only a mile or two from the Cullen house. Shortly after I heard the door fly open.

"Bella is so in for it." I heard Emmett mumble under his breath.

"Where is Bella." Alice demanded. From the sounds of it, she was not happy. For a second I thought they were going to blow my secret, but I guess I thought wrong. I tried to get out of her bed as quietly as possible and sneak out the window.

"What do you mean where is Bella, we thought she was with you." Emmett said playing along. I was almost to the window until I didn't realize there was a shoe and I tripped, making a huge noise. Instead of flying out the window, I flew right into her closet, and tumbling into all of her clothes. Which just so happened to all come tumbling down on me. Covering me completely, and hiding me. I heard three people gather in the closet.

The first thing I heard was Emmett's booming laughter. Then I heard Rosalie's. I climbed my way out from underneath the clothes. How many clothes doest this girl have?

I looked up to find Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie looking down on me. Alice was trying her best not to laugh at me.

"Surprise! You have won a day to spend it entirely with me! Congrats!" I said jokingly but with a lot of excitement. That got her to laugh. I laughed along with them. Once we got control of ourselves.

"Okay Bella. It's time to get ready, since we already wasted so much time for fun. It's time to get serious." She said, still trying to calm down from my klutziness.

"After all these years Bella. Your Klutziness still hasn't gone away, and now that you're a vampire it's actually even more funnier. I swear you have got to be the only vampire on the planet that actually trips over her own feet!" Emmett exclaimed going into another fit of laughter.

"For your information. I tripped over a shoe. Not my own feet." I said matter-of-factly.

"Sure you did."

"I did too." I argued back.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Di-"

"Stop it. Both of you. You are acting like little children." Alice exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air.

"I know you are but what am I" Emmett said sticking his toung out a Alice. Alice stuck her's back at him.

"Okay. That's enough. I can't believe I'm going to say this...But it's time to start to get ready for the wedding. So Emmett out. Rose could you call Esme, Tay, Missy, Nessie, Zoey and Christy and tell them to meet us here since all of our dresses are here." I asked politely. Without giving me a response, she had her cell out, whispering words into the phone before shutting it.

"They will bring Ren by before they go back out and hunt. They are taking their cars here. So it should be around ten minutes.." I nodded my head. I looked around Alice's closet, finally realizing how much damage I did.

"Sorry, about the closet Alice. Do you want me to fix it, it will only take a second." I asked her. She just brushed it off.

"Nah, I was planning on going through all of my clothes during your honeymoon. And redoing the closet, so it doesn't really matter. Actually you helped me get a head start. So Thanks." She said smiling at me. Well at least she isn't mad at me for pulling that little prank.

"Which reminds me. What the hell do you think you were doing! I was freaked out! I ran back to your house thinking. Edward nearly had a panic attack and Jasper, Matt, and Jason had to hold him down. You had us all freaked. That's when I decided to come here and check to see if you snuck here. Which thankfully you were. And if you weren't I don't know what would of happened. Bella...Do you not understand from what happened last time you disappeared..." Alice said trailing off. It was then that I realized what I had done.

"Ohh, Alice I'm so sorry." I ran towards her embracing her. I felt horrible. Making everyone worry about me like that. Especially Edward. I can't handle it when he is in any sort of pain.

"I gotta call Edward and let him know I'm okay..." I said frantically searching for my phone in my pockets. Before diving back into the clothes thinking it fell in there.

"Bella, calm down. Rosalie just texted him. Everything will be okay. But that didn't calm me.

"Please Alice, I just gotta. Jut gotta let him know, from me, that I'm safe and okay." I begged her. Pleading with my eyes. "Please Alice." I whispered.

"Fine." She grumbled. "Just make it fast. No longer that two minutes." She instructed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed as my hands landed on my phone that was underneath a shirt. I kissed her cheek and ran out into the other room.

I hit the number one button and 'talk'. It didn't even ring twice before he answered the phone.

"Bella." He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi. I'm so sorry I had you worried. I was just trying to hold off being tortured by Alice for the next few hours. I didn't know that she would go there and tell everyone I was missing. I'm soo sorry, is there anyway you could possibly forgive me." I begged. I began to get a bit scared. _What if he realizes that I'm just a child and don't know how to act mature enough for him. Or if he realizes that I'm not good enough for him. Or that I'm not the right one for him. Or..._

"Bella, there is nothing to forgive. Just don't scare me like that again. I don't know what I would do if I lost you again..." It was my turn to take a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?" He asked me concern covering his voice.

"Yeah.." I sighed I tried to put on a smile. But the thoughts about Edward, I just couldn't get out of my head.

"Bella. I can tell that something is wrong. Please tell me." He begged.

"I-I--"

"Bella! You have 15 more seconds before I come in there and hang up the phone myself!" Alice screamed from the other room.

"I got to go. Alice is calling for me. See you tonight. I love you." I said with a much happier tone to my voice.

"You'll be explaining yourself later tonight I hope you know. And I heard Alice. Love you too. Never forget that." He said a with demand.

"I won't. Bye. Love you." And with that I hung up the phone right before Alice walked into the room. I could tell by the look of her face that she knew I was upset about something.

"Are you okay Bellsa." Alice came and stoop next to where I was by the window. I knew I could talk to her about this. She said I could come to her with anything. But Edward is her brother. So which makes it a little awkward.

"No. Just thinking." I lied smoothly. My lying has actually gotten better. Sorta.

"Bella, stop lying. Fess up. I can tell when you're lying. You were never a good liar, and it still seems to be that way." I took a deep breath and sighed. About ready to face what I was going to tell her. Until I saw a car pulling into the driveway.

"The girls are here." I said quietly to myself. While slowly walking past her. Why can't I shake this feeling... I shouldn't be feeling this way. It's my wedding day. If Edward didn't love me, he wouldn't of asked me to marry him. _Well, if he loves you so much. Why'd he leave in the first place._ A little voice in the back of my head shouted. _He came back. And he left for my protection. He just wanted me to have a happy normal life. He lied to protect me. That's it. _ I argued with it. _Well, he lied when he left. What makes you think he's telling the truth now._

Could this voice be right? Could he be lying? I pushed those thoughts as far back in my mind as possible and thought of happy times with Edward, and the good memories that we are about to make. I put a smile on my face and rushed downstairs to meet the girls. Renesmee ran towards me. I picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey baby girl." I gave her a hug and held her in my arms.

"It's your wedding today!" She said with excitement. Jumping up and down.

"Yes, yes it is." I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Before she crawled out of my arms and ran to Alice. We all moved towards Alice's room talking while we walked. Once we got up there, Alice shoved me in the shower. Keeping me in there for at least and hour and a half. Making sure I used all the right products and washed my body with my favorite strawberry wash. Knowing that Edward adored that scent.

The rest of the day was spent getting me pampered and ready for the day. That included manicures, pedicures, a complete make-over, fixing my hair, and lot's of other things too. I swear Alice went through at least seven cans of hairspray for all of us girls. It was insane how much hairspray you would think you would need to hold up your hair. All of us girls helped each other get ready. And before I knew it. It was time to get into our gowns and jump in the limo. I haven't even had so much of a glimpse of what I looked like. Alice wouldn't allow it. Not until I had my dress on.

I was the first one in my dress. My dress was absolutely gorgeous. I loved it. The main color was white of course. But on the top of the dress was about a inch or two thick or Royal Blue that went all the way around at the back. Then it went down the middle of my back until the bottom of the dress. When I walked, the dress drug a little. There were little white patterns with diamonds on the Royal Blue. And White flower patterns in white on the dress. My shoes weren't the high light of my dress. But I still adored them. They were five or so inches tall. And a lovely silver with the same color Royal Blue diamonds in them too. I wore silver jewelry too. The main part of my vail was pure diamonds. Thousand tiny ones making up the little crown. It must of cost a lot of money, but I wouldn't know since Alice didn't allow me buy anything. To say it ended up in a fight was to say the least.

All of the girls got their dresses on too. Taylor and Esme were getting in their own dresses as well. Since they will be in the crowd. Since they were posing as 'mothers' of the children getting married. I decided against having a Maid Of Honor and just having bridesmaids instead. Their dresses were all Royal Blue too. Matching the color on my dress. And in the middle just below the cleavage was a small strap of silver. The dress ending just above the knee. The shoes silver with diamonds covering them. They were about five inches tall too.

Renesmee's dress was in a way similar to mine. It was white with a Royal Blue strap around her rib cage somewhere. With a bow right below where her heart is. With a few royal blue flower patterns as well scattered on the dress. **((all dresses on profile!))**

"Okay Bella, are you ready to be able to see yourself before we leave?" Alice asked me. Not able to trust my voice I just smiled and nodded my head. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her dressing room where a full length mirror was with a little plat form in front of it. Once I saw sight of me I didn't believe it was me at first.

I was speechless. This beautiful creature in the mirror couldn't possibly be me. I think I'm dreaming.

"Well..."Alice encouraged.

"Alice, I have no clue what to say." I said completely awe struck. "Alice, thank you so much. For everything."

"I look b-beautiful." I stammered out.

"Bella...You are way more than that. But we don't have time to discuss that right now. Let's go meet the girls downstairs. Rosalie is packing Renesmee a couple snacks and toys to play with." I took one last glance in the mirror. In less than a hour, I'm going to be getting married to the man of my dreams.

Not many people were coming to the wedding. A few of Edward's friends are coming. Including the Denali's, whom I still haven't met. I remembered Edward mentioning them to me when I was a human. And when he told me about that Tanya girl about having a crush on him, I became instantly jealous. He was surprised when I mentioned them about coming to the wedding. He was surprised I remembered.

Then there was the pack of course, and Jacob. Then along with a couple of vampire friends we have met along the way. It's going to be small but that's fine with me. We decided to have it in a little chaplet not far out of the town of Forks. We decided to have a actual priest wed us instead of a family member, even though all the boys have a license to wed. I found it to be akward if Emmett had to wed Edward and I. I couldn't decide if I wanted to have Tim, or Carlisle take me down the isle so I just ended up asking both of them. They both thought that was a lovely idea and agreed to it.

The limo ride was short. Right when we got there, everything was starting. Within minutes all my loving sisters were walking down the isle with their mates. Then it was my turn. My arms wrapped around Carlisle and Tim's arms. I didn't realize I was nervous until I heard the Here Comes The Bride begin. _What if I fell. Or forgot to say something. What if Edward says 'no' instead of 'yes'._

"Bella, calm down. Everything is going to go smoothly." Carlisle tried to soothe me. I took a couple of breaths. And chanted to myself _Everything is going to go just as planned. He is going to say yes, and you are going to live happily ever after with him. Forever._ I kept on repeating that. Then the doors opened. And if I were human, my heart probably would of jumped out of my body.

Carlisle and Tim guided me slowly down the isle. One everyone saw me, they gasped sending me nearly into hysterics. _Do I have something on my face. Or on my dress. Am I not as pretty as I thought?_ I finally gained enough courage to look at the one man in this room that I couldn't go a day without looking or thinking about. His mouth was slightly ajar and he was looking at me lovingly. And before I knew it, his hand was outstretched for me to take it. I gave Carlisle and Tim a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug before they sat down. I took Edward's hand and he flipped my veil back so he could see my face clearly.

"Bella, words can't even describe how you look right now. You look so beautiful, amazing, stunning, gorgeous, and so many other words that can't even begin to cover how you look right now." Edward whispered, only so I would be able to hear it. His eyed were staring straight into mine and I got lost in his never-ending gorgeous topaz eyes that I adored so much on him. I don't deserve him. He is so handsome and such a gentleman. And I'm glad he is all mine.

The Wedding pass rather quickly, quicker than I liked. We exchanged vows and once the priest said the signature lines of ' You may now kiss your bride'. Edward bent down gently cupping my face in his hands and softly kissed me on the lips. I kissed him with all of the love I could muster up before he pulled away. Once he did, he pulled back and smile a mischievous grin at me. He put one arm around my back and the other went down and hit me behind the knees. He picked me up bridal style.

"I promise to love you forever and always Isabella Marie Swan Carmichael Cullen." Edward whispered to me, then gave me one more quick peck on the lips before walking down the isle. Everyone threw rice at us. Emmett managing to get a chunk of it all over us. When we walked through the door flower pedals of all sorts fell on top of us. Edward carried me into the white limo closing the door behind us. He tapped on the glass that was separating us from the driver. Yes, it was a human. But I didn't care, it would give us more time alone before the reception party back at my house. All the groomsmen and bridesmaids took the another limo. And then everyone else drove their cars.

I sat in Edward's lap. I smiled up at him.

"I love you." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled me closer to him.

"Love you too." He whispered back crashing his lips back down on mine. We kissed there for a great amount of time before the driver paged us with the little speaker phone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, we have arrived at your destination. And as if on cue Alice yanked open the door, with the biggest grin on her face. Edward got out first then turning back to me to help me out.

"C'mon Bella, we gotta go get you outta that dress and get you into something more comfortable for the reception before you guys leave. That way you guys can just go on ahead." Alice rushed out grabbing my hand. I grabbed a hold of Edwards hand towing him along with us. Alice pulled me all the way up to my room. When we got there she turned around.

"Edward leave. This is sister time before you two love birds leave. Now shoo." But I refused to let go of Edward's hand.

"Bella I'll be right downstairs, don't worry. Then we can dance the night away, then leave where it will be just us. Just me and you." Edward whispered to me. Pulling me into a hug before retreating and walking downstairs. Alice pulled me in the room with her, her smile from before still on her face.

One the door was closed she embraced me in a tight hug. Which I returned.

"Bella, I'm soo happy for you two. Do you know how long I have been waiting for this day." I was about to give her smart ass answer but she stopped me.

"Don't answer it. I can't believe you are my actual sister now. Well in a way. But you get what I mean." Alice said dragging me into my closet and helping me get dressed. This dress was actually a complete surprise until just the other day when Emmett accidentally let it slip through his thoughts when I just so happened to be look through everyone's. At first I was a little mad, but brushed it off and in the end being happy and thankful for it.

The main color was white. Alice thought that it would be appropriate since it was my wedding day, and that the bride should be in white. And since I'm getting out of my wedding dress early, she wants me to where a white dress. It had a nice blue ribbon around the waist and in the back a little bow, with the left over's hanging down and ending at the bottom of the dress. The bottom of the dress was in little ruffles and ended just above the knee. There was a little heart shaped diamond in the center of the baby blue ribbon. Alice put in a little flower in my hair that matched the blue on my dress I was wearing. I wore matching high heels, same color as the blue on my dress as well. Once I was finally ready, I rushed downstairs to start greeting all of our guests. I ran outside where the wedding reception was being held. It was my first time seeing the entire set up too. There were lights hanging from the trees and from the lower roof. It was like a ceiling but you could still see the lovely stars that were now shinning brightly above us. There were white and blue flowers, basically everywhere you looked. And little disposable cameras on the tables for everyone to take pictures throughout the night. I noticed Jacob was holding Renesmee and playing with her. I smiled and began to make my way over to them. When I felt a pair of familar strong arms wrap around my waist.

" I missed you Mrs. Cullen." Edward whispered seductively in my ear, kissing it gently. I turned around to face him.

"I was only gone for about ten minutes." I said jokingly. With a goofy grin on my face. Edward flashed me his signature dazzling smile.

"It doesn't matter. Whenever I'm not with you, I always miss you. Earlier, it took Jasper, Emmett, and Matt to keep me from running and seeing you again. It was pure hell being away from you." He said.

"Same here." I gave him a hug and was about to kiss him until we were rudely interrupted.

"Okay, you guys will have plenty of time of that on your honey moon. Now Bella, get your skinny ass over here and see me before I rip you out of your new hubbys arms." My close friend said from behind me. Her name was McKenzi Bonnie Berten. I whipped around to see my long lost friend standing there with her arms open.

"Bon Bon!" I screeched running into her arms. Embracing her tightly, the two of us laughing.

"Hey, Isba!" She said back using my nickname. Bon Bon was her nickname for me and Isba was my nickname from her.

"Hey, whatta bout me." My other friend complain.

"Awww...Come here Lou." I said pulling into our little group hug.

"Group HUG!" My other friend Tyler said picking all of us up and spinning us around.

"Put us down Ty. I have someone I want to introduce you guys to." He sat us down gently and I ran back to Edward and pulled him forward to meet my long lost friends.

"Edward. This is Lou, Bonnie, Ty. Guys, this is my hubby Edward." I said introducing them. With a smile on my face. I haven't seen them in at least two years now. I met them when we were just becoming famous and we were singing at a local bar. They were there just goofing off and that's how our lovely friendship blossomed.

"And Bonnie's real name is McKenzi Bonnie Berten. We call her so many nicknames. She has Mc,Mikky, Kenz, Kenzi, Bon, Bon Bon, Bonnie, and..." I trailed off giving her a mischievous look.

"You better not. I will seriously tackle you if you say it." I rolled my eyes at her and laughed.

"And Bert." She pretended to lunge for me, and Edward slightly stepped in front of me. As if he were going to protect me. I looked up at him and he glanced at me through the corner of my eye, as if making sure I was okay. I winked at him and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Okay, well we will let you two get back to whatever you were getting ready to do before we interrupted. Talk to us when you get a chance Isba, that way we can catch up on everything that we have missed. It's been to long." Lou said coming over to give me a hug. I hugged all three of them. Tyler picking me up and spinning me around then setting me right back next to Edward.

"Bye you guys. Talk to you later." I waved goodbye as they walked off to go talk to the rest of my brothers and sisters.

"I didn't know they were your friends." Edward said.

"Yeah, I've known them since my first years as a vampire. We are close actually. They came and lived with us for a year. But then went their own way. We only see them once or twice a year. But I haven't seen them in two years. So it was nice to reunite." I said. Edward put his arms around my waist and led me to go greet everyone. I also ended up running into Lauren and her new mate Justin too. Everyone calls Lauren Kitty though because when she was little and still a human she used to purr in her sleep**((A/N I have a friend like that. And we all call her kitty.))** I ran into some of my other close friends and I even ended up meeting the Denali's too. I didn't like Tanya at first, but as the night continued, I began to like her more. I just have to keep a close eye on her.

I had two father daughter dances. One with Carlisle, and the other with Tim. I shared my first dance with Edward, and everyone cheered when he dipped me down and kissed me at the end. My night was completely perfect. I had everyone that I cared most about. Around me and having a good time. Renesmee was ecstatic that Edward was officially her 'daddy'. She wouldn't part from his side for a good half hour before Jacob suggested that they go eat some cake and dance some more.

It was really fun. We really did dance the night away. Dancing to all of those old songs. Like the Electric Slide, Cupids Shuffle, Cha Cha Slide, Macarena, and many more too. I through my bouquet of flowers and Lou and Missy almost got in a fight for them. And in the end they gave them to Renesmee. Renesmee came and gave them right back to me, as a gift from her to me.

It was nine before it was time for Edward and I to leave. Our bags already packed in the limonene. And it's a good thing we don't have to worry about the whole singing career thing because we decided to take a break from that until everything settled down then just might start singing in bars and not go all big stars this time. We announced it sometime in March, on Good Morning America. It was top of the charts until now and it's just starting to simmer down. No one really talks about it that much anymore, and I'm entirely thankful for that.

We got into the limo that brought us here. We waved goodbye to everybody and hoping to see everyone again soon. I still hadn't a clue where we were going. But thankfully a human isn't driving us this time. Instead it was Emmett. He would drive a bit faster. Edward and I sat there and talked amongst ourselves. And before I knew it, we were at the airport. We unloaded our luggage and went to the front gate.

"How may I help you" I girl whose name tag read ' Jane Gray' said politely. Her cheeks were red, and her hair was in a little side pony. She continued to look at me as if she knew me. I just smiled sweetly at her. Hoping that she wouldn't recognize me.

"I'm Edward Cullen." My lovely husband said smoothly. Husband, my husband. My Edward.

"Ohh, right this way." She put up a little closed sign at her register and walked ahead as Edward and I followed her.

"Oh My God! It's Izzy Carmichael!" I heard someone shout. Shit. Everyone's heads shot towards my direction. This is not good. Everyone started screaming and shooting running towards me. Edward pulled me closer to him and continued to walk while pushing the luggage cart in front of him.

"Can I have your autograph." I teenager about fourteen or so asked shoving a pen and paper in front of me. I took the pen and signed it. But I didn't sign it Izzy Carmichael. I signed it Izzy Cullen. The girl looked at it. Realization hit her like a rock fall from the sky.**((wow, that made no sense))**

She looked up at me, and then at Edward. Then back at me. I put my finger to my lips, signaling her to not shout or scream it, and then smiled at her after she shook her head. Security Guards made their way through the crowd and kept them a safe distance away from us.

I guess someone noticed the ring that was on my left hand now. And where it will stay permanently.

"SHE'S MARRIED!" I heard someone screech. Sending everyone inot near hysterics. Everyone was screaming and shouting. Pictures and cameras going off. We went through a door that led us down a passage way. The crowd no longer following us.

"I'm sorry about that Edward. I didn't know people would make that big of a deal of me being here. I didn't even think of wearing some sort of disguise. I-" Edward put his finger to my lips.

"It's okay love. No harm done. Just some fans of your wanting autographs..." Edward said. He bent down and kissed me gently. We heard someone clear their voice and we immediately broke our kiss.

"Sorry." I apologized to the girl.

"No need to Ms. Carmichael." The girl said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"It's Mrs. Cullen now... And you can call me Isabella, Izzy, or Bella if you'd like. It doesn't really matter to me." I quickly corrected her, my voice light and friendly as could be.

"Okay, right this way Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." She said nervously.

We walked down a flight of stairs, Edward carefully pulling the cart down with us. Then we walked outside where my eyes met with a medium sized jet. That could probably fit both mine, and Edward's family in with extra space for comfort.

"Edward, what is this." I asked in a daze.

"It's a jet plane Bella. The family bought it because we travel a lot. And it comes in handy." Edward explained to me. We can to the foot of the steps that allowed us to board the plane.

"Well, congrats on the wedding. I hope you guys have a good and safe flight. Have fun, on your trip and I hope to see you guys soon." It looked like something was bugging her but she didn't want to ask. I decided to check her thoughts real quick.

_Dang. I should've asked for a autograph. Lizzie would of been so happy. Izzy is like her complete role model. She was devasted when she found out they were quitting their music career for a while. She wanted to be a singer just like her. She wished for her birthday that Izzy could give her music lessons. She has such a lovely voice..._

I reached in my hair and pulled out the flower that was in it. Then I shuffled through my hand bag that I was holding and pulled out a picture. I quickly signed it '_Izzy Cullen. Keep on rocking! Shoot for your dreams! You're my #1 fan!.'_

" Umm...Jane!" I shouted at her retreating figure. She turned around with confusion her face. I humanly jogged to go give her the items.

"Here you go. It's just a little thank you for helping us tonight." I said sweetly handing her the items. Then I used a power to let her have the confidence in asking if I wanted to help her daughter with music lessons.

"Thank you so much. My daughter will be ecstatic that you gave these to me. Mind if I take a quick picture with the two of you too." She wanted to include Edward in this too, how sweet. I motioned Edward over to where we were standing even though he probably heard our whole conversation.

We all squeezed together and she snapped the picture of the three of us and then got on of just Edward and I. She began to retreat again before returning, but spun back around right before I was headed to the plane.

"And Izzy." She said with uncertainty in her tone.

"Yes."

"If it isn't to much to ask. Do you think that maybe you could meet up with my daughter one time. She would love to meet you. Ever since you first became famous, she has wished that you could give her singing lessons and to actually see you perform in concert or in person. I haven't been able to get tickets to one of your concerts. Each time I tried they were always sold out." She finished off nervously.

"Of course. I'd love too. After all, you handled that crowd back there, and with everything else. I'd be honored." She handed me one of her business cards and I fished for one in my purse and we exchanged.

"Thank you so much. She is going to be thrilled." Then she finally retreated and we headed back to the plane.

"That was really sweet of you Bella. To do that. And how did you know she wanted a autograph and everything." Edward asked me. I just tapped my head reminding him that he isn't the only mind reader here.

"Ohh yeahh. Of course, I just didn't know you looked into peoples minds that often." Edward said wrapping his arms around me. We left our luggage for two other humans to load into the plane. He swept me up bridal style and walked up the stairs that led to the plane. It was huge, the seats were leather, there was a plasma screen tv in the back. With two recliner chairs and two couches lining the walls of the plane. There was a little hallway for a bedroom and a bathroom and then a little closet for holding things.

Edward walked me back to the little bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and then walked back over to a little speaker mic jig. He pressed a button and spoke into it.

"Excuse Me." He said politely. There was a immediate answer.

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

"Could you please not tell us where we are going. I want to keep it a surprise. Just give us a heads up when we are to take off and land. Other than that, don't bother us. I know where everything is." After that Edward came back over and laid down next to me on the bed.

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

The plane ride was great and I still had no idea to where we were going. We watched The Last Song, and then the rest of the time I just stayed in Edward's arms. I even fell asleep for a couple hours, which refreshed me and which means I won't have to take a nap during our trip. When We got off the plane Edward wrapped a thick black cloth around my eyes, so black and thick that not even a vampire can see through it. He carried me in his arms until he sat me down again in the car. We didn't drive for long and when Edward opened our door to our destination. I got hit with a strong scent of salt water, and I could hear boats rocking against a dock.

"Edward, what are we doing by a ocean? Can you please tell me where we are going! I hate surprises." I begged him.

" We are by an ocean to get on a boat to get to our destination. And no I can't tell you yet, no matter how cute you look pouting over there. But you'll find out soon enough. He sat me in the boat and then hauled our luggage in the boat. After we drove for about two minutes Edward let me take my blindfold off. We were in the middle of the ocean and I could still make out the lining of the lights on the land. I walked over and stood next to Edward. He put me between his arms so I was driving with him steering. After about thirty minutes. Edward pointed ahead.

"See that little island a couple miles ahead. That's where we are going." I looked and saw a little island with some lights on it. Not even ten minutes later I could now visibly see the island and swim to it.

Edward docked the boat and threw the luggage on the dock while I stared at the island in awe. Edward then helped me out.

"I'll take you in the house and then come back and get the luggage."

"I'll take care of it!" I piped in before him, scared that he would leave me for even the shortest moment. I used my telekinesis to lift up the luggage.

"Show off." Edward muttered under his breath.

"You know you love me." I said with a smile on my face. He bent down and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Forever and Always." When we came in sight of the house. I gasped and stared at the house in awe. It was gorgeous. It was like a Cullen mansion but better.

"What is this!" I said in amazement.

"This..." Edward started off. "This is _Isle Esme."_

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!**

**Well so sad that this is the last chapter :( Well, thank you for all the reviews and support throughout this story, I really appreciate it! And if you get a chance read ' The Last Song'. It's THE BEST BOOK EVER! I'm not even kidding you! I finished it in two days! I would've finished it in one if my mother didn't take it away from me... But anyways it's a really good book so go read it! Ohh and GUESSS WHAT!!!!! JUSTIN BIEBER IS HAVING A CONCERT AT THE SPRINT CENTER! ON JULY 28****th****! EEEKKKKK!!!! **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! REVIEW SINCE IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**emmettlover24.**


End file.
